Clover's Cafe
by Kimeka ReiKyu
Summary: Sakura si gadis desa berpenampilan kampungan harus bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah cafe untuk membiayai sekolahnya, dikarenakan beasiswa yang diterimanya tiba-tiba dicabut. Ia terpaksa harus bekerja sama dengan para Host tampan super keren yang dingin itu, Host? Tentu saja karena Sakura satu-satu Maid di Clover's Cafe. [Menu 12: Beach] RnR, DLDR!
1. Menu 1: Welcome to Clover

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: Au, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Konoha, burung-burung bernyanyi riang dan bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Musim semi telah tiba, menandakan liburan sekolah hampir selesai.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Suara teriakan dari salah satu rumah sederhana membuat burung-burung yang asik bernyanyi berhamburan terbang meninggalkan dahan pohon.

**Drap Drap**

"Sakura ada apa!?" dari arah tangga seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari mendengar teriakan itu.

Tidak jauh dari gadis berambut pirang, seorang gadis berambut merah muda berantakan berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar dan air mata yang menetes "Ino..." panggilnya pada gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat temannya menangis dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Hiks... bea-beasiswaku di cabut Ino" Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda—memberikan sebuah kertas putih ditangannya kepada Ino masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Ino menerima kertas putih yang disodorkan Sakura, bola matanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan membaca satu persatu kalimat dalam kertas putih.

"Hah? Alasan macam apa ini?" ujar Ino kesal setelah membaca isi kertas putih itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Ino"

"Kenapa hanya karena kau tidak mempunyai anggota kelompok beasiswamu di cabut?" Ino sangat kesal, bagaimana mungkin alasan konyol seperti itu bisa membuat beasiswa seorang Haruno Sakura di cabut padahal satu Konoha Senior High School tau Sakura adalah murid perempuan dengan nilai tertinggi diangkatannya.

"Hiks.. aku sudah berusaha mencari teman untuk kelompok" ujar Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya "Tapi, tidak ada yang mau menerimaku menjadi anggota kelompoknya.' tambah Sakura.

Ino benar-benar kesal digerutukan giginya. Dia tau Sakura tidak memiliki banyak teman mungkin hanya dia teman satu sekolah Sakura. Dan masalah kelompok, Sakura sudah berusaha mencari kelompok yang mau menerimanya (Ino dan Sakura beda kelas) tetapi tidak ada satu murid pun yang mau memasukannya. Ino tau Sakura selalu mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya sendiri dan lihatlah nilai yang didapatkan oleh Sakura tidak pernah dibawah 95.

Ino menghela nafas mencoba mengurangi emosinya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Sakura?"

"Entahlah Ino, mungkin aku akan pulang ke desa saja." jawab Sakura, dapat dibayangkan betapa kecewa kedua orang tua Sakura, jika tau beasiswanya dicabut.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pulang Sakura!" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura tidak terima dengan rencana putus asanya.

"Tapi Ino, tanpa beasiswa aku tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan sekolahku."

"Kau sudah berusaha keras selama satu tahun ini Sakura, dan jangan bilang hanya karena masalah kecil ini kau menyerah!?" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan Sakura.

Sakura bukanlah anak dari keluarga menengah keatas melainkan keluarga menengah kebawah. Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya membuka sebuah toko serba ada di salah satu kota kecil di Konoha, tidak mungkin bisa membayar biaya sekolahnya yang sangat mahal itu.

Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) adalah sekolah berstandar Internasional yang lulusannya diakui oleh dunia internasional, fasilitas dan para pengajarnya bukanlah sembarangan. Oleh sebab itu biaya yang diperlukan tidaklah sedikit bahkan hanya anak-anak yang berdompet sangat tebal baru bisa masuk atau anak-anak dengan **IQ** diatas rata-rata baru bisa diterima itupun dengan jalur beasiswa dan Sakura salah satunya.

Dan sekarang setelah perjuangannya selama satu tahun dengan mempertahankan nilainya tiba-tiba sekolah mencabut beasiswanya dengan alasan yang tidak bisa diterima begitu saja, mau melawan? Melawan dengan apa? Sakura hanya gadis desa yang berpenampilan kampungan tidak mungkin bisa melawan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Ino?" tanya Sakura putus asa.

"Kau tidak akan mau menerima bantuan finansial dariku, 'kan Sakura" ujar Ino sambil memeloti Sakura yang selalu menolak bantuannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura "Jadi bagaimana jika kau bekerja saja?" saran Ino kepada Sakura.

"Bekerja apa?"

"Kau bisa bekerja sebagai guru private, penjaga kasir atau pelayan?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin Ino." jawab Sakura ragu-ragu mendengar saran dari Ino.

"Jika belum dicoba mana tau hasilnya" Ino menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke lantai atas "Jangan buang-buang waktumu Sakura dan cepat siap-siap! Hari ini kita akan cari pekerjaan untukmu." tambah Ino. Utunglah hari ini dia menginap dirumah Sakura, tidak bisa dibayakan apa yang akan dilakukan temannya satu ini jika dia tidak ada.

Sakura hanya menghelakan nafasnya, Ino tidak kalah keras kepala darinya jadi sulit mengubah pemikiran Ino jika dia sudah menetapkan sesuatu dan yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanya menuruti saran Ino.

**~~Clover's Cafe~~**

Terlihat seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata jabul yang besar sehingga menutupi setengah wajah dengan rambut merah muda diikat berantakan berjalan seorang diri di tengah-tengah keramaian kota Konoha, Ino? Ah dia sudah menghilang dua jam yang lalu karena ada urusan mendesak yang sangat penting. Jadi disinilah Sakura sekarang, berjalan dari satu toko ke toko lainnya tapi tidak ada satu toko pun yang mau menerimanya bekerja.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya meratapi nasib sialnya sehingga tidak menyadari didepannya ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya, dengan dua kantong besar belanjaan.

**Bruk **

Sakura terjatuh begitu juga orang yang menabraknya, hampir semua belanjaan orang itu berlambur di jalan.

"Maafkan saya." ujar Sakura walaupun bukan dia yang menabrak tapi dia juga salah karena berjalan tidak melihat kedepan.

"Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf karena berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa." kata orang yang menabrak Sakura. Tunggu dulu, rambut **Silver** yang melawan gravitasi dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya itu...

"Kakashi-_sensei!_?" tanya Sakura pada orang didepannya.

"Eh?" orang tersebut terlihat cukup terkejut "Haruno-_san_?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya atas pertanyaan orang itu yang ternyata salah seorang pengajar di KSHS yang kebetulan waktu kelas satu sempat mengajar dikelas Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kakashi sambil memunguti belanjaannya yang berserakan di jalan.

Melihat Kakashi memunguti belanjaan yang terjatuh, Sakura ikut membantu mengumpulkan belanjaan itu. "Saya sedang mencari pekerjaan _Sensei_" jelas Sakura.

"Pekerjaan, Untuk apa?" Kakashi melirik Sakura yang berjongkok didepannya memunguti belanjaannya yang berserakan dijalan.

"Beasiswa saya telah dicabut _Sensei_ dan untuk bisa melanjutkan sekolah saya harus bekerja" jawab sakura.

"Beasiswamu dicabut? Bagaimana mungkin?" Kakashi tidak percaya bagaimana beasiswa Sakura—salah satu murid kebanggannya—bisa dicabut, seingatnya terakhir ia memberikan nilai A dirapot Sakura.

"Saya juga tidak mengerti _Sensei_, pemberitahuan dari pihak sekolah baru saja tiba tadi pagi." Sakura berdiri dengan sekantong besar belanjaan dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, _Sakura_?" tanya Kakashi sambil berdiri dan mengambil belanjaan yang ada dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, bukan karena pertanyaannya tapi bagaimana Kakashi memanggil namanya, biasanya Kakashi memanggil Sakura dengan nama keluarga bukan nama belakangnya.

"Kupikir jika kita berada di luar lingkungan sekolah kita tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal Sakura" Kakashi menyadari perubahan diraut wajah Sakura saat dia memanggil muridnya bukan dengan nama keluarga seperti dikelas melainkan nama belakangnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Saya masih belum menemukan pekerjaan _Sensei_." jawab Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal jika kita tidak berada disekolah."

"Emh, bagaimana jika kau bekerja denganku saja Sakura, kebetulan aku sedang membutuhkan seorang pelayan di cafe." lanjut Kakashi.

Mata Sakura membulat mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi, dimajukannya badannya kedepan agar bisa melihat ekspresi Kakashi, mungkin saja Kakashi hanya bercanda.

"Apa kau serius _Sensei_?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya pada perkataan Kakashi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" tanya balik Kakashi melihat raut ketidak percayaan yang tergambar jelas diwajah Sakura.

"Khyaaaa! _Sensei_ kau baik sekali" Sakura melompat senang mendengar tawaran dari Kakashi, akhirnya setelah memutari wilayah pertokoan Konoha berjam-jam, dia mendapatkan pekerjaan juga dan untungnya mantan _Sensei_-nya sendiri adalah atasannya.

"Nanti saja merayakan kesenanganmu Sakura! Kita harus segera tiba di cafe" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sakura dibelakangnya.

"_Sensei_!" panggil Sakura dan mulai melangkah cepat mengimbangi langkah kaki Kakashi. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ke cafe Sakura, kita sudah sangat terlambat" Ujar Kakashi berhenti tetap didepan sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih. "Cepat masuk!" perintah Kakashi.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti perintah yang diberikan Kakashi dan duduk manis di bangku sebelah bangku Kakashi dan mobil putih itu mulai meninggalkan wilayah pertokoan Konoha.

.

.

.

**Ckitt**

Mobil putih yang ditumpangi Kakashi dan Sakura telah tiba di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya Eropa modern dan diatas pintunya tertulis "**Clover's Cafe**". Sakura hanya bisa terpukau melihat bangunan itu _"sederhana tapi indah"_ itulah pendapat Sakura atas bangunan didepannya. Pandangan Sakura berhenti pada barisan rapi para perempuan didepan pintu masuk cafe itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disitu?" guma Sakura saat melihat barisan memanjang para perempuan didepan pintu.

"Sakura"

Panggilan Kakashi menyadarkan lamunan Sakura dan saat dilihatnya Kakashi sudah lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih bengong.

"Kakashi-_sensei_" panggil Sakura sambil berusaha mengejar Kakashi yang berjalan kebelakang bangunan itu. "Apa bangunan ini milikmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan, bangunan ini milik bersama" jawab Kakashi yang dibalas oleh gumaan halus Sakura.

**Cklek**

Perlahan Kakashi membukakan pintu dan mulai masuk kedalam diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Kau lama sekali _Senpai_" dari dalam terdengar suara laki-laki yang entah kenapa Sakura merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Maaf Yamato, tadi aku mengalami sedikit inseden dijalan." terang Kakashi sambil meletakan dua kantong belanjaannya keatas sebuah meja.

Dari ruang yang Sakura yakini sebuah dapur (dilihat dari peralatan masak yang tergantung rapi) seorang laki-laki berambut dan bermata hitam keluar sambil memakai sebuah celemek berwarna putih dengan hiasan noda-noda diatasnya.

"Kau seharusnya menghubungiku _Senpai_ jika sesua-" perkataan laki-laki itu terpotong saat melihat Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang Kakashi. "Haruno, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yamato—Laki-laki berambut hitam—saat melihat Sakura.

"Yamato-_sensei_, aku-"

"Mulai hari ini Sakura akan bekerja disini." kata Kakashi memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Sakura?" Yamato terlihat bingung mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Yamato juga merupakan salah satu tenaga pengajar di KSHS dan dia cukup mengenal Sakura karena prestasinya. Tapi setaunya, Kakashi biasanya akan memanggil Sakura dengan nama keluarga bukan nama belakangnya.

"Kita sedang tidak berada disekolah Yamato, lagi pula mulai sekarang Sakura bekerja disini" jawab Kakashi melihat raut bingung Yamato.

"Apa ada pegawai baru?" dari belakang Yamato (dapur) seorang laki-laki bertubuh gemuk keluar, penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dari Yamato celemek dengan hiasan noda menggantung dilehernya.

"_Akimichi Choji?!"_ kata Sakura dalam hati saat melihat laki-laki didepannya.

"Choji! perkenalkan ini Sakura mulai sekarang dia akan bekerja disini" ujar Kakashi memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Choji. "Tapi kurasa seharusnya kau sudah mengenalnya." tambah Kakashi.

"Ehm..." Choji terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ya _Sensei_, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" lanjut Choji sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Sakura.

"Yamato, tolong panggilkan yang lainnya!" perintah Kakashi kepada Yamato, mantan juniornya saat dibangku kuliah dulu.

Tanpa menunggu lama Yamato sudah pergi meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan kearah pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan Sakura.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang terlihat seperti jalan penghubung. Dari posisi Sakura yang berdiri di dekat pintu tempat ia masuk tadi, dihadapannya ada sebuah ruang seperti dapur, di sebelah kanannya ada sebuah pintu yang ditutup tirai berwarna putih tipis tempat Yamato pergi. Disebelah kiri Sakura ada sebuah ruang lagi yang entah apa karena ditutup oleh sebuah pintu bercat coklat.

"Ada apa, sih _Sensei_!?"

"Lagi sibuk ni!"

"Merepotkan."

"Padahal sedang ramai, loh _Sensei._"

"Apa boleh buat, Kakashi memintaku memanggil kalian."

Dari arah pintu yang tertutup tirai putih terdengar suara-suara berat yang diyakini Sakura sebagai suara laki-laki.

"Yo." Sapa Kakashi saat melihat sekumpulan pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Jangan suka menggangu orang yang sedang bekerja _Sensei_, itu tidak sopan" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam klimis dengan kulit putih pucat tersenyum ke arah Kakashi.

"Maaf." Ujar Kakashi menyesal tetapi dengan sebuah senyuman dibalik maskernya. "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan pelayan baru kepada kalian." lanjut Kakashi.

Mata Sakura membulat melihat beberapa orang laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya. "_Me-mereka..."_ kata Sakura dalam hati saat melihat beberapa laki-laki berjejer rapi.

"Mana pelayan barunya, _Sensei_?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang Kakashi, ditelengkan kepalanya kesamping mencoba melihat Sakura yang makin bersembunyi dibelakang Kakashi.

"Apa itu yang dibelakangmu, _Sensei_?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat dengan dua tato segitiga terbalik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh..." Kakashi memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang sehingga membuat Sakura yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya maju kedepan."Ini pelayan barunya, kurasa kalian semua sudah mengenalnya." lanjut Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu kiri Sakura.

"Hah!?" ujar laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan coklat bersamaan sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku tidak kenal si **Pinky** itu Sensei." tambah laki-laki berambut coklat yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh beberapa laki-laki diruang itu.

"Dia Haruno Sakura." jawab laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat seperti nanas.

"Kau kenal dia Shika?" tanya laki-laki berambut pirang penasaran.

"Tidak" jawab Shikamaru—laki-laki berambut hitam diikat seperti nanas—singkat.

"Hah?" ujar laki-laki berambut pirang bingung.

"Sudah... sudah kalian membuat Haruno ketakutan" kata Yamato berusaha menenangkan keributan.

"Sakura, yang berambut pirang jabrik itu Naruto." perkataan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hallo, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto—laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik—sambil nyengir kuda memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"_Dia Namikaze Naruto putra walikota Konoha"_ kata Sakura dalam hati mengenali siapa itu Naruto.

"Yang berambut coklat berisik itu, namanya Kiba" lanjut Kakashi.

"Siapa yang kau bilang berisik _Sensei_?!" ujar Kiba tidak terima dengan julukan yang diberikan Kakashi yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kakashi.

"_Inuzuka Kiba, anak pemilik toko dan rumah sakit hewan terbesar di Konoha"_ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"laki-laki yang terlihat mati segan hidup tak mau itu Shikamaru." lanjut Kakashi tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Kiba yang masih tidak terima dibilang berisik olehnya.

"Hoa... merepotkan." Shikamaru menguap bosan dan mulai menyederkan tubuhnya ke dinding dibelakangnya.

"_Nara Shikamaru, si jenius KSHS."_ ujar Sakura dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah tertidur sambil berdiri.

"Yang tersenyum dari tadi, Sai." tunjuk Kakashi kearah laki-laki berambut hitam klimis yang memasang senyuman diwajah pucatnya

"Hallo jelek." Sapa Sai—laki-laki berambut hitam klimis—sambil tersenyum ramah(?).

"_Sial! Shimura Sai, seniman muda berbakat yang kelewat jujur."_ ketus Sakura dalam hati mendengar sapaan dari Sai.

"Sai jaga bicaramu!" tegur laki-laki berambut coklat panjang sedangkan Sai yang ditegur hanya memasang senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ne Sakura, yang berbicara tadi adalah, Neji." jelas Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah Neji, laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu.

Sakura mengikuti arah tangan Kakashi dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Neji, tanpa sadar Sakura langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"_Ketua OSIS KSHS, Hyuga Neji."_ bisik Sakura masih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau yang paling pendek dan berambut merah itu namaya, Gaara." Kakashi menepuk bahu kiri Sakura sehingga membuatnya mendongakan kepala melihat sosok berambut merah yang disebutkan Kakashi.

"_Eh, siapa laki-laki ini, aku tidak pernah melihatnya?_" Sakura cukup bingung saat melihat Gaara—laki-laki berambut merah—yang berbeda dari laki-laki yang lainnya.

"Gaara satu tahun lebih muda darimu Sakura, jadi wajar jika kau belum pernah melihatnya." tambah Kakashi saat melihat raut kebingungan diwajah sakura.

"_Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekolah."_ lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya sopan.

Gaara hanya diam dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya, membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Terakhir, laki-laki berwajah datar yang dari tadi berdiri seperti patung, Sasuke." kali ini Kakashi mengerakan telunjuknya dan berhenti tepat didepan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya mencuat kebelakang. "Menurutku seharusnya kau sudah sering mendengar namanya, 'kan Sakura." tambah Kakashi.

"_Tentu saja __**Sensei**__, dia laki-laki yang paling sering disebut namanya oleh teman sekelasku." _Ujar Sakura dalam hati sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Semuanya, mulai sekarang Sakura akan menjadi bagian dari kita dan kalian harus bersikap baik padanya!" Kakashi mengeraskan suaranya sehingga semua orang yang berada diruangan itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus bekerja bersama meraka." Tangan kecil Sakura menunjuk bergantian wajah laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya "_orang-orang yang paling ingin kuhindari"_ lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh, benarkah?" Kakashi memasang wajah bingungnya, bersikap seolah-olah tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Kupikir memberitaukan nama rekan kerjamu bukanlah hal yang penting." lanjut Kakashi.

"Tapi _Sensei_—"

"Aku tidak setuju **Pinky** itu bekerja disini!" tolak Kiba sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

**Jleb**

Perkataan Kiba dengan sukses menusuk hati Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa merusak citra cafemu sendiri _Sensei_." tambah Neji.

**Jleb**

"Hoaaa, Wanita itu merepotkan saja"

**Jleb**

"Aku tidak suka orang jelek"

**Jleb**

"Aku tidak masalah, kok" perkataan Naruto sukses mendapat **deathglare** gratis dari Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke. Sai? Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku dan yang lainnya sudah memutuskan untuk mencari pelayan wanita..." perkataan Kakashi membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mengerutkan alisnya (kecuali Gaara yang gak punya alis XD #dibantai). "Aku bosan, terus-menerus melihat laki-laki berkeliaran disekitarku" tambah Kakashi sambil menghelakan nafasnya, malang benar nasibmu Kakashi.

"Cih, terserah kau saja _Sensei_" ujar Kiba kesal.

"Tunggu dulu _Sensei_!" perkataan Sakura menarik perhatian semua orang. "Aku kan masih belum memutuskan untuk bekerja disini _Sensei._" lanjut Sakura dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kumpulan laki-laki berbahaya itu.

**Prang**

"Eh?"

Tanpa sengaja tangan Sekura menyenggol sebuah vas yang terlihat mahal yang berdiri tepat disebelah pintu masuk Sakura tadi.

"Sepertinya sudah diputuskan, mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja disini dan gajimu akan dipotong untuk mengganti vas antik yang kau pecahkan tadi, Sakura." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sakura.

"_Yang benar saja? Tidaaakkkkkkkkk!"_ teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sepertinya setelah ini kehidupan Sakura akan sangat menyebalkan.

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo, namaku Kimeka ReiKyu salam kenal!

Ini Fict kedua saya, semoga para Reader-sama bisa terhibur dengan Fict gaje dari Author newbi yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini.

Ide Fict ini terinspirasi dari manga dan kehidupan nyata saya sendiri, dan jujur saya masih belum sempat membuka semua Achive di FFN jadi jika ada kesamaan dengan Fict lain saya benar-benar tidak tau. Sumpah itu bukan kesengajaan! (,)

Saya ucapakan terima kasih kepada Reader-sama yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fict ini dan saya harap Reader-sama bisa meninggalkan jejak berupa Review, saran dan lain-lain.

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 25 Maret 2013


	2. Menu 2: Host and Maid

"Semuanya, mulai sekarang Sakura akan menjadi bagian dari kita dan kalian harus bersikap baik padanya!" Kakashi mengeraskan suaranya sehingga semua orang yang berada diruangan itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus bekerja bersama meraka." Tangan kecil Sakura menunjuk bergantian wajah laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya "_orang-orang yang paling ingin kuhindari"_ lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Eh, benarkah?" Kakashi memasang wajah bingungnya, bersikap seolah-olah tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Kupikir memberitaukan nama rekan kerjamu bukanlah hal yang penting." lanjut Kakashi.

"Tapi _Sensei_—"

"Aku tidak setuju **Pinky** itu bekerja disini!" tolak Kiba sambil menunjuk wajah Sakura.

**Jleb**

Perkataan Kiba dengan sukses menusuk hati Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa merusak citra cafemu sendiri _Sensei_." tambah Neji.

**Jleb**

"Hoaaa, Wanita itu merepotkan saja"

**Jleb**

"Aku tidak suka orang jelek"

**Jleb**

"Aku tidak masalah, kok" perkataan Naruto sukses mendapat **deathglare** gratis dari Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke. Sai? Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku dan yang lainnya sudah memutuskan untuk mencari pelayan wanita..." perkataan Kakashi membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mengerutkan alisnya (kecuali Gaara yang gak punya alis XD #dibantai). "Aku bosan, terus-menerus melihat laki-laki berkeliaran disekitarku" tambah Kakashi sambil menghelakan nafasnya, malang benar nasibmu Kakashi.

"Cih, terserah kau saja _Sensei_" ujar Kiba kesal.

"Tunggu dulu _Sensei_!" perkataan Sakura menarik perhatian semua orang. "Aku kan masih belum memutuskan untuk bekerja disini _Sensei._" lanjut Sakura dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kumpulan laki-laki berbahaya itu.

**Prang**

"Eh?"

Tanpa sengaja tangan Sekura menyenggol sebuah vas yang terlihat mahal yang berdiri tepat disebelah pintu masuk Sakura tadi.

"Sepertinya sudah diputuskan, mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja disini dan gajimu akan dipotong untuk mengganti vas antik yang kau pecahkan tadi, Sakura." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sakura.

"_Yang benar saja? Tidaaakkkkkkkkk!"_ teriak Sakura dalam hati. Sepertinya setelah ini kehidupan Sakura akan sangat menyebalkan.

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: Au, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Suasana ruangan yang terdiri dari 10 orang manusia, 9 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan itu kini hening, tak ada yang berbicara, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sakura masih sibuk mencerna perkataan _Sensei_-nya, dia akan bekerja menjadi pelayan dan harus mengganti vas yang di pecahkannya. Oh, _Kami-sama_ apa sebenarnya rencanamu? Kenapa hidup Sakura begitu sial hari ini. Pagi-pagi mendapat surat pemberitahuan pencabutan beasiswa, siangnya di tabrak orang yang ternyata _Sensei_-nya, bertemu dengan laki-laki yang seharusnya jangan sampai berurusan dengan mereka dan sekarang tanpa sengaja memecahkan vas mahal yang harus diganti dengan gaji yang bahkan belum di terimanya. Apakah akan lebih buruk dari ini?

"Sakura" suara Kakashi memecahkan keheningan dan membuat gadis berambut merah muda berantakan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kakashi. "Kemari!" perintahnya.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti perintah Kakashi. Perlahan dibaliknya badannya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Kakashi.

**Sret**

Kedua tangan Kakashi memegang bahu Sakura, perlahan tangannya turun kebawah dan berhenti di pinggang Sakura dan perlahan mulai naik keatas punggung Sakura.

"Hah!" semua orang yang melihat hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh _Sensei_ mereka.

Wajah Sakura memerah merasakan rabaan tangan Kakashi di tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan _Sensei_?" suara gagap Naruto membawa kesadaran semua orang kembali kepada pemiliknya.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, perlahan tangannya yang berada dipunggung Sakura ditarik kembali dan di masukan ke saku celananya.

"Sepertinya pas." Ujar Kakashi dan mulai menarik tangan Sakura menuju pintu coklat yang ada didekatnya, sedangkan Sakura yang masih tidak percaya hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Kakashi di depannya.

**Blam**

Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat semua laki-laki yang masih ada diruangan itu saling bertatap-tatapan dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka.

"Sen-sensei?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti saat sudah berada didalam ruangan itu.

Kakashi hanya diam dan mulai membuka satu-satunya lemari yang ada disana. "Lepas pakaianmu sekarang Sakura!" perkataan Kakashi membuat Sakura memundurkan kakinya kebelakang dengan tangan yang bersilangan di depan dada.

"A-apa maksudmu Sensei!?"

"Maaf Sakura" Kakashi mendekati Sakura perlahan dan membuat Sakura semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. "Coba ganti pakaianmu dengan ini!" lanjut Kakashi sambil memberikan pakaian yang tadi diambilnya dari lemari kepada Sakura.

"..."

Raut kebingungan tergambar jelas diwajah Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau mengganti pakaianmu dengan seragam pelayan yang sudah aku siapkan itu" Kakashi menunjuk pakaian yang ada ditangan Sakura. "Seharusnya ukurannya pas dengan tubuhmu kalau perhitunganku tidak salah." lanjut Kakashi dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang masih bingung hanya memandangi pintu tempat Kakashi keluar "Seragam?" perlahan pakaian yang ada ditangannya di angkat tinggi.

Seragam pelayan yang sangat manis berwarna merah tanpa lengan, dibawahnya ada renda-renda putih menghiasi rok seragam pelayan membuat roknya mengembang dan tidak lupa celemek putih dengan renda-renda diujungnya.

"_Sensei_ apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Naruto penasaran saat melihat Kakashi keluar dari ruangan berpintu coklat.

"Kau melakukan tidakan pelecehan pada muridmu, _Sensei_!" tambah Neji.

"Dasar _Sensei_ mesum!" ujar Kiba sambil memicingkan matanya.

"_Pervert_" tambah Sai.

"Merepotkan." ujar Shikamaru sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Kakashi mencoba menenangkan murid-murid yang mulai salah paham. "aku hanya memastikan ukuran tubuh Sakura, apakah cocok dengan seragam pelayan yang sudah disiapkan." bela Kakashi.

"Dasar mesum!" ujar Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"A-ano..." Suara kecil seorang gadis yang mengintip dari balik pintu mengagetkan orang-orang yang sedang bersitegang itu.

"Sudah selesai Sakura. Cepat juga." Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mulai keluar dari balik pintu.

"..."

Hening sesaat, saat melihat penampilan Sakura. Seragam pelayan sudah dipakainya, tapi hanya seragam saja karena rambut, sepatu dan bahkan kacamata besar Sakura masih terpasang rapi ditempatnya.

"Bwhahahahahaha!" suara tawa Kiba dan Naruto meledak dengan kerasnya.

Sedangkan sisanya hanya bisa menahan tawa kecuali Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara yang hanya memasang tampang datar, sedatar tembok.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengganti sepatumu, Sakura?" pertanyaan Yamato menghentikan gelak tawa Naruto dan Kiba.

"Em~ Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya memberikan seragam ini padaku." jawab Sakura polos.

Lagi, tawa Naruto dan Kiba kembali meledak membuat Yamato hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" dari arah pintu terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan berjalan menuju ke arah Kakashi.

"Rin-_nee_!" teriak Naruto saat melihat wanita itu.

"Hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu semuanya!" sapa wanita bernama Rin itu ramah.

"Rin, kebetulan sekali" Kakashi terlihat lega akan kehadiran Rin ditengah-tengah keributan ini. "Bisa tolong lakukan sesuatu pada Sakura?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Hm~ Sakura?!" Rin yang terlihat bingung tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kakashi.

"Sakura, pelayan baru. Aku memilihnya sesuai dengan rencana kita." jelas Kakashi.

Rin hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk "O" dan mulai memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Pilihan yang tepat." ujar Rin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kakashi.

Sedangkan laki-laki disana—kecuali Kakashi dan Yamato—sedikit tidak mengerti dengan selera Rin. _"Apanya yang tepat?"_ pikir mereka.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, ayo kita keruang ganti!" Rin menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk kembali keruang itu, yang ternyata adalah ruang ganti.

"Ano... Rin-_san_?" panggil Sakura yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Rin.

Rin meninggalkan Sakura berdiri didepan cermin, sedangkan ia sendiri berjalan kesamping lemari, mengambil sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari plastik dan sepatu _Wedges_ berwarna merah dengan tali-tali menjulur.

"Duduklah Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Rin.

Sakura hanya diam dan mengikuti perintah Rin untuk duduk didepan cermin.

Perlahan Rin melepas ikat rambut Sakura dan mulai merapikannya.

"Rambutmu indah sekali Sakura-_chan_, lembut dan halus." Puji Rin sambil sedikit memainkan helaian merah muda Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak digerai saja?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya, raut wajahnya sedikit terlihat sedih.

"Aku tidak suka warnanya, Rin-_san_."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura, Rin ikut diam tetapi tangannya masih bergerak merapikan rambut Sakura.

"Sakura..." panggil Rin disela-sela kegiatannya. "Kau tau, semua perempuan itu dilahirkan dengan kecantikan mereka masing-masing." lanjut Rin.

Mendengar perkataan Rin, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hanya saja..." Rin menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat reaksi Sakura. "Ada yang percaya kalau dia cantik dan ada pula yang tidak percaya." tambahnya.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau percaya Sakura. Percayalah kalau kau itu cantik!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menghadap Rin, sedangkan Rin sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih Rin-_san._" ujar Sakura sambil membalas senyum Rin.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau cukup memanggilku dengan Nee-_chan_ saja!" perintah Rin sambil sedikit mengembungkan pipinya, seolah-olah marah dengan panggilan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Rin. "Terima kasih Nee-_chan_." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, kita buat laki-laki didepan terpesona!" ujar Rin semangat dan dibalas senyuman setuju oleh Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Mereka lama sekali, _Sensei_!?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran. Padahal sudah 5 menit mereka didalam tapi sampai sekarang belum juga keluar.

"Wanita itu sunggu merepotkan." ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Aku keluar." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan langsung berbalik.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke!" tahan Yamato, mencoba menahan Sasuke agar tidak pergi.

"Aku juga masih banyak kerjaan." ujar Neji dan ikut melangkah pergi.

"Neji!" teriak Yamato, tapi sayang teriakannya tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke dan Neji bahkan Gaara, Sai, dan Shikamaru ikut pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat langkah kaki mereka semua terhenti. Di depan pintu yang terbuka Rin tersenyum senang.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama tuan-tuan" ujar Rin meniru pembawa acara kuis di televisi.

"Kita sambut, satu-satunya _Maid_ di cafe kita. Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Rin sambil bertepuk tangan.

Semua pandangan terarah ke pintu coklat yang terbuka, menunggu seseorang untuk keluar dari sana.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Aku pergi Sensei." ujar Sasuke dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari pintu coklat yang terbuka.

"Hei, tunggu dulu Sasuke!" teriak Rin dan kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke menghelekan nafasnya, kenapa dia harus ikut melakukan hal yang menurutnya bodoh ini.

"Sakura-_chan_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_Nee-chan_, aku takut."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Ayo cepat keluar!"

"Ta-tapi_ Nee-chan_..."

Dari dalam terdengar suara yang diyakini milik Rin dan Sakura yang sedang berdebat. Laki-laki yang masih menunggu diluar hanya bisa menghelakan nafas mereka berat, kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Ehem..." suara dehemen Rin membuat semua laki-laki kembali menatapnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Maaf atas gangguan tadi tuan-tuan" ujar Rin meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kita sambut satu-satunya pelayam wanita di cafe Clover's. Sakura-_chan_~" teriak Rin penuh penekanan.

**Tap**

**Deg**

Hening, semua orang terdiam. Di depan pintu kini berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda panjang yang di ikat _Twins Tail_ dengan pita berwarna putih. Wajah cantiknya dibingkai helaian rambut merah muda, sementara bibir tipisnya dipoles sedikit _lipglose_ berwarna merah muda pucat. Tubuh tinggi dan langsing dibalut seragam _Maid_ berwarna merah dengan celemek putih berenda yang melingkari pinggang dan membentuk simpul kupu-kupu besar, yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih mulus bak boneka porselin. Kedua kaki jenjangnya di balut stoking putih dengan renda dan pita merah di pahanya, ditambah sepatu _Wedges_ merah bertali sampai betis.

"Siapa gadis cantik itu, Rin-_nee_?" pertanyaan polos Naruto terucap dengan mulusnya, mewakili pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis cantik berseragam pelayan.

"Kau cantik Sakura, seperti dugaanku." Kata Kakashi memuji Sakura—gadis cantik berseragam pelayan—yang berdiri didepannya.

"Te-terima kasih _Sensei._" ucap Sakura malu atas pujian Kakashi dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hah?!" ujar Naruto dan Kiba tidak percaya.

"Dia si _Pinky_ itu?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya jika gadis cantik di depannya adalah gadis norak yang dilihatnya sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

Kakashi dan Rin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kiba hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian" suara Choji menarik perhatian semua orang yang memandang tidak percaya kepada Sakura. "Sepertinya para tamu sudah tidak sabar menunggu, mereka terus berteriak memanggil pelayan." lanjut Choji.

"Semuanya cepat kembali keposisi kalian!" instrusi Kakashi kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

Tanpa menunggu lama semua orang—kecuali Sakura dan Rin—langsung membalik badan mereka dan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri tidak mengerti.

"Sakura ikut aku!" ujar Rin.

Sakura dan Kakashi mengikuti Rin yang melangkah pergi menuju pintu bertiram putih, tempat dimana Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke tadi pergi.

Sakura cukup terpesona dengan dekorasi ruangan depan tempat dimana para tamu menikmati pesanan mereka. Ruang dengan cat dinding berwarna crem dengan hiasan beberapa lukisan indah tergantung disana. Meja-meja berbaris rapi dikelilingi beberapa kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dan busa pada bagian tempat duduknya.

"_Indah"_ gumam Sakura kagum akan interior yang terpasang rapi.

"Yamato." suara Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura dari tatap kagumnya.

Tak begitu lama Yamato datang sambil membawa sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi dan kembali berbalik pergi.

"Ambil ini Sakura!" Kakashi menyodorkan sesuatu yang seperti buku tapi ukurannya lebih kecil dari buku tulis pada umumnya. "Gunakan itu untuk mencatat pesanan tamu." lanjut Kakashi.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang Kakashi dan buku kecil yang mungkin saja pas jika dimasukan ke saku itu secara bergantian.

"Sakura-_chan_" suara lembut Rin membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya memandangi Kakashi dan buku itu. "Catat pesanan tamu, lalu bawa ke situ" ujar Rin sambil menunjuk dinding yang berlubang ditengah-tengahnya, dari sini saja Sakura dapat melihat Choji yang sibuk menghias kue.

"Kau mengerti Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ya, _Nee-chan_"

"Setelah itu kau ulangi hal yang sama" ujar Kakashi melanjutkan perkataan Rin. "Jika terdengar bunyi dentingan bel, itu menandakan sebuah pesanan sudah siap dan kau harus memberikannya kepada tamu seseai nomor yang tertera disana." lanjutnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepala mengerti atas pemberitahuan dari Kakashi dan Rin.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti, kami pergi dulu Sakura. Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Rin." kata Kakashi sambil melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam di ikuti Rin dibelakangnya.

Sepeninggalan Kakashi dan Rin, Sakura memperhatikan semua aktifitas yang terjadi diruangan itu. Di sudut pintu ada Sai yang tersenyum ramah kepada para tamu yang histeris melihat seyumannya. Sasuke dan Gaara mencatat pesanan tamu. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba sedang sibuk mengantar pesanan para tamu.

"Mereka hebat!" ujar Sakura kagum melihat kecekatan para laki-laki dingin itu.

Perlahan Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menghebuskan nafasnya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gugup. Setelah dirasa cukup sakura kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan berjalan menuju meja tamu.

"Pelayan!" tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Sakura, seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan.

Merasa dipanggil Sakura mendekati meja tersebut dan tiba-tiba perasaan gugup yang sempat hilang kini kembali menerpanya.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Sakura gugup, karena begitu gugupnya suara Sakura terdengar begitu kecil, nyaris tak terdengar.

Tiga orang gadis yang duduk di situ mengerutkan dahi mereka heran, heran akan kehadiran Sakura.

"Siapa kau?"

"A-aku..." suara Sakura tertahan ditenggorokannya, begitu gugupnya saat pandangan tidak suka ketiga gadis itu terarah padanya.

Jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kakinya lemas. Pandangan itu, pandangan yang sering diterimanya dari teman-teman sekelas Sakura.

"Yo, ada apa ini nona-nona?" suara Naruto menyelamatkan Sakura, menyelamatkannya dari perasaan tertekan yang siap membuatnya menangis kapan saja.

"Naruto-_kun_!" teriak gadis-gadis itu histeris, saat melihat Naruto tersenyum ramah berdiri dibelakang Sakura.

"Namikaze..." ujar Sakura terkejut, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya.

Naruto diam sebentar memandangi Sakura lalu kembali tersenyum ramah kearah para tamu yang terus-terusan meneriaki namanya.

"Biar aku ambil ahli." Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan buku kecil seperti milik Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam melihat Naruto mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Dapat dilihatnya Naruto mencatat pesan para tamu sambil sesekali tertawa bersama para gadis itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya nona-nona manis~" ujar Naruto genit dan mulai membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura yang masih berdiri diam memperhatikannya. "Ikuti aku Sakura-_chan_!" perintah Naruto yang hanya di ikuti oleh Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan beriringan, melewati meja-meja yang dipenuhi tatapan kagum dan penuh cinta untuk Naruto dan tatap tidak suka kepada Sakura.

"Choji!" panggil Naruto saat sudah sampai di depan lubang dinding, tempat Yamato dan Choji sibuk membuat pesan tamu.

Choji menerima kertas yang diletakan Naruto di dalam lubang itu dan tersenyum ramah kearah Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. "Semangat!" ujar Choji meyemangati Sakura.

Sakura cepat-cepat menundukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih"

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala, membuat pose santai. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Namikaze?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena itu namamu."

"Tapi rasanya, kau seperti memanggil ayahku." Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Maaf Nami-"

"Naruto, panggil saja begitu!" potong Naruto cepat.

"Ya, maaf Naruto."

"Sakura-_chan_" panggil Naruto lagi, kali ini pandangan tidak sukanya telah berubah menjadi senyuman hangat yang mengembang. "Kenapa kau gugup sekali berhadapan dengan tamu?" lanjutnya.

"Emm... aku tidak biasa berhadapan dengan orang lain." tidak biasa, sangat tidak biasa. Semenjak masuk KSHS Sakura hampir tidak pernah berhadapan dengan murid-murid KSHS dan sepertinya itu meninggalkan sedikit trauma.

"Seperti Teme, repot juga." Naruto menyentuh dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "Cobalah tersenyum saat dihadapan tamu, Sakura-_chan_!" saran Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

**Deg**

Sakura terdiam melihat senyuman Naruto, perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya.

"Pelayan!" teriak salah seorang tamu yang baru saja masuk.

Naruto dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, melihat dua orang gadis berseragam SMA yang baru saja berteriak memanggil pelayan. "Lakukan sekarang, Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Naruto bersemangat yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, masih ada perasaan gugup yang menyelimutinya. _"Ayo, semangat Sakura!" _Sakura berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, bahkan buku note kecil ditangannya di remas kuat untuk mengurangi perasaan gugupnya.

"Ma-maaf..." suaranya tertahan lagi, tidak mau keluar. _"Bagaimana ini? Suaraku."_ Sakura cemas, tiba-tiba suaranya hilang.

"_**Cobalah tersenyum saat dihadapan tamu, Sakura-**__chan__**!"**_

Perkataan Naruto terngiang dikepala Sakura, memberikan keberanian tersendiri untuknya.

Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan satu persatu wajah Ino, Kakashi, Rin, Choji dan Naruto terlintas di benaknya. _"Aku sudah mendapatkan banyak dukungan, tidak boleh kalah."_ Sakura kembali membuka kelopak matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman yang bisa membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum, termasuk Sakura.

Sebuah lengkungan tipis terpahat di wajah cantik Sakura "Mau pesan apa nona-nona manis?" tanya Sakura meniru Naruto dengan senyuma tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

**Deg**

Wajah kedua gadis itu memerah melihat senyuman Sakura, bahkan berbicara saja gagap.

"Ka-kami mau pesan _Strawberry Cake_ dan _Orange Juice_ dua."

Sakura langsung mencatat pesanan kedua gadis itu di dalam buku kecil yang di bawanya. Setelah itu di tundukan kepalanya dan meminta waktu agar mereka mau menunggu. Tapi sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi salah seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"Jika boleh tau, nama kakak siapa?"

Sakura tersenyum baru kali ini ada yang menanyakan namanya selain Ino dan para pengajar di KSHS.

"Namaku Saku-"

"Cherry."

Sakura memandang bingung kearah sosok yang seenaknya memotong perkataannya, laki-laki berambut merah, Gaara.

"Emh~ Cherry-_nee_ boleh aku minta fotomu?"

"A-ano... itu..." Sakura malu, benar-benar malu mendengar permintaan gadis itu.

"Dilarang mengganggu pelayan yang sedang bekerja." Kata Gaara dan menarik tangan Sakura paksa menjauhi meja itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Gaara yang mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Choji" ujar Gaara tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Sakura yang memintanya melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sakura kesal. Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, Sakura berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Gaara dari lengannya.

"Hoi! Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-_chan_?!" Naruto berlari menuju arah Sakura dan Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan lubang tempat meletakan pesanan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong tentang nama Sakura-_chan_?" lanjut Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika para tamu tau identitas, Sakura." kata Gaara menatap tajam Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri diam.

"_**Kau bisa merusak citra cafemu sendiri **__Sensei__**."**_

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat perkataan Neji, perkataan yang cukup menusuk hatinya.

"Ah, kau benar Gaara." Perkataan Naruto mengejutkan Sakura. Jadi Naruto juga berpikir identitas asli Sakura akan merusak citra cafe.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Benar juga, siapa yang mau menerima gadis desa yang berpenampilan kampungan seperti dia. Padahal Sakura pikir Naruto berbeda dari para laki-laki dingin itu karena telah memperlakukannya baik, jadi itu semua palsu.

"Bisa berbahaya jika mereka tau."

"Eh? Berbahaya?" Sakura bingung tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto. Bukannya seharusnya Naruto bilang _"bisa rusak citra kita, bila mereka tau."_ Tapi kenapa malah berbahaya.

"Ya, berbahaya Sakura-_chan_" Naruto memasang tampang takut sambil melirik para gadis yang lagi histeris meneriaki nama semua pelayan laki-laki. "Kau tau, semua akan jadi sangat berbahaya jika sudah menyangkut para fans itu." lanjut Naruto.

Ternyata bukan karena penampilan Sakura, melainkan mereka khawatir jika nanti para tamu tau identitas Sakura mereka akan bertindak nekat, itu pun terjadi jika Sakura dekat dengan salah satu laki-laki pujaan mereka.

"Bukannya karena aku jelek?" pertanyaan polos Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa sehingga menarik perhatian para tamu.

"Kau salah Sakura-_chan_" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kau itu gadis termanis yang pernah ku lihat, Sakura-_chan_." puji Naruto.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar pujian Naruto.

"Hoi, jangan bersantai-santai saja. Cepat kerja!" teriak Kiba dari jauh.

"Chi, menganggu saja. Baiklah Sakura-_chan_ ayo semangat!"

"Ya"

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam memandangi punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

Sebuah senyuman tipis kembali menghiasi wajah manis Sakura. Sepertinya tidak buruk bekerjasama dengan semua laki-laki dingin yang berbahaya itu.

Ya, untuk sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Huaaaaaaa Chapter 2 selesai juga, maaf untuk beberapa chapter ke depan kemungkinan sampai 3, belum ada unsur Sakura-centric. Untuk Chapter-chapter awal hanya perkenal tokoh dan tempat, mulai Chapter 4 baru masuk Sakura-Centric.

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU HARUNO SAKURAAAAA!

Hari ini ulang tahun Sakura, sengaja banget update cuma buat kasih kado sama Sakura hehehehehe.

Maaf belum bisa balas Review, tapi di usahakan Chapter 3 nanti aku balas Review.

sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada Reader-sama yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan juga nge-Fav dan Follow Fict gaje ini, dan untuk Silent Reader yuk budaya kan Review! satu kalimat Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya *ngikutiklanditv#PLAK

Salam hangat,

Kimeka ReiKyu

Palembang, 28 Maret 2013


	3. Menu: My New Class, My New Friend

**Criiiing Criiiing**

Suara jam weker berbunyi dengan kerasnya, membuat mahluk hidup dibalik selimut merah muda bergambar kelinci makin menarik tinggi selimutnya mencoba menutupi semua tubuhnya.

**Criiiiiiiiiiiiing**

Suaranya makin keras membuat mahluk hidup dibawah selimut terbangun dengan mata yang terbuka hanya seperempatnya, menutupi kilau _Emerald_ dibaliknya.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, mahluk hidup itu mencari-cari dimana letak jam Weker yang mengganggu tidurnya.

**Tep**

Berhasil, akhirnya suara berisik itu berhenti juga dan kini mahluk hidup a.k.a Sakura sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dirasa cukup saat kilau _Emerald_ kini tampak sempurna di mata Sakura, baru ia berdiri dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di depan pintu kamar mandi yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan dari ranjangnya, dan kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Suara kucuran air di dalam kamar mandi terdengar tak begitu lama setelah Sakura masuk, menandakan ia sedang mandi.

**Cklek**

10 menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam KSHS yang kebesaran melekat rapi ditubuhnya. Sakura berjalan kearah meja hias yang berada tidak jauh dari lemari pakaiannya dan duduk di depan cermin dengan sebuah sisir di tangan kanannya.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya asal-asalan, lalu mengikatnya dengan karet. Setelah dirasa cukup Sakura mengambil kacamata jadul besar yang terletak disudut meja dan memakainya. Kacamata jadul itu bukanlah sembarang kacamata, karena kacamata jadul tersebut merupakan peninggalan dari Almarhum Kakeknya yang sudah meninggal saat Sakura masih kecil. Orang tua Sakura memberikannya kepada Sakura sebagai jimat keberuntungan dan pelindung saat Sakura jauh dari mereka. Intinya walaupun mata Sakura normal tetapi ia akan tetap memakainya tak peduli apa kata orang, karena kacamata itu sangat berharga.

Setelah selesai dengan aktifitas berdandannya, Sakura berdiri mengambil tas di atas meja belajar dan berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Sudah saatnya ia membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sendiri? Ya Sakura tinggal sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di desa mengurus toko milik keluarganya. Ino? kemarin dia hanya menginap disini.

Rumah yang ditinggali Sakura merupakan warisan dari neneknya yang lahir di Konoha. Rumah berlantai dua sederhana yang sangat besar jika ditinggali seorang diri, oleh sebab itu Ino sering menginap untuk menemani Sakura.

**Drrrrt Drrrrt**

Sakura menghentikan aktifitas membuat sarapannya saat dirasa _Handphone _Sakura bergetar di dalam saku rok yang dikenakannya. Dirogo saku roknya dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi empat itu dan membukanya.

**From: Kakashi-**_**sensei**_

**Jangan lupa, setelah pulang sekolah tetap bekerja di cafe.**

**P.S: Selamat tahun ajaran baru!**

Sakura tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Kakashi, akhirnya nama di daftar kontak _Handphone_-nya kini bertambah menjadi 3 setelah Kakashi memberikan nomornya.

Sudah satu minggu Sakura bekerja sebagai _Maid_ di **Clover's Cafe**, walau sebagian pelayan laki-laki di sana masih tidak menyukai keberadaannya tetapi Sakura menyukai pekerjaannya, setidaknya ia masih menerima perlakuan baik dari Kakashi, Rin, Naruto, Yamato dan Choji.

Sakura menutup kembali _Handpone_-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: Au, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

"Selamat pagi!"

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Hawai?"

"Wah, gelangmu bagus sekali!"

"Dengar! aku baru saja membeli mobil baru."

Suara obrolan para murid terdengar disekitar Sakura yang hanya berjalan sendirian dengan kepala menunduk kebawah.

"Sakuraaaaa!" suara teriak memanggil nama Sakura membuat semua orang di sana mendengus remeh kearah Sakura.

"Pagi Ino." sapa Sakura ramah kepada pemilik suara yang sudah meneriaki namanya sangat keras.

"Pagi Sakura." balas Ino saat posisinya sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Sakura?

"I-itu..." Sakura terdiam, benar juga Sakura tidak memberitahu Ino bahwa ia sekarang bekerja sebagai _Maid_ di** Clover's Cafe**, Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Sekarang kau jadi pelayan, 'kan? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ehm, cukup menyenangkan." Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan lebih dari ini, ia tak mau berbohong terlalu banyak pada sahabat baiknya.

"Baguslah, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke tempatmu"

"Ya" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. _"Maaf Ino, aku tak bermaksud berbohong padamu."_ tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Haa~ kenapa liburannya sebentar sekali, sih?" ujar Ino malas sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah cukup lama Ino."

"Uh, tetapi aku masih belum puas."

"Kau itu memang seperti itu, 'kan? Mau libur 2 bulan pun kau akan tetap mengeluh saat liburan berakhir, Ino."

"Ucapanmu kejam sekali Sakura." Ino memajukan bibirnya, tidak terima dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Maaf Ino, aku hanya bercanda" ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Aku tau, makanya aku tidak marah."

Sakura dan Ino tertawa, sudah biasa bagi mereka untuk berdebat seperti itu. Walau baru satu tahun saling mengenal tetapi hubungan persahabatan Sakura dan Ino sudah sangat akrab, seperti saudara.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Mereka datang!"

Suara teriakan histeri para gadis di depan gerbang membuat Sakura dan Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Di depan gerbang terlihat segerombolan siswi-siswi membuat pola lingkaran.

"Mereka sudah datang ya?" ujar Ino masih memperhatikan siswi-siswi yang bergerombolan.

Sakura memincingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok-sosok yang berdiri ditengah-tengah lingkaran para siswi yang histeris. Walau Sakura menggunakan kacamata besar yang tebal, Sakura tetap bisa melihat rambut kuning yang berdiri keatas seperti durian dan rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam. Durian kuning dan pantat ayam?

"Sial!" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik Ino.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino yang bingung tiba-tiba ditarik Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_!" suara teriakan yang begitu femiliar membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Hoi, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Suara teriakan itu makin mendekat kearah Sakura, membuat Sakura menaikan kecepatan jalannya tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang mengomel karena ditariknya paksa.

**Greb**

Gerakan Sakura terhenti saat dirasanya ada sebuah tangan menahanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaanku seperti biasa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura diam, bagaimana mungkin ia membalas sapaan Naruto. Bukannya identitasnya tidak boleh diketahui, jika ia membalas sapaan Naruto yang sebelumnya belum pernah berbicara dengannya apa tidak mencurigakan.

"Sakura-_chan_ kenapa kau di-"

**Bletak**

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"_Teme_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kesal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Bodoh." Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan tidak memperdulikan teriak kesal Naruto.

"Stttt... Sakura, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik kearah Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak Ino." jawab Sakura bohong. _"Maaf Ino."_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto yang masih mengoceh tidak jelas karena kesal kepada Sasuke kini terdiam mendengar bisikan antara Ino dan Sakura yang walaupun kecil masih bisa didengarnya. Sekarang Naruto mengerti apa maksud pukulan Sasuke tadi.

"Ah, maaf sepertinya aku salah orang." ujar Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Ino yang di ikuti anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu dan sampai ketemu di kelas." Naruto mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kelas?" ujar Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tau, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelangkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini..." Ino menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah Sakura, terkadang ia ingin menanyakan kebenaran nilai Sakura yang selalu A itu. "Setiap tahun ajaran baru kelas kita akan di acak." lanjut Ino.

Sakura mengerti maksud Ino sekarang, setiap memasuki tahun ajaran baru kelas setiap murid akan di acak oleh pihak sekolah. Berarti sekarang Sakura akan masuk kekelas baru bersama teman baru.

"Apa kita satu kelas Ino?"

"Tidak." wajah Ino nampak sedikit khawatir, tahun ini ia tidak bisa sekelas dengan Sakura berarti ia tidak bisa melindungi Sakura dari ejekan teman sekelas Sakura seperti tahun lalu.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, kenapa ia tidak bisa satu kelas dengan Ino.

"Tapi tahun ini kau beruntung, Sakura." ucapan Ino membuat Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Ino.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga belum tau kelas barumu, Sakura?" tanya Ino lagi saat melihat ekspresi tidak tau di wajah Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Ino menghelakan nafasnya, semoga ia diberikan kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi teman jeniusnya yang terkadang bodohnya tidak tertolong ini.

.

.

.

"Lalu dibagian akhirnya, dia berhasil dikalahkan."

"Benarkah? Aku pinjam kasetnya, Naruto!"

"Enak saja beli sendiri!"

"Kau kan sudah beli, jadi aku pinjam punyamu saja."

"Kau itu kebiasaan Kiba, waktu Season 1 dan 2 kau juga pinjam punyaku dan belum dikembalikan sampai sekarang."

"Maaf aku lupa, nanti langsung aku kembalikan. Jadi pinjamkan aku!"

"Kalian berisik sekali, mengganggu orang tidur."

"Dasar pemalas, kalau ingin tidur pulang sana!"

"Hoaaa~ merepotkan."

"Aku heran, orang pemalas sepertimu bisa menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi satu sekolah."

"Itu karena dia pintar, tidak bodoh sepertimu, _Dobe_."

"Kau di pihak siapa, sih _Teme_?!"

Suara berisik di belakang Sakura cukup menganggu ketenangannya yang kini sedang duduk tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi kepalanya.

"_Aku benar-benar, sial!"_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"_**kau itu satu kelas dengan 4 laki-laki paling di incar di KSHS atau mungkin di Konoha."**_

"_**Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Sakura."**_

Pembicaraannya dengan Ino tadi terlintas dikepala Sakura.

"Apanya yang iri, jika begini cepat atau lambat identitasku akan ketauan." Sakura semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, meretuki kesialan dalam hidupnya.

**Sreert**

"Pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi _Sensei._"

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk.

Didepan kelas seorang laki-laki berambut _Silver_ melawan gravitasi tersenyum ramah dibalik maskernya.

"Haaa~ keberuntungan itu memang tidak ada." ujar Sakura saat melihat laki-laki didepannya.

"Mulai hari ini sampai satu tahun kedepan aku yang akan mengawasi dan menjadi wali kelas kalian, jadi mohon kerjasamanya." kata laki-laki berambut _Silver_ melawan gravitasi sambil tersenyum pernuh arti kearah Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura sadar, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi kenapa ia bisa satu kelas dengan Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Ini semua pasti ulah Kakashi sebagai wali kelas barunya.

**Sreert**

"Ma-maaf saya terlambat _Se-sensei_." Dari arah pintu masuk terdengar suara lembut khas seorang gadis yang membuat semua pandangan orang di kelas tertuju padanya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut lurus ungu kehitaman berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Tuan putri"_ gumam Sakura dalam hati saat melihat gadis cantik itu.

Tubuhnya kecil dan ramping, kulitnya begitu putih dan mulus, suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu membuat semua orang jadi ingin melindunginya.

"Tak masalah Hyuga, silahkan duduk." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah gadis cantik itu.

Gadis cantik itu terlihat gugup di depan kelas, matanya yang putih seperti mutiara bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari bangku kosong yang bisa ia tempati.

"Uh, ternyata orang sempurna itu ada." ujar Sakura terpesona pada sosok didepannya.

Sakura menurunkan kepalanya saat tidak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan gadis cantik di depan. Perlahan gadis cantik itu berjalan kearah Sakura yang sukses membuat Sakura takut setengah mati.

"_Gawat! Sepertinya dia marah aku pandangi"_

"Ma-maaf boleh aku du-duduk disini?" mendengar suara lembut gadis cantik itu Sakura mendongakan kepalanya.

Disebelahnya gadis itu tersenyum ramah, senyuman yang membuatnya jadi dua kali lebih cantik.

"Te-tentu saja." Sakura gugup bahkan suaranya tersendat-sendat.

"Terima ka-kasih." Gadis itu duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sakura.

"A-anu... namaku Hyuga Hinata, sa-salam kenal."

"Ah ya, namaku Haruno Sakura!" Sakura tersenyum canggung yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh gadis cantik, bernama Hinata.

* * *

"Kau sudah dapat teman baru."

"Ya Ino, namanya Hyuga Hinata. Cantik sekali."

"Hyuga Hinata?"

"Ya."

Sakura dan Ino duduk di salah satu meja di kantin sekolah, kini sudah memasuki jam istirahat para murid.

Kebanyakan murid menghabis waktu mereka untuk bersantai di taman bunga dekat bangunan utama sekolah, atau sekedar mengobrol dan menggosip di dalam kelas, ada juga yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan dan tentu saja hampir setengah murid lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka di kantin sama seperti Ino dan Sakura.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Ino?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Hyuga Hinata." ujar Ino menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. "Hyuga Hinata adalah sepupu dari ketua OSIS, Hyuga Neji." lanjutnya.

"Em, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya Ino." ucap polos Sakura. Ah, Ino sepertinya kau lupa dengan Sakura.

"Benar juga, di dunia ini masih ada nona Haruno Sakura yang jenius tetapi sangat tidak tertarik dengan apa pun kecuali buku." ujar Ino kesal sambil mencubit pipi Sakura gemas, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

Karena kasihan, Ino melepas cubitannya dari pipi Sakura dan menghela napas sejenak.

"Hyuga Hinata itu adalah putri penerus dari Hyuga Crop." Ino memasang pose berpikir dengan telunjuk dan jempol yang menyentuh dagu seperti detektif. "Dia cantik, baik dan pintar tetapi sayang tubuhnya lemah sehingga jarang masuk sekolah dan sangat pemalu." lanjut Ino.

"Aku juga seperti pernah mendengar namanya."

"Kau itu benar-benar, dhe... Hyuga Hinata, namanya selalu berada di urutan bawah namamu setiap pengumuman nilai." Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi Sakura. Sakura boleh yang terpintar di angkatannya tetapi mungkin dia orang yang paling tidak tau tentang pengetahuan umum di sekitarnya.

"_Urutan di bawahku..."_ Sakura diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Ino.

"Ya! Aku ingat Ino." teriak Sakura, akhirnya dia ingat juga. Tidak heran jika Sakura tidak pernah melihat Hinata, Hinata jarang masuk sekolah karena sakit tetapi nama Hianta akan selalu berada di bawah nama Sakura berusaha menggantikan posisi Sakura di peringkat pertama.

"Sakura maaf. Pulang sekolah nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku ada pekerjaan mendadak." Ino tampak menyesal meninggalkan Sakura pulang sendirian.

"Tidak apa Ino. Aku juga akan langsung bekerja sepulang sekolah." Sakura tersenyum maklum akan kesibuknya Ino.

Ino adalah bintang dunia pemotretan yang sedang mulai bersinar, tentu saja sekarang ia sedang sibuk mempromosikan diri sehingga pekerjaannya bertambah. Sama seperti seminggu yang lalu saat Ino harus pergi bekerja karena ada panggilan mendadak, padahal ia sedang menemani Sakura mencari pekerjaan. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sakura berusaha mengerti akan kesibukan Ino akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

"Sampai ketemu besok!"

"Ya."

Kini jam pelajaran sekolah telah seselai, semua murid-murid mulai meninggalkan sekolah kecuali yang mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Tokoh utama kita sekarang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di atas meja, setelah semua buku dirasa sudah masuk kedalam tas Ransel miliknya, Sakura mulai pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Sa-sakura-_san_!" suara lembut yang memanggil namanya membuat Sakura harus menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat siapa yang telah memanggil namanya.

Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju arah Sakura, nafasnya sedikit tersendat-sendat saat posisinya sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"Ada apa Hyuga-_san_?"

"K-kau hos.. hos... menjatuhkan bu-bukumu." nafas Hinata belum normal seperti biasa sehingga suaranya tidak begitu jelas sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil seukuran saku kepada Sakura.

"Ah, aku tidak sadar. Terima kasih Hyuga-_san_." Sakura menundukan kepalanya berterima kasih karena Hinata sudah menemukan buku saku untuk mencatat menunya.

"Ya, sa-sama-sama Sakura-_san_. A-ano... ji-jika Sakura-_san_ tidak ke-keberatan kau boleh memanggilku Hinata saja." wajah Hinata nampak sedikit merona sambil memainkan jari telunjuk di depan dadanya.

Wajah Sakura ikut memerah melihat Hinata yang malu-malu di depannya. _"Imutnya!"_ teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Yo, Hinata!" suara teriakan di belakang Hinata menyadarkan ke dua gadis itu dan membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemilik suara.

"Ki-kiba-_kun_." ucap Hinata saat melihat pemilik suara.

Dari belakang Hinata nampak Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai dan Gaara berjalan kearah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hallo, Sakura-_chan_!" sapa Naruto saat melihat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hinata-_sama_?" tanya Neji.

"A-ano... a-aku mengembalikan buku Sakura-_san_."

"Wah, kau baik sekali Hinata." puji Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata dua kali lebih merah. Dan sukses mendapat hadiah _Deathgaler _dari Neji.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang Hinata-_sama_. Hiashi-_sama_ bisa sangat khawatir jika kau tidak segera pulang." ucap Neji.

"Ya, aku mengerti Neji-_niisama_." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "A-aku permisi dulu Sakura-san" ucap Hinata dan mulai membungkukan kepalanya.

"Y-ya, terima kasih Hinata." balas Sakura yang ikut membungkukan kepalanya.

"Kami juga harus pergi. Sampai ketemu di cafe Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan mulai pergi bersama yang lain, meninggalkan Sakura berdiri sendiri.

Sepertinya tidak buruk satu kelas dengan orang-orang berpenampilan mencolok, buktinya Sakura mendapat teman baru yang begitu cantik seperti tuan putri.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author note:**

Hallo, aku kembali dengan Chapters 3 *melambai

Maaf masih banyak MissTypo yang terjadi, padahal sudah diperiksa berkali-kali tapi tetap saja masih ada *pundung

Em, baiklah pertama-tama mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberi Review.

Terakhir mau jawab pertanyaan yang masuk tentang pairing, jujur sampai sekarang belum di tentukan. Jadi, bagi yang mau request boleh, mungkin bisa memberi inspirasi untuk pairing di akhir cerita hehehehe

Balasan Review silakan cek di PM masing-masing dan bagi yang gak Login aku bales di sini

**Koibito cherry**: Saso dan Dei pasti muncul kok, tenang aja tapi mungkin masih agak lama berhubung sekarang masih fokus dengan cafe dan karakter pelayan cowok di cafe. terima kasih atas Review-nya.

**sasusaku kira**: Masalah cinta segi-segi sudah pasti ada, ini 'kan Sakura-Centric yang ceritanya saling berhubungan tiap Chapter dan mungkin jika membaca dengan teliti bisa nebak pairing apa aja yang akan muncul ;) Terima kasih atas Review-nya.

Review please...!

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 31 Maret 2013


	4. Menu: Bond

**Kliing**

"Selamat datang di Clover's Cafe." Sakura tersenyum ramah menyambut tamu yang baru datang. "Silakan menempati meja yang kosong tuan." lanjut Sakura sambil tangan kanan Sakura menunjukan meja kosong di sudut ruangan.

"Terima kasih cantik." ujar tamu itu genit menggoda Sakura yang hanya dibalas senyum ramah oleh Sakura.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat. Kali ini ia kebagian sebagai penerima tamu, Kakashi bilang untuk melatih keberanian Sakura saat menghadapi tamu yang datang. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal sulit bagi Sakura, dalam waktu dua minggu Sakura sudah belajar banyak hal dari yang lain, tentu saja dengan kemampuan otaknya dalam mengingat, tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi.

Hanya saja beberapa hari ini banyak tamu laki-laki yang datang, jika dibandingkan dua minggu yang lalu perbedaan tamu wanita dan laki-laki 98:2 itu pun semua laki-laki yang datang hanya sekedar menemani pacar mereka dan setelahnya laki-laki itu tidak akan datang lagi. Sekarang cukup mengalami peningkatan 90:10 tentu saja Sakura senang karena salah satu alasan tamu laki-laki bertambah adalah karena ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan dari mereka cuma ingin menggoda Sakura.

"Jika mau malas-malasan pulang saja sana!" suara Kiba terdengar begitu sinis berjalan melewati Sakura. Ada satu masalah lagi yang harus dihadapi Sakura yaitu para pelayan laki-laki—kecuali Naruto—tidak menyukai keberadaannya

Sakura kembali menghelakan nafasnya berat, apa ia akan bertahan jika begini terus.

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: Au, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum ramah kearah yang lainnya.

Clover's Cafe buka dari pukul 12.00 sampai pukul 18.00 dan akhir pekan dari pukul 09.00 sampai 19.00 tentu saja karena rata-rata pekerja disana masih pelajar maka jam kerjanya tidak lama, kecuali sabtu dan minggu karena KSHS libur.

"Sakura, ini untukmu." Choji memberikan sebuah kotak dengan hiasan pita biru diatasnya kepada Sakura.

"Untukku?"

"Ya, Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah menerima kotak yang diberikan Choji, sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe. Jarak rumah Sakura dan cafe tidak begitu jauh 10 menit bila ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, sudah dua minggu ini Sakura melakukan rutinitas baru dan mulai terbiasa.

"Guk...guk!"

Suara gonggongan anjing menarik perhatian Sakura. Tidak jauh dari cafe ada sebuah pohon _Momoji_ dan dibawahnya ada seekor anjing putih besar yang meringkuk kelaparan.

"Hallo manis, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura saat mulai berjongkok di depan anjing putih itu.

Anjing itu tidak menjawab, hanya saja mata hitamnya memandang Sakura begitu sedih.

Merasa kasihan Sakura mengelus-elus bulu anjing itu, tidak peduli tangannya kotor karena lumpur yang melekat di bulu anjing itu.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Sakura membuka kotak kue pemberian Kakashi yang di terimanya dari Choji. Sepotong _Strawberry Cake_ dengan hiasan stroberi merah segar diatasnya.

"Apa kau bisa makan ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Anjing itu hanya diam tetapi matanya tetap memandang Sakura.

Sakura menggigit ujung kue itu. "Enak." ujar Sakura dan mulai menyodorkan kue ditangannya kearah anjing itu.

"Makanlah!"

Anjing itu menatap kue yang disodorkan Sakura, perlahan di endusnya dan mulai menjilati kream putih diatas kue. Anjing itu berdiri dari posisinya dan memakan kue yang ada ditangan Sakura sampai habis.

"Kau suka? kue buatan Choji memang yang terbaik." Sakura kembali mengelus bulu anjing itu dan kini anjing putih itu memberi respon dengan mengosok-gosokan kepalanya ketangan Sakura.

"Maaf ya anjing manis. Aku harus pulang." Sakura berdiri, untuk sejenak Sakura memandang anjing itu dan mengelus kepalanya untuk yang terakhir. "Cepatlah pulang ke pemilikmu!" tambah Sakura dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan anjing putih yang memandangi kepergian Sakura.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura seseorang berdiri dalam diam, karena tertutup bayangan pohon sosoknya tidak terlihat begitu jelas, tetapi sorot matanya menampakkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

"Dasar bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Neji-_samaaaaaaaaa_!"

"Naru-_kun_ aku mencintaimu!"

"Kiba-_kuuuunn_!"

"Ah! Sai senyumanmu..."

"Gaara-_kun_!"

"Shikaaaaa!"

Suara teriakan histeris membuat telinga Sakura rasanya berdenging, jika begini terus cepat atau lambat tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan tuli permanen.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat, setiap hari selalu saja begini. Para _fans Girls_ itu akan selalu mengeluh-eluhkan nama para laki-laki dingin itu.

"Cherry-_chan_ bisa minta fotomu?"

Pertanyaan dari tamu laki-laki yang dilayani Sakura membuatnya mau tak mau menolehkan kepalanya dari tontonan gratis gadis-gadis gila yang histeris di depannya.

"Maaf tuan, di cafe ini dilarang mengganggu para pelayan yang sedang bekerja." Sakura menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf, apa boleh buat ini sudah peraturan.

"Ayolah, aku hanya meminta fotomu, bukannya mengganggu pekerjaanmu." tamu laki-laki itu cukup kesal karena permintaanya di tolak oleh Sakura.

"Maaf tapi itu sudah peraturannya."

"Satu kali saja!" tamu itu mengeluarkan sebuah _Smartphone_ keluaran terbaru dan mulai berdiri disebelah Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menghindar tetapi gerakannya ditahan oleh tamu laki-laki itu.

"Ayo senyum!"

**Clik**

"Hei!" ujar tamu itu protes pada seseorang yang seenaknya saja menutupi lensa kamera _Handphone_-nya, sehingga hanya gambar hitam yang tercetak disana.

"Cafe ini memiliki peraturan. Jika tidak suka, silahkan pergi!" Kiba—laki-laki yang menutupi lensa kamera—memandang tajam ke sosok laki-laki yang hanya diam melihat matanya.

Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar cafe. "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya." teriak Sakura saat tamu itu pergi meninggalkan cafe, Kakashi bilang tidak peduli dalam keadaan apapun mereka harus tetap profesional.

Suasana di ruangan itu hening, semua pengunjung yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam dan hawa dingin langsung memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Maaf atas gangguan tadi. Apa ada yang mau menambah jus?" teriak Naruto mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

Semua perhatian pengunjung kembali teralihkan ke arah Naruto dan tidak begitu lama teriak-teriakan histeris kembali menggema memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau itu sangat memuakkan, lebih baik berhenti saja!"

**Deg**

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar ucapan Kiba, entah kenapa perkataan Kiba kali ini begitu menusuk hatinya.

Sakura sudah sering mendengar Kiba mengejeknya atau pun menghinanya, tetapi untuk yang satu ini sudah kelewatan. Apa lebih baik ia berhenti saja.

"Sakura... Sakura-_chan_!" suara Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dan dilihatnya Naruto menatapnya cemas.

Dari tadi Sakura hanya diam, matanya kosong dan parahnya hanya mengelap meja itu-itu saja dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Sekarang giliran Naruto dan Sakura yang membersihkan bagian depan sesuai pembagian jadwal pembersihan yang sudah di bagikan Kakashi, hari sudah sore dan semua pengunjung sudah tidak ada.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan Kiba, dia memang seperti itu." Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura berusaha menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto."

"Semuanya berkumpul!" teriak Yamato dari arah dapur.

Naruto dan Sakura saling memandang tidak mengerti maksud Yamato, tetapi tanpa menunggu lama mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sumber suara.

Di dapur semua orang sudah berkumpul, sebagian dari meraka sudah mengganti seragam pelayan dengan pakaian biasa.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul." ujar Kakashi sambil melirik kearah Sakura dan Naruto yang baru saja datang.

"Dua minggu lagi cafe akan mengadakan Event _Hanami_ untuk merayakan Event musim semi tahun ini."

"Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru, _Sensei_? Apa waktunya cukup?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak terburu-buru, kami sudah memikirkannya dari dua minggu yang lalu dan masalah waktu, pasti cukup karena aku memiliki kalian semua."

"Perkataanmu itu seolah mengatakan kami ini budakmu, _Sensei_." ujar Sai diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Kalian bukan budakku, kalian semua murid-murid kesayanganku."

"Terserah. Aku pulang." Sasuke memutar badannya kebelakang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Woi, _Teme_ Kakashi-_sensei_ belum selesai bicara!" Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah pergi menjauh.

"Mereka itu merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Dasar murid-murid tidak sopan." Yamato hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan murid-murid didiknya.

Semua orang satu persatu melangkahkan kakinya keluar menyisahkan Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Sakura, apa terjadi sesuatu?" pertanyaan Kakashi benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"..."

"Jika kau tidak membagi milikmu dengan orang lain, bagaimana mungkin orang lain akan membagi miliknya dengan mu." Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura dan menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Kau boleh mengatakan tidak jika tidak suka, kau juga boleh mengatakan iya jika kau suka tetapi ingat, Sakura..." Kakashi mengangkat kepala Sakura yang tertunduk untuk mendongakannya dan melihat langsung ke matanya. "Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri." lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, perasaan Sakura menjadi hangat. "Terima kasih _Sensei_." ujar Sakura, sebuah lengkungan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku, Sakura? Hari ini hujan turun cukup deras."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau merepotkan Kakashi lebih dari ini.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_. Aku lebih suka pulang sendiri, selain itu juga, aku membawa payung." ucap halus Sakura berusaha menolak ajakan Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti, tetapi jika sesuatu terjadi segera hubungi aku. Kau mengerti, Sakura?!"

"Ya, aku mengerti _Sensei._"

Sakura menundukan kepala memohon izin untuk pamit kepada Kakashi yang di balas senyuman dari Kakashi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_?" tanya Yamato yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika hanya seperti ini dia pasti bisa melaluinya." Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti sambil memperhatikan pintu yang baru ditutup Sakura.

**Dreees**

"Hujannya deras juga, untung aku menonton ramalan cuaca tadi." ujar Sakura sambil membuka payung merah dengan motif kelinci yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Sakura berjalan sendirian dibawah guyuran air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Hujan yang turun di kota Konoha membuat aktifitas yang biasanya padat menjadi lenggang.

"Nge...nge..."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Di bawa pohon _Momoji,_ seekor anjing putih meringkuk karena kedinginan, bulu putihnya terlihat kotor karena lumput dan basah.

Melihat itu Sakura berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri anjing malang itu.

"Kau tidak apa anjing manis?" tanya Sakura khawatir saat sudah berjongkok di depan anjing itu.

Mendengar suara Sakura anjing itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura.

"Ngeng... nge..."

Hanya suara geraman lemas yang terdengar, geraman yang begitu sedih.

"Tunggulah disini!"

Sakura berlari kembali menuju cafe, tidak di pedulikannya percikan lumpur yang mengotori sepatunya karena berlari melewati genangan air.

"Hohs... hohs... Yamato-_sensei_! Hohs... apa ada selimut?" tanya Sakura saat sudah masuk kedalam dan melihat Yamato sedang merapikan piring-piring.

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu kain apapun yang penting tebal?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Yamato semakin masuk ke dalam dapur, tidak begitu jauh ada sebuah pintu bercat hitam yang merupakan ruang ganti pakaian untuk laki-laki.

"Seperti ini, Sakura?" Yamato kembali dengan membawa sebuah kain yang cukup tebal dan diberikan kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_. Akan segera aku kembalikan." Sakura menundukan tubuhnya 90 derajat dan mulai berlari pergi keluar.

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya, Sakura!" teriak Yamato cukup keras sehingga masih bisa di dengar Sakura dan dibalas dengan teriakan terima kasih oleh Sakura.

Sakura berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pohon _Momoji_. Kacamata jadul yang dipakainya melorot kebawa hampir jatuh kalau saja tidak langsung di perbaiki posisinya oleh Sakura. Tidak begitu jauh Sakura bisa melihat anjing malang itu tetap meringkuk kedinginan.

Kain yang di dapat Sakura di berikannya kepada anjing itu, untuk menyelimuti bulunya yang basah agar tidak kedinginan.

"Bagaimana, apa masih dingin?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus-elus kepala anjing itu sayang.

Anjing itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menjilati tangan Sakura yang mengelusnya, seperti mengatakan terima kasih kepada Sakura.

"Maaf ya, aku harus pulang emm..." Sakura berdiri. "Shiro, bagaimana jika ku panggil Shiro?" tanya Sakura.

"Guk..." anjing itu hanya menggonggong kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan di balas senyuman manis oleh Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pohon itu, namun langkahnya terhenti_. "Sepertinya hujan masih akan lama."_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura membalikan badannya, berjalan kembali ketempat Shiro—anjing malang—tertidur.

Saat sudah berada di depan Shiro, Sakura berhenti dan meletakan payung miliknya tetap diatas tubuh Shiro.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan kebasahan, Shiro."

Setelah memberikan payungnya untuk Shiro, Sakura kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk pulang kerumah dengan bermandikan air hujan.

Tidak begitu jauh ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti dan setelah kepergian Sakura mobil itu juga ikut pergi.

* * *

"Huachiiiii!"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat Sakura.

"Ya, Huachiiin! Aku tidak apa-apa Ino." jawab Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang memerah.

Karena hujan-hujanan semalam, sepertinya Sakura sedikit demam. Sakura bukanlah pemalas yang akan tertidur dibawah selimut jika sedang sakit, semakin sakit maka ia semakin suka bergerak untuk menghilangkan sakitnya.

Ino menatap Sakura khawatir dari tadi pagi sampai masuk jam istirahat Sakura terus-terusan bersin. _"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Wajah pucat seperti itu."_ ujar Ino dalam hati melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Jika kau merasa tidak sehat, katakan padaku. Akan ku antar ke UKS." tawar Ino.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-ap..." pandangan Sakura mengabur dan kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Semakin lama semakin kabur dan tubuhnya mulai lemas.

**Bruk**

"Sakuraaaaa!" teriak panik Ino, saat tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura limbung dan jatuh menimpanya.

. . . . . .

"Hanazawa Yuko?" seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Hadir _Sensei_!"

"Haruno Sakura?"

"..."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"..."

"Haruno Sakura?"

Merasa panggilannya tidak di jawab, Kurenai—_Sensei_ cantik—menurunkan buku yang ada di tangannya. Diarahkan pandangannya kebangku paling kanan nomor dua dari belakang yang kini masih kosong.

"Hyuga, di mana Haruno?" tanya Kurenai kepada Hinata yang merupakan teman sebangku Sakura.

"Sa-saya tidak tau _Sensei_. Setelah jam istirahat, Sakura belum juga kembali." jawab Hinata, tampak raut kekhawatiran di wajah cantiknya.

**Sreeet**

"Permisi Kurenai-_sensei_."

Mendengar suara panggilan dari arah pintu masuk membuat Kurenai menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Disana seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berdiri dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Ada apa Yamanaka?"

"Saya kemari ingin menyerahkan kertas ini dari Shizune-_sensei_." Ino menyerahkan kertas yang ada ditangannya kepada Kurenai. "Tadi Haruno Sakura pingsan saat jam istirahat. Shizune-sensei bilang Sakura hanya deman dan butuh sedikit istirahat." jelas Ino.

Setelah membaca kertas yang di berikan Ino, Kurenai menatap Ino mengerti.

"Aku mengerti Yamanaka. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kertas izin ini." ujar Kurenai sambil tersenyum ramah yang di balas anggukan kepala oleh Ino.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu _Sensei_." Ino membungkukan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan kelas itu.

"Kalian harus lebih menjaga kesehatan kalian, sekarang sudah masuk musim hujan." ujar Kurenai saat Ino sudah melangkah ke luar dari ruangan.

"Ya, _Sensei_." teriak murid-murid bersamaan.

"Sakura-_chan_~" dibangku paling kanan belakang sekali terlihat Naruto yang khawatir, yang di balas tatapan bosan dari Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya dekat jendela.

Tidak jauh dari Naruto ada satu orang lagi yang wajahnya napak kekhawatiran, laki-laki berambut coklat yang hanya menundukan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nge~" Sakura perlahan membuka matanya yang kini tertidur di sebuah kasur.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Sakura?" tanya Shizune, pengajar yang merangkap penjaga UKS.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini, _Sensei_?" tanya Sakura saat kesadarannya sudah kembali sempurna dan menyadari sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang UKS.

"Aku tidak begitu tau. Saat Yamanaka memanggilku kesini kau sudah pingsan, Sakura." jelas Shizune sambil merapikan tumpukan dokumen diatas mejanya.

Sakura diam, benar juga tadi saat jam istirahat tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap begitu sadar sudah ada di sini.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan, _Sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Cukup lama."

Sakura melirik jam dinding putih yang berada di depannya.

Saat melihat jam di dinding Sakura langsung berdiri mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Sakura, kau belum sepenuhnya sehat!" teriak Shizune.

Mendengar teriak Shizune, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Shizune.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_." Sakura membungkukan badannya memberi hormat dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

**Drap Drap**

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa. _"Sudah jam 3 sore. Aku terlambat."_ teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sakura masuk ke dapur dengan seragam pelayannya.

"Bukankah kau sedang sakit, Sakura?" tanya Choji yang sibuk menghias kue.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat." tambah Yamato.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup banyak istirahat di UKS." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar, siap bekerja melayani pengunjung.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sakura." ujar Yamato yang menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Sensei_." Sakura tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa dia mengerti maksudku." guman Yamato melihat kepergian Sakura.

"Apa _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman Yamato.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." jawab Yamato sambil tertawa hambar.

**~~Clover's Cafe~~**

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." ucap Yamato menggantikan Kakashi yang tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan penting.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk pulang.

"Guk... guk!"

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Suara gonggongan anjing menarik perhatian Sakura. Dengan pelahan Sakura mendekati suara itu.

Di bawah pohon _Momoji_ ada Shiro—seekor anjing putih—yang kini terlihat senang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Di depan Shiro ada seseorang yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Sakura sedang berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Shiro.

Karena penasaran Sakura mendekati sosok itu. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura, saat melihat Kiba mengelus-elus Shiro.

"Kiba?!"

Kiba berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menatap Sakura tidak kalah terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ini jalan pulangku, Kiba."

"Jangan sok akrab memanggilku!" teriak Kiba marah saat Sakura memanggil namanya.

"Maaf, Inuzuka." karena takut Sakura memundurkan langkahnya.

Menyadari ekspresi takut Sakura, Kiba hanya mendecis tidak suka.

"Guk... guk..." dari arah belakang Kiba, terlihat Shiro yang menjilati tangannya.

"Apa itu anjingmu, Inuzuka?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya melihatnya saja." Kiba melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

Shiro yang berdiri di depan Sakura berlari menghampiri Kiba dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya ke tangan Kiba.

"Menjauh dariku!" karena kesal, Kiba menendang Shiro hingga terbentur tanah.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sakura dan langsung menghampiri Shiro. "Apa masalahmu?" tanya Sakura dangan sorot mata penuh kebencian kearah Kiba.

Kiba tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura dan malah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Shiro!" teriak Sakura, saat Shiro kembali berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kiba, di endus-endusnya kaki Kiba yang hanya di hadiahi tendangan keras oleh Kiba.

"Sudah kubilang menjauh dariku!"

**PLAK**

Sakura menampar Kiba cukup keras sehingga meninggalkan noda merah di sana. Sakura kesal karena perlakuan Kiba terhadap Shiro hingga tak menyadari air mata kini sudah menetes di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau menyedihkan, Inuzuka." Sakura kembali mendekati Shiro dan mengobati luka Shiro karena benturan akibat tendangan kiba.

"Cih," Sakura mendengus saat merasakan panas di pipi kirinya akibat tamparan Sakura.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" Kiba melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Guk... guk...!" Shiro menggonggong memanggil Kiba yang telah pergi menjauh.

Sakura mengelus-elus bulu Shiro berusaha menenangkannya. "Kau begitu menyukai, Inuzuka ya?"

Ditempat Kiba. Saat ia telah masuk kedalam mobil hitamnya, Kiba memukul stir kemudi mobil dengan sangat kesal.

"Sial!" teriak Kiba.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak insiden di bawah pohon _Momoji_. Sakura dan Kiba tetap melakukan rutinitas biasa tanpa sedikit pun bicara satu sama lain.

"Hey _Teme_! Menurutmu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran melihat Sakura dan Kiba yang tak pernah berbicara. Sebenarnya dari dulu Sakura dan Kiba tidak pernah terlibat obrolan normal, melainkan hanya Kiba yang sering mengejek dan menghina Sakura dan hanya di tanggapi diam oleh Sakura. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka nyaris tak bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Kau jahat _Teme_, mereka,'kan temanmu?"

"Aku tak ingat punya teman." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak kesal kearahnya.

"Dasar Sasuke-_teme_!"

Tidak begitu jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke, ada Kakashi yang berdiri melihat Sakura dan Kiba yang saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain.

"_Senpai_." Yamato berdiri mendekati Kakashi.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku sedikit membantu."

* * *

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Sakura berdiri di sudut mejanya dan merapikan tumpukan buku-buku di atas meja, bersiap untuk pulang.

**Drrrrrt Drrrrrrt**

_Handphone_ Sakura bergetar di dalam saku rok seragam sekolahnya. Merasakan itu Sakura merogo saku roknya dan mengambil _Handphone_ miliknya.

**From: Kakashi-sensei**

**Bahan makanan sudah habis. Tolong belikan di toko dekat stasiun.**

**P.S: Aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk membantumu.**

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Kakashi. Sebenarnya Sakura malas untuk pergi tetapi ini permintaan dari atasan sekaligus _Sensei-_nya.

Sakura berjalan sendirian di sepanjang koridor, dari jendela Sakura bisa melihat beberapa orang siswa yang sedang berlatih di klub mereka.

Di depan gerbang terlihat seseorang berambut coklat sedang berdiri sambil menyender di dinding dengan memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Inuzuka?!" teriak Sakura terkejut saat melihat Kiba berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kiba tak kalah terkejut melihat Sakura yanga ada di depannya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ memintaku untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis."

"Chi, jadi kau orang yang akan membantu itu?"

Sakura hanya diam dan Kiba pun ikut diam. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya menikmati kesunyian diantara mereka.

Merasa jenuh Kiba melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hey! Apa kau hanya ingin berdiam diri di situ?"

Mendengar teriakan Kiba, Sakura mengikuti Kiba dari belakang dengan jarak 2 meter dari Kiba.

"Chi,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selanjutnya tinggal membeli kream keju di toko _Chese's_." ujar Sakura sambil membaca daftar belanjaan di Handphone-nya.

Kini Sakura dan Kiba sedang berbelanja sesuai permintaan Kakashi. Sudah hampir saju jam mereka terus berkeliling mencari benda-benda sesuai daftar belanjaan yang di kirim 'kan Kakashi ke pada Sakura. Selama berbelanja tidak ada percakapan yang berarti, Sakura dan Kiba lebih banyak diam tanpa ada yang mau bicara satu sama lain, jika kalau ada perlu mereka lebih suka bergerak sendiri tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Karena merasa bosan dengan keheningan, Sakura lebih memilih melihat toko-toko yang berjejer rapi sepanjang jalan. Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di pinggir jalan, orang tua anak itu terlihat sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang ibu-ibu tanpa mempedulikan anaknya yang terus berlari ke arah jalan.

**Bruum**

Sakura dapat melihat anak itu menyebrangi jalan tanpa peduli lampu penyebrang sedang merah.

"Awas!" Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa mempedulikan belanjaannya yang terjatuh begitu saja, juga teriakan orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

**TIN TIN**

Mendengar suara klakson mobil, Sakura semakin mempercepat larinya. _"Semoga masih sempat."_ tanpa mempedulikan teriakan orang-orang, Sakura melompat.

**Ckiittt**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

**Deg**

"Sakura!" teriak Kiba dan langsung berlari menuju kerumunan orang-orang.

"Sakura!" panggil Kiba berusaha melewati orang-orang.

Mata Kiba membulat, saat melihat Sakura tengkurap dengan seorang anak perempuan dibawahnya.

Merasa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Sakura membuka matanya yang dari tadi tertutup rapat. Sakura cukup terkejut melihat kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya khawatir.

Sakura berusaha berdiri dan duduk bersimpu sedangkan anak perempuan yang di selamatkan Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan ikut duduk di depan Sakura.

"Kau tidak terluka, 'kan adik kecil?" tanya Sakura khawatir sambil mengelus kepala anak perempuan itu mencoba menenangkan tangisannya.

"Hiks... hiks..." anak perempuan itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Yumi-_chan_!" dari arah samping Sakura terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak histeris sambil berusaha menerabas kerumuan orang-orang.

"Kaa-_chan_!" anak perempuan itu berdiri dan langsung berlari memeluk wanita yang ternyata ibunya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Yumi-_chan_." wanita itu menangis sambil memeluk balik anak perempuannya.

"Terima kasih banyak." wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari matanya.

"Ya, sama-sama." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "Lain kali anda harus lebih memperhatikan putri anda." tambah Sakura masih dengan senyumannya.

Sakura berusaha berdiri tetapi kakinya terasa sakit. Dengan pelan-pelan Sakura berusaha berdiri walau rasa sakit di lututnya kian terasa, dengan usaha yang cukup keras akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri.

"Ayo ucapkan terima kasih Yumi-_chan_." wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh anaknya ke depan.

Anak perempuan itu menghadap Sakura dengan pipi memerah dan memandang Sakura. "Terima kasih _Nee-chan_." ujarnya.

"Ya," Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, terus mengusap kepala anak perempuan itu. "Jangan main di jalan lagi ya!" tambah Sakura.

Ibu dan anak itu membungkuk 90 derajat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan dibalas Sakura dengan membungkukan badannya juga.

Setelah kepergian ibu dan anak itu, perlahan kerumunan di sekitar Sakura berkurang meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada ibu dan anak yang mulai pergi menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" teriak Kiba yang ada disebelah Sakura. "Apa kau tidak tau seberapa berbahayanya hal yang kau lakukan tadi!" tambahnya.

Sakura yang mendengar teriakkan Kiba hanya bisa mengakat bahunya, apa pedulinya Kiba dengan keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura cuek.

"Kau pikir seberapa khawatirnya aku?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Kiba berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Kiba bukannya peduli dengan keadaan Sakura, ia hanya tidak ingin Kakashi memarahinya atau pun mendengar ocehan Naruto jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura.

Merasa Sakura tidak mengikutinya, Kiba membalik badannya untuk melihat Sakura. Ditempat yang sama Sakura masih berdiri sambil memperhatikan Kiba.

Dengan kesal Kiba mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri diam di tempat.

"Ayo cepat pulang!" teriak Kiba kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Hah?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti, suara Sakura terlalu kecil.

"Kakiku sakit, aku tidak bisa bergerak." ulang Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, tidak mau melihat Kiba yang berdiri di depannya.

Kiba diam sejenak dan melirik lutut Sakura, dari rok Sakura yang cukup panjang sampai menutupi lututnya, Kiba bisa melihat noda merah darah menempel disana.

Kiba menghelakan nafasnya dan menyerahkan sekantong penuh belanjaan yang tadi di kumpulkannya, karena Sakura dengan seenaknya saja melempar belanjaan saat ingin menolong anak perempuan tadi. Dan berjalan ke belakang Sakura.

"Eh?!" Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya menerima sekantong belanjaan yang di berikan Kiba padanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak keras saat dirasakanya Kiba mengendongnya _Ala Bridal Styel_. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura panik saat Kiba mulai berjalan.

"Diamlah! Kau akan jatuh, jika terus berontak seperti itu!" ujar Kiba tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Sakura yang minta di turunkan.

Dengan santainya Kiba menggendong Sakura tanpa mempedulikan tatapan iri dari wanita-wanita yang melihat mereka. Sakura yang sudah lelah berteriak dan berontak hanya bisa pasrah, semakin ia berontak untuk dilepaskan maka semakin sakit pula kakinya.

Kiba terus menggendong Sakura menuju sebuah taman bermain yang tidak begitu jauh dari pertokoan Konoha. Saat dilihatnya di tengah taman ada bangku panjang, Kiba berjalan kesana dan meletakan Sakura untuk duduk di bangku itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura panik saat tiba-tiba Kiba berlutut di depannya dan menyingkap roknya sebatas paha.

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin membersihkan lukamu." ucap Kiba.

Kiba mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kantong belanjaanya dan menumpahkan air ke luka Sakura untuk membersihkannya.

"Sa-sakit..."

"Tahan, rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama." ucap Kiba dan kembali memasukan botol air mineral kedalam kantong belanjaanya.

"Inuzuka!" panggil Sakura panik saat Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya kelutut Sakura. "A-apa yang mau kau laku-" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat dirasakannya udara hangat yang di tiupkan Kiba pada luka Sakura.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kiba berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa? Mengintipmu?" ucap Kiba mengejek yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena malu.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam, hanya suara dedaunan yang terdengar saling bergesek karena tertiup angin.

"Kau sangat menyusahkan, apa hobimu itu membuat orang lain susah?" tanya Kiba tanpa menatap Sakura di sampingnya, pandang Kiba tertuju pada kolam pasir yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sakura duduk.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, Sakura mendengus. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau juga suka seenaknya!" ujar Sakura masih kesal.

"..." Kiba hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Kau seenaknya saja mengatai orang lain menyusahkan dan seenaknya saja menendang Shiro!" ucap Sakura, masih jelas di ingatannya Kiba yang menendang Shiro. "Padahal Shiro begitu menyukaimu." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Gara-gara kau Shiro pergi! Aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak malam itu." tanpa bisa ditahan air mata Sakura menetes saat mengingat Shiro, anjing malang yang selalu di temuinya saat pulang dari cafe.

Sudah tiga hari ini Sakura tidak melihat Shiro di bawah bohon _Momoji_ seperti biasanya, apa dia sakit, apa sesuatu terjadi? Pertanyaan-pertayaan itu selalu muncul dikepala Sakura saat mengingat Shiro.

"Akamaru..." ucap Kiba yang membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba. "Namanya Akamaru, bukan Shiro." lanjut Kiba.

"..." Sakura hanya diam, memberikan waktu untuk Kiba jika ingin berbicara.

"Dia anjingku namanya Akamaru."

"Anjingmu?"

"Ya, setidaknya sampai dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau dia anjingmu, kenapa kau menendangnya?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku." Kiba menengadakan kepalanya keatas melihat awan yang bergerak beriringan di langit yang cerah.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti perasaanmu tapi..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya membuat Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Aku tau kau dan Shiro, maksud ku Akamaru memiliki ikatan yang kuat." lanjut Sakura.

Kiba hanya mendengus mendengar ucapkan Sakura. "Ikatan kau bilang?" ucap Kiba meremehkan perkataan Sakura.

"Ya. aku tau dari Akamaru, walaupun kau menyakitinya, tetapi Akamaru tetap berlari mengejar mobilmu yang pergi meninggalkannya."

"Akamaru mengejar mobilku?"

"Malam itu, setelah kau pergi Akamaru juga pergi mengejarmu."

Kiba terdiam mendengar perkatan Sakura, jadi malam itu saat ia pergi Akamaru mengejar mobilnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Sejak itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi." lanjut Sakura.

Kiba kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah kotak pasir di depannya. Untuk sesaat keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku dan Akamaru sudah bersama sejak kecil." ucap Kiba tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kiba yang masih tetap fokus pada kotak pasir di depannya.

"Kami selalu bersama. Di mana ada kau, di situ ada Akamaru." Kiba tertawa mengingat kenangannya bersama Akamaru saat ia masih kecil.

"Tetapi dua tahun yang lalu ada kerabat jauhku yang mengambil Akamaru."

"..." Sakura hanya diam membiarkan Kiba melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sangat marah dan berusaha mengambil kembali Akamaru, tetapi aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata Akamaru sedang sakit dan yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanya kerabat jauhku itu."

"Aku yang mengetahuinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan menyerahkan Akamaru kepada mereka."

"Tentu saja setelah kepergian Akamaru, aku merasa ada yang kurang dari diriku dan semenjak itu aku mulai melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti berkelahi dan sebagainya."

"Untungnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan menawariku pekerja di cafe milik Kakashi-_sensei_. Walau awalnya aku melakukannya dengan setengah hati hanya untuk membuatku sibuk dan melupakan Akamaru, tetapi lama kelamaan aku mulai menikmatinya."

"Bekerja bersama mereka sangat menyenangkan, dan tiba-tiba kau datang merusak semua yang sudah kami bangun." ucap Kiba sambil melirik Sakura yang ada disampingnya, dapat dilihatnya tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar ucapannya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Maaf." ujar Sakura lirih.

Melihat Sakura yang tertunduk sedih Kiba tersenyum, ada kebahagian tersendiri mengganggu gadis di sebelahnya.

"Awalnya kupikir begitu..." ucap Kiba. "Tetapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu yang mengganggu itu." lanjut kiba.

"Dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai menganggapmu bagian dari cafe dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang merasa begitu."

"Tetapi, beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku melihatmu memberi makan Akamaru, muncul perasaan iri."

"Kenapa Akamaru mau kau beri makan, tetapi dariku tidak mau?"

"Kau melihatku memberi makan Akamaru?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya, aku melihatnya dan juga malam saat kau memberikan payung kepada Akamaru, sehingga besoknya kau sakit." jawab Kiba.

"Aku kesal, karena kupikir Akamaru tidak mengenaliku lagi. Sampai malam itu aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya dan kau tiba-tiba muncul."

"Maaf. Aku tidak tau saat itu keberadaanku mengganggu."

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu, aku hanya merasa kesal karena Akamaru lebih senang melihat keberadaanmu dan tanpa sadar aku menumpahkan semua perasaan kesal ku pada kau dan Akamaru."

"Tetapi menurutku dari pada keberadaanku, Akamaru lebih senang melihatmu. Buktinya setiap aku bertemu dengan Akamaru dia hanya menjilati tanganku, tetapi ketika kau datang Akamaru berdiri dan mengibaskan ekornya senang." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Kiba.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Kiba terdiam, sejenak ingatan saat ia menendang Akamaru terlintas di kepalanya.

"Sial!" teriak Kiba sambil menengelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Jika ingin menyesal itu sudah terlambat." ucap Sakura. "Tetapi masih belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya." lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Kiba yang menundukan kepalanya kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan mulai berdiri meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku pergi membeli minuman. Tunggulah disini!" ucap Kiba yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Setelah kepergian Kiba, Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ditarik hembuskan nafasnya sejenak untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Baru kali ini Sakura berbicara panjang lebar dengan Kiba bahkan topiknya menyangkut hal yang cukup pribadi.

"_**Jika kau tidak membagi milikmu dengan orang lain, bagaimana mungkin orang lain akan membagi miliknya dengan mu."**_

Sakura tersenyum mengingat perkataan Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu_. "Terima kasih, Sensei."_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

**Sreek**

Mendengar suara gesekan daun membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat saat melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari semak-semak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Klang**

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" ucap Kiba sambil menyederkan kepalanya ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sakura duduk. "Kenapa aku menceritakannya pada gadis menyusahkan itu." lanjut Kiba.

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba jantung Kiba berdebar saat membayangkan senyuman Sakura tadi.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?" Kiba menarik rambutnya frustasi. Rasa dadanya sesak saat berpikir harus menemui Sakura yang menunggu, tetapi perasaan senang juga memenuhi rongga dada Kiba saat membayakan sosok Sakura yang menunggunya.

"Haaa~" Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang memenuhi hatinya.

Diambilnya dua kaleng jus dari dalam mesin otomatis itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**Deg**

Suara teriak Sakura mengagetkan Kiba yang tanpa sadar menjatuhkan dua kaleng minuman ditangannya. "Sakura!" teriak Kiba dan mulai berlari sekuat tenaga ke tempat Sakura.

Kiba terus berlari dengan kecepatan maximal menuju tempat Sakura. Perasaan takut memenuhi hati Kiba saat mendengar teriakan Sakura, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura!" teriak Kiba saat sudah sampai di tempat Sakura menunggu.

Kedua bola mata Kiba membulat saat di lihatnya Sakura tertidur di tanah dengan seekor anjing besar berwarna putih menjilati wajahnya.

"Hentikan! Geli Akamaru." ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menghentikan Akamaru yang terus menjilati wajahnya.

Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat melihat gadis merah muda itu baik-baik saja, rasanya seperti beban besar sudah hilang dari pundaknya. Kiba melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sakura dan Akamaru, tidak lupa di ambilnya kacamata besar Sakura yang terjatuh karena Akamaru terus menjilati wajahnya.

"Akamaru!" mendengar panggilan Kiba, Akamaru menghentikan jilatannya dan berlari menuju Kiba yang sudah berjongkok sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Guk... guk!" Kiba memeluk Akamaru sambil mengelus-elusnya sayang.

"Maaf Akamaru, mulai sakarang aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi." ucap Kiba, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya dan dibalas gonggongan dari Akamaru.

**Drrrrt Drrrrt**

Suara getaran _Handphone_ Kiba membuatnya merogo saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _Handphone Smartphone_ hitam keluaran terbaru, masih sambil mengelus-elus bulu Akamaru.

"Hallo, ada apa _Nee-chan_?"

"Ya, dia bersamaku."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Benarkah?"

"Terima kasih _Nee-chan_."

Kiba kembali memasukan _Handphone_-nya kedalam saku celananya. "Kau dengar sobat, mulai sekarang kami akan memeliharamu lagi." ucap kiba yang dibalas gonggongan oleh Akamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Kiba.

Melihat Sakura mendekatinya Kiba berdiri. "Penyakit Akamaru sudah sembuh dan mulai sekarang kami akan kembali memeliharanya." ucap Kiba senang sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura dan di balas senyuman oleh Sakura.

**Drrrrrrt Drrrrrt**

Kali ini _Handphone_ Sakura yang bergetar membuat pemiliknya mengeluarkan dari saku roknya.

**From: Kakashi-sensei**

**Kenapa lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Kakashi, Sakura kembali memasukan _Handphone_-nya ke saku dan menatap Kiba dan Akamaru bergantian.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ mencemaskan keadaan kita. Dia bertanya kenapa kita lama sekali." jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kita kembali!" ucap Kiba sambil mengambil belanjaan yang masih tertinggal di bangku dan mulai melangkah pergi bersama Akamaru.

"Inuzuka, tunggu aku!" ucap Sakura.

"Kiba, panggil aku Kiba."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti, bukannya dulu Kiba memarahinya saat Sakura memanggil nama belakangnya.

"Kita rekan kerja. Sudah sepantasnya memanggil dengan nama belakang seperti kata Kakashi-_sensei_." ucap Kiba sambil menahan rona merah diwajahnya. "Ayo cepat Sakura!" lanjut Kiba.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kiba dan berjalan perlahan menghampirinya yang masih menunggu di dekat pagar bersama Akamaru.

"Ya, Kiba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kalian lama karena terjadi insiden tidak terduga?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirik tajam Kiba.

"Maaf _Sensei_, ini semua salah ku. Tolong jangan salahkan, Kiba!" pinta Sakura sambil mengobati lututnya dibantu Yamato.

"Tidak _Sensei_ ini semua salah ku yang tidak bisa menjaga, Sakura" ucap Kiba.

"Sakura? Kiba?" Kakashi mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar panggilan nama mereka.

"Sakuraaaa-_chaaaan_!" suara teriak Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di dapur itu menutup telinga mereka.

"Kecilkan suaramu, _Baka_!" teriak Kiba.

"Sakura-_chan_ apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa Kiba melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanpa mempedulikan teriak Kiba, Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di kursi dengan seragam pelayannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Lihat lukamu? Apa yang sudah kau-"

"Guk... guk!"

Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Akamaru yang mengeram marah kearahnya dan berlari bersembunyi kebelakang Kakashi.

"Ke-kenapa ada anjing disini, _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto takut.

"Dia anjingku. Apa masalah buatmu?" tanya Kiba balik sambil melirik Naruto tajam.

"Bukan begitu, Kiba. Aku hanya terkejut ada anjing di dalam cafe ini."

Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Kiba dan Akamaru yang sepertinya ingin menerkam Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, sebenarnya..."

**.**

**.**

"Cherry-_chan_, kau terluka?" tanya salah seorang tamu yang melihat lutut Sakura yang di perban.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, aku hanya terjatuh tadi."

"Tidak... tidak. Kau harus segera mengobatinya, jika tidak bekas lukanya akan tertinggal di kulit mulusmu." ucap tamu itu sambil berusaha menyentuh paha Sakura yang terbuka karena Sakura hanya memakai _stocing_ sebatas betis. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?

"Guk...guk!" suara gonggongan anjing menghentikan tangan tamu itu yang mau menyentuh paha Sakura.

"A-anjing!" teriak tamu itu saat melihat Akamaru yang sudah berdiri sambil mengeram di sebelah Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang, Cherry akan di jaga oleh Akamaru. Jika kalian ingin menggodanya lebih baik hentikan saja sekarang! Aku tidak menjamin apa yang akan dilakukan anjingku." ucap Kiba sambil menyeringai kearah para tamu itu.

"Maaf." ucap mereka takut dan kembali duduk.

Sakura tersenyum kearah Kiba dan mengelus kepala Akamaru lembut. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Akamaru." ucap Sakura.

Mulai sekarang daftar nama di kontak _Handphone_ Sakura akan bertambah menjadi 4 dan Sakura akan mendapatkan teman baru, seekor anjing putih besar bernama Akamaru.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hallo! Aku kembali dengan Chapter 4 *melambai*

Yaps, Chapter ini khusus KibaSaku, bagimana? apa feel-nya kerasa? Aku masih kurang pengalaman untuk buat adegan sweet dan deskripsi perasaan *pundung*

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ceritanya jadi semakin gaje dan gak jelas. belum lagi MissTypo yang bertebaran.

Mulai Chapter ini dan seterusnya akan memasuki bagian Sakura-centeric, jadi tiap Chapter-nya pair Sakura akan berbeda-beda hehehehe

Balasan Review liat PM masing-masing ya... dan yang gak Login aku balas di sini.

**Koibito cherry**: Bagaimana Chapter ini, apa masih kurang panjang?

hohohoho tenang, semua pair itu akan muncul satu-satu, jadi sabar ya ;)

apa ini kurang kilat ya..? dan terima kasih atas Review dan sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. :D

**sasusaku kira**: Aku juga suka Sakura yang direbutin banyak cowok ganteng hehehehe

ini Chapter 4 semoga gak mengecewakan dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan Revie Fict gaje ini XD

Aku ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Reader yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan Review, untuk Silent Reader juga terima kasih sudah membaca Fict ini dan jika berkenan silakan tinggalkan Review agar aku jadi semakin semangat ngelanjutinya hehehehe XD

Terakhir Review please...!

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 4 April 2013


	5. Menu: Family

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: Au, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

"Huaaaa~ capek sekali!" teriak Naruto yang sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kau mengeluh terus Naruto. Dasar pemalas." ujar Kiba sambil mendelik kearah Naruto, yang menurutnya berisik itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti Kiba. Aku ini sangat lelah." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tidak terima perkataan Kiba yang mengejeknya.

Semua orang yang sedang bersantai di dapur hanya menatap Naruto kesal karena tampak sok imutnya itu.

"Kau tidak hanya bodoh tetapi juga sangat pemalas, Naruto." Sai menimpali perkataan Kiba dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Benarkan kataku?" Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto. "Sai saja sependapat denganku." tambahnya.

"_Teme_, katakan sesuatu?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celananya. "Bilang, aku ini rajin!" mohon Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tampang Naruto yang lagi-lagi di buat seimut mungkin untuk mendapat pembelaan dari Sasuke.

"Bodoh."

**Tuing**

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, yang bukannya membelanya tetapi malah ikut menghinanya.

"Huaaaaaaa Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berlari kearah Sakura, berusaha meminta pembelaan dari Sakura. "Mereka jahat!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Kiba, Sai dan Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa melihat kekonyolan laki-laki di depannya. Mereka sering melakukan hal-hal yang menurut Sakura lucu, seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

"Itu karena kau terus-terusan mengeluh, Naruto."

"Bahkan Sakura-_chan_ mengataiku pemalas." Naruto memasang tampang syok yang di buat-buat, yang sukses membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Guk... guk!" Akamaru yang duduk di sebelah Sakura menggonggong membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Apa sih, bahkan Akamaru juga ikut mengejekku."

"Itu semua salahmu sendiri, bodoh." ucap Kiba.

"Awas kau Kiba-"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!" teriak Naruto mendekati Kakashi.

"Mereka semua mengejek ku pemalas, _Sensei_!" ujar Naruto mencari pembelaan.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Kau harus lebih rajin lagi, Naruto!" ucap Kakashi.

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Kakashi, habis sudah orang-orang yang akan membelanya.

"Maaf, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini." ucap Kakashi berusaha menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Aku ingin membahas masalah Event _Hanami_ yang akan kita gelar kurang dari dua minggu ini." lanjutnya.

Semua orang diam mendengarkan Kakashi, walau sebagian terlihat seperti ogah-ogahan.

"Event _Hanami_ akan dilangsungkan selama satu minggu dan tema yang akan kita pakai tahun ini adalah _Haru No Sakura_." mendengar perkataan Kakashi, semua orang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang memasang tampang bingung.

"Aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya. Ide dasarnya terinspirasi darimu, Sakura." Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya yang di balas tatapan bingung oleh Sakura. "Untuk itu, aku membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian semua." ujar Kakashi dengan tampang serius.

"Bantuan kami _Sensei_. Untuk apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku sudah membagi tugas untuk kalian semua menjadi beberapa kelompok." Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah _Tablet_ dan menekan-nekan layarnya.

"Pertama. Yamato dan Choji yang akan mengurus menu baru untuk Event berdasarkan tema."

Yamato dan Choji yang namanya disebut hanya menganggukan kepala mereka mengerti. Sudah tugas mereka mengurus masalah menu, tidak diminta pun mereka tetap akan melakukannya.

"Kedua. Shikamaru dan Neji yang akan mengurus masalah dekorasi yang akan dipimpin oleh Rin sebagai _designer_."

"Merepotkan saja." ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan, sedangkan Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bergumam setuju atas tugas yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Ketiga. Aku, Gaara dan Sasuke yang akan mengurus masalah perlengkapan yang di butuhkan selama Event."

Gaara dan Sasuke hanya diam tak berkomentar atas tugas yang di berikan Kakashi. Entahlah, apakah mereka mendengar atau tidak.

"Terakhir. Naruto dan Sakura yang akan meminta izin kepada Walikota untuk Event ini."

"Tunggu dulu, _Sensei_! Kenapa harus aku?" tolak Naruto.

"Tugas ini khusus ku buat untukmu, Naruto." ucap Kakashi sambil mengalihkan pandangnya dari _Tablet_ di tangannya yang dari tadi ditatap serius oleh Kakashi.

"Kau bisa menyuruh orang lain! Misalnya Sai?" tanya Naruto protes.

"Kau tidak suka satu kelompok denganku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih, apa sebegitu buruknya satu kelompok dengannya.

"Bu-bukan Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskannya. "Aku senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Sakura-_chan_, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan tugasnya." lanjut Naruto takut, karena di sebelah Sakura, Akamaru telah bersiap-siap menerkam Naruto yang sudah membuat Sakura sedih di tambah _Deathglare_ dari Kiba.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Tidak ada yang boleh protes!" ucap Kakashi tegas sambil melirik Naruto tajam. "Sai sudah punya tugasnya sendiri, yaitu membuat lukisan yang akan di pajang saat Event." lanjut Kakashi.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_!" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Tugasnya akan mulai di kerjakan besok dan khusus untuk Naruto dan Sakura, kalian besok harus pergi menemui Walikota di kantornya saat pulang sekolah." perintah Kakashi dengan mata yang begitu tegas seakan berkata _'Aku tidak terima penolakan!'_ yang di tujukan kepada semua orang terutama Naruto.

"Kami mengerti, _Sensei_!" ucap sebagian orang di sana.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di musim semi kota Konoha. Semua orang mulai melakukan rutinitas mereka seperti biasa, para orang dewasa yang sibuk bekerja untuk mencari uang, para pedagang yang mulai menjajakan dagangan mereka, atau pun remaja-remaja berseragam yang bersiap memulai hari mereka dengan belajar. Tak terkecuali Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang di ikat asal-asalan dengan kacamata besar menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Sakura berjalan sendirian di tengah orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya. Saat semua orang di sekitarnya sibuk membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti Sakura, Sakura hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil menundukan kepalanya memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"_Kenapa Naruto tidak menyukai tugas yang diberikan, Kakashi-sensei?"_ pertanyaan seperti itu terngiang terus di kepalanya saat mengingat respon Naruto kemarin. Ya, Naruto yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan ramah, akan berubah 180 derajat jika sudah menyangkut tentang keluarganya.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" suara teriak dari belakang Sakura mengagetkannya.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura saat melihat siapa orang yang sudah meneriakinya pagi-pagi.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tetapi kau tidak membalasku." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan Sakura yang tidak mendengar teriakannya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino penasaran melihat Sakura yang pagi-pagi sudah melamun.

"Bukan masalah penting Ino." ucap Sakura berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Ino.

Ino tentu saja menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau itu akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali Sakura?"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Terkadang kau terlihat sangat kesal, besoknya sedih, besoknya lagi marah-marah dan apa kau ingat? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau pingsan Sakura. Dan sekarang kau melamun pagi-pagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" pertanyaan Ino yang sudah dipendamnya selama ini keluar semua.

"Bukan masalah besar, Ino" Sakura berusaha tersenyum untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran Ino yang terkadang berlebih-lebihan itu. "Hanya sedikit masalah dengan pekerjaan." tambah Sakura.

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura! Jika kau lelah kau bisa berhenti."

"Tidak Ino, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum sampai akhir." ucap Sakura mantap.

"Huft, khas Haruno Sakura sekali." Ino mengembungkan pipinya yang terlihat cantik di mata Sakura. Ya, bagi Sakura semua ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Ino sangat cantik.

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah anak-anak sampai di sini pembelajaran kita hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang _Sensei_ berikan!" ujar Kakashi. Ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir yang di ajar oleh Kakashi sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris.

"Haruno, jangan lupa tugasmu!" ucap Kakashi memperingati Sakura. Bukan tugas pekerjaan rumah yang Kakashi beri tadi, melainkan tugas lain sebagai pelayan di cafe, yaitu tugas meminta tanda tangan persetujuan dari Walikota bersama Naruto.

"Saya mengerti, _Sensei_." jawab Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-_san_ kau sibuk sekali, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapat tugas lebih dari Kakashi-_sensei._" Sakura tersenyum ke arah Hinata, senyuman yang memiliki arti tersendiri.

"Ka-kalau begitu bersemangatlah!"

"Tentu saja, terima kasih Hinata."

"Hinata-_sama_ sudah saatnya pulang." dari depan pintu terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dewasa yang menggunakan jas.

"Sakura-_san_ aku pulang dulu." pamit Hinata dan berjalan menghampiri laki-laki yang merupakan supir pribadinya.

"Enaknya jadi Hinata. Pulang pergi diantar pakai mobil dan pasti menggunakan pakaian bagus." ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Sakura-_chan_? Aku bersedia mengantar jemputmu dengan mobilku, kok!" ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan menghayal! Jika ada yang akan menjemput dan mengantar pulang Sakura, itu sudah pasti aku!" di belakang Naruto terlihat Kiba yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Sakura-_chan_ dengan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil memincingkan matanya penuh selidik kearah Kiba.

Wajah Kiba memerah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Bu-bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya gugup, sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Mencurigakan?"

"Sudahlah Naruto. Cepatlah pergi, kerjakan tugasmu yang sangat sulit itu!" ucap Shikamaru yang sudah jengah dengan tindakan konyol Naruto dan Kiba.

"Huh, tidak disuruh pun aku akan pergi. Ayo, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto kesal mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang terdengar meremehkannya. Bukan karena dia menolak tugas Kakashi berarti tugas itu sulit baginya.

"Dasar bodoh." ucap Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto yang begitu mudah dipancing.

**~~Clover's Cafe~~**

Kantor Walikota Konoha. Itulah tulisan besar yang dibaca Sakura saat masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai lima ini.

Kini Sakura dan Naruto sedang menuju meja resepsionis untuk meminta izin bertemu dengan Walikota yang super sibuk sesuai dengan perintah Kakashi. Sakura hanya diam dan cukup terpesona saat melihat orang-orang yang mengenakan seragam kerja mereka berlalu lalang, sedangkan Naruto di sebelahnya terus-menerus mengeluh sambil melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala.

"Naruto tunggu di sini! Aku yang akan bicara dengan nona resepsionis itu." perintah Sakura yang di balas Naruto dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang terlihat kosong di pojok ruangan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis ramah kepada Sakura.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Bapak Walikota? Saya ingin meminta tanda tangannya untuk Event _Hanami_ yang akan di adakan di tempat saya bekerja." jelas Sakura sopan.

"Apa sebelumnya anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Janji?" tanya Sakura bingung. Mana Sakura tahu apakah Kakashi sudah membuat janji sebelumnya. "Saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya diperintahkan atasan saya untuk meminta tanda tangan dari Bapak Walikota."

"Kalau begitu, anda tidak bisa menemui Bapak Walikota jika belum membuat janji sebelumnya."

"Tapi ini hanya sebentar. Tolong izinkan saya bertemu!" mohon Sakura, dia sudah datang jauh-jauh mana mungkin pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Maaf. Bapak Walikota sedang sibuk, anda tidak dapat menemuinya."

"Sebentar saja-"

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_! Kita pulang saja!" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Biarkan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang melakukannya sendiri." lanjutnya.

"Ah! Anda Namikaze Naruto, putra Walikota." ucap resepsionis yang terkejut melihat Naruto. "Anda seharusnya mengatakan, bahwa anda yang ingin bertemu." lanjut resepsionis itu.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat reaksi resepsionis itu. _"Sikapnya beda sekali dengan saat menghadapi ku."_ pikir Sakura.

"Tentu saja anda bisa bertemu dengan ayah anda, Namikaze-_sama_." ucap resepsionis.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu-"

"Terima kasih. Bisakah kami menemuinya sekarang?" Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto sebelum Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Resepsionis itu diam sejenak dan memandangi Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. "Tentu saja. Silakan ikuti saya!"

Sakura tersenyum senang sedangkan Naruto di sebelahnya hanya mendengus.

"Sttttt... Naruto?" bisik Sakura yang ada di sebelah Naruto. "Enak ya, jadi anak Walikota?" tanya Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto hanya diam dan pandangnya lurus ke depan. "Tidak juga." jawab Naruto singkat.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk sejenak ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Ekspresi kecewa dan juga sedih.

"Ini ruangnya. Jika ada perlu, anda bisa langsung hubungi saya." ucap resepsionis itu ramah dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

**Tok Tok**

Setelah menghela nafasnya sejenak, Sakura mengetuk pintu bercat coklat di depannya.

"Silakan masuk!" dari dalam terdengar suara berat yang sangat lembut, membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

**Cklek**

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu bercat coklat di depannya. "Ma-maaf mengganggu." ujar Sakura takut-takut saat mulai masuk ke dalam rungan itu.

Di depan sebuah meja yang di penuhi tumpukan dokumen terlihat seorang laki-laki dewasa tampan yang masih terlihat muda, rambut pirangnya mencuat keatas menambahkan kesan muda untuknya dan di balut jas hitam rapi yang sedang tersenyum ramah kearah Sakura, senyuman ramah yang mirip dengan Naruto.

"_Tampan sekali!"_ teriak Sakura dalam hati dengan wajah memerah saat melihat laki-laki di depannya, untuk sesaat Sakura melupakan tugasnya karena terhipnotis _Blue Sappir_ seperti lautan dalam yang sedang memadang _Emerald_ Sakura di balik kacamata jadulnya.

Naruto melirik Sakura disebelahnya. "Ehem~" deheman Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari pesona laki-laki dewasa di depannya.

"Naruto!" teriak laki-laki tampan itu saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri malas di sebelah Sakura. "Kenapa tidak memberitahu _Too-chan_ jika ingin kemari. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Bukan aku yang ada perlu _Too-chan_. Tetapi gadis di sebelahku." Naruto melirik Sakura yang berdiri gugup di sebelahnya.

Laki-laki tampan itu mengerutkan alisnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Ah! Maaf atas ketidak sopanan ini nona!" laki-laki itu berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. "Silakan duduk!" lanjutnya saat sudah sampai di depan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja kerjanya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda." Sakura membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang Naruto datang bersama temannya." laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah yang membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar. "Owh, betapa tidak sopannya aku. Maaf belum memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya. Namaku Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Naruto. Nona manis siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki tampan bernama Minato.

"Ti-tidak. saya yang tidak sopan karena tidak memperkenalkan diri saya kepada Namikaze-_sama_." Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan langsung membungkukan tubuhnya sopan. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya satu kelas dengan Naruto dan rekan kerjanya di Clover's Cafe." ujar Sakura gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura."

"Sudahi saja basa-basi ini. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Sakura-_chan_!" perkataan Naruto membuat senyuman di wajah Minato menghilang, begitu juga Sakura.

"Benar juga. Kalian pasti datang kemari karena ada hal yang penting." Minato berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai terasa kaku.

"Begini Namikaze-_sama_, saya di perintahkan oleh atasan saya untuk meminta persetujuan dari anda, karena cafe tempat saya bekerja akan mengadakan Event kurang dari dua minggu ini." jelas Sakura sambil menyerahkan proposal yang di berikan Kakashi kepadanya kemarin.

Minato menerima proposal dari Sakura dan membacanya dengan serius.

Sakura hanya bisa memperhatikan Minato yang sedang membolak-balik lembar proposal dan beralih kepada Naruto yang sedang bersadar pada kursi di belakangnya. Mau dilihat dari mana pun Naruto benar-benar mirip dengan Minato. Rambut pirang dan mata biru mereka sama. Bedanya rambut pirang Minato lebih panjang dan matanya seperti lautan dalam, sedangkan Naruto rambutnya lebih pendek dan matanya sebiru langit cerah di musim panas. Sama-sama tampan.

Minato meletakkan proposal ke atas meja. "Aku setuju dengan isi proposal ini." ucapan Minato membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanyanya.

Sakura langsung memeriksa tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan memberikannya kepada Minato.

"Silakan tanda tangan disini."

Minato mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Sakura dan mulai menanda tanganinya, namun tiba-tiba alisnya mengkerut.

"Kau lupa stempelnya, Sakura?" perkataan Minato membuat Sakura bingung. "Seharusnya permohonan seperti ini harus di beri tanda tangan dan juga stempel dari Walikota." jelas Minato.

Sakura yang memang tak tahu menau hanya memandang Naruto seolah berkata_. 'Jadi kita harus bagaimana?'_ yang hanya di tanggapi Naruto dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu.

"Kebetulan stempelnya tertinggal di rumah, jika kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa ikut aku pulang untuk memberi stampel persetujuan." saran Minato.

Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya diam, mencari solusi untuk masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Saya tidak masalah. Hanya saja, saya bekerja di cafe dan ini merupakan jam kerjanya." ucap Sakura jujur.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku bisa menghubungi Kakashi langsung."

"Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tenang saja, Kakashi mantan anak didik ku. Kalian pasti akan mendapatkan izin darinya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menatap Naruto untuk meminta pendapatnya, tetapi Naruto hanya cuek tak peduli.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang?" Minato mulai berdiri dan mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya, sekalian makan siang bersama di rumah." Sakura yang tidak enak menolak tawaran seorang Walikota hanya bisa mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**

"Kushina-_chan_, aku pulang!" teriak Minato saat memasuki rumahnya, dibelakangnya Sakura dan Naruto hanya diam.

Sakura dan Naruto yang mendapat tugas meminta tanda tangan persetujuan dari Walikota sekarang sedang berada di dalam rumah Walikota. Mungkin bagi Naruto, ia hanya pulang toh ini adalah rumahnya tetapi tidak bagi Sakura yang gugup setengah mati karena bisa masuk ke rumah seorang Walikota yang sangat di hormati oleh penduduk Konoha.

"Selamat datang, Minato!" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam. Sakura bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang tergesa.

"Loh, ada Naruto juga? Tumben sekali pulang cepat, apa sedang tidak kerja di tempat Kakashi?" tanya seorang wanita muda yang begitu cantik, yang di yakini Sakura sebagai ibu Naruto.

Rambut merah panjang yang begitu lurus dan indah, wajah bulat yang memberi kesan muda dan suara keras yang menggelegar. Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya bisa memandangi wanita di depannya takjub. _"Ibu Naruto cantik sekali, tidak heran ia bisa menikah dengan Walikota dan memiliki anak seperti Naruto."_ ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Karena terlalu menikmati memandangi wanita di depannya, tanpa sengaja pandangan Sakura bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Hm~ siapa nona manis ini?" tanyanya saat melihat Sakura yang berdiri kikuk diantara suami dan anaknya.

"Dia pacar Naruto."

**Blush**

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Naruto terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan ayahnya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Kedua bola mata wanita itu membulat dan lengkungan senyum tercipta di bibirnya.

"Wah! Benarkah?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu memeluk Sakura. "Aku senang sekali Naruto akhirnya membawa teman wanitanya kerumah." lanjutnya masih dengan Sakura di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau salah paham _Kaa-chan_. Sakura-_chan_ bukan pacarku!" Naruto langsung menghampiri ibunya dan berusaha menolong Sakura dari dalam pelukan kuat ibunya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya kecewa sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf. Saya bukan pacar Naruto. Saya hanya teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya." jelas Sakura setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan wanita di depannya.

"Sayang sekali padahal kau gadis yang sopan." suara wanita itu terdengar kecewa. "Bagaimana jika kalian pacaran saja?" tawarnya.

"_Kaa-chan_!" teriak Naruto berusaha menghentikan kebiasaan buruk ibunya yang suka menggodanya.

"Maaf, _Kaa-chan_ hanya bercanda." wanita itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Jadi siapa nama nona manis ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura saya teman sekelas dan juga rekan kerja Naruto." ucap Sakura sopan sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat sikap sopan Sakura. "Sopan sekali. Benar kalian tidak mau pacaran?"

"_Kaa-chan_!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan Naruto, wanita itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya tangannya. "Hallo Sakura-_chan_! Aku ibunya Naruto dan istri dari Minato, Namikaze Kushina" ujar Kushina memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Dan makan siang bersama?" tanya Minato.

"Ah! Maaf, aku jadi membuatmu berdiri disini, Sakura-_chan_." Kushina menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Sakura yang tidak bisa melawan hanya bisa mengikutinya saja.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, Sakura harus mengganti seragamnya dulu." ucap Minato.

"Kau benar Minato. Ayo Sakura-_chan_ ikuti aku!" Kushina menarik tangan Sakura menuju tangga lantai dua.

"_Too-chan_, apa _Kaa-chan_ punya pakaian yang pas untuk Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi ke dua orang wanita yang kini telah menghilang di tikungan lantai dua.

"Mungkin saja." Minato hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka lama sekali, aku sudah lapar!" Naruto menidurkan kepalanya keatas meja, bosan menunggu terlalu lama.

Sudah 10 menit Sakura diculik(?) Kushina dan sampai sekarang belum juga kembali. Naruto dan Minato yang telah selesai mengganti pakaian mereka kini sudah duduk di kursi depan meja makan. Tidak heran jika Naruto terus mengeluh kelaparan, karena di depannya sudah tersusun rapi hidangan yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

"Kau harus bersabar Naruto! Kelak jika kau menikah kau harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan mereka."

"Huft, kelak aku akan mencari istri yang cantik saja, agar ia tak perlu waktu lama untuk mempercantik diri." Naruto makin menenggelamkan wajahnya membuat Minato yang duduk didepannya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama! Sulit juga mencari pakaian yang ukurannya pas dengan Sakura-_chan_." suara Khusina membuat ayah dan anak itu menolehan kepala mereka kearahnya.

"_Kaa-chan_ aku sudah lap..." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata saat di hadapannya berdiri dua orang wanita, salah seorang wanita dan seorang gadis cantik.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memastikan gadis cantik di depannya.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu, malu karena di tatap begitu intens oleh Naruto dan Minato.

Kini Sakura sudah tidak menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang kebesaran, melainkan _Mini Dress_ berwarna merah tanpa lengan, rambut merah muda yang di ikat berantakan kini sudah tergerai rapi sampai kepinggangnya dengan ikat kepala menyerupai bandana berwarna merah. Cantik sekali.

"Ehem~" suara deheman Kushina menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya . "Ayo, Sakura-_chan_ kita duduk!" ajak Kushina sambil menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Sttt... Naruto?" panggil Minato yang duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto. "Kurasa kau tidak akan menunggu lama, jika menikah dengan Sakura." goda Minato sambil mencolek bahu anaknya.

Naruto tidak bisa membalas godaan Minato, hanya bisa duduk dengan wajah memerah padam dan sesekali melirik Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Loh, katanya kau lapar Naruto? Kenapa belum juga makan?" tanya Kushina yang duduk di depan Naruto. "Hem~ kau segitu terpesonanya sampai kehilangan nafsu makan, Naruto?" goda Kushina sambil memincingkan matanya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang di goda kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa memerah padam sama seperti Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, selamat makan!" Naruto langsung menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya tidak mempedulikan omelan Kushina yang protes dengan cara makannya yang berantakan_. "Orang tua jahat!"_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Suasanan makan di kediaman Namikaze berjalan ramai yang di hiasi canda tawa oleh keluarga tersebut, Sakura yang melihat interaksi keluarga Namikaze tersenyum simpul, perasaan rindu kepada kedua orang tuanya muncul.

"Ahhhh berhentilah menggodaku!" teriak Naruto kesal karena sepanjang makan tadi Minato dan Kushina terus-terusan menggodanya. "Cepat beri stampelnya, kami harus segera kembali bekerja!"

"Maaf, _Too-chan_ jadi lupa. Ayo kita ke ruang kerja _Too-chan_ saja!" Minato berdiri dari posisi duduknya diikuti Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa tidak enak bermaksud untuk membantu Kushina tetapi di tolak halus oleh Kushina dan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikuti Minato dan Naruto saja.

**Cklek**

"Kalian, silakan duduk!" ujar Minato sambil menunjuk dua kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya. "Tunggu sebentar!" Minato membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah stempel dari sana.

"Kemarikan kertasnya!" pinta Minato kearah Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan beralih menatap Naruto, terus Minato. "Bukankah tadi sudah saya berikan pada anda Namikaze-_sama_?" tanya Sakura, jelas sekali saat dikantor Sakura sudah memberikan kertas itu untuk di tanda tangani oleh Minato.

"..."

"Ah, sepertinya kertasnya tertinggal." Minato menggaruk tengkungnya yang tidak gatak saat melihat ekspresi kesal dari Naruto dan ekspresi kecewa dari Sakura. "Begini saja, bagaimana jika besok kalian datang lagi ke kantor?" tawar Minato.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_, kita pergi!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi.

"Tunggu Naruto!" tahan Sakura, tetapi Naruto tetap menarik Sakura menuju pintu depan tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Sakura maupun Minato.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Kushina saat melihat Naruto menarik paksa Sakura.

"Maaf. Kami permisi dulu!" Sakura yang masih ditarik paksa oleh Naruto hanya bisa berteriak memohon izin kepada Kushina yang hanya menatap bingung kepergian keduanya.

* * *

"Hua~" Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Hari ini sesuai tawaran Minato, ia dan Naruto akan pergi ke kantor Walikota lagi.

Kemarin setelah pulang dari rumah walikota, Sakura menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kakashi yang di tanggapi Kakashi dengan senyuman maklum, dan menyuruh Sakura dan Naruto untuk pergi menemui Walikota lagi ke esokan harinya.

"A-ada apa Sakura-_san_?" tanya Hinata yang khawatir melihat Sakura dari jam pertama sampai terakhir terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menekankan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ji-jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?" tawar Hinata.

Sakura diam sejenak sambil memandangi Hinata yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sakura menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Hinata atau tidak.

"Em~ Hinata, apa kau kenal cukup baik dengan Naruto?" akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Ti-tidak terlalu, aku dan Naruto-_kun_ hanya teman satu SMP." Hinata menundukan kepalanya malu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Apa kau tau hubungan Naruto dengan keluarganya?"

"Setauku Naruto sangat dekat dengan keluarganya."

"_Kalau dekat, kenapa Naruto terlihat kesal sekali setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya." _pikir Sakura.

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata khawatir saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Naruto tidak suka di panggil Namikaze?" Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangannya berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya karena mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Hinata-_sama_, sudah saatnya pulang!" suara seorang laki-laki menghentikan pembicaraan dua gadis itu.

"Sakura-_san_ aku pulang dulu!" Hinata menundukan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Sakura kembali menghembuskan nafasnya setelah kepergian Hinata. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa karena ruang kelas tempat Sakura, kini sudah tidak ada orang kecuali dirinya.

Sakura berjalan sendiri menuju cafe dengan menundukan kepalanya. Jarak sekolah dan cafe tidak begitu jauh, 10 menit jika di tempuh dengan kereta api dan dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki.

Karena tidak melihat jalan di depannya, tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Maafkan saya!" Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali karena merasa bersalah.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanya sosok yang ditabrak Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Namikaze-_sama_?" Sakura terkejut karena orang yang di tabraknya ternyata adalah Kushina.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kushina.

"Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju cafe." ujar Sakura sopan.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu jika berhadapan denganku Sakura-_chan_!" Kushina menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah. "Em~ jika kau ada waktu, mau, 'kah kau menemaniku untuk sekedar minum teh?" tawar Kushina.

Sejujurnya Sakura ingin menolak tawaran Kushina, karena Sakura harus segera tiba di cafe. Tetapi melihat wajah Kushina yang begitu penuh harap, membuat Sakura tidak enak untuk menolak tawaran Kushina.

Dan disinilah mereka, disebuah restoran keluarga sambil berhadapan dan menikmati teh yang mereka pesan.

"Ada perlu apa Namikaze-_sama_ mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sakura, setelah cukup lama ia diam dan hanya memperhatikan wanita cantik di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan _Oba-san_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Baiklah Kushina-_basan_." jawab Sakura tak berani menolak permintaan Kushina.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang, Naruto?"

"Naruto ramah, baik dan sangat peduli terhadap temannya." Sakura tersenyum, mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan Naruto untuknya. "Tetapi terkadang dia jadi sangat manja, malas-malasan, bodoh, ceroboh, bertingkah konyol dan tidak sabaran." lanjut Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Kushina tertawa. Jadi begitu Naruto menurut Sakura.

"Kau sangat mengenal Naruto ya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Tidak juga, aku belum lama mengenal Naruto."

"Kau tau, Naruto hanya akan memperlihatkan sikap manjanya pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya penting."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Kushina menganggukan kepalanya. "Dulu Naruto selalu bersikap manja padaku dan Minato. Benar-benar manja." Kushina tertawa mengingat betapa manjanya Naruto.

"Dia sangat suka meniru ayahnya. Dari cara senyum dan kebiasaannya."

"Tapi menurutku, sifat Naruto lebih mirip Kushina-_basan_." ujar Sakura sambil menelengkan kepalanya kesamping.

Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Sakura, yang menurutnya lucu dan begitu polos.

"Tapi itu dulu, Sakura-_chan_." Kushina menundukan kepalanya. "Dulu sekali, setidaknya sebelum Minato menjadi Walikota." lanjutnya.

"..."

"Sekarang Naruto berubah. Tidak bersemangat jika di depan kami, bahkan dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya bermain game di kamar."

"Setiap aku atau Minato bertanya, ia hanya diam."

"Mungkin Naruto sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Kushina mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Kushina tersenyum. "Setidaknya, semenjak di tawari Kakashi bekerja, dia jadi sedikit lebih aktif dan mulai jarang mengurung diri di kamar."

"Bekerja di cafe memang menyenangkan, dan Naruto menikmati itu." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah Naruto bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_chan_." Kushina menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Tolong jaga Naruto kami!" pinta Kushina sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu lembut dan hangat, khas seorang ibu.

"Ya, aku akan memukul Naruto jika ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh." Sakura balik tersenyum ke arah Kushina.

"Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_." Kushina melepaskan genggamannya dan meminun tehnya yang tinggal setengah. "Bagaimana, jika kau pacaran saja dengan Naruto?" goda Kushina sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

"Kushina-_basan_!" teriak Sakura. Sekarang Sakura tau perasaan Naruto yang suka di goda kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**

"Sakura?" ucap Yamato terkejut saat melihat Sakura masuk. "Bukankah, kau seharusnya pergi ke kantor Walikota?" tanya Yamato, setahunya hari ini Sakura akan mengambil kertas tanda tangan persetujuan di kantor Walikota, setidaknya itu yang Naruto katakan tadi.

"Ya, _Sensei_." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. "Kemana Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat tidak melihat laki-laki berambut pirang yang selalu menyambutnya jika datang.

"Di depan. Sedang melayani tamu." jawab Yamato sambil menujuk Naruto yang sibuk melayani tamu dari lubang tempat menaruh pesanan.

"Bisakah _Sensei_ memanggilkannya?"

"Tentu saja." Yamato berjalan keluar. Dari tempatnya, Sakura bisa melihat Yamato yang menghampiri Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu.

Tidak begitu lama Naruto dan Yamato sudah berada di dapur.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_ mencariku?" tanya Naruto saat sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

"Cepat ganti bajumu Naruto, kita akan pergi!" perintah Sakura.

"Pergi? Apa ini ajakan kencan?" tanya Naruto yang di hadiah _Dheatglare_ dari Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang melototinya tajam, Naruto hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sakura. entahlah saat melihat mata Sakura, Naruto seperti melihat mata ibunya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti saat Sakura menariknya keluar dari cafe.

"Ke kantor Walikota." jawab Sakura singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, sehingga Sakura yang menariknya ikut berhenti.

"Kau pergi sendiri saja Sakura-_chan_! Aku malas." Naruto membalikan badannya kembali berjalan menuju cafe.

"Tidak boleh!" Sakura menghalangi langkah Naruto dengan cara merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud menutupi jalan Naruto.

Naruto menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Kurasa kau bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuanku, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto kembali berjalan melewati Sakura.

**Bukk**

"Auw! Sakit Sakura_-chan_!" Naruto memegangi perutnya, yang sakit karena di pukul Sakura. "Apa yang kau-" Naruto terdiam saat dilihatnya air mata sudah menetes dari mata Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu?" Sakura menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa kau tau seberapa sayangnya mereka padamu?" ujar Sakura kesal.

"..."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Naruto, karena masih memiliki orang tua!"

"Bagaimana jika kedua orang tuamu sudah tidak ada? Ah tidak, bagaimana jika kau jauh dari orang tuamu sepertiku?" Sakura menatap Naruto tajam dengan air mata yang kembali menetes jatuh.

"Betapa sedihnya tidak ada yang menyambutmu pulang, tidak ada yang membuatkanmu makanan, tidak ada yang bisa kau ajak bicara, tidak ada tempatmu mengadu dan tidak ada yang akan memarahimu jika melakukan hal bodoh. Apa kau tau bagaimana sedihnya hidup seorang diri?" tanya Sakura kesal, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke bawah, tidak sanggup menatap balik _Emerald_ Sakura yang sudah basah.

"Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri, jauh dari orang tua saat semua orang menatapmu penuh hina, sepertiku! Kau tidak akan tau, karena kau tidak pernah mensyukuri semua yang kau miliki!" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Aku benci mereka." ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. "Mereka tidak menyayangiku. Bagi mereka pekerjaan lebih penting dari aku." Naruto tersenyum miris menatap Sakura.

Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Kau egois sekali Naruto! Benar-benar egois." ujar Sakura sambil menatap Naruto hina.

"Kau tidak tau perasaanku Sakura-_chan_! Bagaimana rasanya saat orang tuamu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga melupakanmu?" tanya balik Naruto dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali! Apa kau pikir orang tuamu tidak mengingatmu saat mereka sibuk bekerja. Apa kau tidak sadar untuk siapa mereka berkerja?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto tajam. "Mereka bertahan dengan kesibuk yang siap kapan saja membuat mereka gila, hanya untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa berterima kasih sepertimu."

"Sudah cukup Sakura-_chan_! Jangan bicara lagi!" Naruto balik menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tidak, sampai orang bodoh sepertimu mengerti!"

"Sakura-"

"Dengarkan aku! Kau selalu menuntut kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu, menginginkan perhatian lebih. Tetapi tak pernah sekali pun mengerti mereka."

"..."

"Apa pernah kau memikirkan kesehatan mereka yang bekerja siang dan malam? Ha!" tanya Sakura, yang tidak di jawab oleh Naruto. "Tidak, 'kan? Tetapi apa kau tau siapa yang akan begadang semalaman dan sibuk memanggilkan dokter jika kau sakit?"

"Tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya Sakura saat tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari Naruto.

"Cobalah sekali saja kau memikirkan kedua orang tuamu, Naruto!" suara Sakura melembuh, lelah karena terus berteriak dari tadi. "Mereka sangat menyayangimu." tambah Sakura.

Naruto terdiam mencerna baik-baik perkataan Sakura. Sakura benar, selama ini Naruto hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri, tanpa pernah memikirkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Cobalah bicarakan masalahmu dengan mereka!" Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto yang hanya menudukan kepalanya. "Mereka pasti mengerti, karena mereka orang tuamu."

**Greb**

Sakura memeluk Naruto, menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Naruto dan menggosok-gosok punggung Naruto pelan.

"Kau mengerti, Naruto?" tanya Sakura masih sambil memeluk Naruto yang kini menangis, menangisi kebodohannya, keegoisannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Naruto balik memeluk Sakura erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Sakura.

Untuk sesaat mereka larut dalam kesedihan masing-masing dan bertahan dengan posisi saling memeluk, kalau saja Sakura tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berusaha menormalkan detak jatungnya karena marah-marah tadi, dan perlahan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari kedua pipinya.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_!" ujar Naruto lirih.

"Tidak. Jangan minta maaf padaku, tetapi minta maaflah kepada orang tuamu!" Sakura tersenyum ramah yang di balas senyuman juga oleh Naruto.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meneruskan perjalanan yang tertunda di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Kali ini tidak ada paksaan atau pun tarikan, karena kali ini Naruto pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_." ujar Naruto dengan suara kecil.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang samar-samar bisa mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Tidak." jawabnya dan malah menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ya." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang menariknya.

* * *

**Tok Tok**

"Permisi." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan masuk di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sakura!" teriak Minato saat melihat Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke ruangan kerjanya. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Minato berdiri dan mempersilakan Sakura dan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang?" tanya Minato yang membuat wajah dua orang di hadapannya memerah. Ya, sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf, sudah membuat anda menunggu lama, Namikaze-_sama_." ujar Sakura menyesal karena telah membuat seorang Walikota menunggunya.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Minato sambil tersenyum ramah. "Sakura, bisakah kau memanggilku tidak seformal itu, rasanya aku seperti sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pegawai, bukan teman anakku." ujar Minato.

"Ya, Minato-_jisan_."

Mendengar panggilan Sakura, Minato tersenyum, dan kemudian berdiri berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mengambil selembar kertas dari atas meja.

"Ini, sudah di tanda tangani dan diberi stempel." Minato memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Minato-_jisan_." Sakura menundukan kepalanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Em~ _Too-chan_!" panggil Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Maaf!" lanjutnya.

Minato yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan alisnya binggung. "Maaf untuk apa, Naruto?" tanya Minato balik.

"Maaf untuk semuanya." jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan tatapan matanya keluar jendela yang ada di kanannya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Naruto." perkataan Minato membuat Naruto memalingkan kepalanya menghadapnya. "Sudah tugas orang tua untuk memaafkan anaknya." lanjut Minato sambil tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat Minato tersenyum, begitu juga Sakura yang melihatnya. Senyuman hangat seperti matahari.

"_Too-chan_!" panggil Naruto lagi. "Ba-bagaimana jika kita berlibur ke suatu tempat?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

Untuk sejenak Minato terdiam, sudah lama Naruto tidak pernah meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Minata. "Tetapi, Sakura harus ikut juga!" lanjut Minato sambil melirik Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Naruto penuh arti.

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Bukankah ini liburan keluarga, kenapa ia harus ikut?.

"Ya, tentu saja. Sakura-_chan_ akan ikut!" Naruto nyengir lebar dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya menganggukan kepalanya, siapa yang akan menolak tawaran langsung dari seorang Walikota?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini Kakashi-_sensei_!" Sakura menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arah Kakashi.

Sekarang semua orang sedang bersih-bersih, bersiap menutup cafe.

Kakashi menerima kertas yang di sodorkan Sakura dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Alis Kakashi terangkat. "Sakura?" panggilnya.

"Bukankah, aku menyuruhmu meminta tanda tangan dari Walikota?" tanya Kakashi. "Kenapa di beri stempel juga?" tambahnya.

"Minato-_jisan_ bilang, harus di beri stempel juga." jawab Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Minato-_jisan_?" gumam Kakashi mendengar panggilan Sakura untuk mantan dosennya sekaligus Walikota Kohona.

"Stempel ini tidak perlu. Stempel hanya diberikan jika kita ingin membuka Event besar-besaran." jelas Kakashi. "Kalau hanya Event kecil di cafe, tanda tangan persetujuan sudah cukup." lanjutnya.

"Hah! yang benar?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ya." jawab Kakashi. "Tetapi terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, stempel ini lebih baik." Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura dan meninggalkannya yang masih bengong di tempatnya. Jadi untuk apa ia bolak-balik mengurus stempel itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura, Naruto mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kakashi.

"Dasar _Too-chan_!" geram Naruto yang sadar ayahnya hanya mempermainkannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa hambar. _"Awas saja kau, Too-chan!"_ batin Naruto, yang membuat Kiba semakin bingung.

Sepertinya orang tuamu tidak sepenuhnya bohong Naruto, mereka benar-benar memberi stempel persetujuan pada kertas itu sekaligus pada Sakura.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hallo, aku kembali dengan Chapter 5! (*v*)/

Kali ini aku mempersembahkan NaruSaku yang di buat khusus untuk NS Lovers, maaf kalau mengecewakan dan MissTypo yang bertebaran.

Tema kali ini cukup berat dan menguras emosi. Aku hampir nangis ngetik perkataan Sakura, karena semuanya curahan hatiku yang jadi anak rantauan ini (T,T)

Semoga pesan yang aku masukkan di Chapter kali ini bisa diterima semua Reader.

Sebenarnya Chapter kali ini mau di Publish hari kamis tanggal 11 April bertepatan dengan SUGAR EVENT NaruSaku, tapi aku gak menuhi syarat untuk ikut (;.;). Bagi Reader yang tertarik dan mau ikut, atau belum tahu silakan lihat di groups/326486403510/ (n.n)/

Seperti biasa balasan Review liat di PM masing-masing dan yang dak Login ini balasannya:

**Koibito cherry**: Garing ya... kalau begitu maaf, aku memang tidak berbakat (n.n")a

SasuSaku masih agak lama dan SaiSaku di tunggu saja ya...

Terima kasih atas dukungannya jadi makin semangat nulis!

**Sasusaku 4ever**: Wah, Silent Reader, aku benar-benar tersanjung ni... :D

Boleh banget, mau sekali, dua kali dan berkali-kali boleh boleh banget (n.n)b

Huft, diperpanjang lagi? akan diusahakan ya...

**sasusaku kira**: Ah senangnya kalau kamu suka, rasanya kerja keras ku membuahkan hasil (T0T)/

Terima kasih atas semua pujiannya jadi malu ni hehehehe XD

Semoga chapter depan gak mengecewakan ya...

**ara**: Terima kasih atas pujiannya :D

**puihyuuchan**: Sakura emang sudah kawaii dari sananya hahahaha XD

dan terima kasih atas Review dan pujiannya :D

Ehm, terakhir Review please...!

Salam Langit dan Bumi,

Kimeka ReiKyu

Palembang, 08 April 2013


	6. Menu: Wind

"Em~ Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto dengan suara yang begitu kecil, yang mungkin hanya akan di dengar oleh ia sendiri dan gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kecil di tangannya.

Karena mendapat respon dari gadis di depannya cengiran Naruto melebar. "Kencan yuk!" teriaknya senang dengan gaya khasnya, melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Tidak bisa, kita sedang bekerja." tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ayolah! Nanti aku minta libur pada Kakashi-_sensei_!" bujuk Naruto sambil mengekori Sakura dari belakang.

"Tidak bisa, kita sedang persiapan Event _Hanami_!" tolak Sakura tegas, ini Event pertama baginya dan Sakura tak ingin main-main untuk itu.

Naruto tidak mau menyerah dan terus membujuk Sakura. "Bagaimana jika setelah Event- Auw!" teriak Naruto sakit, saat dirasanya pantat mulusnya digigit sesuatu.

"Grrr... grrr...!" Akamaru mengeram marah, marah karena Naruto terus mengganggu Sakura.

"Gigit lebih keras, Akamaru!" teriak Kiba dari pojok ruangan.

Beginilah keseharian Sakura sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Pagi menjadi pelajar di KSHS, siang sampai sore bekerja sebagai pelayan di Clover's Cafe, sibuk memang tapi Sakura menikmatinya.

Naruto mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa berkedut sakit. "Apa-apaan kau, Akamaru?!" teriaknya marah, karena pantatnya digigit oleh Akamaru. "Kiba, lakukan sesuatu pada anjingmu!" lanjut Naruto.

Kiba mendengus kesal. "Akamaru, gigit juga tangan dan kakinya sekalian!" teriak Kiba balik.

"Guk... guk!" sesuai instruksi Kiba, Akamaru mendekati Naruto dan bersiap menggigitnya.

Melihat Akamaru yang mendekatinya, Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura mencari perlindungan. "Sakura-_chan_, tolong aku!" pinta Naruto sambil bersembunyi di belakang Sakura.

Kiba mendengus sebal melihat Naruto yang bersembunyi di belakang Sakura. "Dasar pengecut." ejeknya.

"Jelek, tidak akan bisa melindungimu, Naruto." suara halus Sai berhasil menarik perhatian orang dan tentu saja _Deathglare_ dari Sakura, Naruto, Kiba bahkan Akamaru.

Naruto menatap tajam Sai yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Woi Sai! Jangan seenaknya mengatai Sakura-_chan_-ku jelek, dia manis sekali tahu!" teriak Naruto penuh penekanan yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

_"Baka!_ Sejak kapan Sakura jadi milikmu?!" teriak Kiba sambil menatap tajam Naruto. "Dan kau Sai!" Kiba menunjuk wajah Sai dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan seenaknya mengatai Sakura jelek! dia i-itu... ma-manis... sekali tahu..." ujar Kiba dengan wajah memerah dan di ikuti gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya." jawab Sai dengan senyuman polos tanpa beban seolah hal yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang biasa.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Sai dan Akamaru!" kali ini suara yang terdengar dingin dan begitu tegas khas Neji sukses membuat orang-orang dan seekor anjing yang namanya di sebut menegang di tempat.

"Jangan berisik! Kalian mengganggu tamu yang lain." lanjut Neji.

Karena ketakutan mereka menundukan kepala mereka bersalah. "Maaf." ujar mereka serempak kecuali Sai yang hanya tersenyum dan gonggongan dari Akamaru.

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: Au, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

"Haa~ akhirnya selesai juga." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, sesekali memukul-mukul bahunya yang pegal bergantian.

Sekarang sudah sore dan cafe akan segera di tutup, untuk itu Sakura yang kebagian membersihkan meja merasa bahunya pegal dari tadi terus-menerus di gerakan.

"Sakura, kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Yamato saat melihat Sakura yang masih sibuk mengelap meja.

"Ini sudah mau pulang, _Sensei_. Tinggal mengganti seragam saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti, mengganti seragam pelayan dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Sai, bagaimana lukisan mu?" suara Kakashi menghentikan langkah Sakura yang mau berjalan pulang menuju pintu keluar.

"Sudah selesai, _Sensei_. Besok akan segera aku bawa." jawab Sai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Apa temanya sesuai atau tidak. Sebelum di pertunjukan tiga hari lagi." Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi saat melewati Sakura, Kakashi tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bukan hanya wajahmu yang jelek, kebiasaan mengupingmu juga jelek." ujar Sai saat melihat Sakura berdiri tidak jauh darinya, yang sukses membuat Sakura menatapnya tajam.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Si-siapa yang menguping, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar." kilah Sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya tidak suka di bilang penguping pembicaraan orang.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya, jelek." Sai melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Sakura yang marah di katai jelek.

"Huft, menyebalkan!"

* * *

"Jadi, jika kalian menemukan soal seperti ini, formula yang di gunakan adalah..." mendengar penjelasan Iruka-_sensei_ di depan membuat Sakura bosan, bosan karena ia sudah berkali-kali mempelajari pelajaran yang sama jauh sebelum di jelaskan oleh pengajarnya.

Karena merasa bosan mendengar penjelasan Iruka, Sakura lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Memperhatikan apa saja yang di lakukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bisa di lihat Hinata yang mencatat perkataan Iruka dengan serius, di belakang Hinata ada Naruto yang sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan Kiba di sebelahnya, dan di sebelah Kiba ada Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur, dan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto yang lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan di luar jendela. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang di lihat Sasuke, Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Di lapangan _Outdoor _Sakura bisa melihat sekumpulan murid-murid yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, dari seragam olahraga yang mereka kenakan Sakura dapat menebak murid-murid itu kakak tingkatnya dari garis kuning di celana mereka.

Seragam di KSHS memang di bedakan berdasarkan tingkatan setiap tahunnya. Merah kelas 1, biru kelas 2 dan Kuning kelas 3, sehingga pengajar bisa dengan mudah membedakan murid-murid yang bertemu dengan mereka di luar jam pelajarannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat seorang pengajar berpakaian hijau ketat dengan gaya rambut mangkuk andalannya, pengajar paling nyentrik di KSHS, Maito Gai. Tidak jauh dari Gai ada dua sosok laki-laki, satu laki-laki berambut hitam klimis dan berkulit pucat serta laki-laki berambut coklat panjang sedang berbicara.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, guna memperjelas penglihatannya akan sosok laki-laki di bawah sana. "Sai dan Neji?" gumam Sakura saat menyadari siapa sosok ke dua laki-laki itu.

Benar juga Sai dan Neji merupakan kakak kelas dari Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dan Gaara adik kelas Sakura yang baru masuk tahun ini.

Karena terlalu asik memperhatikan ke dua kakak kelasnya, Sakura tidak menyadari Sai—yang ditatapnya—berbalik badan dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

Sakura yang merasa seperti seorang penguntit karena ketahuan memperhatikan Sai diam-diam berusaha tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Sai. Awalnya Sakura kira Sai akan mengejeknya penguntit lagi seperti di cafe, tetapi dugaannya salah. Sai malah balik tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak mungkin bisa di dengar Sakura yang berada di lantai 3, tetapi dengan pelan Sakura mencoba mengikuti gerakan mulut Sai.

Sakura menggerakkan mulutnya, sebisa mungkin sama dengan gerakan mulut Sai. "Je-lek." itulah kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan berdasarkan gerakan dari mulut Sai.

**Tuing**

Perempatan siku muncul di jidat lebar Sakura saat menyadari perkataan Sai yang lagi-lagi menghinanya.

"Dasar mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi!" teriak Sakura keras sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya karena kesal dan menunjuk-nujuk Sai yang ada di bawah sambil melambaikan tangan itu.

"..."

Kelas langsung diam dan menatap tidak suka ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri marah tidak jelas

Iruka memijat pelan batang hidungnya melihat Sakura yang berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, dan tak lupa teriakan nyaringnya. "Haruno, saya tau pelajaran saya sudah kau pahami. Tetapi bisakah kau tenang dan biarkan saya melanjutkan pelajaran?" ucap Iruka di depan kelas sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

"Ma-maaf, _Sensei_!" Sakura berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya menyesal dan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu—kecuali Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shika dan Hinata—tertawa mengejeknya.

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Sakura mengepalkan tanyanya. "_Ini semua gara-gara mayat hidup itu!"_ batin Sakura kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek **

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Kakashi saat Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kakashi yang menatapnya kaget. "Aku baru saja selesai mengganti seragam sekolah, _Sensei_." jawab Sakura. "Tadi aku sedikit terlambat, karena tugas dari Iruka-_sensei_." jelas Sakura. Yap, karena keributan yang di buatnya di kelas, Sakura mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari Iruka yang harus diselesaikannya saat itu juga.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" panggil Sai yang baru datang dengan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang di tutupi kain putih dengan ukuran panjang hampir setengah tubuhnya.

Kakashi menghampiri Sai yang kini berjongkok sambil meletakan benda persegi panjang itu ke atas kursi. "Sai, kau bawa lukisannya?" tanyanya sambil membantu Sai membuka kain putih yang menutupi benda itu.

"Ya," Sai berdiri dari posisinya, dan berdiri tepat disebelah Kakashi yang menatap benda persegi panjang itu.

Kakashi diam sejenak mengamati hasil karya Sai. Sakura yang penasaran berjalan mendekati dua orang laki-laki itu.

Mata Sakura berbinar kagum akan lukisan Sai di depannya. Sebuah lukisan pohon-pohon Sakura yang berjejer rapi dengan beberapa kelopaknya yang berterbangan tertiup angin, Cantik sekali.

Kakashi mengusap dagunya. "Rasanya ada yang kurang." gumamnya masih menatap lukisan Sai.

Sakura yang terpesona dengan lukisan Sai, jadi sedikit bingung dengan maksud Kakashi yang mengatakan ada yang kurang dari lukisan indah Sai. "Apanya yang kurang, _Sensei_? Menurutku ini sangat cantik dan indah." tanyanya polos.

"Ya, lukisan Sai selalu cantik dan indah, Sakura." jelas Kakashi yang sudah terbiasa melihat lukisan Sai. "hanya saja, aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih." lanjut Kakashi.

"Apa ada bagian yang tidak bagus? Aku membuatnya berdasarkan tema yang kau berikan, _Sensei_." jelas Sai.

"Tidak, lukisan ini bagus, hanya saja Event kita _Hanami_ yang artinya melihat bunga."

"Dan ini lukisan bunga Sakura di musim semi." Sai memotong kalimat Kakashi, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kakashi yang tidak menyukai lukisannya.

"Perasaan." ucap Kakashi." Yang kurang dari lukisanmu adalah perasaan yang tergambar di dalamnya." lanjutnya.

"Lukisanmu sempurna. Indah, cantik dan sangat detail bahkan sampai bagian terkecil. Tetapi tak ada perasaan sedikit pun dilukisanmu." jelas Kakashi yang membuat Sai terdiam.

Kakashi menghelakan nafasnya dan melirik Sai yang tertunduk di sebelahnya.

"Sai, bisakah kau buatkan lukisan lain untuk ku." pinta Kakashi. "Kau masih punya waktu sampai besok untuk mencari inspirasi." lanjut Kakashi.

Sai diam sejenak mendengar permintaan Kakashi. "Tentu saja, _Sensei_." jawab Sai dengan senyuman biasa di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Sai." Kakashi balas tersenyum ke arah Sai. "Em~ Sai, bisakan kau membawa Sakura bersamamu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Eh! Kenapa aku harus ikut bersama, Sai?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Yang mendapat tugas melukis, 'kan Sai, tapi kenapa ia juga harus ikut mencari inspirasi.

"Ya, agar Sai ada teman bicara, kasihan jika hanya sendirian." Kakashi mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Besok juga hari Sabtu yang berarti sekolah libur, sekalian saja kau jalan-jalan, Sakura."

"Tidak masalah. Sepertinya menarik jika jelek ikut bersamaku." Sai menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan tawaran Kakashi untuk mengajak Sakura.

"Tapi aku si-"

"Baguslah, terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian berdua." Kakashi memotong perkataan Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ingin protes di belakangnya.

"Jelek, besok datang jam 9 pagi di taman kota Konoha." Sai ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah Kakashi menghilang. "Ah, jangan terlambat, jelek!" tambah Sai sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya di balik pintu.

"Siapa yang akan datang!" teriak Sakura saat Sai sudah benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

**Tik Tok Tik Tok**

Jam dinding besar yang berdiri kokoh terus terdengar, membuat gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang di ikat berantakan terus menerus melihat jarum jam itu.

"Huft, lama!" keluh gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura.

Sakura sudah bosan menunggu seseorang yang mengatakan harus datang pukul 9. Sebetulnya bukan salah orang tersebut sehingga Sakura harus menunggu lama, karena jarum jam yang terlihat dari jam besar itu baru menunjukkan pukul 08.59. Sakura yang datang terlalu cepat 30 menit, yang mau tak mau membuatnya harus menunggu.

Sakura mengehelakan nafasnya lelah, lelah terus menunggu. "Harusnya aku tak datang terlalu cepat."

"Maaf, kau sudah menunggu." suara orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura terdengar yang membuatnya harus memutar kepalanya ke samping, guna melihat pemilik suara.

**Deg**

Di depan Sakura kini telah berdiri seorang laki-laki pucat dengan rambut hitam klimis. Pakaian biasanya saja, hanya sebuah kaos berwarna abu-abu yang di balut jaket berwarna hitam dan celana _jeans_ biru _Donker_ dengan tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam, tetapi dari pakaian biasa ini membuat ia terlihat seperti laki-laki tampan yang ramah, sesuai sekali dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Sakura mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, tidak juga. Aku yang datang terlalu cepat." ujarnya gugup, entah karena laki-laki di depannya atau karena tatapan iri wanita-wanita yang melihatnya.

Sai hanya diam masih dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya berdiri diam, melihat punggung Sai yang perlahan menjauh.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak mungkin laki-laki tampan itu pacarnya!"

"Mungkin saja, cinta seperti di Drama televisi."

"Pasti pembantunya!"

Suara bisik-bisik wanita di sekeliling Sakura terdengar cukup keras sehingga masih bisa di dengar Sakura yang berdiri dalam diam.

Untuk sesaat Sakura merasa pergi kencan bersama seseorang seperti serial Drama yang pernah di tontonnya di televisi. Gadis jelek yang pacaran dengan laki-laki tampan yang kaya raya. Sungguh konyol.

Sai yang berjalan cukup jauh membalikkan badannya melihat Sakura yang masih berdiri diam memandangainya. "Jelek, kau akan berdiam diri di situ saja?" suara Sai menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sakura berlari kecil mengejar Sai yang berjalan di depannya.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bergugurun. Setelah hampir dua jam berkeliling taman untuk mencari inspirasi lukisan, kini Sakura dan Sai sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Bagaimana jika kau gambar saja, lukisan sebuah keluarga yang sedang melakukan _Hanami_ di bawah rimbunan pohon Sakura." saran Sakura saat sudah duduk lama dalam diam.

Sai melirik Sakura sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kedepan.

"Aku tidak melukis manusia."

Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Sai yang cukup aneh untuk seorang pelukis berbakat. Dengan sedikit penasaran Sakura melirik Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan ekor matanya, untuk melihat ekspresi yang di buat Sai saat mengatakan hal yang menurut Sakura aneh itu. Tetapi nihil, tak sedikit pun ekspresi yang nampak dari wajah pucatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau melukis apa selama ini?"

"Apa saja, yang pasti bukan manusia."

"Kenapa tidak suka melukis manusia?"

"Karena tidak suka." jawab Sai singkat yang membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis merah mudahnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka yang lebih memilih berkutat dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sakura melirik ragu Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Em~ Sai?" panggil Sakura. "Kenapa kau bekerja di cafe? Maksudku kau berbakat, tetapi memilih bekerja di cafe." tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menawariku bekerja saat dia menjadi mentorku dalam lomba lukis." jelas Sai. "Aku terima karena aku berhutang budi kepada Kakashi-_sensei_ yang membantuku dalam bidang lukis." lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya ber "O" ria mendengar penjelasan Sai.

Lagi-lagi mereka kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Sai yang memang tidak suka memulai pembicaraan dan Sakura yang tidak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Kenapa orang memilih menghabiskan waktu melihat sakura?" pertanyaan Sai membuat Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Karena bunga sakura istimewa." jawab Sakura polos.

"Bunga norak bewarna merah muda."

"Bunga sakura tidak norak! tetapi kecantikan yang indah."

"Karena itu orang tuamu memberimu nama Sakura, dan mengecat rambutmu menjadi warna merah muda."

Bibir Sakura berkedut kesal mendengar ejekan Sai yang sudah kelewatan karena membawa-bawa orang tuanya. "Kau salah, rambutku sejak lahir sudah begini."

"Kau norak sejak lahir." pelipis mata Sakura berkedut mendengar perkataan Sai yang terlalu jujur, tanpa memikirkan pendengarnya suka atau tidak.

Sakura kesal, sangat kesal. Sudah tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan percakapan tidak jelas ini dengan laki-laki tanpa perasaan di sebelahnya.

Kembali keheningan memenuhi atmosfir di sekeliling Sakura dan Sai.

"Kau mau kemana, Sai?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sai meletakan tas selempangnya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Mengambil peralatan lukis." jawab Sai singkat dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat setelah kepergian Sai. Apa Sai hanya bisa mengejeknya saja. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Sai.

**Bruk**

Suara benda terjatuh menarik perhatian Sakura. Tepat di bawah bangku ada sebuah benda yang terjatuh, sebuah buku. Karena penasaran Sakura mengambil buku yang tidak terlalu besar, mungkin hanya seukuran saku celana.

Di bolak-baliknya lembar per lembar dan tak lama alis Sakura sedikit mengerut.

"Eh, buku apa ini?" ujar Sakura bingung.

Buku itu tak terdapat tulisan, hanya gambar dua orang anak kecil yang tersenyum senang berusia sekitar 7 tahun di setiap sisi buku itu. Salah satu anak kecil itu berambut keperakan dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam klimis.

"Sangat tidak sopan melihat hal milik orang lain." tanpa di duga Sai sudah ada di depan Sakura masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau ini milikmu, Sai." Sakura memberikan buku itu kepada Sai.

"Tak masalah." Sai menerima buku yang di berikan Sakura dan langsung kembali dimasukan kedalam tas selempangannya.

Sai meletakan beberapa peralatan lukis yang baru saja di bawanya, menyusunnya sedemikian rupa dan mulai duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sai mulai membuat beberapa coretan yang sketsa pada kanvas putih di depannya. "Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sketsa gambar yang baru di buatnya.

"Melihat apa?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya.

"Gambar di buku itu."

"Oh, dua orang anak kecil itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Ya, aku melihatnya." jawab Sakura setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sai.

"Apa itu juga lukisanmu?"

"Ya, lukisan lama."

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau tak pernah melukis manusia. Lalu kenapa kau menggambar dua anak kecil itu?"

"Anak kecil berambut hitam itu, aku."

"Yang berambut perak?"

Sai diam sejenak bahkan tangannya yang sedang mengoreskan cat warna ke kanvas terhenti.

"Kakakku." suara Sai terdengar begitu kecil, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sakura menatap Sai tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki tanpa ekspresi seperti Sai memiliki saudara yang terlihat sangat ramah dari senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Kau tak mungkin pernah melihatnya." ujar Sai sambil kembali menggerakan kuasnya untuk mengoreskan cat warna ke kanvas

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh! Kenapa?"

"Kakak sudah lama meninggal."

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat mendengar perkataan Sai, dan untuk sesaat Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi aneh pada wajah Sai, sedih mungkin.

"Maaf." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, menyesal telah menyinggung sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan kakak bukanlah saudara kandung. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Jelek." Sai kembali tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kanvas di depannya.

"Tapi tetap saja." setetes air mata jatuh dari _Emerald_ Sakura, ia sedikit sensitif dengan kata kematian.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih untuk hal yang tidak kau tahu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak sedih untuk hal yang tidak aku tahu, aku bersedih karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang paling kita sayang meninggal." Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Walau kau menangis, orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan kembali." Sai meletakan kuas ditangannya. "Hal yang sudah pergi tidak akan pernah kembali." dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap kumpulan awan yang bergerak beriringan di atasnya.

"Kau benar, tetapi perasaan itu tak akan pernah pergi. Perasaan untuk orang yang kita sayangi." perkataan Sakura membuat Sai memalingkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat Sakura yang sedang tertunduk.

"..."

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, guna menatap mata Sai untuk mencari ekspresi yang mungkin tergambar jelas di sana.

"Aku merasakannya..." Sai menutup kedua bola matanya, merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya. "Setiap saat, selalu."

"Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah memperlihatkan ekspresi kepada orang lain, sehingga terkadang membuat orang lain salah paham karena ekspresi dinginku." Sai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap balik _Emerald _Sakura di hadapannya.

"Tak ada yang ingin berteman denganku, semua orang takut dan menghindariku." Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke lukisan yang masih berupa sketsa gambar.

"Hanya kakak yang selalu tersenyum ramah kearahku, mengajakku bermain dan selalu bersamaku di saat semua orang hanya menjauhiku dan memanfaatkanku."

Sai menatap lukisannya yang masih berupa sketsa gambar dengan beberapa coretan cat warna. "Dan dia adalah orang pertama yang memuji lukisanku indah."

"Entah sejak kapan aku merasa keberadaannya seakan keharusan yang penting di setiap hariku." Sai tersenyum, sebuah senyuman lembut penuh luka yang tak pernah di perlihatkannya sebelumnya. "Hubungan kami jadi semakin dekat, begitu dekat seperti saudara."

"Sai..." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sampai suatu hari kakak meninggal karena melindungiku yang hampir ditabrak mobil." tatapan dingin mata Sai kembali, kosong dan gelap. "Padahal hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuknya, tetapi dengan bodohnya ia melindungiku dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak mobil."

"Ia membuang nyawanya demi orang tak berguna sepertiku." ujar Sai lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak!" ucap Sakura tegas membuat Sai yang menundukan kepalanya terangkat.

Kedua manik hitam Sai membulat saat melihat _Emerald_ Sakura kini sudah basah tergenang air hangat.

"Kakakmu melakukannya karena ia sangat menyayangimu."

"Dia mengorbankan nyawanya untukku, apa dengan itu kau pikir aku senang?" tanya Sai kesal. "Hidup dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang yang kau sayangi." lanjutnya.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." suara Sakura melembut dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku pasti akan melindungimu jika berada diposisi kakak itu." lanjutnya.

Sai menatap Sakura tidak percaya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sai tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

**Deg**

"Akan kulakukan apa pun asalkan orang yang kusayangi bisa selamat." ucap Sakura. "Dan kurasa itu juga yang di rasakan kakakmu, Sai. Demi melindungimu yang begitu di sayanginya." lanjut Sakura.

"Kakak..." Sai menundukan kepalanya dan membiarkan butiran kristal jatuh dari matanya.

"Walau aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, nenek pernah berkata padaku." Sakura menengadakan kepalanya ke atas. "Kematian bukan akhir dari segalanya, melainkan awal dari kehidupan abadi." lanjutnya.

"Walau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, aku percaya nenek akan selalu melihat dan menjagaku dari sana." perkataan Sakura membuat Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Sakura. "Kakakmu juga, di atas sana pasti sedang memperhatikanmu, Sai." Sakura tersenyum sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, sesuatu itu ada jika kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lihat bukan berarti tidak ada." Sakura mengangkat tangannya merasakan angin yang menyentuh lembut kulitnya. "Angin."

Alis Sai mengerut tak mengerti. "Angin?" ulangnya memastikan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Sai. "Kau tak bisa melihat angin, tetapi angin selalu berada di sekelilingmu. Memberikan kesejukan dan perasaan nyaman yang membuatmu menjadi tenang." jelas Sakura. "mungkin sama seperti kakakmu, Sai. Yang walau pun tidak terlihat tetapi akan selalu berada di dekatmu sama seperti nenekku." Sakura tersenyum, tersenyum lebar karena membayangkan neneknya berada di dekatnya.

Sebuah lengkungan terbentuk di bibir tipis Sai.

"Kau percaya dengan omong kosong seperti itu, Jelek." ejek Sai.

Sakura melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak mau melihat Sai yang tersenyum mengejeknya. "Huft, berhentilah mengataiku jelek!" cibir Sakura kesal, kesal selalu dikatai jelek oleh laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Kau memang jelek dan norak seperti namamu."

Pelipis Sakura berkedut mendengar ucapan Sai. Menyesal sudah Sakura, karena sempat terbawa perasaan akan cerita laki-laki tanpa perasaan di depannya.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Kau tahu, setiap orang punya cara mereka sendiri menggambarkan kecantikan dan keindahan itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sai tidak percaya yang lebih pantas di bilang ejekan.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari depan dada dan memandangi pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di depannya. "Ya, apa kau tau bunga Sakura hanya mekar beberapa hari, paling lama satu minggu."

Sai ikut memandangi pohon-pohon Sakura yang mulai berguguran, menerbangkan kelopak bunganya. "Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Tetapi kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah di laluinya agar bisa mekar dengan indahnya. Ya, walau hanya beberapa hari." ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke depan.

"..."

Sai hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sakura yang kini berdiri di depannya seakan membiarkan Sakura meneruskan ceritanya.

"Musim dingin. Dimana semua yang hidup, tidak bisa hidup. Tapi bunga sakura mekar walau di tutupi salju sekalipun." Sakura melepas kacamatanya karena tertutup debu.

"Bunga kecil yang berusaha agar bisa mekar dengan indahnya, cantik sekali bukan?" Sakura tersenyum, tersenyum dengan lebar dan membiarkan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin berterbangan mengelilinginya.

**Deg**

Ke dua manik hitam Sai membulat dan perlahan senyum simpul terukir indah di wajah tampannya. "Sakura benar-benar cantik dan indah sekali."

"Eh?" Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sai yang sedang memandanginya.

"Bunganya, yang cantik bunga sakuranya bukan gadis jelek sepertimu."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Huft, kau menyebalkan sekali, dasar mayat hidup!" Sakura kembali mengenakan kacamatanya dan melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada.

Sai tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya. "Kau jadi semakin jelek kalau seperti itu." ujarnya dan kembali mengambil kuas dan mengores kembali beberapa cat warna ke kanvas.

Sakura melirik Sai dengan ekor matanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sai begitu serius.

"Melukis." jawab Sai tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari kanvas di depannya.

"Sudah mendapatkan inspirasi?" Sakura mendekati Sai yang sedang sibuk menggerakan kuas di tangan kanannya.

"Ya."

"Inspirasi dari apa?" karena penasaran Sakura mengintip gambar Sai dari samping, di sana Sai sedang melukis sebuah pohon dengan cat warna merah muda.

Sai tersenyum dan melirik Sakura sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke lukisan yang sedang di buatnya. "Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya atas jawaban Sai.

Sai kembali tersenyum. "Bunga Sakura yang tumbuh dengan indahnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin kembali bertiup lembut, membelai wajah Sakura yang tertidur karena bosan menunggu Sai yang sedang melukis.

"Je-lek ba-ngun!" Sai mengeja kata-perkata yang di keluarkannya sehingga hembusan nafasnya bisa mengenai wajah Sakura.

"Nge~" Sakura menggeliat manja dan semakin menyandarkan kepalanya.

Sai tersenyum melihat gadis yang tertidur nyenyak di bahunya. "Kalau tidak bangun, aku cium, loh!" mendengar perkataan Sai, Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

Walau masih belum dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian Sai. Seringaian?

Sai meregangkan bahunya yang terasa kaku. "Apa yang kau makan? Kepalamu bisa seberat itu?" tanya Sai.

"Kepalaku berat? Dari mana kau tau?" Sakura memincingkan matanya tidak terima dengan perkataan Sai.

"Kau tidak sadar, sudah menyenderkan kepalamu kepada bahuku selama tertidur?" ujar Sai sambil berdiri dan merapikan peralatan lukisnya.

"Aku ketiduran? Dan menyender padamu?" tanya Sakura bingung, seingatnya waktu merasa ngantuk ia menyender pada sebatang pohon sakura yang tidak jauh dari posisi Sai melukis.

"Ya," Sai menyodorkan kacamata jadul Sakura, yang sengaja di lepas saat tertidur tadi.

"Bukannya aku menyender pada sebatang pohon sakura yang ada di..." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari batang pohon sakura tempat ia tertidur. "Disana!" tunjuk Sakura.

"Badanmu berat, berdietlah sedikit!"

**Blush**

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar perkataan Sai. Berarti saat Sakura tertidur Sai mengendongnya dan memindahkannya kembali kebangku, dan menyenderkan tubuh Sakura padanya.

Sakura mengenakan kacamatanya kembali sekaligus menutupi rona merah di pipinya. "Su-sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Sakura malu.

"Hem~ tiga jam mungkin." Sai meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, pose berpikir.

"Eh! Selama itu?" Sakura terkejut, benar juga sebelum tertidur langit masih berwarna biru dan sekarang sudah berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat peralatan lukis Sai sudah tersusun rapi, siap dibawa pergi.

"Sejak kapan lukisanmu selesai, Sai?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dua jam yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?"

"Wajah tertidurmu sangat jelek dan aku menikmatinya." Sai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Sakura yang berteriak kesal di belakangnya.

Lagi pelipis Sakura berkedut kesal mendengar ejekan Sai. "Dasar mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi!" teriaknya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sai, yang ini di letakan dimana?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menyusun beberapa cat air milik Sai kedalam mobil _ferari _Sai.

Sai menunjuk kursi kosong di belakangnya. "Letakan disana saja, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" Sai mengerutkan alisnya saat menyadari Sakura menatapnya aneh.

"Kau memanggilku Sakura, bukankah biasanya Jelek?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku kasihan, kau sudah jelek dipanggil Jelek. Aku tidak mau di pukul Naruto dan digigit Akamaru, anjingnya Kiba." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Terserah kau saja!" Sakura memutar badannya kesamping, tidak mau melihat senyum Sai yang menyebalkan itu.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat dua kanvas lukisan Sai yang diletak di bangku belakang tertutup kain berwarna putih.

"Ada dua, boleh aku lihat?" tanya Sakura sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik kain putih yang menutupi kanvas lukisan Sai.

"Jangan!" Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, menahannya untuk tidak melepas kain putih itu.

"Ah, maaf." ujar Sakura sambil menarik kembali tangannya. "Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku, Sai?" lanjut Sakura melirik pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam Sai.

Sai melepas genggaman tangannya dan menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. "Kita akan melihatnya bersama dengan yang lain." ujarnya sedikit malu.

Melihat ekspresi malu-malu Sai yang tidak pernah di lihat Sakura, membuat lengkungan tipis di bibir Sakura terbentuk, rasanya senang melihat ekspresi Sai.

Sai membuka pintu mobilnya dan sebelum masuk, ia melirik Sakura yang berdiri diam memandangi dirinya. "Ayo naik Sakura, kita harus segera kembali ke cafe!" perintah Sai.

"Ya."

* * *

"Kami kembali." ucap Sakura saat sudah memasuki pintu depan cafe.

**Drap Drap**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Sakuraaaaa-_chaaann_!" teriak Naruto sambil merentangkan ke dua tangannya bersiap memeluk Sakura yang memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku merindukanmu." ujar Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok di depannya.

"Na-naruto?" panggil Sakura yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_ kenapa kau di situ, bukankah seharusnya aku memelukmu?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Sakura di sampingnya, jika Sakura berdiri di sampingnya lalu yang dipeluknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto." suara berat Sai terdengar dalam pelukan Naruto dan tak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ghyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak kencang saat menyadari orang yang dipelukanya bukanlah Sakura melainkan Sai yang maju ke depan ketika Naruto hendak memeluk Sakura.

"Ya ampun Naruto, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau..." Kiba yang berada di situ memasang tampang kaget yang di buat-buat. "Penyuka sesama jenis." lanjutnya dengan tatapan mata jijik.

Dengan kesal Naruto mendekati Kiba. "Si-siapa yang penyuka sesama jenis?" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Jangan mendekat, Naruto! Aku masih normal." Kiba menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada, bermaksud menghalangi Naruto yang mendekatinya.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan konyol Naruto dan Kiba hanya tertawa, begitu juga Sai yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sai, kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sai tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kau jadi semakin menyukaiku karena melihatku tertawa." goda Sai.

"Ti-tidak!" teriak Naruto.

"Hei, ada keributan apa ini?" tanya Kakashi yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto penyuka sesama jenis!" jelas Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya kesal.

"..."

Untuk sesaat semua orang terdiam mendengar perkataan Kiba, mencoba mencernanya.

"Sudah ku duga." ujar Neji yang memincingkan matanya kearah Naruto.

"Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis!" teriak Naruto keras. "Sakura-_chan_ katakan sesuatu!" mohon Naruto.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menguap bosan melihat drama di depannya.

"Mereka hanya bercanda Naruto." Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto berusaha menenangkannya. "Jadi Sai, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan lukisanmu?" tanya Kakashi pada Sai.

"Sudah, _Sensei_." Sai menganggukan kepalanya dan meletakan kanvas yang masih tertutup kain putih keatas kursi.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan lukisan Sai, berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Sai. "Sakura-_chan_, apa lukisannya bagus?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dengan suara kecil seperti bisikan.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku sendiri belum melihatnya." jawab Sakura dengan suara kecil yang tidak kalah dari Naruto.

**Sreet**

Semua mata di sana terkesima saat melihat lukisan Sai. Sebuah lukisan di mana terdapat rimbunan pohon sakura dan di bawahnya ada satu keluarga yang sedang menikmati _Hanami_ dengan senyuman kebahagian di wajah mereka. Entah kenapa perasaan bahagia keluarga itu bisa tersampaikan kepada orang yang melihatnya.

"Waw, bagus sekali!" teriak Naruto kagum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Seperti dugaanku kau bisa membuat lukisan yang lebih baik dari yang kemarin." puji Kakashi.

Sakura diam sejenak. Seingatnya, Sai membuat 2 lukisan tadi. "Em~ Sai bukannya kau membuat dua lukisan, yang satu lagi mana?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Yang itu lukisan untuk pribadi."

"Lukisan apa, Sai?" tanya Naruto yang juga tertarik dengan lukisan Sai.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sai hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyuman penuh arti. "Lukisan jelek." jawabnya singkat.

"Hu~ mau main rahasiaan, ya?" Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, tidak puas dengan jawaban Sai. Sedangkan Sai masih tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Angin lembut terus berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura dan terbang masuk kedalam mobil _Ferari_ hitam milik Sai dan jatuh tetap di bawah sebuah lukisan yang tidak tertutup kain putih.

Sebuah lukisan seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang tertidur dengan muka yang begitu polos di bawah pohon sakura dan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Tetap di pojok kanan paling bawah terdapat coretan yang membentuk tanda tangan bertulisan nama pelukis, Sai. Dan dibawahnya ada tulisan lagi dengan menggunakan cat berwarna merah muda bertulisan "_HaruNo Sakura_".

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hallo aku kembali lagi! (' v ')/

pertama-tama mau minta maaf soalnya gak bisa update kilat, maaf banget! *menundukkan kepala*

Minggu-minggu kemarin itu sibuk sama tugas kuliah yang numpuk belum lagi aku sedang UTS (n,n")a

Ayey, kali ini aku kembali dengan SaiSaku, mana suara yang nagih SaiSaku?

Sebenarnya gak yakin mau Publish yang ini, rasanya feel dan maksud ceritanya gak jelas, belum lagi aku yang minim deskripsi. (T,T)

Semoga masih bisa menghibur bagi Reader yang membacanya. Oh, ya aku menambah Gender-nya dengan Friendship. #Gak ada yang nanya

Selanjutnya mau bales Review ni, yang Login cek PM dan yang gak Login aku balas di sini:

**puihyuuchan**: Ah, terima kasih atas Review-nya (' v ')/

Hehehe iya, udah di beri lampu hijau tu. selanjutnya SaiSaku ni.. semoga gak mengecewakan.

**sasusaku kira**: Iya, mengharukan *ngapus air mata*

Syukurlah kalau Pesan Moral yang aku masukan bisa di terima dengan baik :D

Terima kasih jempolnya dan terima kasih Review-nya :)

**meilisa**: Ah, ini sudah Update. terima kasih Review-nya (n.n)

**widya J**: Terima kasih Review-nya.

iya sebagai anak kita harus mengerti sama kesibukan orang tua, jangan menuntut pengertian dari mereka jika kita sendiri tidak bisa mengerti mereka :)

**Sadikaachan**: Terima kasih pujiannya, jadi malu.

GaaSaku ada, di tunggu aja ya... ;)

Terima kasih atas Review-nya :D

Ehem~ Terakhir kalau sudah baca, Review Pelase...!

Salam hangat,

Kimeka ReiKyu

Palembang, 15 April 2013


	7. Menu: Promise

"_Hiks... hiks..." suara isak tangis seorang anak kecil yang tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya karena tertunduk terdengar begitu pilu._

"_Ti..dak apa-apa." ujar seseorang yang tertidur di pangkuan anak kecil yang sedang menangis, dengan genangan air berwarna merah mengelilinginya._

"_Maaf." suara isak tangis anak kecil itu semakin nyaring._

_Sosok yang tertidur perlahan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi anak kecil yang menangis dan menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan._

"_K...kau tidak terlu...ka?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya._

_Anak kecil yang menangis itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan balas menggenggam erat tangan orang yang menyentuh pipinya._

_Sosok itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat jawaban dari anak kecil yang menangis. "Syu...kur...lah..." perlahan, tangan yang menyentuh pipi anak kecil yang menangis terjatuh ke samping._

"_Hiks... aku berjanji hiks... akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku..."_

**Deg**

Kedua manik _Emerald_ sang gadis merah muda terbuka paksa, terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dengan deras membasahi wajah dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan pun lepek karena keringat.

"Hosh.. hosh... mimpi apa itu hosh...?" Sakura—gadis merah muda—mencengkram dadanya kuat dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

**Drrrrrt Drrrrrt**

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat _Handphone_-nya yang terus bergetar. Dengan perlahan dan masih dengan tangan kiri mencengkram dadanya, Sakura mengambil _Handphone_ itu. Siapa yang begitu rajin mengiriminya pesan pagi-pagi begini.

Sakura menghela nafasnya berat, berusaha mengurangi debaran di jantungnya karena mimpi anehnya tadi. Dan membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

**From: Kakashi-_sensei_**

**Selamat pagi. Jangan lupa hari ini datang ke cafe pukul 7 pagi.**

**P.S: Persiapan sebelum Event.**

Sakura tersenyum membaca pesan dari Kakashi. Benar juga, ini hari pembukaan Event dan semuanya di perintahkan datang lebih pagi untuk persiapan.

Menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres Sakura memutar kepalanya ke samping, melihat jam weker berbentuk buah cherry di meja kecil tepat di sebelah kasurnya.

Dan kedua manik _Emerald _Sakura membulat. "Aku kesiangan!" teriaknya langsung berdiri dari kasur dan berlari ke kamar mandi saat dilihatnya jam weker sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: Au, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Kakashi di depannya.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura." ujarnya kikuk melihat Sakura yang terus-terusan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, apa pakaian ini tidak terlalu mencolok?"

"Bisakah kau diam, Naruto? Kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama!"

"Uh, aku kan tidak mau kelihatan jelek di depan Sakura-_chan_."

"Kalau sudah jelek, mau pakai baju apapun tetap jelek."

"Apa kau bilang, Sai?!"

**Deg**

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti, saat di depannya telah berdiri 7 laki-laki tampan menggunakan _Hamaka,_ bukan seragam pelayan yang biasanya.

Naruto yang kesal karena Sai dan Kiba terus mengejeknya, mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. "Sakura-_chaaaan_!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang berdiri diam, terpesona akan ketampanan laki-laki di depannya.

Sakura terteguk diam. "_Kenapa aku bisa lupa betapa tampannya mereka."_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terus-terusan memandangi mereka takjub. "Bagaimana, aku tampan tidak?" tanyanya setelah berdiri di depan Sakura dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

Dengan sedikit canggung Sakura mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Em~ ya." jawabnya gugup.

Naruto menggunakan _Hakama Orange,_ rambut pirang jabriknya di beri ikat rambut berbentuk rubah di sebelah kirinya, agar rapi dan membingkai wajah tampannya. Sai menggunakan _Hakama_ berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Kiba menggunakan _Hakama_ berwarna ungu kehitaman.

Shikamaru _Hakama_ berwarna hijau, rambut yang biasanya di ikat nanasnya di gerai dan hanya di ikat setengahnya saja. Gaara dengan _Hakama_ berwarna merah darah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Sasuke _Hakama_ berwarna biru _Donker_ yang sangat cocok untuknya dan rambut mencuatnya diberi beberapa jepit rambut. Sedangkan Neji menggunakan _Hakama_ berwarna abu-abu dan rambut panjangnya di ikat tinggi.

"Sakura-_chan_!" suara teriakan seorang wanita menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya akan laki-laki tampan di depannya. "aku sudah menunggumu!" lanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat siapa yang meneriaki namanya. "_Nee-chan_." ujarnya riang.

Ya, wanita yang meneriaki nama Sakura adalah Rin.

"Sakura-_chan_, kita harus segera mengganti pakaianmu!" Rin menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruang ganti.

"Seragam baru _Nee-chan_?"

"Ya,"

**Blam**

"Sakura juga dapat seragam baru, _Sensei_?" tanya Sai penasaran kepada Kakashi yang masih menatap pintu berwarna coklat di depannya.

"Ya, semua mendapat seragam baru." jawab Kakashi, masih memfokuskan matanya ke depan.

Untuk sesaat semua orang di ruangan itu hanya diam, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing tetapi tidak ada yang beranjak dari sana. Menunggu sang gadis merah muda mengganti seragam pelayan barunya.

**Cklek**

"S-sakura-_chan_?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Di depan pintu, Sakura telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam baru _Maid_ yang dibuat khusus oleh Rin untuk Event _Hanami_ ini. Seragam pelayan yang mirip dengan _Yukata_, atau bisa dibilang _Yukata_ _modern_.

_Yukata_ berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura yang ujungnya di beri hiasan renda-renda putih dan panjangnya hanya 5 cm di atas lutut, membuat kaki jenjang Sakura yang mulus dan putih terekspos dengan jelas. Sakura tidak menggunakan sepatu, melainkan _bakiak_ yang sama dengan yang di gunakan pelayan laki-laki. Perut ramping Sakura di lilit _Obin_ berwarna merah darah dengan simpul pita kupu-kupu di belakangnya. Rambut merah muda panjang Sakura di gulung ke dalam dengan hiasan bunga Sakura di sisi rambutnya sebelah kiri. Sederhana tapi cantik, itulah kesan pertama saat melihatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau can-"

"Cantik sekali, seperti bunga sakura yang sedang mekar." puji Kakashi memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ya, Kau can-"

"Kau cantik juga, Jelek." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura.

"Hei! Sai aku dulu yang memuji Sakura-_chan_!" protes Naruto yang tidak terima Sai memotong perkataannya. "Sakura-_chan_ kau benar-benar ma-"

"Manis sekali." puji Kiba—yang lagi—memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Guk... guk..." Akamaru ikut menggonggong, setuju akan perkataan majikannya.

"Kiba, aku dulu yang mau bilang begitu!" teriak Naruto kesal yang perkataannya di potong begitu saja oleh Kiba. "Sekarang siapa lagi yang mau memotong perkataanku?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti satu-persatu laki-laki di ruangan itu. "Apa kau Gaara?" Naruto memicingkan matanya melihat ke Gaara yang bahkan tak mengedipkan mata itu.

Mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya, Gaara hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali fokus melihat Sakura yang berdiri malu-malu di depan mereka.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Gaara, Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan kali ini jatuh kepada seseorang yang terlihat malas. "Apa kau Shika?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru di sebelah kirinya.

"Merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan mendengar tuduhan Naruto yang tidak beralasan itu.

"Neji jangan-jangan kau?" Naruto menunjuk Neji dengan tidak sopannya yang sukses membuat ia mendapat hadiah _Deathglare_ dari Neji.

Naruto yang ketakutan melihat tatapan mata Neji menurunkan telunjuknya dan sekarang tatapan matanya beralih ke Sasuke yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke penuh curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau, _Teme_?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto tak ada niat untuk menjawab, ia lebih memilih membalik badannya pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Anu... Naruto." suara kecil Sakura membuat Naruto yang menatap kesal kepergian Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya, kembali melihat Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. "terima kasih atas pujiannya." lanjut Sakura dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian," ujar Yamato yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Semua tamu sudah mengantri terlalu panjang. Kurasa sudah saatnya kita membuka cafe." jelas Yamato sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Sakura dan di balas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah," perkataan Kakashi berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana. "untuk pembukaan, Sakura dan Gaara yang akan menyambut tamu. Sisanya bersiap-siap." lanjutnya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar instruksi dari Kakashi dan gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Tunggu Gaara!" tahan Sakura saat Gaara hendak membuka pintu untuk mempersilakan tamu pertama masuk.

Gaara menatap Sakura dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu, sesuai dengan permintaan Sakura. Gaara bisa melihat Sakura yang menutup kedua matanya dan menghelakan nafas, berusaha mengurangi perasaan gugupnya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sakura dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya. "kau bisa membukanya sekarang." lanjut Sakura yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Gaara.

**Cklek**

"Selamat datang! Terima kasih sudah menjadi tamu pertama di Event _Hanami_ ini!" ujar Sakura ramah, tidak lupa dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Sedangkan Gaara di sebelahnya hanya menatap diam tamu di depannya.

"Te-terima kasih." ucap tamu itu gugup, entah karena Sakura yang tersenyum atau Gaara yang menatapnya.

"Silakan ikuti saya." Sakura mempersilakan kedua tamu perempuan itu masuk dan menunjukkan letak meja mereka.

Di dekat meja yang di tuju Sakura sudah menunggu Kiba dan Neji dengan senyuman ramah yang menghiasi wajah rupawan mereka.

"Silakan nona manis." Kiba menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilakan tamu itu duduk, begitu juga dengan Neji yang ada di sebelah Kiba.

"Hari ini menu _special_ kami adalah _Hanami cake_ dan teh bunga sakura." Sai mendekati meja dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Kiba. "anda ingin memesannya?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kedua tamu perempuan itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah padam karena perlakuan khusus yang di terimanya. Tidak sia-sia mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu dari jam 5 pagi sampai jam 9 hanya untuk menjadi tamu pertama. Ini adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Clover's Cafe kepada tamu pertamanya, yaitu pelayanan penuh dari semua pelayan di cafe.

Setelah menerima pesanan dari kedua tamu itu, Sai berjalan meninggalkan kedua tamu yang memandangnya kagum. Tidak begitu lama Shikamaru dan Sasuke datang dengan nampan di tangan mereka, dan di belakangnya ada Naruto yang membawa 2 tangkai bunga mawar di tangannya.

"Silakan menikmati hidangan anda, nona!" ujar Sakura yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," ujar Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ke dua tamu ini dan menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah kepada setiap perempuan itu. "ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi tamu pertama kami." lanjut Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kedua tamu perempuan itu nyaris pingsan menerima perlakuan khusus dari semua pelayan di cafe. Mulai dari Sakura dan Gaara yang menyabut mereka, Kiba dan Neji yang menarik kursi mereka, Sai yang mencatat pesanan mereka, lalu Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka, dan tak lupa Naruto yang memberikan mereka bunga mawar.

"Nona-nona kami permisi dulu." ucap Neji sambil menundukkan kepalanya sopan dan tangan kanannya di letakan di dada, begitu juga yang lain kecuali Sakura yang menunduk hormat biasa.

Semua pelayan berpencar, kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Di depan pintu masuk Kakashi sudah berdiri dengan senyuman di balik maskernya.

"Kita buka sekarang." Kakashi mendorong pintu, membiarkan tamu yang sudah menunggu berhamburan masuk, itu pun hanya sedikit karena ketidak cukupan tempat, sehingga sebagian harus tetap menunggu di luar.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Silakan pesanannya." Sakura meletakkan dua _cake_ dan dua jus sesuai pesanan tamu.

"Cherry-_chan_!" teriak tamu yang lain dengan tangan kanan mengacung ke atas.

Mendengar namanya di panggil Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Tunggu sebentar tuan!" Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju meja itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Karena terlalu ramai dan padatnya, kaki Sakura tersandung kaki meja dan hampir saja jatuh, kalau saja Gaara tidak menangkap tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

Gaara menatap Sakura begitu intens, membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Siapa yang tidak akan berdebar jika ditatap seperti itu oleh laki-laki tampan seperti Gaara.

Sakura mengejapkan matanya dan langsung berdiri kembali ke posisi awalnya. "Te-terima kasih, Gaara." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya berterima kasih karena Gaara sudah menolongnya.

Gaara tetap diam dan hanya menatap Sakura di depannya. "Aa..." dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir dan tidak begitu jauh, Kiba dan Sai juga menatap Sakura cemas.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura berusaha tersenyum agar Naruto tidak perlu khawatir, tetapi pandangan mata Sakura tertuju pada Gaara yang sedang mencatat pesan tamu.

"_Rasanya aku pernah melihat tatapan mata itu."_ pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ah~ capeknya." keluh Sakura sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Sakura ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau segera pulang! Biar pekerjaanmu aku yang lanjutkan." Sai merebut pembersih debu dari tangan Sakura, bermaksud menggantikan Sakura yang kebagian membersihkan debu.

"Terima kasih, Sai." ucap Sakura yang di balas senyuman lembut oleh Sai.

Sakura berjalan ke dalam, bermaksud mengganti seragam barunya dengan pakaian biasa. Hari ini tamu yang datang dua kali lipat dari hari biasanya, yang membuat semua pelayan sibuk bahkan sampai malam. Karena itu sekarang Sakura harus pulang lebih malam dari biasanya.

Bulan sudah muncul menerangi perjalanan Sakura di malam hari yang cukup gelap. Dari jauh Sakura bisa melihat segerombolan orang yang sedang duduk-duduk dengan sebuah botol di tangan mereka.

"Orang mabuk!" Sakura berusaha menghindari segerombolan orang mabuk itu dengan cara mengambil jalan memutar ke rumahnya.

"Nona manis!" teriak orang-orang itu yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Bulu kuduk Sakura seketika berdiri dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya menjauhi orang-orang mabuk itu.

"Nona tunggu kami!" teriak mereka mengejar Sakura.

"_Gawat bagaimana ini?"_ teriak Sakura dalam hati, takut karena di kejar segerombolan orang-orang mabuk.

Greb

"Dimana nona itu?" tanya salah satu dari laki-laki yang mabuk itu.

"Cepat sekali larinya. Padahal kita hanya ingin mengajaknya bersenang-senang."

"Sudahlah, kita kembali saja!"

Segerombolan laki-laki itu memutar badan mereka, berjalan kembali ketempat tongkrongan mereka tadi.

Sementara itu, tepat di balik salah satu gedung ada Sakura yang sedang di peluk oleh seseorang dari belakang dan mulutnya di bekap.

"Hemp... hemp..." berontak Sakura minta di lepaskan.

Orang yang memeluk Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Sakura menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura panik dengan kuda-kuda siap untuk memukul laki-laki yang sudah seenaknya memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" orang di depan Sakura malah balik bertanya padanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa pernah mendengar suara laki-laki itu memincingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Gaara?" tanya Sakura memastikan, karena melihat rambut merah laki-laki itu.

"Aa..." jawab Gaara.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura mengendurkan pertahanannya dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang ternyata Gaara.

"Berjalan pulang." jawab Gaara singkat padat dan jelas.

"Bukankah, biasanya kau pulang dengan menggunakan mobil?"

"Mobilku di pakai kakak."

Sakua hanya ber 'O' ria mendengar jawaban Gaara dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo!" ujar Gaara yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, memperhatikan Gaara yang melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Merasa Sakura yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Gaara memutar badannya melihat Sakura yang berdiri diam.

"Aku antar pulang." jelas Gaara.

Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Sakura berlari kecil menuju tempat Gaara, mensejajarkan posisi mereka.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum senang karena Gaara sudah bersedia mengantarnya pulang, sedangkan di sebelahnya Gaara hanya meliriknya dan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi Konoha, cocok untuk memulai hari baru.

Sakura berjalan sendiri menuju sekolahnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, ia tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan kembali bekerja di cafe untuk Event _Hanami_ di hari kedua.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Sakura bisa melihat rambut pirang pucat yang di ikat ekor kuda berjalan di depannya. Sakura semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan berlari kecil mengejar sosok di depannya.

"Pagi Ino." sapa Sakura.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat Sakura yang tersenyum senang. "Pagi Sakura." balas Ino lemas dan sesekali menguap.

"Ino, apa itu dibawah matamu?" tanya Sakura, melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Ino.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, sampai mau tidur saja sulit." keluhnya kesal, kesal karena tidak dapat beristirahat dengan cukup. Pekerjaan sebagai model baru yang semakin padat setiap harinya membuatnya harus bekerja lebih keras.

Dahi Sakura mengerut khawatir melihat kondisi Ino yang kelelahan. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Ino!" nasihatnya.

"Huft, tidak akan. Sampai debutku sukses." Ino mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkannya ke depan dada. "aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum sampai akhir." lanjutnya meniru perkataan Sakura dulu.

"Ino, kau meniru kata-kataku."

"Ya, untuk meniru semangatmu."

Ino dan Sakura tertawa senang, beruntungnya memiliki sahabat yang bisa mengertimu.

"Sakura?" seseorang memanggil nama Sakura, yang tentu saja membuat dua orang gadis yang sedang tertawa memalingkan kepalanya ke samping, mencari pemilik suara.

"Sakura, 'kan?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir empat.

Sakura mengamati sosok di depannya dan perlahan senyuman berkembang di wajahnya. "Temari-_nee_!" teriaknya dan berlari kepelukan gadis pirang bernama Temari di depannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sakura." Temari balas memeluk Sakura ,melepas rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan gadis di dalam dekapannya ini.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, untuk melihat Temari yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa yang Temari-_nee_ lakukan disini?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Temari balik bertanya kepada Sakura sambil menunjuk baju seragam yang digunakannya.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Temari dan terkejut karena Temari menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya, bedanya milik Temari bergaris kuning menandakan dia berada di tingkat 3 akhir, kakak tingkatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat Temari-_nee_ di sekolah ini?"

"Aku baru pindah tahun ini dari Suna, Sakura."

"Benarkah? Sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal bersama adik-adikku yang lain." Temari tersenyum, sebuah senyuman aneh penuh makna. "Dia siapa Sakura?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk Ino yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan Ino." Sakura menarik Ino di sebelahnya untuk mendekat ke arah Temari. "ini Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku." lanjut Sakura memperkenalkan Ino yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Hai! Yamanaka-san. Aku Sabaku Temari, saudara jauh Sakura." Temari menjulurkan tangannya yang di sambut hangat oleh Ino.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Temari-_senpai._"

**Teng Tong Teng**

Suara bel sekolah yang berbunyi menghentikan obrolan Sakura , Ino dan Temari.

"Sudah dulu ya, Sakura." Temari melangkah pergi, tetapi sebelum benar-benar menghilang ia membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura dan Ino. "Nanti aku akan mengunjungimu bersama yang lain." teriak Temari dari jauh.

"Ya, akan aku tunggu!" teriak balik Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa Temari punya saudara yang lain?" tanya Ino yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, bersama dengan Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Ya, jika aku tidak salah ada dua orang." Sakura menyentuh dagunya. "Tetapi aku tidak begitu ingat, karena hanya Temari-_nee_ yang sering berkunjung ke rumah." jelas Sakura yang di tanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Ino.

Tidak begitu jauh dari Sakura dan Ino, ada seseorang yang berdiri menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandang yang begitu sedih dan terluka.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahunya?"

"Tidak sekarang. Nanti sampai dia siap menerimanya."

"Jika terus di tunda kau akan semakin terluka, karena dia tidak akan bisa mengingatmu."

"Tidak apa, asal aku masih bisa terus melindunginya."

Perlahan ke dua sosok itu menghilang di balik kerumunan murid-murid yang berhamburan menuju kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya lelah, tadi adalah pelanggan terakhirnya di hari kedua Event _Hanami_ ini. Di pukul-pukul bahunya pelan, berusaha mengurangi rasa pegal di kedua bahunya.

"Sakura kau tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah malam!" tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, kau mengagetkan ku."keluh Sakura sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. "sebentar lagi." lanjutnya.

"Pulanglah! pekerjaan bersih-bersih akan di gantikan oleh yang lain."

"Aku tidak enak jika pulang lebih dulu _Sensei_." Sakura mengambil sapu di dekatnya dan mulai menyapu lantai cafe yang kotor.

"Tidak perlu." Kakashi merebut sapu di tangan Sakura dan mendorong tubuh Sakura berjalan ke ruang ganti. "biar aku yang gantikan." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Sakura hanya mengangkat ke dua bahunya mendengar perkataan Kakashi. "Baiklah kalau begitu, _Sensei_." ucap Sakura dan langsung pergi ke ruang ganti sesuai perintah Kakashi.

Tidak begitu lama, Sakura sudah selesai mengganti seragamnya dan berjalan kembali ke depan menuju Kakashi yang sedang menggantikannya membersihkan cafe.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ aku pamit pulang dulu." Sakura membungkuk badannya sopan di depan Kakashi.

"Ya, hati-hati Sakura." balas Kakashi.

Setelah pamit dengan Kakashi, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Udara dingin malam yang pertama kali menyambutnya, dan untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menembus kulitnya, Sakura meniupkan udara dari mulutnya ke tangannya dan menggosok-gosokan ke dua telapak tangannya, berharap bisa memberi kehangatan lebih untuk tubuhnya yang sedikit mengigil dingin karena angin malam.

Pandangan mata Sakura terhenti saat dilihatnya Gaara berdiri di persimpangan yang tidak begitu jauh dari cafe.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Apa yang dilakukan Gaara di situ?" tanyanya bingung. Dengan pelan Sakura mendekati Gaara yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati angin dingin yang membelai pelan wajahnya.

"Gaara."

Mendengar suara Sakura, Gaara membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan manik _Jade_ yang berkilauan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura saat posisinya sudah berada di depan Gaara.

"Menunggumu." jawab Gaara singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Eh, menungguku? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara menunggunya di malam hari begini.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula kau kan bawa mobil, Gaara." tolak halus Sakura. Sudah cukup kemarin Gaara mengantarnya pulang, tidak mau merepotkan Gaara lagi.

"Mobilku dipakai kakak."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mendengar alasan Gaara. "Bukankah kemarin mobilmu juga di pakai kakakmu, Gaara?" tanyanya.

"Dia meminjamnya lagi." jelas Gaara dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Gaara dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Gaara. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak enak terus-terusan merepotkan Gaara, tapi jika boleh jujur Sakura takut pulang sendirian, mengingat kejadian kemarin yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi lagi jika ia pulang sendiri. Dengan Gaara di sampingnya Sakura merasa aman dan nyaman, sebesit perasaan rindu muncul di hatinya.

* * *

Empat hari sudah berlalu dan Clover's cafe semakin ramai saja setiap harinya. Sekarang tidak hanya perempuan yang datang melainkan laki-laki juga mulai sering berdatangan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dalam identitas Cherry yang sukses membuat Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Akamaru kalang kabut dan memberikan tatapan _Dheatglare_ kepada laki-laki yang memandang Sakura kagum. Mana mau mereka membiarkan Sakura yang berharga bagi mereka di tatap seperti itu oleh laki-laki lain.

"Kau makin populer setiap harinya, Sakura." tegur Yamato dari dapur yang sedang membuat kue bersama Choji.

"Biasa saja, _Sensei_." jawab Sakura sambil menyodorkan daftar pesanan tamu kepada Yamato. "mereka yang semakin populer." tunjuk Sakura ke arah pelayan laki-laki yang di tatap penuh cinta oleh para tamu wanita.

Yamato menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, maksudku dalam arti yang berbeda."

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Arti yang berbeda?"

"Pelayan!" suara teriak tamu membuat Sakura harus segera membalikkan badannya, setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pamit pada Yamato.

"Populer dalam arti yang berbeda." Yamato menghelakan nafasnya melihat Sakura yang berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami pulang dulu, _Sensei_." teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura yang berada di samping Kakashi. "sampai ketemu besok Sakura-_chan_." lanjutnya.

"Ya, hati-hati Naruto." balas Sakura ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Hari ini kau pulang bersama Gaara lagi, Sakura?"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya saat di rasa Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Ya, _Sensei_." jawabnya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Melihat senyuman Sakura, Kakashi ikut tersenyum. Tidak jauh dari mereka ada Gaara yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sakura." panggil Gaara.

Sakura memutar kepalanya, menghadap Gaara yang sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf Kakashi-_sensei_, aku juga permisi pulang." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan setelahnya berlari kecil menuju tempat Gaara yang sudah menunggunya.

Kakashi hanya memandangi kepergian Sakura dalam diam, dan kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit cafe.

"Cepat atau lambat semua rahasia pasti akan terbongkar." gumamnya.

Selama Event, Sakura dan Gaara selalu pulang bersama. Jika Sakura bertanya kepada Gaara, kenapa ia bersedia mengantar Sakura yang notabene berlawanan arah jalan pulang dengannya, maka alasan yang diterimanya selalu sama, mobil Gaara di pakai kakaknya.

Perjalanan mereka hanya di isi oleh celotehan Sakura yang membicarakan tentang kekonyolan Naruto dan Kiba atau tentang Ino, apa saja yang bisa membuat Sakura bercerita dan di sebelahnya Gaara hanya bergumam atau menganggukkan kepalanya saja atas cerita Sakura. Sakura tidak terganggu dengan sikap Gaara yang terkesan cuek terhadapnya. Sebaliknya Sakura merasa nyaman dan merindukan suasana seperti ini.

"Emm Gaara, jika aku boleh tau. Bagaimana caramu bisa bekerja di cafe?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bosan menceritakan kekonyolan Naruto dan Kiba.

Gaara melirik Sakura sebentar dan kembali melihat jalan di depannya. "Saat aku sedang menjemput kakakku, aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Mereka yang menawariku bekerja."

"Bertemu di mana?"

"Di sekolah."

"Kakakmu juga sekolah di KSHS?"

"Saat itu dia hanya mengurus ke pindahannya dan pendaftaranku saja."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti mendengar jawaban Gaara.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sudah tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Sakura hanya memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan dan mengingat-ingat suasana yang begitu di rindukannya, suasana seperti ini pernah terjadi di mana, Sakura yang terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri membuatnya tak menyadari dari arah belakangnya ada sepeda motor yang melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya.

**Breemmm**

**Tin Tin**

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan matanya membulat saat melihat lampu motor yang begitu terang. _"A-aku harus menghindar!" _teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"_**Awas Gaa-chan!"**_

**Deg**

Tubuh Sakura membeku di tempat, begitu berat untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Dan sesaat tadi Sakura mendengar suara teriak seseorang yang begitu femiliar terniang di dalam kepalanya.

Sakura menutup ke dua kelopak matanya saat motor itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya "Gaa-_chan_." gumamnya pasrah.

**Brukk**

Tubuh Sakura di tarik paksa oleh Gaara, sesaat sebelum motor itu menghantam tubunnya, yang membuat posisinya sekarang berada tepat di bawah tubuh Gaara yang melindunginya.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Gaara panik saat melihat Sakura yang menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Mendengar panggilan Gaara, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Gaara. "Gaa-_chan_." panggil Sakura sebelum kesadarannya mulai hilang sepenuhnya, dan pingsan di dalam dekapan hangat Gaara.

* * *

Mata Sakura terbuka tetapi yang dapat dilihatnya hanya gelap, kegelapan yang sangat pekat. "Gelap di mana ini? Seseorang, siapa saja? Tolong aku!" teriak Sakura keras, tetapi nihil tidak ada seseorang pun di ruang gelap itu, ia hanya sendiri.

Sakura berdiri di suatu tempat yang begitu gelap, tak ada sedikit pun cahaya, sendirian. Ia terduduk memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, nafasnya memburu dan kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Gaa-_chan_ hari ini menginap di rumah lagi?" suara kecil yang masuk ke indra pendengaran Sakura, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi terus tertunduk.

Sakura berdiri dan berlari mencari sumber suara. "Suara siapa itu?"

"Aa... Saku-_nee_." Suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas di pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura berhenti berlari dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat sudah berapa jauh ia berlari mengejar suara-suara itu. Tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dilihat Sakura, hanya gelap.

Dan dari arah depan Sakura, muncul titik-titik cahaya yang semakin membesar. Dengan kecepatan penuh Sakura berlari mengerjar titik-titik cahaya di depannya dan saat berhasil melewati titik-titik cahaya itu, hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah daerah pertokoan yang masih sangat tradisional dan keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Di mana aku?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan di mana ia sekarang berada.

Mata Sakura membulat saat melihat salah satu toko yang di atasnya bertuliskan Haruno.

"I-itu rumahku?" bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak salah lagi, walau berbeda dengan rumahnya yang sekarang, Sakura bisa tau kalau itu rumahnya hanya dari tulisan besar itu saja.

"Saku, ajak Gaara bermain di luar!" dari dalam bangunan itu terdengar suara wanita yang di kenali Sakura sebagai suara ibunya, dan tidak begitu lama muncul siluet anak perempuan berambut merah muda pendek dan anak laki-laki berambut merah sambil bergandengan tangan.

"A-aku?" gumam Sakura melihat anak perempuan berambut merah muda pendek yang tersenyum riang.

"Gaa-_chan_ mau main apa?"

"Main bersama Saku-_nee_." jawab anak laki-laki di sebelah Sakura kecil dengan polos.

"Huft, maksud _Nee_-_chan_. Gaa-_chan_ mau main permainan apa?" Sakura kecil mengembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban polos anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kecil kedua anak-anak itu. Setahu Sakura dirinya yang satu lagi dalam wujud anak kecil itu berusia sekitar 7 tahunan, lalu siapa anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya itu.

Anak laki-laki berambut merah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memandang Sakura kecil yang lebih tinggi darinya intens.

**Deg**

Tatapan mata itu, Sakura tahu tatapan mata siapa. Satu-satu laki-laki yang selalu menatap Sakura dengan cara yang sama, Gaara.

"Sabaku Gaara, kau dengar _Nee-chan_?" tanya Sakura kecil pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya yang ternyata Gaara.

"Sabaku Gaara?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Bukankah Sabaku adalah nama keluarga Temari, lalu bagaimana mungkin Gaara memiliki nama keluarga yang sama, kecuali jika ia merupakan salah satu dari Sabaku bersaudara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Temari-_nee_ dan Kankuro-_nii_ saja, Gaa-_chan_?" tanya Sakura kecil.

Gaara kecil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rona merah di pipinya yang _cubby_.

"Jangan-jangan, Gaara saudara laki-laki Temari-_nee_." analisa Sakura setelah mendengar dia versi kecil menyebutkan dua bersaudara Sabaku yang lain. "tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang Gaara?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura mengabur, sosok dua anak kecil di depannya menghilang.

"Di mana mereka?" Sakura berlarian mencari sosok dirinya dan Gaara yang masih kecil di sepanjang pertokoan, dan untung saja Sakura berhasil menemukan sosok dirinya yang sedang celingak-celinguk sendirian.

"Gaa-_chan_ ke mana?"

Benar juga, Sakura tidak menyadari sosok Gaara kecil sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Kemana anak laki-laki itu.

**Tin Tin**

Sakura membalik badannya mendengar suara klakson motor yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Di tengah jalan terlihat sosok Gaara kecil yang gemetar ketakutan sendirian. Dengan segera Sakura berlari bermaksud menolong Gaara yang hampir di tabrak motor, tetapi dia kalah cepat dengan sosoknya yang satu lagi.

"Awas Gaa-_chan_!"

**Braak**

Tubuh Sakura kecil terpental beberapa meter kebelakang setelah sebelumnya berhasil mendorong Gaara agar menjauh dari jalan.

Mata Sakura membulat melihat dirinya sendiri tergeletak bersimbah darah di jalan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa melihatnya.

"Saku-_nee_!" Gaara kecil berlari dan berlutut di sebelah Sakura kecil yang sudah terluka parah dan memangku kepala Sakura.

"Hiks... hiks..." suara isak tangis Gaara pecah, kedua manik _Jade_-nya berlinangan air mata.

"Ti..dak apa-apa." ujar Sakura kecil berusaha menenangkan Gaara yang terus saja menangis, membiarkan tetes air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah Sakura di bawahnya.

"Maaf." ujar Gaara masih dengan linangan air mata.

Sakura kecil menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Gaara dan menghapus air matanya. "K...kau tidak terlu...ka?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Syu...kur...lah..." perlahan tangan Sakura kecil yang menyentuh pipi Gaara yang menangis terjatuh ke samping, dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Gaara terus saja menangis walau orang dewasa di sekitar mereka mengangkat tubuh Sakura kecil, berusaha menolongnya. "Hiks... aku berjanji hiks... akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku..." gumam Gaara menghapus air matanya, dan di sebelahnya Temari dan Kankuro dalam versi anak-anak menggenggam erat tangan Gaara, berusaha memberikan kekuatan padanya.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berdiam diri di tempat. Kejadian barusan sama dengan mimpi yang di alaminya beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nge~" Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan entah kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan sakit. "Dimana aku?" tanyanya saat menyadari tempat ia berbaring bukanlah kamarnya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan matanya terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto yang menampakan sosok dua orang anak kecil berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum bahagia dan anak laki-laki berambut merah yang hanya menggenggam tangan anak perempuan berambut merah muda.

Sakura meraih bingkai foto itu, berusaha melihatnya lebih jelas. "Ini?" Sakura tahu kedua sosok anak kecil dalam foto itu adalah dirinya dan Gaara, sama sepeti mimpinya barusan.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu yang di buka mengagetkan Sakura dan dengan cepat Sakura meletakan kembali bingkai foto itu ke tempatnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" tanya seseorang yang pertama kali muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya melihat Temari yang berlari memeluknya, apa yang dilakukan Temari disini.

"Temari-_nee_, aku dimana?" tanya Sakura setelah Temari melepas pelukannya.

"Kau ada di rumah kami Sakura." ujar laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan di belakang Temari.

"Kankuro?" tanya Sakura pada sosok laki-laki di depannya.

"Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku, Sakura." laki-laki bernama Kankuro terlihat lega karena Sakura bisa mengenalinya. "lalu, apa kau masih ingat siapa ini?" tanya Kankuro menunjuk Gaara yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Gaara yang memandangnya khawatir. "Gaara?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Kau ingat Gaara juga, Sakura?" tanya Temari yang duduk di sisi ranjang yang ditiduri Sakura.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku dan Gaara bekerja di tempat yang sama."

Untuk sesaat Temari dan Kankuro terdiam dan hanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Sakura." panggil Temari. "Gaara lah yang membawamu kemari dalam keadaan pingsan." lanjutnya.

"Dia mengendongmu yang pingsan karena hampir di tabrak motor." jelas Kankuro yang melihat tatapan bingung Sakura.

"Apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Temari dan Kankuro memandang Gaara yang hanya berdiri diam. "Gaara adik kami." ujar Kankuro.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Bukan tidak pernah melihatnya, Sakura." jawab Temari. "tapi kau tidak dapat mengingatnya."

Sakura semakin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Temari-_nee_, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Waktu masih kecil kau kehilangan ingatanmu, Sakura." jelas Kankuro.

"Kankuro sudah cukup! Biarkan Gaara yang memberitahukan tentang semuanya." Temari berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kankuro menghela nafasnya dan membalikan badannya sesuai perintah Temari. Tetapi sebelum itu, Kankuro menepuk bahu Gaara. "Sekarang sudah saatnya." bisiknya.

**Blam**

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri dan Sakura yang terduduk di ranjang. Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang memenuhi ruangan itu, baik Sakura maupun Gaara tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Em~ terima kasih." suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya. "terima kasih sudah menolongku." ulangnya.

Gaara menatap Sakura sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sakura.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Gaara tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Aku tidak terluka dan semua berkat pertolonganmu."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya, Sakura dan Gaara hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Gaara. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Sakura menundukan kepalanya, melihat kedua tangannya yang saling meremas kuat.

Gaara melirik Sakura sekilas dan menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Semua itu berawal 10 tahun yang lalu." Gaara menongakkan kepalanya, memandangi langit-langit di atasnya.

"..."

"Saat itu aku masih berusia 6 tahun dan kau 7 tahun." ujar Gaara mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya dengan senyuman miris menghiasi wajahnya. "kedua orang tua ku sibuk bekerja, sehingga aku dan ke dua kakakku sering dititipkan ke rumah saudara jauh ibu, keluarga Haruno." lanjut Gaara.

"Aku yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain, kesulitan mencari teman sebaya dan satu-satunya orang yang mengajakku bermain hanyalah kau, Sakura." Gaara mengalihkan tatapan matanya menuju Sakura yang masih tertunduk diam.

"Sampai suatu hari saat sedang bermain, aku tidak sengaja menyebrang jalan dan hampir di tabrak motor kalau saja saat itu kau tidak melompat dan mendorongku jatuh ke pinggir jalan." Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "dan karena menolongku kau sampai terluka parah dan kehilangan ingatan, dikarenakan benturan keras di kepalamu."

Sakura menegang mendengar cerita Gaara. Jangan-jangan mimpi-mimpinya selama ini, adalah serpihan dari ingatannya yang hilang.

"Semenjak saat itu, kau tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, juga tentang aku." suara Gaara terdengar begitu kecil nyaris seperti bisikan. "semua itu gara-gara aku, kau sampai harus kehilangan ingatanmu." lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan dapat di lihat Gaara yang menatapnya begitu sedih.

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, apa pun yang terjadi kau akan melindungimu, walaupun hanya bisa dari jauh."

"Gaara..." gumam Sakura sedih melihat Gaara yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Setiap tahun aku minta tolong kepada Temari-_nee_ untuk melihat keadaanmu. Dan satu tahun yang lalu saat aku dengar kau akan melanjutkan sekolah ke KSHS, aku meminta bantuan Temari-_nee_ dan Kankuro-_nii_ untuk menjagamu sampai aku bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke KSHS."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku Gaara?"

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, perasaan bersalah memenuhi hatinya. "Aku tidak sanggup bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, apa sebegitu menyesalnya Gaara karena kejadian itu.

"Kalau saja saat itu kau tidak menolongku, aku..."

"Gaara." potong Sakura cepat yang membuat Gaara mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata Gaara membulat saat melihat linangan air mata di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Jika saat itu aku gagal menolongmu, mungkin saat ini aku adalah orang yang paling menyesal di dunia."

"Tapi kau terluka dan kehilangan ingatan gara-gara ak-" Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya saat dirasa tangan munyil Sakura menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Dengar Gaara! Aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah menolongmu, sebaliknya aku merasa senang karena bisa menyelamatkan orang yang penting bagiku." Sakura tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu tulus.

**Deg**

Gaara menarik tangannya yang di genggam Sakura. "Ta-tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindungimu dari jauh." ujar Gaara dengan wajah yang sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Masa lalu ada untuk di jadikan kenangan dan pembelajaran bagi kita, agar di masa depan tidak terulang kembali," Sakura jeda sebentar membiarkan Gaara mencerna baik-baik perkataannya. "jika kau terus berlarut dalam penyesalan di masa lalu, itu semua tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik di masa depan. Sebaliknya, kau harus belajar dari masa lalu dan melangkah dengan pasti. Waktu tidak akan pernah mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan mu mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi tapi..." Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam. "kau masih punya banyak waktu di masa depan untuk memperbaiki semua penyesalan mu di masa lalu." lanjutnya dengan senyuman simpul.

Gaara diam sejenak mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sakura benar ia terlalu terlarut dalam penyesalannya terhadap gadis di depannya. "A-aku tidak bisa mengingkari janji ku sendiri!" kilahnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Gaara yang begitu imut di depannya. "Kalau begitu, lupakan janjimu!"

"Aku tidak mungkin melu-"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berjanji untuk melindungiku dari dekat, mengerti!" perintah Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang.

Gaara terdiam dan wajahnya semakin memerah. "Aku kalah." keluh Gaara sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Sakura tertawa riang, senangnya menjahili laki-laki di depannya.

"Kalau begitu janji!" Sakura mengacungkan kelingkingnya di depan wajah Gaara.

Gaara menurunkan tangannya dan melihat jari Sakura yang terarah padanya. "Eh?" ujarnya tidak mengerti maksud Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena Gaara tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Ayo janji!" perintahnya.

Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang kekanak-kanakkan di depannya dan menuruti perintah Sakrura. "Ya, aku janji." Gaara mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Sakura.

Keduanya tertawa senang, sudah lama tidak sebebas ini. Dan tepat di balik pintu ada Sabaku bersaudara lain yang sedang mengintip mereka dari celah pintu.

"Syukurlah, Gaara." ucap Temari lega sambil mengusap dadanya, sesaat tadi ia merasa khawatir dengan ke dua mahluk merah di dalam sana dan karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mengintip keduanya.

"Itu baru Sabaku." ujar Kankuro bangga.

* * *

"Kau yakin Sakura masih ingin pergi sekolah hari ini?" tanya Temari khawatir. Semalam Sakura menginap di kediaman Sabaku, sebenarnya Sakura sudah meminta untuk diantar pulang saja, tetapi Temari memaksanya untuk menginap karena khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sudah merasa lebih sehat setelah istirahat yang cukup. Lagi pula hari ini, hari terakhir Event _Hanami_ di cafe." jelas Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan lagi di sekolah?"

"Tenang saja, Temari-_nee_. Ada Gaara yang siap mengendong Sakura ke UKS." goda Kankuro sambil melirik Gaara yang sudah memerah di sebelahnya.

"Gaara pernah mengendongku ke UKS?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Sakura? Waktu kau pingsan dulu, Gaara lah yang dengan kerennya mengendongmu ke UKS." jelas Kankuro.

Sementara itu, Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah Kankuro sudah melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan mereka, tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Gaara benar-benar melindungiku." gumam Sakura malu dengan wajah yang ikut memerah.

"Berhentilah mengoda mereka, Kankuro!" tegur Temari yang hanya ditanggapi Kankuro dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Temari menghelakan nafasnya dan melirik kunci mobi yang masih tergeletak di meja dekat tasnya.

"Dasar Gaara, dia melupakan kunci mobilnya lagi!" rutuk Temari.

"Temari-_nee_." panggil Sakura yang membuat Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Em, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Temari-_nee_ suka meminjam mobil Gaara?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Selama ini alasan Gaara mengantar Sakura pulang selalu sama, mobilnya sedang dipinjam kakaknya.

"Meminjam?" tanya Temari bingung. "justru aku yang bingung, Sakura. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini saat pulang sekolah, Gaara selalu memberikan kunci mobilnya kepadaku dan lebih memilih pulang berjalan kaki. Aku terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya." ujar Temari sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura terteguk mendengar perkataan Temari, jadi selama ini alasan Gaara mengatarnya pulang itu bohong. Sakura menghelakan nafasnya, Temari yang notabene adalah kakaknya saja tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Gaara, apa lagi dia.

.

.

.

"Kau serius Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Aku serius Naruto."

Sekarang Clover's Cafe sedang bersiap-siap untuk buka, dan dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Event _Hanami_, cafe akan buka sampai malam.

"Tapi kalian tidak mirip." ucap Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Mereka hanya saudara jauh, Sai." jelas Kakashi.

"Menurutku mereka cukup mirip, Gaara berambut merah dan Sakura berambut merah muda." Kiba memandangi Sakura dan Gaara bergantian.

"Sakura dan Gaara bukan saudara kandung dan tidak memiliki hubungan darah langsung. Benar,'kan Gaara?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Gaara.

"Maaf _Sensei_." panggil Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul. "sudah waktunya buka." lanjutnya.

"Kau benar Neji." Kakashi berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "semuanya lakukan yang terbaik untuk Event terakhir!" lanjutnya.

Semua yang ada di sana menganggukan kepala mereka mengerti dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar.

"Sakura." panggil Gaara tiba-tiba dan membuat semua orang menghentikan gerakkannya. "ada satu janji lagi yang terlupakan." lanjutnya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Maaf, sepertinya ingatanku belum kembali sepenuhnya."

"Janji apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Janji untuk menjadi pengantinku di masa depan." Gaara tersenyum tipis atau yang lebih pantas di sebut seringaian.

Sakura memerah, Naruto dan Kiba melongok, Sai semakin pucat, dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum aneh mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"A-aku pernah berkata seperti itu." gumam Sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Aku tunggu janjimu, Saku-_nee_." Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dengan seringaian yang masih tampak jelas di wajahnya, tanpa mempedulikan teriak-teriak marah di belakangnya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba kencang.

Yang namanya janji memang harus ditepati bukan?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:  
**

Hallo, aku kembali (' v ')/

Ehem, kali ini GaaSaku, loh! Bagaimana pendapat kalian? apa gak memuskan atau terlalu memaksa?

Aku sadar cerita kali ini menitik beratkan hubungan Sakura dan Gaara yang terlupakan alias gak bisa diingat Sakura hahahaha XD

Dari awal aku memang sudah merencanakan bahwa Sakura pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan itu cukup mempengaruhi perkembangan cerita, yang nanti akan di ungkap jika sudah mendekati Ending cerita hahahahaha

Yaps, saatnya balas Review. buat yang Login cek PM dan yang gak Login ini balasannya:

**UzumakiSaku-chan:** Terima kasih pujiannya dan terima kasih sudah mau baca sekaligus ninggalin Review :D

**Guesswho:** Gak apa-apa, sudah mau baca dan meninggalkan Review aja udah seneng banget :D

Urutan Pair yang muncul gak menentukan Ending cerita karena aku sendiri masih galau menentukan pasangan Sakura nanti bagusnya siapa.

SasuSaku ya? Karena banyak yang reques mungkin gak bakal jadi yang terakhir, loh ;)

**Guest:** Satu kalimat, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan Review (' v ')/

**Sasusaku kira:** Jangan mati penasaran donk! Ini aku Publish yang Chap 7

Kira terlalu memuji, aku masih baru dan belum banyak pengalaman tapi aku senang kalau cerita yang aku buat bisa di terima para Reader :D

**Sasusaku loverrrr:** Urutannya? Sekarang GaaSaku, yang berikutnya di tunggu saja hahaha XD

**Puihyuuchan:** Terima kasih pujiannya, Saku gemesin *cubit Saku* hehehe

Chap kali ini GaaSaku, semoga terhibur :D

**Sasusaku casual:** Ini Chap 7, dan Pair kali ini GaaSaku semoga gak mengecewakan ya,

Kakashi-sensei? Emh, masuk gak ya? *ditampar* karena ini Sakura-centric maunya semua cowok suka sama dia. Kita lihat saja perkembangan ceritanya ;)

**Gaara:** Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan Review. Dan untuk Silent Reader, Review kalian akan sangat di tunggu.

**Sakura:** Next Menu: Love Letter, sampai ketemu lagi *lambai

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 18 April 2013


	8. Menu: Love Letter

"Terima kasih kunjungannya." Sakura membungkukan badannya sopan yang di balas senyuman ramah oleh tamu terakhirnya hari ini.

"Hari yang melelahkan." keluh Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya bergantian. "saatnya bersih-bersih." Sakura berjalan untuk mengambil sapu yang berdiri tegak di pojok ruangan.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menyapu, pandangan Sakura terhenti pada sebuah meja yang di atasnya tergeletak begitu saja sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Karena penasaran Sakura mengambil amplop itu dan membolak baliknya.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa bersih-bersihnya sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang muncul dari arah dapur.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya.

"Naruto." Sakura membalikan badannya dan mendapati laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "aku menemukan ini di atas meja." Sakura menyerahkan amplop yang di temukannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima amplop yang disodorkan Sakura dan ikut membolak baliknya, seketika matanya membulat. "I-ini surat cinta!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Surat... cinta...?"

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ranted: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Semua orang berdiri diam melingkari meja—dipaksa Naruto—memandangi amplop merah muda di atasnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita buka saja?" saran Yamato yang mulai bosan berdiri diam seperti ini.

"Aku setuju. Buka saja!" Kiba menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan saran Yamato.

Naruto mengambil amplop merah muda itu dan bermaksud membukanya, tetapi tangan munyil Sakura menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan! Bagaimana jika orang yang seharusnya menerima amplop itu tidak suka suratnya kita baca?" larang Sakura. Akan sangat tidak sopan membaca isi surat tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

Naruto memandang Sakura sekilas dan kembali fokus pada amplop di depannya. "Jika amplop itu untukku, aku tidak masalah." ujarnya.

"Aku juga." suara Kiba membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kalau itu milik ku, buka saja." Sai tersenyum ramah, seakan ini hal biasa baginya.

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat Gaara yang berdiri diam.

"Aa... buka saja."

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Neji dan Shikamaru. Neji hanya menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada dan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan, seperti mengizinkan untuk membuka amplop itu.

Dan terakhir pandangan Sakura beralih ke Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya memasang tampang datar andalannya.

"Sudah di putuskan kita buka amplop ini." Naruto kembali meraih amplop itu dan lagi, gerakannya terhenti karena Sakura menahannya.

"Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke belum memberi izin?"

"Neji, Shika amplopnya aku buka, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah dua laki-laki itu.

Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju dan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, setuju dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Kalau _Teme_ tidak usah ditanya. Selama ini semua surat cinta yang diterimanya, di buang begitu saja ke kotak sampah." jelas Naruto sambil perlahan membuka amplop itu dan mengambil kertas berwarna hijau muda dari dalamnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas dengan ekor matanya dan mendapati Sasuke juga memandang ke arahnya. Wajah Sakura memerah, baru kali ini ia secara langsung bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke yang terkenal cuek dan dingin.

"Ehem, aku bacakan!" Naruto berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian semua yang ada di sana.

"Untuk gadis tercantik yang pernah ku lihat..." Naruto membaca kata perkata tulisan itu, dan dahinya sedikit mengerut. "Cherry." lanjutnya.

**Deg**

Naurto terdiam, Kiba mendelik tajam, Sai tersenyum aneh dan Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat, sisanya hanya diam tak memberi respon apapun.

"U-untukku?" tanya Sakura sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri.

"Benda tidak berguna seperti ini, lebih baik di buang." Sai mendekati Naruto dan berusaha merebut surat cinta itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Jangan Sai!" teriak Sakura menahan Sai.

"Saku, lebih baik kau buang saja surat itu!" timpal Gaara sambil menatap surat di tangan Naruto tajam, jika matanya bisa mengeluarkan api sudah lama surat itu hangus terbakar.

"Tidak, kita harus menghargai pembuat suratnya." Sakura menatap sedih Gaara. Kenapa harus membuang surat yang berisikan curuhan hati seseorang, apa karena laki-laki tidak pernah membuat surat cinta makanya mereka bisa dengan mudah membuang surat cinta begitu saja.

Pandangan mata Gaara melembut melihat ekspresi sedih gadis di depannya. "Saku kau tidak mengerit surat itu—"

Pelipis Sakura berkedut kesal, surat itu miliknya dan kenapa harus di buang. "Surat itu milikku, tidak ada yang boleh merusak apa lagi membuangnya." Sakura menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya. "Naruto lanjutkan membacanya!"

Naruto terlihat malas membacanya tetapi dibacanya juga, karena mendapat D_eathglare_ dari Sakura.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihat mu." Naruto membaca baris perbaris surat itu dengan ekspresi kesal dan malas.

"Cih, modus sekali dia." cibir Kiba kesal yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Kau begitu cantik dan menawan, tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa terpesonanya aku melihatmu."

"Lalu yang di tulis itu apa?" cibir Sai yang bernasib sama dengan Kiba, di tatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengenal mu lebih jauh. Jika kau ada waktu hari minggu ini, aku tunggu kau di Konoha Land pukul 09:00 pagi. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau datang."

"Tunggu saja sampai kau puas." cibir Gaara kesal.

"Salam hangat penuh cinta. Pengagum rahasia mu."

"..."

Naruto meremas kuat surat cinta yang ada di tangannya dan bersiap melemparkannya ke kotak sampah, tapi sayang niatnya dihentikan Sakura yang langsung merebutnya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Yamato.

Sakura menggenggam erat surat di tanganya, ia bingung. "Aku tidak tau, _Sensei_. Semua ini terlalu mendadak dan aku tidak pernah menerima surat cinta sebelumnya."

"Menurut ku sebaiknya kau temui saja orang itu, Sakura-_chan_."

Semua orang membalik badan mereka saat mendengar suara seorang wanita di belakang mereka. Dan dapat di lihat, dari depan pintu masuk seorang wanita melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Rin/_Nee_-_chan_!" panggil mereka serempak, saat menyadari Rin berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyuman canggung.

"Sejak kapan Rin-_nee_ datang?" tanya Naruto.

Rin tersenyum melihat Naruto yang begitu antusias di depannya. "Em, sejak kau membaca surat itu, Naruto." ujarnya.

"_Nee_-_chan.._." panggil Sakura pelan membuat Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke arahnya. "a-apa menurut _Nee-chan_ aku harus pergi menemui orang itu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Rin tersenyum. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

Sakura diam sejenak, memikirkan keputusannya. "Aku ingin pergi menemuinya." jawabnya mantap setelah menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau yang menulis surat cinta itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Rin pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Rin. "Aku akan menunggunya sampai dia datang, bukankah aku menyukainya." jawab Naruto.

Rin menepuk bahu kiri Naruto. "Itu lah yang dimaksud Sakura." ujarnya. "karena orang itu akan menunggu Sakura. Makanya Sakura akan pergi. Benar,'kan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Rin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika ia bukan orang yang baik, maksudnya ia hanya ingin mempermainkan Sakura?" tanya Gaara, dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi, Sakura tinggal memukulnya."

"Tapi,'kan hari minggu, merupakan jam kerja." jelas Sai. Atau lebih tepat jika di bilang alasan Sai agar Sakura tidak bisa pergi.

Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau lupa aku ini siapa, eh?" tanyanya angkuh. "aku juga pemilik cafe ini. Jadi, aku memiliki hak untuk memberi libur pada pegawai ku." lanjutnya.

Semua orang terdiam, tidak ada yang mau membantah perkataan Rin, karena semua yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran. Rin salah satu pendiri Clover's Cafe bersama Kakashi. Jika Kakashi adalah orang yang menjalankan dan mengelola cafe maka Rin adalah orang yang memberikan ide, masukan dan semua yang di butuhkan cafe, yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh yang lain.

"_Nee_-_chan_ pendiri? Kupikir Kakashi-_sensei_ pemilik tempat ini." tanya Sakura baru tahu.

Rin tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Ya Sakura-_chan_. Oleh sebab itu hari minggu nanti kau bisa pergi."

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih _Nee-chan_. Tapi em~" Sakura mengosok-gosok lengannya gelisah. "A-aku tidak pernah pergi dengan laki-laki sebelumnya." lanjutnya.

Kembali, semua orang terdiam mendengar perkataan polos Sakura.

Rin menghela nafasnya dan menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kau tenang saja Sakura-_chan_. Semua persiapannya biar _Nee-chan_ yang urus." ujar Rin. "kau tinggal datang hari minggu besok!" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Rin benar-benar baik kepadanya, sudah seperti kakak kandungnya saja.

Sakura boleh senang, tetapi tidak dengan beberapa laki-laki yang memandanginya khawatir.

* * *

**Tik... Tik...**

Suara jam weker yang berdiri tegak di meja, terus berbunyi di kesunyian malam, membuat gadis merah muda yang tidur di sebelahnya bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah selimut bermotif kelinci yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur!" keluhnya sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

Gadis merah muda a.k.a Sakura melirik jam Weker di sebelahnya yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:17. Melihat jarum jam itu, Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat. Kenapa ia jadi tidak bisa tidur, padahal jam tidurnya sudah lewat dari tadi.

Tangan Sakura yang berada dibalik selimut bergerak menuju dadanya. "Jantungku berdebar-debar." ujarnya, bisa di rasakan jantungnya berdekat lebih keras. "jika mengingat besok harus bertemu dengan laki-laki. Seperti kencan saja." tambahnya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, muncul inisiatif dari Sakura untuk menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Di gerakkan tangannya untuk meraih _Handphone_ yang berada tetap di sebelah jam Weker.

Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya diam. Berpikir, siapa yang akan dihubunginya pagi-pagi begini. Orang tuanya? Tidak mungkin Sakura membicarakan masalah ini pada mereka. Kakashi-_sensei_? Mungkin bukan pilihan yang baik. Ino? Ya, mungkin bisa.

Sakura mulai menekan-nekan _Handpone_-nya, selanjutnya mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"_Eng~ moshi-moshi?"_ dari seberang sana terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat kelelahan.

"Ino, ini aku Sakura."

"_Sakura?"_ suaranya terdengar naik satu oktaf, mungkin tidak percaya. _"Ada apa meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?"_

"Aku mau cerita, boleh?"

"_Tentu saja!"_ suara Ino terdengar antusias. _"Kau ada masalah apa?"_

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah, hanya saja agak sedikit kepikiran."

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba diajak pergi oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

"_Hem~"_ Ino terdengar berpikir sejenak. _"tergantung mau pergi ke mana nantinya. Aku mau-mau saja, jika sedang tidak sibuk."_

"Begitu ya."

"_Siapa orang yang tidak di kenal yang mengajakmu pergi Sakura?"_

"Ti-tidak Ino" kilah Sakura. "A-aku..."

"_Kau berhutang cerita padaku!"_ potong Ino cepat sebelum Sakura menyampaikan pembelaannya.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya. Sulit sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ino.

"Ino." panggil Sakura, memastikan apakah Ino masih mendengarkannya.

"_Ya,"_

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"..."

"Ino?" panggil Sakura lagi, saat dirasa tidak ada balasan dari Ino di seberang sana.

"_Ehem~"_ Ino berdehem, mengembalikan fokusnya. _"Bagaimana ya?"_

Alis Sakura sedikit mengerut mendengar Ino yang balik bertanya. "Kau juga tidak tahu Ino?"

"_Bukan begitu Sakura. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya."_

Suara deru nafas Ino terdengar jelas oleh Sakura, Ino menghela nafas.

"_Jantung kita akan berdebar-debar lebih kencang dari biasanya, tubuh akan terasa panas sampai ke wajah dan kaki serta tangan akan menjadi dingin. Jika kulit bersentuhan rasanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik, terakhir kita tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkan dia."_ jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura diam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Ino. "Begitu. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Ino."

"_Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Sakura? Jangan bilang kau sedang..."_

"Tidak. Kau salah paham, Ino." potong Sakura cepat. "eh~ begini, di tempat kerjaku ada yang menerima surat cinta dan aku sedikit penasaran." bohong Sakura. _"Maaf Ino. Belum saatnya aku memberitahumu."_ batinnya.

"_Aku pikir apa."_ ujar Ino lega. _"Sakura, maaf. Aku harus istirahat dulu, besok pekerjaanku sudah menunggu."_ lanjutnya.

"Ya, terima kasih atas sarannya, Ino. Maaf sudah mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini."

"_Tidak masalah. Aku senang sekarang kau mulai terbuka. Selamat malam. Ah, selamat pagi."_

"Salamat pagi. Semangat bekerja!"

"_Sudah pasti... tut... tut..."_

Sakura meletakan kembali _Handphone_-nya ke atas meja. Untunglah ia menghubungi Ino, sekarang debaran di jantungnya mulai sedikit mereda. Perlahan Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya, kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam mimpi.

"Semoga, besok berjalan baik." doa Sakura sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

Pagi minggu yang cerah di Konoha Land. Sakura berdiri dalam diam dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, malu karena dari tadi terus-terusan jadi bahan pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sesuai janji, sekarang Sakura sedang menunggu penggemar rahasianya. Sudah 10 menit Sakura datang tetapi belum ada juga tanda-tanda kedatangan orang itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. Apa pilihannya tepat untuk pergi menemui orang yang bahkan Sakura tidak tahu itu.

Sementara Sakura sedang menunggu seseorang. Tidak begitu jauh darinya ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Cih, kenapa aku yang harus melakukan hal yang menyebalkan ini." keluhnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan memuja para gadis yang melihatnya.

Di samping sebuah kios permainan seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam, terlihat sedang berdiri dengan tampang datar. Yaps, Uchiha Sasuke dalam diamnya sedang mengawasi gadis merah muda kita, Haruno Sakura.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah keinginan Sasuke untuk mengawasi gadis merah muda itu seperti seorang penguntit, tetapi semua hal ini karena perintah dari Kakashi dan rengekan dari Naruto serta ancaman dari beberapa laki-laki lainnya untuk mengawasi sekaligus menjaga Sakura.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Pukul 08:00 di Clover's Cafe.

"Tidak boleh, Sakura-_chan_ tidak boleh pergi!" rengek Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura erat, enggan melepaskannya. Sedangkan yang di peluk hanya bisa tersenyum aneh karena gerakannya di tahan oleh laki-laki yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya ini.

**Bletk**

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari, Saku!" ancaman Gaara disertai _Deathglare_ dari Kiba dan Sai.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya-akhirnya-dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Apa kau tidak khawatir Gaara, jika Sakura-_chan_ pergi sendirian?" tanya kesal, dari tadi hanya ia sendiri yang mati-matian menahan Sakura untuk tidak pergi.

Wajah Gaara yang tadi garang langsung berubah pucat. "Khawatir sekali, sampai aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." gumam Gaara begitu kecil hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke Gaara, rasanya tadi ia mendengar Gaara mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau bilang apa, Gaara?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang terus-terusan melarangnya pergi jadi merasa tidak enak. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar Naruto. Jika sudah selesai, aku akan langsung kembali ke cafe." ucapnya mencoba mengurangi perasaan khawatir Naruto yang sudah sangat berlebihan.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo aku harus mendadanimu untuk kencan pertama ini!" ujar Rin dan menarik Sakura menuju kamar ganti.

Sepeninggalannya Rin dan Sakura, semua laki-laki yang berada di sana ribut sendiri.

Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Kakashi-_sensei_ ku mohon, izinkan aku libur hari ini untuk mengawasi Sakura-_chan_!" mohon Naruto di sertai anggukan kepala dari Kiba, Sai dan Gaara.

Kakashi melirik Naruto sekilas dan menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Aku bisa saja melakukannya Naurto. Tetapi, Rin lebih dulu mengancamku untuk tidak memberikan libur kepada kalian." ujarnya sambil melirik Kiba, Sai dan Gaara bergantian.

Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi memohon pada Kakashi jika Rin sudah lebih dulu mengancamnya, wanita itu memang mengerikan. "Rin-_nee_ jahat sekali!" cibir Naruto.

"Rin-_nee_ hanya tidak ingin kalian merusak acara Sakura." suara Shikamaru menarik perhatian semua orang. Tidak biasanya dia tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain, biasanya ia selalu tertidur.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir Shika. Bagaimana jika dia laki-laki mesum atau orang jahat yang ingin menculik Sakura-_chan_?"

"Dia sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, Konoha Land tempat yang ramai. Jika orang itu melakukan sesuatu, Sakura tinggal teriak sekencang-kencangnya." jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto membungkukan badannya, tidak bersemangat. "Tapi, aku masih saja khawatir." keluhnya.

"Bagaimana jika seseorang mengawasinya?" saran Neji yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi siapa? Kami tidak di beri libur oleh Rin-_nee_." tanya Kiba sambil mengelus-elus Akamaru yang terlihat gelisah karena Sakura.

"Tidak juga harus kalian. Masih ada orang lain."

"Siapa? Apa kau Neji?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang sibuk." tolak Neji tegas.

"Shika?" tanya Kiba.

"Jangan Shika! Aku khawatir dia tidak akan menjaga Sakura, tetapi malah tertidur." tolak Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang hanya memandangi mereka bosan.

Sasuke menatap datar Gaara yang sudah menyeret namanya dalam pembicaraan bodoh menurutnya itu. "Aku tidak tertarik mengawasi gadis menyebalkan itu." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Aku sependapat dengan Gaara." ucap Kakashi sependapat dengan Gaara. "Sasuke, kau akan diberi libur hari ini dan pergilah mengawasi Sakura!" perintahnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tidak setuju Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau." tolak Sasuke, siapa juga yang bersedia membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mengawasi seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang akan pergi berkencan.

"_Teme_. kumohon, Tolonglah!" rengek Naruto. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke yang dingin bagai es terutama jika sudah menyangkut urusan wanita untuk mengawasi Sakura, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, dari pada Sakura pergi sendiri itu jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Sasuke, hanya kau yang bisa kami andalkan!" ujar Kiba.

"Menurutku hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini." tambah Sai.

"_Teme_~"

Sasuke hanya diam, tak mengindahkan permintaan dari mereka.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Untuk sesaat mata hitam sasuke membulat dan kembali normal setelah Kakashi menjauhkan diri.

"Hn, aku mengerti." ujar Sasuke ketus.

Mata Naruto berbinar. "_Teme_, kau baik sekali!" teriaknya senang sedangkan Kiba, Sai dan Gaara hanya tersenyum lega. Setidaknya mereka bisa mempercayakan Sakura pada Sasuke dan tidak membiarkannya pergi sendiri.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian." suara Rin yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat semua laki-laki di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke padanya.

"Apa ada yang ingin menilai penampilan Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya. Dan setelah Rin mengatakan itu, Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Rin maju ke depan.

**Deg**

Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara menahan nafas mereka sejenak dan rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi mereka.

Di sebelah Rin, Sakura berdiri dengan canggungnya karena di pandangi begitu lekat oleh laki-laki di depannya. Sakura mengenakan pakaian santai biasa. Sebuah kaos bergambar kelinci dengan celana _Levi's_ pendek 10 cm diatas lutut, sepatu _Bots_ setinggi betis dan haknya setinggi 7 cm memberikan kesan dewasa, rambut merah muda panjang Sakura di ikat tinggi ekor kuda. Penampilan santai untuk kencan pertamanya.

"Ehem~" dehem Rin membuat semua kesadaran kembali ke tempatnya. "kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo naik ke mobilku, Sakura-_chan_! Biar aku yang mengantarmu." peritah Rin yang di turuti begitu saja oleh Sakura.

**Blam**

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara. "Kami mengandalkanmu, _Teme_!"

Gaara menundukan kepala sedikit. "Tolong jaga dia!"

"Kami percaya padamu, Sasuke." ujar kiba yang di ikuti gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaganya." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarkan permintaan-permintaan itu, dan saat manik hitamnya bertemu dengan Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum, sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Chi,"

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

Sasuke mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian itu. Jika saja Kakashi tidak memintanya dan sedikit mengancamnya, mana mau seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Cherry!"

Suara teriakkan dari jauh menarik perhatian Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata berwarna ungu, sedang berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura panik sendiri melihat laki-laki itu. "Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat gadis di depannya panik dan sedikit salah tingkah. "Perkenalkan namaku Houzuki_ Suigetsu_, senang bertemu denganmu, Cherry." ujar laki-laki bernama Suigetsu itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya, namaku Ha..." Sakura diam sejenak, identitas aslinya di rahasiakan. "Ha-hanazawa Cherry, senang bertemu denganmu Houzuki-_san_." lanjutnya sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Aku pikir, kau tidak akan datang, Cherry."

"A-aku pasti datang. Te-terima kasih atas suratnya, Houzuki-_san._" Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah tertular kebiasaan Hinata teman sebangkunya yang mudah sekali gugup.

"Cherry, bisakah kau memanggilku Sui-_kun_ saja?" pinta Suigetsu dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Sakura diam sejenak mendengar permintaan Suigetsu. "Ya, Sui-_kun_." ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Suigetsu sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan pergi beriringan bersama Suigetsu.

"Chi, Sui-_kun_." cibir Sasuke, yang walaupun dari jauh masih bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Suigetsu.

**Drrrt Drrrt**

Merasa _Handpoh_e-nya bergetar, Sasuke mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang dari kantung celananya.

**From: **_**Baka-Dobe**_

**Apa orangnya sudah datang? Bagaimana orangnya?**

Sasuke mendengus membaca pesan yang di kirim oleh Naruto padanya. Tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk mengerjai Naruto dan semua orang yang ada di cafe. Dengan cepat Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu dan mengirimnya kepada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**Drrrt Drrrt**

Naruto yang sedang membawa nampan berisi pesanan tamu langsung meletakannya dan merogo kantung celananya cepat. Melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan _Handphone_-nya, Kiba, Sai, dan Gaara mendekatinya.

"Dari Sasuke?" tanya Sai saat sudah ada di dekat Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu." Naruto menekan layar _Handphone_-nya, dan seketika matanya membulat.

**From: Sasuke-**_**teme**_

**Ya. Tidak jelek. Bertampang mesum.**

Itulah pesan singkat yang di kirim Sasuke dan sukses membuat semua mata yang membacanya membulat dan menampilkan ekspresi aneh.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Mau di pecat pun tak masalah. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Sakura-_chan_ dari laki-laki mesum itu!" teriak Naruto. Tidak akan dibiarkannya laki-laki mesum itu menyentuh Sakura sedikit pun.

"Jangan langkahkan kaki kalian lebih dari itu!" suara berat Neji membuat bulu kuduk Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara berdiri dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Dengan gerakan lamban Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Gaara menolehkan kepala mereka dan mendapati Neji menatap mereka tajam, seakan ini menerkam mereka saat itu juga.

"Cepat kembali kerja!"

"Baik pak!" teriak mereka semua takut sambil memberi hormat kepada Neji yang masih menatap tajam mereka.

Dari depan Kakashi yang melihat tingkah pekerja sekaligus muridnya hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis atau bisa di bilang seringaian membayangkan apa yang di lakukan teman-temannya di cafe.

"Cherry kau mau main apa?" tanya Suigetsu yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura yang berjalan di sebelah Suigetsu hanya bisa menunduk malu. "Terserah kau saja, Sui-_kun_." jawabnya.

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tertunduk malu. "Bagaimana jika kita main itu?" tunjuknya pada sebuah permainan yang menunjukan kuda dan beberapa permainan lain yang berputar-putar, mirip komedi putar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju, menyetujui tawaran Suigetsu dan perlahan berjalan kesana, namun sebelum naik permainan itu Suigersu menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" perintahnya dengan rona merah tipis.

Di jarak yang cukup jauh Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. "Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." cibirnya.

Setelah komedi putar itu berhenti. Lagi, Suigetsu menarik tangan Sakura yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan komedi putar itu.

Sasuke terus mengikuti mereka berdua dan hanya bisa mendengus melihat Suigetsu yang mencari perhatian Sakura. Namun langkah Sasuke terhenti saat di rasanya ada seseorang yang meneriaki namanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Ada Uchiha Sasuke!"

Teriakan-teriakan histeris itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sana dan memandang ke arah Sasuke takjub.

"Chi," Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kesal melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan tatapan lapar(?). Karena merasa terancam Sasuke pergi menghindari gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Kasihan sekali kau Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di tempat Sakura dan Suigetsu yang sedang bersantai karena kelelahan di salah satu bangku yang ada di Konoha Land. Sakura dan Suigetsu sedang duduk berdua memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Cherry?" panggil Suigetsu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghadap Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menatap Sakura serius. "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam dan wajahnya sudah memerah. "A-aku..." Sakura gugup, ini kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta langsung dari laki-laki.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu." tolak Sakura.

Suigetsu diam sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura yang masih menundukan kepalanya. "Ah, sudah kuduga. Aku pasti ditolak." ujarnya kecewa.

Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf." ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." perkataan Suigetsu membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Suigetsu yang ada di depannya. "kau sudah mau datang saja, aku sudah sangat senang." tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap Suigetsu sedih. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang perasaan suka dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Suigetsu kembali mengembangkan senyumannya mendengar perkataan Sakura dan perlahan menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Tidak apa. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ujarnya.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah mengajakku kemari." Sakura balas tersenyum lembut kepada Suigetsu, walau perasaan bersalah menolak laki-laki di depannya masih ada di hatinya.

"Cherry, kalau begitu. bagaimana jika aku antar kau pulang?" tawar Suigetsu.

Sakura diam sejenak. "Emh, itu..."

"Kemana Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Larinya cepat sekali."

Suara berisik para gadis di dekat Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. "Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura.

"Cherry, bagaimana?" tanya Suigetsu lagi, setelah tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sakura.

"A-ano... maaf aku tidak bisa langsung pulang, sepertinya ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." ujar Sakura.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu aku permisi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Cherry." Suigetsu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura, yang hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya melihat kepergian Suigetsu. Suigetsu laki-laki yang baik, oleh sebab itu Sakura menolaknya, tidak ingin mempermainkan perasaan suka Suigetsu padanya. Dan sekarang Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pergi, ada satu orang yang harus di carinya.

* * *

"Chi, kemana perginya gadis menyebalkan itu?" keluh Sasuke yang baru saja berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran gadis-gadis gila yang terus-terusan meneriaki namanya. Dan karena menghidari kejaran gadis-gadis itu Sasuke kehilangan Sakura dan Suigetsu. Setelah mendapatkan topi untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya, Sasuke kembali mencari Sakura, tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjang Naruto jika ia sampai kehilangan Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Merasa namanya di panggil oleh suara yang cukup familiar di indra pendengarannya, Sasuke membalikan badannya dan mendapati Sakura yang memandanginya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam sejenak, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya pada gadis di depannya.

Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya. "Hn, aku di pinta Kakashi dan yang lainnya mengawasimu." jawab Sasuke jujur. Toh, tidak ada alasan yang lebih logis, yang bisa menjelaskan keberadaan Sasuke di tempat ramai yang sangat tidak di sukainya ini.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Sudah ku duga." ujar Sakura yang sudah menduganya dari awal.

Sakura menatap ragu Sasuke yang balas menatapnya datar. "Em, Sasuke bagaimana jika kita kembali ke cafe sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi Sakura, dan tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu. "Kemana laki-laki ungu itu?" tanya Sasuke datar, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jangan menghina Sui-_kun_ seperti itu." ujar Sakura tidak terima perkataan Sasuke. "dia sudah pulang, karena aku menolaknya." jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. "Kau menolaknya karena tidak menyukainya. Kau sama sepertiku." ujarnya meremehkan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Sebelumnya kau memandangku remeh karena aku membuang semua surat cinta yang ku terima dari gadis-gadis bodoh itu. Dan lihatlah sekarang dirimu, yang menolak laki-laki itu." jelas Sasuke dengan suara yang begitu dingin.

Pelipis Sakura berkedut kesal. "Kau salah!" teriaknya. "aku menolaknya karena tidak ingin melukai perasaannya, karena terlalu berharap banyak padaku. Tidak sepertimu yang tak mempedulikan perasaan tulus para gadis itu." ujar Sakura tidak kalah dingin.

"Cih, apa yang kau ketahui tentang cinta. Kencan saja tidak pernah." ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai remeh.

Wajah Sakura merah, antara kesal dan malu. "Kau yang tidak tau tentang cinta. Ah, jangankan cinta menghargai orang saja kau tidak bisa." Sakura membalik badannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya memasang tampang dingin tak peduli.

"Cih, dasar gadis menyebalkan."

**Drrrt Drrrt**

Lagi, _Handphone_ Sasuke bergetar. Masih dengan tampang datar, Sasuke merogo kantung celananya dan membaca pesan yang baru diterimanya.

**From: Kakashi-**_**sensei**_

**Jaga dia, jika tidak rahasia mu akan terbongkar.**

Sasuke mendecis kesal membaca pesan Kakashi yang mengacamnya, apa gurunya ini memiliki indra keenam?. Dengan kesal Sasuke memasukan _Handphone_-nya ke kantungnya dan mengejar Sakura yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

**Greb**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, saat dirasa ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Apa maumu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak suka.

"Kita masih punya waktu."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya yang tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke yang sangat suka mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mudah di mengerti orang lain.

"Ini hari libur dan kita harus menghabiskan waktunya." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kasar.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau pulang!" tolak Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau main apa?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Sakura yang masih kesal hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan memalingkan kepalanya ke samping.

Sasuke menghelakan nafasnya, jika bukan karena Kakashi yang mengancamnya, sudah lama ia meninggalkan gadis menyebalkan ini. "Mau main itu?" tunjuk Sasuke ke salah satu permainan, _Jet Coaster_.

Dengan ekor matanya Sakura mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke, dan seketika matanya membulat saat melihat permainan yang di tunjuk Sasuke. Sakura tidak suka ketinggian, lebih tepatnya takut ketinggian. Melihat wajah Sakura yang memucat, seringaian jahil muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. Dan tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang berontak, Sasuke memasuki area permainan itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan histeris Sakura terus terdengar nyaring sepanjang permainan, membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura menutup telinganya.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." ucap ramah penjaga permainan itu sambil membantu Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Uhg!" Sakura memegangi perutnya mual. Permainan setan itu berhasil menggoncang isi perutnya.

Sasuke yang sedikit kasihan melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat, mengajaknya untuk beristirahat sebentar di bangku yang ada di dekat pohon.

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan Sakura sebotol teh hijau untuk mengurangi mualnya. Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas dan mengambil botol yang di sodorkannya.

"Maaf, mungkin aku sedikit kelewatan." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang dipalingkan ke samping, rusak sudah citra Uchiha-nya karena gadis di depanya ini.

Sakura hanya diam dan meminum teh hijau botolan yang di berikan Sasuke. "Tidak, itu bukan salahmu." Sakura meletakan botol minuman ke samping tubuhnya. "dan untuk masalah surat cinta tadi, aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kau membuang surat-surat cinta itu?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura. "Mereka hanya tertarik pada wajah dan nama Uchiha ku saja." ujarnya datar sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depanya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. "Kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Mungkin saja mereka benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Cinta itu tidak ada. Itu hanya keinginan sesaat." remeh Sasuke.

"Jantungmu akan berdebar-debar lebih kencang dari biasanya, tubuh akan terasa panas sampai ke wajah dan kaki serta tangan akan menjadi dingin. Jika kulit bersentuhan rasanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik, terakhir kau tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkan dia." ujar Sakura meniru perkataan Ino. Sasuke kembali mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"karena kau belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, bukan berarti cinta itu tidak ada." lanjutnya

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas dan kembali fokus ke depan.

"Cinta orang tua, cinta saudara, cinta teman dan cinta pasangan. Masih banyak jenis cinta." jelas Sakura. "mungkin kau belum pernah merasakan cinta pasangan, tetapi setidaknya kau bisa merasakan cinta yang lain. Dari orang tua, saudara juga teman. Ah, mungkin Naruto maksudnya di sini." Sakura tertawa saat mengingat keakraban Sasuke dengan Naruto yang tidak biasa.

Sasuke hanya diam tak membantah perkataan Sakura, karena yang di katanya tidak ada yang salah.

"Cobalah menerima semua cinta yang ada di sekelilingmu, maka hidupmu akan bahagia." tambah Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. "Huft, apa kau percaya karma?" tanyanya kesal.

Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Suatu saat kau akan merasakan karma." cibir Sakura. "kau akan jatuh cinta pada gadis yang menyebalkan." lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum remeh.

Sakura yang melihat senyuman remeh Sasuke, berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo, kita pergi!" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang ini liburan dan kita harus menghabiskannya." jelas Sakura. Sasuke hanya menghelakan nafasnya berat dan mengikuti perkataan Sakura.

Kali ini mereka mencoba beberapa permainan dan semuanya Sakura yang memilih. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak karena Sakura yang terus memaksanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menyenangkan sekali." teriak Sakura senang setelah mencoba beberapa permainan.

Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sekilas dan mendengus_. "Gadis aneh, emosinya cepat sekali berubah."_ batin Sasuke melihat perubahan emosi Sakura yang tadi kesal sekarang begitu senang, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Maaf."

Sasuke dan Sakura memutar badan mereka serempak saat di rasa seseorang menyapa mereka dari belakang.

"Ada apa _Oji-san_?" tanya Sakura kepada laki-laki parubaya di depannya.

Laki-laki parubaya itu terlihat sedikit ragu. "Begini, saya salah satu foto grafer dari majalah remaja." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "minggu ini tema kami adalah kencan dengan orang yang di cintai, untuk itu saya ingin mengambil foto kalian untuk menjadi salah satu pasangan di majalah." jelasnya.

**Blush**

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah padam, sedangkan Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, menutup rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Anda salah paham. Kami bukan pasangan." jelasnya sambil tertawa hambar.

Laki-laki parubaya itu mengerutkan alisnya seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura. "Kupikir kalian pasangan, karena dari jauh kalian terlihat sangat serasi." ujar laki-laki parubaya itu kecewa. "Kalau begitu maaf, karena sudah mengganggu kalian." pamit laki-laki itu sopan.

Untuk sesaat Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Itu Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kyaaa! Benar Sasuke-_kun_."

Secara refleks Sakura dan Sasuke menolehkan kepala mereka ke samping melihat sumber teriak-teriak histeris yang menyebut nama Sasuke. Dari jarak cukup jauh terlihat segerombolan gadis-gadis berlari kencang ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat segerombolan gadis-gadis yang berlari kearahnya. Dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Hei?!" panggil Sakura. "Kenapa kita berlari?" tanyanya tidak mengerti, tetapi tetap juga ikut berlari di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn, mereka berbahaya, jangan sampai tertangkap." ujar Sasuke singkat tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Sakura baru ingat. Naruto pernah berkata bahwa para _Fans Girls_ mereka, sangat berbahaya. Seketika bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, ngeri membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan para _Fans Girls_ itu padanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus saja berlari semakin cepat. Tetapi segerombolan _Fans Girls_ itu bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah.

"Sa... su...ke hohs.. hohs..." panggil Sakura kelelahan.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghadap Sakura.

Sakura sedikit membungkuk memegangi lututnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena terus-terusan berlari. "Aku lelah hohs... hohs... kita istirahat dulu." pinta Sakura dengan beberapa keringat menetes melewati dagunya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn, kita tidak boleh berhenti, atau mereka akan menangkap kita." jelas Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah segerombolan _Fans Girls_ yang semakin mendekati mereka.

"Kau hohs... enak laki-laki." cibir Sakura masih dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. "Aku perempuan hohs... dan memakai sepatu berhak tinggi." lanjutnya.

Sasuke melirik sepatu Sakura. Dan benar saja, Sakura menggunakan sepatu _Bots_ dengan hak setinggi 7 cm yang membuat kakinya terasa sakit jika berlari.

Dengan kesal Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura. "Naiklah!" perintahnya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Naiklah!" ulang Sasuke, karena Sakura yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepatlah naik!" perintah Sasuke lagi, memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke dan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang berjongkok di depannya. Dengan sedikit enggan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan Sasuke memegangi ke dua kaki Sakura yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Sakura panik saat Sasuke mulai berdiri.

"Pegangan yang kuat!" perintah Sasuke lagi. Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di tengkuk Sasuke.

Entah karena apa lengkungan tipis tercipta di bibir Sasuke saat merasakan nafas hangat Sakura di tengkuknya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada ke dua kaki Sakura dan mulai mempercepat larinya meninggalkan segerombolan _Fans Girls_ yang berteriak kencang memanggil-manggil namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ke mana menghilangnya Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Siapa gadis yang di gendong Sasuke-_kun_ tadi?"

"Menyebalkan sekali, jika bertemu akan ku pukul dia"

"Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas."

"Ayo kita pergi ke sana, mungkin saja mereka berlari ke sana!"

"Ya!"

Segerombolan _Fans Girl_ itu pergi ke arah lain dan tak menyadari di belakang sebuah pohon besar ada Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bersembunyi.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ano... Sasuke, bisa tolong turunkan aku?" tanya Sakura yang masih berada di gendongan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke membungkukan sedikit badannya membiarkan Sakura turun dari punggungnya.

Setelah kembali mengijak bumi, Sakura menghelakan nafasnya lega. "Untunglah kita selamat."

Sasuke melirik Sakura di sebelahnya. "Hn," ujarnya.

"Jangan bilang 'Hn' terus. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasuke." keluh Sakura kesal, mendengar Sasuke yang hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang itu-itu saja tanpa arti yang jelas.

"Hn,"

Bibir Sakura rasanya berkedut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kau menyebalkan." cibirnya mengembungkan ke dua pipinya kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, begitu tipis sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ayo, kita kembali ke cafe!" perintahnya yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis merah muda yang masih kesal di bawah pohon.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa ia salah dengar, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menawarinya. "Aku juga, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memastikan pendengarnya tidak salah.

Sasuke membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura. "Tambahkan _Suffix_ –kun di belakang namaku!" perintahnya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ha?" ujarnya tidak mengerti.

"Ayo, cepat naik ke mobil, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke dan kembali membalik badannya.

Sakura hanya diam tidak mengerti. Terkadang bukan hanya perkataan Sasuke saja yang sulit di mengerti, tetapi jalan pikirnya juga.

Dengan berlari kecil Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke di depannya. "Tunggu aku, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura.

* * *

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa, Saku?" tanya Gaara khawatir sambil memperhatikan Sakura baik-baik. Mungkin saja ada sedikit luka kecil di tubuh Sakura.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku sudah bilang,'kan. Aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya sedikit cuek, ia masih kesal karena mereka tidak percaya pada dirinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau lama sekali perginya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena ini liburan, jadi aku berusaha menikmatinya."

"Benar, kau sudah menolak laki-laki itu?" tanya Sai tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu padanya." jelas Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin, laki-laki mesum itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya dari depan dada. "Mesum?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Ya. _Teme _bilang, laki-laki itu bertampang mesum."

Sakura melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Sui-_kun_ tidak mesum. Dia laki-laki yang baik." belanya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Tapi _Teme_ bilang—"

"Sudahlah! Yang penting Sakura baik-baik saja." ujar Kakashi menenangkan keributan.

"Dan sepertinya kalian menikmati liburan ini. Iya, 'kan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Permisi." dari luar terdengar suara seseorang yang memasuki cafe.

Mendengar suara seseorang dari luar membuat Yamato yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu berjalan ke sana. "Ah, maaf cafe sudah tutup." ujar Yamato sopan dan menutup pintu depan cafe pelan.

"Aku tidak datang sebagai tamu. Aku ingin menemui Cherry." ujarnya sambil menahan pintu.

Dari jauh Sakura bisa mengenali suara berat laki-laki itu. "Sui-_kun_?" teriak Sakura saat melihat Suigetsu di depan pintu.

"Cherry!" teriak Suigetsu mendekati Sakura tanpa mempedulikan Yamato yang terdiam kaget di depan pintu karena ia langsung menerobos masuk.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura saat Suigetsu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"_Jadi ini, si mesum yang mengirim surat cinta kemarin?"_ batin Kiba, Naruto, Sai dan Gaara kesal sambil menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Begini, aku sudah memikirkan baik-baik perkataanmu dan aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkanmu." jelasnya. "oleh sebab itu, untuk ke depannya akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku." lanjutnya percaya diri.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Kiba, Naruto, Sai dan Gaara sudah bersiap menerkam Suigetsu.

"Jangan bercanda." suara dingin Sasuke menarik perhatian semua orang di sana. "Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya." lanjutnya sinis.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Suigetsu tidak suka melihat Sasuke di sebelah Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku orang yang akan menghalangimu mendapatkannya." ujar Sasuke remeh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang melongok mendengar perkataannya.

"Ah, apa aku salah dengar?" gumam Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang berjalan ke belakang tiba-tiba merosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan memegangi dadanya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"_**Jantungmu akan berdebar-debar lebih kencang dari biasanya, tubuh akan terasa panas sampai ke wajah dan kaki serta tangan akan menjadi dingin. Jika kulit bersentuhan rasanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik, terakhir kau tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkan dia."**_

Perkataan Sakura terngiang di telinga Sasuke. "Sial, dasar gadis menyebalkan."

**_"kau akan jatuh cinta pada gadis yang menyebalkan."_**

Ah, cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun. Benar,'kan Sasuke?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:  
**

Lohha (' v ')/

Saya kembali dengan Chapter 9, Menu Love Letter Pair SasuSaku (n_n)

Mana yang terus-terusan nagih SasuSaku?

Maaf jika hasihnya tidak sesuai harapan dan malah membuat para Reader yang sudah menunggu-nunggu Pair ini kecewa (_ _") Chap kali ini sulit di buat karena aku mencoba mempertahankan sikap dingin Sasuke yang kayak es batu itu, dan sumpah itu sulit sekali apa lagi membuat Sasuke untuk tidak bicara panjang lebar, hade~

Aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada Reader karena tulisanku di Chap. sebelumnya sudah membuat beberapa Reader jadi salah paham.

**'SasuSaku ya? Karena banyak yang reques mungkin gak bakal jadi yang terakhir, loh ;)'**

Maksud dari tulisan itu, bukannya aku tidak mau memasukkan Pair SasuSaku karena banyak reques yang nagih SasuSaku. Tapi aku mempercepat kemunculan Pair itu yang awalnya mau ku munculin terakhir. Tetapi karena sudah banyak yang minta dan tanganku sudah gatel mau nulis Pair satu itu jadi aku putuskan untuk merombak ulang cerita ini yang seharusnya diperankan oleh Shikamaru *peluk Shika*

Sekali lagi maaf, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu seperti itu lagi.

Baik, saatnya balas Review. Bagi yang Login cek PM dan yang gak ini balasannya:

**alchemist:** Ah, jangan di panggil Senpai! aku masih amatir dan baru. Belum lagi kesalahan yang aku lakukan belum pantas di panggil Senpai ni...

Ini SasuSaku semoga gak mengecewakkan ya?

Terakhir terima kasih sudah meninggalkan Review dan membaca Fict ini (' v ')

**NekoNeko-chan:** Hahahaha GaaSaku emang bikin greget ya...

Terima kasih atas pujiannya dan ini sudah Update, semoga gak mengecewakan?

Terakhir terima kasih sudah meninggalkan Review dan membaca Fict ini (' v ')

**sasusaku kira:** Aduh, jadi malu ni... terima kasih atas semua pujiannya hehehe

Syukur kalau di Chap. kemarin suasana romantisnya kerasa, habis selama ini Freindship lebih kuat dari Romance *gak berbakat nulis romance*

Ini sudah Update SasuSaku, loh. Semoga gak mengecewakan dan terima kasih Review-nya.

**Guesswho:** Ah, maaf sepertinya anda salah paham (n,n")

Bukannya gak bakal jadi yang terakhir, ini masih sangat mungkin jadi Pair Ending. tapi gak bisa muncul terakhir dari ke 7 cowok yang lain.

Maaf ya sudah membuat bingung, aku memang ceroboh (_ _)

Dan terima kasih sudah meninggalkan Review dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fict ini.

**Guest:** Dua kata, Terima kasih!

Ini Next Chap. semoga gak mengecewakan.

**Yha-Chan:** Terima kasih pujiannya dan maaf gak bisa Update kilat.

Chap. kali ini Sama Sasu ni...

Terakhir terima kasih sudah meninggalkan Review dan membaca Fict ini (' v ')

**Sadikaachan:** Iya, Saku makin dekat dengan pelayan cowok di cafe ni...

Ending? sampai sekarang masih belum di tentukan, aku sendiri masih bingung menentukan pasangan Saku di akhir cerita. *pundung*

Kakashi-sensei? hohoho dia sudah punya peran sendiri yang begitu penting di sini. Pair KakaSaku? tidak menutup kemungkinan hahaha XD *Otak Sakura-centric bangkit*

Terima kasih Review dan dukungannya (' v ')9

**NaruSaku:** Ini sudah Update semoga tidak mengecewakan (n_n)

**sasusaku loverrrrr:** Semoga Chap. ini lebih So Sweet dari yang kemarin?

Sasori? tunggu saja kemunculannya hahahaha XD

**Sasuke:** Hn, terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan Review. Kepada Silent Reader yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan Review terima kasih banyak dan bagi yang belum silakan tinggalkan Review *tampang datar*

**Author:** Woi Sasu! yang sopan sedikit bicaranya! *lempar kunai*

**Sakura:** Maaf atas keributan di atas, tolong di abaikkan saja ya...

Next Menu: Patner, sampai ketemu lagi *lambai-lambai

Salam Tomat Cerry,

Kimeka ReiKyu

Palembang, 25 April 2013


	9. Menu: Patner

"Cherry, bagaimana jika minggu nanti kita kencan?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Memperhatikan Sakura yang berdiri di depannya dengan seragam pelayan.

Sakura menutup kelopak matanya. "Aku tidak bisa." tolaknya. "Sui-_kun_ mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan buku menu dan pena di tangannya.

Suigetsu menyeringai. "Aku mau pesan kau, Cherry." jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Pergi sana kau mesum!" teriak Naruto dari jauh.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mu masuk!" tambah Kiba.

"Guk... guk!"

Suigetsu mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai remeh ke arah Naruto dan Kiba yang menatapnya tajam. "Kalian cemburu karena tidak pernah kencan dengan Cherry-ku?" ujarnya sinis.

Dari kepala Naruto dan Kiba mengeluarkan asap yang menandakan mereka sangat marah. Cherry-ku? yang benar saja. Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi milik laki-laki bertampang mesum itu.

"Jika hanya ingin mengganggu pelayan di sini. Lebih baik pulang saja!" ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sasuke-_kun_?" gumamny.a

Sasuke melirik Sakura datar dan menarik tangannya menjauhi Suigetsu yang mendengus kesal.

Semenjak Suigetsu memberikan surat cinta kepada Sakura, sejak itu pula ia selalu datang ke Clover's Cafe untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan mengajaknya kencan. Tentu saja kehadiran Suigetsu yang sangat berbahaya bagi beberapa laki-laki di sana membuat mereka harus ekstra ketat menjaga Sakura setiap hari dan untungnya sampai sekarang Suigetsu masih belum mengetahui identitas asli Sakura.

Dari depan Kakashi memperhatikan kelakuan pelayannya sekaligu murid-murid yang cukup menarik perhatian tamu yang lain.

"Jadi semakin ramai saja." ujar Yamato dari lubang dinding tempat meletakkan menu pesanan, melihat keributan yang di ciptakan para pelayan itu.

Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Yamato hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau benar."

Di sebelah Kakashi, ada Shikamaru yang hanya memandang bosan tingkah teman-temannya yang lain. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Sakura yang masih di tarik Sasuke menjauhi Suigetsu.

"Merepotkan."

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha, burung-burung bernyanyi riang, dan semua orang ramai berlalu lalang untuk memulai hari mereka. Di suatu bangun berlantai lima, yang di depan pintunya bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir dua rendah terlihat sibuk membaca sebuah lembaran yang berada di tangannya.

**Tok Tok**

"Tsunade-_sama_." panggil orang dari luar yang baru saja mengetuk pintu.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari lembaran yang di baca, wanita cantik bernama Tsunade bergumam keras mempersilakan seseorang di luar sana untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Mendengar gumam dari dalam seseorang yang mengetuk pintu memasuki ruangan itu bersama seorang laki-laki berambut _Silver_ melawan gravitasi. "Tsunade-_sama_, saya sudah membawa Kakashi sesuai perintah anda." ujarnya sopan.

Tsunade menurunkan lembaran yang dibacanya dan melirik dua orang yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. "Terima kasih, Shizune."

Shizune menunduk hormat dan meminta izin keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Tsunade dan Kakashi berdua.

Tsunade meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja, menjadi tumpuhan untuknya meletakkan dagu di atasnya "Jadi Kakashi, bagaimana dengan rencanamu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Kakashi tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade di depannya. "Semua berjalan lancar, sesuai dengan rencana."

"Baguslah. Aku sudah mempercayakannya padamu. Jadi, jangan kecewakan aku." ancaman Tsunade yang hanya ditanggapi Kakashi dengan senyuman simpul.

"Tsunade-_sama_." panggil Kakashi, wajah tersenyumnya berubah menjadi wajah serius. "aku membutuhkan bantuan anda lagi." lanjutnya.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa lagi rencanamu kali ini?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Hanya rencana kecil. Dan untuk itu aku membutuhkan bantuan anda sebagai kepala sekolah."

Tsunade diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. "Kau selalu melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan keinginan mu saja." Tsunade menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menolak rencanamu yang berhubungan dengannya. Kali ini bantuan apa yang kau perlukan?" tanyanya dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup.

"Hanya bantuan kecil." Kakashi kembali tersenyum, tetapi kali ini sebuah senyuman penuh arti dari balik maskernya.

.

.

.

"Dengan begitu pemimpin negara kita..." suara Kurenai yang lembut membuat murid-murid yang mendengarkannya mengantuk. Entah oleh suaranya yang terdengar seperti lulaby pengantar tidur atau karena pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan. Walau begitu di bangku paling kanan, nomor dua dari belakang gadis merah muda, Sakura. Terlihat begitu antusias mendengarkan perkataannya.

**Sreet**

"Permisi _Sensei_." mendengar suara berat laki-laki membuat Kurenai yang sedang menerangkan sejarah pemimpin negara menghentikan ceritanya.

Kurenai meletakkan buku sejarah di tangannya dan menatap laki-laki di depannya. "Ada perlu apa ketua OSIS Hyuga kemari?" tanyanya.

"Saya di minta Kakashi-_sensei_ memanggil Nara dan Haruno ke ruang kepala sekolah." jawab Neji sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Kurenai menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya menuju objek yang dicari. "Nara, Haruno silakan kalian pergi bersama Hyuga."

Tubuh Sakura menegang, saat Kurenai menyebut namanya. Ada apa kepala sekolah mencarinya. Selama masuk KSHS, Sakura belum pernah bertatapan langsung—selain pidato sekolah—dengan kepala sekolah yang terkenal disiplin dan tegas itu. Perasaan takut memenuhi hatinya, setelah beasiswa di cabut apa ada masalah lain yang harus dihadapinya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Neji, dengan tatapan tidak suka dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Sementara Sakura berjalan mendekati Neji, Shikamaru yang duduk di belakang sekali sedang tertidur.

"Shika!" panggil Kiba yang duduk tepat di sebelah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terbangun mendengar panggilan Kiba, dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah. Direnggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. "Oah~ ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

Kiba mendelik melihat kebiasaan buruk Shikamaru. "Kau dipanggil Neji." ujarnya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Neji dan sekarang Sakura sudah berdiri di sebelah Neji dengan kepala tertunduk. Dengan malas Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Neji.

"Ada apa?"

Neji diam sejenak dan kemudian melirik Kurenai. "Kami permisi, _Sensei_." ujarnya sopan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Di belakang Neji, Sakura dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan tidak mengerti, tetapi di ikuti juga ke mana Neji pergi.

Sepanjang perjalan melewati koridor kelas, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Neji yang berjalan di depan, hanya fokus pada jalannya. Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya menguap bosan. Dan Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk takut, takut membayangkan apa lagi masalah yang akan dihadapinya.

**Tok Tok**

"Tsunade-_sama_." ucap Neji saat sudah sampai di depan pintu bercat coklat yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'.

"Masuk!" dari dalam terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang di yakini Sakura sebagai suara kepala Sekolah, Tsunade.

**Cklek**

Perlahan Neji membuka pintu bercat coklat itu dan di belakangnya Sakura dan Shikamaru mengikuti Neji. Saat sudah berada di dalam hal yang pertama di lihat Sakura adalah wajah tersenyum Kakashi dari balik maskernya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kakashi-_sensei_?" gumam Sakura.

Neji membungkukan badannya sedikit. "Tsunade-_sama_ saya sudah memanggilkan Nara dan Haruno sesuai perintah anda." ujarnya.

"Hm, terima kasih Hyuga." ujar Tsunade. "kau bisa kembali ke kelas mu sekarang." lanjutnya.

Neji membungkuk hormat dan mulai membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar, tetapi saat berpapasan dengan Sakura, Neji meliriknya sebentar, yang membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian kemari?" tanya Tsunade setelah kepergian Neji.

Wajah Sakura memucat. Perasaan takut, panik dan gugup yang menjadi satu. "A-a-ku... ti-tidak tahu." dengan kedua kaki yang terasa lemas, Sakura menjawab terbata-bata.

Shikamaru melirik gadis merah muda di sebelahnya yang panik sendiri hanya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

Tsunade memajukan tubuhnya—yang sebelumnya menyender pada punggung kursi di belakangnya—dan menopang dagunya dengan ke dua tangan. "Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian berdua untuk mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat antar sekolah yang akan di adakan dua minggu lagi, mewakili sekolah." jelas Tsunade.

Mata Sakura membulat, terkejut mendengar penjelasan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Cerdas cermat?" gumam Sakura.

Tsunade melirik Sakura. "Ya, dan Kakashi yang akan menjadi pembimbing kalian." ujar Tsunade sambil melirik Kakashi yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Sakura dan Shikamaru langsung melirik Kakashi curiga. Entahlah, rasanya setiap hal yang mereka lakukan pasti berhubungan dengan Kakashi.

"Merepotkan." celetuk Shikamaru malas. "kalian cari orang lain saja!" lanjutnya sambil menguap bosan.

Sakura melirik Shikamaru di sebelahnya. _"Pemalas sekali."_ batinnya sambil memicingkan mata.

Tsunade menyeringai. "Neji tidak bisa ikut karena sedang persiapan untuk Ujian Akhir dan Sasuke tidak bisa ikut karena nilai mu lebih tinggi darinya." ujar Tsunade. "jika kau menolaknya, kau akan mengalami hal yang lebih merepotkan lagi." lanjutnya tidak lupa dengan seringaian.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal mendengar ancaman Tsunade. Mana mau ia mengalami hal yang lebih merepotkan dari ini.

"Mulai sekarang baca buku itu!" Tsunade menujuk tumpukan buku di depannya. "jika ada yang tidak di mengerti, tanyakan pada Kakashi!" lanjutnya.

"Ma-maaf Tsunade-_sama_?" panggil Sakura takut. "Ano... kenapa aku yang di pasang,'kan dengan Shikamaru?" tanyanya sambil mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Ku pikir nilai kalian berdua yang paling tinggi." ujarnya

Sakura terdiam, tidak bisa membantah atau mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Ehem~" dehem Kakashi mengambil perhatian semua orang. "Mulai sekarang kalian akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan setiap pulang sekolah dan jika ada perlu bisa langsung tanyakan padaku. " jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Shikamaru hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_, kudengar kau akan mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat bersama Shika?" tanya Naruto penasaran saat melihat Sakura yang baru selesai mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam pelayan.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Ya, begitulah." jawabnya malas.

Naruto melipat ke dua tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Baguslah, jika pasangannya kalian, kita pasti menang." ujarnya riang.

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak ikhlas, yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa ada yang salah, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto cemas melihat Sakura yang tidak bersemangat.

Sakura kembali menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Aku tidak yakin bisa mengikuti lomba itu." ucapnya lirih.

"Kau pasti bisa." suara Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatapnya. "aku yakin!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

Sakura menatap Gaara tidak yakin, tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura. Kau 'kan pemegang nilai tertinggi siswi di angkatan kita." ujar Kiba ikut menyemangati Sakura.

"Guk... Guk!" Akamaru ikut menggonggong, setuju dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Jika kau belajar dengan serius, maka tidak akan ada soal yang tidak bisa kau jawab." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sakura tersenyum senang, senang karena memiliki teman yang selalu mendukungnya. "Terima kasih." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

**Blush**

Wajah laki-laki di ruangan itu merona merah dan sekarang sibuk menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah agar tidak ketahuan yang lain.

"Ehem~" dehem Sasuke mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. "Jadi, mulai sekarang kau akan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan bersamanya?" ucap Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk ke sisi ruangan, di mana Shikamaru sedang menyender pada dinding dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata tertutup rapat, tidur.

Sakura yang mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke kembali menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Ya." jawab Sakura sambil melirik Shikamaru sekilas.

Laki-laki yang ada di sana memandang Sakura sedih dan khawatir, mereka ingin membantu Sakura tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengembalikan semangat Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Yamato yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Cepat ke depan! Cafe akan segera di buka." lanjutnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung berjalan ke depan sesuai perintah Yamato.

Sakura yang berjalan di belakang sesekali melirik Shikamaru yang berjalan di depannya dengan malas dan sesekali menguap bosan. Sakura kembali menghelakan nafasnya yang sudah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Bukannya tidak mau berpasangan dengan Shikamaru, hanya saja ia merasa kurang yakin dengan dirinya sendiri dan lagi pula ia tidak yakin bisa berkerjasama dengan Shikamaru yang suka tidur tetapi jenius itu.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Sakura harus memulai pelajaran tambahannya bersama Shikamaru, dan semuanya tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang sudah diduga Sakura sebelumnya. Sakura melakukan semua perintah yang di berikan Tsunade untuk membaca buku yang diberikannya dan mengerjakan semua soal yang diberikan Kakashi, tetapi Shikamaru tidak berubah, ia tetap sering tertidur di jam pelajaran tambahan dan Sakura tidak yakin Shikamaru membaca buku yang diberikan Tsunade padanya.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya lelah, lelah terus-terusan belajar. Dengan pelan di pijatnya pelipis matanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing karena terus membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara yang meneriaki namanya. "Ino." ucapnya setelah melihat pemilik suara, yang tidak lain adalah Ino, sahabatnya.

"Pagi Sakura." sapa Ino setelah berada di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura memasukan buku ditangannya ke dalam tas dan tersenyum ramah kearah Ino. "Pagi Ino."

Ino ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Sakura. "Kau rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah membaca buku." ujarnya sambil melirik tas Sakura.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya, jika mengingat ia harus membaca buku yang menumpuk di meja belajarnya. "Aku akan mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat." ujarnya tidak bersemangat.

Ino menepuk kedua bahu Sakura dan membuat Sakura menatap Ino tidak mengerti. "Kau hebat Sakura, bisa ikut lomba yang isinya orang jenius semua." ujar Ino bangga. "Selain itu, kau juga bisa kembali mendapatkan beasiswamu jika memenangkan lomba itu." lanjutnya.

Kedua manik _Emerald_ Sakura membulat. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kepikiran bahwa dengan lomba ini ia bisa mendapatkan kembali beasiswanya. "Kau benar Ino." ujar Sakura kembali bersemangat. "aku akan memenangkan lomba ini, walaupun tanpa bantuan Shikamaru." lanjutnya penuh percaya diri, jika sudah menyangkut beasiswa.

Ino menurunkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Sakura dan menatap Sakura bingung. "Shikamaru?" gumam Ino yang dengan jelas di dengar Sakura yang berdiri di depannya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Ino. "Ya, Nara Shikamaru." ujarnya. "aku di pasangkan dengannya untuk lomba nanti." lanjut Sakura.

Ino menepuk jidatnya cukup keras, yang sukses membuat Sakura yang berdiri di depannya panik dengan kelakuannya. "Ah, si pemalas itu juga ikut." ujar Ino entah pada siapa. "kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku." lanjutnya.

Sakura semakin panik melihat sikap Ino yang tidak biasa. "Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Ino kembali menatap Sakura yang memandangnya bingung. "Ah, maaf Sakura. Aku hanya kaget si pemalas itu mau mengikuti lomba yang pasti sangat merepotkan baginya." jelas Ino sambil tertawa hambar.

Wajah panik Sakura berubah menjadi wajah bingung. Dari mana Ino tahu _trade mask_ Shikamaru, merepotkan. "Kau kenal Shikamaru, Ino?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku kenal dia. Mungkin sangat kenal bisa di bilang." ujar Ino yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung. "Shikamaru itu tetangga yang tinggal di depan rumahku sekaligus teman kecil ku." jelasnya.

Sakura menatap Ino tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Begitulah, aku jadi penasaran apa yang bisa membuat tuan merepotkan itu bersedia di repotkan seperti itu?" ujar Ino menatap Sakura penuh selidik, mungkin Sakura tahu pikirnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu Ino. Kemarin Tsunade-_sama_ yang memaksa kami untuk ikut." jelas Sakura. "selain itu, kelihatannya Shikamaru tidak tertarik dan malas mengikuti lomba ini. Terlihat dari caranya yang sering tertidur saat pelajaran tambahan." lanjutnya.

"Kebiasaan buruknya tidak hilang juga ternyata."

"Kebiasaan?"

"Ya, kebiasaan buruknya sejak kecil."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Ino penasaran. "Kebiasaan seperti apa?"

Ino menghelakan nafasnya dan memasang pose berpikir, seolah yang di pikirkannya adalah jawaban untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. "Dia itu punya kebiasaan Insomia yang parah sejak kecil, seperti kelelawar." jelas Ino.

"..."

"Maksudnya begini..." lanjut Ino yang tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura, yang menandakan Sakura masih belum mengerti maksudnya. "Shika itu jika malam tidak bisa tidur dan hobinya membaca buku di malam hari dan jika siang hari ia akan tertidur, seperti kelelawar, 'kan?" tanya Ino memastikan pendapat Sakura.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. _"Jadi itu alasan kenapa Shikamaru sering tertidur di siang hari."_ batin Sakura.

"Setidaknya ini hal yang baik untuk orang pemalas seperti dia. Kau juga jangan sampai kalah dari dia, Sakura!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah Ino di depannya, untunglah Sakura memiliki sahabat seperti Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berdasarkan pemberitahuan dari penyelenggara lomba cerdas cermat. Lomba akan di adakan di KSHS pada pagi hari, dan lombanya akan di bagi menjadi dua sesi." jelas Kakashi di depan kelas tempat di mana Shikamaru dan Sakura melakukan pelajaran tambahan. Penjelasan Kakashi ditanggapi Sakura antusias dan Shikamaru bosan.

"Sesi pertama. Tiap pasangan, masing-masing akan di beri 100 soal yang nantinya akan di akumulasikan menjadi satu nilai. Dan 2 total nilai paling tinggi akan memasuki babak final." lanjut Kakashi.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya, ada apa Haruno?" tanya Kakashi setelah melihat Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa nilai satu orang dari pasangan tidak bisa menentukan kemenangannya?"

Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang cukup aneh. "Mungin bisa, jika nilai orang tersebut lebih besar. Tetapi menurutku, lebih baik kedua peserta mengerjakan soal mereka masing-masing, setidaknya 70 jawaban mereka benar sudah cukup untuk memastikan kemenangan mereka." jawabnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan melirik Shikamaru yang duduk di meja sebelahnya. _"Apa ia bisa mengisi 70 soal tanpa tertidur?"_ batinnya.

"Baiklah untuk percobaan, aku akan memberi kalian 100 soal." Kakashi memberikan selembar kertas kepada Sakura dan Shikamaru. "kerjakan soal itu! Jika ada kesulitan kalian boleh melihat buku. Aku ada urusan sebentar, jadi akan kutinggalkan." Kakashi keluar meninggalkan Sakura dan Shikamaru yang berkutat dengan 100 soal mereka masing-masing.

Sakura cukup percaya diri mengerjarkan beberapa soal awal, hanya saja saat soal nomor 27 dahinya sedikit mengerut. Ia lupa sebaiknya menggunakan rumus yang mana.

Perlahan Sakura meraih tasnya dan memeriksa buku Matematika yang di berikan Tsunade. Cukup lama Sakura memeriksanya, tetapi tak ada buku Matematika itu di dalam tasnya.

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. _"Ah, aku meninggalkannya di atas meja belajar setelah aku membacanya semalam."_ batinnya.

Dengan agak ragu Sakura melirik Shikamaru yang dengan malas mengerjakan soal pemberian Kakashi. Apa mungkin Shikamaru membawa buku itu, perkataan itu terngiang di kepala Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus pikiran jahatnya. Masih agak ragu-ragu Sakura menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Ano... Shikamaru apa boleh aku meminjam buku Matematika mu?" tanya Sakura gugup. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. "pu-punyaku tertinggal di meja belajar." jelas Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Shikamaru mendengus dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, yang kemudian di serahkan kepada Sakura.

Sakura menerima buku yang di berikan Shikamaru dan membungkukan badannya. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru." ujar Sakura dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya lega dan kembali melirik Shikamaru yang fokus mengerjakan soalnya. Perlahan Sakura membuka buku itu dan mencari di bagian mana rumus Matematika yang di butuhkannya.

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat dan menatap Shikamaru yang masih sibuk dengan soalnya tidak percaya. Dugaan Sakura salah selama ini, bahwa Shikamaru tidak tertarik dengan lomba ini. Tetapi lihat buku Shikamaru yang penuh dengan coret-coretan dan beberapa kata pengingat.

"_**Shika itu jika malam tidak bisa tidur dan hobinya membaca buku di malam hari dan jika siang hari akan tertidur, seperti kelelawar, 'kan?"**_

Perkataan Ino tadi pagi teringat oleh Sakura. Dan perlahan lengkungan tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"_Ternyata Shikamaru benar-benar jenius."_ batin Sakura dan kembali fokus dengan soalnya tanpa menyadari tatapan mata Shikamaru yang melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hem, hasilnya cukup baik. Tetapi aku harap kalian bisa meningkatkan lagi!" ujar Kakashi yang sedang memeriksa jawaban lembar soal Sakura dan Shikamaru. "kalian boleh pulang sekang. Ah, maksudku kembali ke cafe sekarang!" lanjut Kakashi dengan senyuman di balik maskernya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahnya yang berantakan di atas meja, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah kembali tertidur setelah menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan Kakashi tadi.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, tetapi sebelum melewati pintu kelas. Kakashi membalik badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Haruno." panggil Kakashi dan membuat Sakura menghentikan aktifitas beres-beresnya. "Tolong beritahu Nara untuk membaca bab 5 dan 6 untuk besok dan lebih baik kau pulang bersama dia!" perintahnya dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

Sepeninggalan Kakashi, Sakura selesai membereskan buku-bukunya dan melirik Shikamaru yang masih tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Perlahan Sakura mendekati Shikamaru dan berjongkok di depannya, memperhatikan wajah polos Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

"Seperti kelelawar?" gumam Sakura sambil tertawa geli membayangkan Shikamaru adalah kelelawar seperti kata Ino.

Entah karena suara tawa Sakura atau karena apa, Shikamaru perlahan membuka matanya dan sukses membuat Sakura langsung berdiri kaget dengan rona merah di pipi.

Shikamaru menutup dan membuka matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Membuat Sakura yang berdiri kiku di depannya hanya diam memperhatikan.

Dengan sedikit ragu Sakura memberanikan diri menegur Shikamaru yang mulai sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. "Shikamaru..." panggilnya. "Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang kita harus membaca bab 5 dan 6 untuk besok." lanjutnya.

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Ya, aku mengerti." dan setelah semua peralatannya masuk ke dalam tas, Shikamaru berjalan melewati Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Shikamaru melewatinya seakan tidak peduli, muncul perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hati Sakura, rasanya seperti di acuh 'kan.

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu, Shikamaru membalik badan dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Ayo!" perintahnya yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang kita harus pergi bersama ke cafe,'kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil sedikit menyeringai.

**Blush**

Wajah Sakura memerah padam. Seingat Sakura, ia belum memberitahu perintah Kakashi untuk pulang bersama Shikamaru. Jangan-jangan tadi Shikamaru tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Ayo cepat!" panggil Shikamaru tidak sabar.

Masih dengan wajah memerah, Sakura mengikuti Shikamaru di depannya dan sedikit menjaga jarak. "A-ano... Shikamaru." panggil Sakura ragu-ragu.

Shikamaru melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. "Hem, ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

Sakura mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Shikamaru. "Terima kasih bukunya."

Shikamaru menerima buku itu dan di masukan ke dalam tasnya. "Iya, sama-sama." ujarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura dan Shikamaru hanya diam, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan duluan. Sakura sesekali mencuri pandang pada Shikamaru di sebelahnya, sedikit perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Awalnya Sakura kira Shikamaru hanya mengikuti lomba karena di ancam Tsunade tetapi setelah melihat buku milik Shikamaru yang penuh dengan coretan, Sakura tahu tiap malam pasti Shikamaru membaca dan mempelajari buku-buku itu dan paginya mengantuk karena semalaman bergadang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang menyadari Sakura terus memandanginya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Aku mau minta maaf." ucapnya lirih, dipenuhi perasaan bersalah.

Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti maksud dari Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Kukira kau ikut lomba hanya karena terpaksa, oleh sebab itu kau lebih suka tertidur saat Kakashi-_sensei_ menjelaskan pelajaran."

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Lomba itu memang merepotkan, tapi jika aku melakukannya setengah-setengah akan lebih merepotkan lagi nantinya."

Sakura sedikit panik mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, yang menurutnya terdengar marah. "Karena itu aku mau minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah berprasangka buruk sebelumnya." Sakura sedikit menundukan kepalanya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Apa kau tahu pepatah. 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'?"

"Aku tahu, oleh sebab itu aku mau meminta maaf. Jika sebelumnya aku tahu kau punya kebiasaan buruk Insomia parah di malam hari, aku tidak akan berpikir kau tidak serius dengan lomba ini." ujar Sakura panik. "a-apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia tidak marah, hanya ingin mengerjai gadis di sebelahnya saja. "Tidak. Karena aku tahu kau berusaha keras untuk mengikuti lomba ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan sepertinya Ino sudah menceritakan semua tentangku padamu, ya?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Seperti kelelawar." gumam Shikamaru meniru perkataan Sakura tadi saat ia tertidur.

Mata Sakura membulat, jadi benar Shikamaru tidak benar-benar tertidur saat itu.

* * *

Satu minggu lebih sudah berlalu. Hubungan Sakura dan Shikamaru semakin baik, setidaknya mereka lebih terlihat seperti _Patner_ yang sangat bersemangat mengikuti lomba.

"Shika, bagian ini aku bingung. Kenapa hasilnya salah jika aku menggunakan rumus persamaan?"

"Coba kau kalikan dulu, baru selanjutnya di tambah."

"Ah, sepertinya begitu. Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Ano... buku Matematika kemarin benar-benar membantu terutama bagian coretannya. Aku jadi mudah memahaminya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ehm, maaf jika aku mengganggu." suara Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Sakura yang sedang membawa pesanan tamu dan Shikamaru yang baru mau meletakkan pesanan, menarik perhatian keduanya.

"bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan hal yang sulit ku pahami itu." lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa hambar.

"Ah, maaf Naruto." ujar Sakura tidak enak.

"Itu karena otakmu saja yang payah." cibir Kiba dari jauh.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi, memukul-mukul udara di atasnya. "Siapa yang meminta pendapatmu, Kiba!" teriaknya kesal.

"Orang bodoh tidak akan mengatakan mereka bodoh." tambah Sai sambil tersenyum.

Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sai menganggukan kepalanya. "Aa.. Aku sependapat."

"Kalian berdua penghianat!" ujar Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk Sai dan Gaara yang menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"Kekanak-kanakan, begitu saja ngambek." cibir Neji melihat tingkah Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Neji, Naruto menatapnya tajam, tidak terima dengan perkataan Neji.

"_Baka-Dobe_." Sasuke mendengus melihat tatapan mata Naruto, yang menurutnya bodoh karena dengan mudahnya di jahili oleh yang lain.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi tidak normal keakraban para laki-laki di depannya hanya bisa tertawa, teman-temannya memang aneh, mengakrabkan diri dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang biasa. Tentu saja karena mereka memang bukan orang biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang berjalan sendirian di tengah-tengah koridor kelas yang sepi, hampir seluruh siswanya sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sakura si gadis merah muda hanya berjalan diam tetapi sesekali lengkungan tipis terpahat indah di wajahnya. Ia merasa senang dan tidak sabar, karena besok ia akan mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat pertamanya.

Sudah dua minggu Sakura berkutat dengan buku-buku pemberian Tsunade. Baik di rumah, di sekolah bahkan ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku-buku itu ketika sedang bekerja. Dan besok ia akan melakukan sebaik mungkin agar mendapatkan hasil yang baik.

"Cih, baru begitu saja sombong!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, guna mencari pemilik suara itu.

"Hanya mengikuti lomba seperti itu saja, kau merasa dirimu hebat, he?" suara-suara menghina itu semakin terdengar jelas dan dekat.

"Dasar gadis kampung!"

**Deg**

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia sadar siapa yang jadi bahan pembicaraan itu, dirinya sendiri. Tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Sakura, terlihat beberapa siswi yang terlihat marah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit panik Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkan siswi-siswi itu. Tapi sayang, sebelum ia berhasil pergi, salah seorang siswi itu menggenggam lengannya erat.

"Mau ke mana kau gadis kampung?" siswi itu menatap tajam Sakura yang menatapnya takut.

Keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran dari dahi lembar Sakura. Tatapan itu, tatapan benci yang begitu di kenali Sakura. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat tatapan mata orang yang tidak suka padanya.

"A-aku harus segera menemui Kakashi-_sensei_." ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

Siswi itu semakin kesal mendengar jawaban Sakura dan dengan kasar ia menghempaskan lengan Sakura yang kini memerah akibat cengkraman eratnya.

"Kenapa harus kau yang mewakili sekolah? Membuat citra siswi jadi buruk karena di wakili oleh orang jelek seperti mu!" ujar siswi itu marah.

"Harusnya Hyuga Hinata saja yang menjadi perwakilan siswi, bukannya kau!"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia sadar, ia bukan gadis pintar yang cantik seperti Hinata. Tetapi tidak seharusnya para siswi ini protes padanya, jika ingin protes silakan menghadap kepala sekolah bukan dirinya.

"Berhenti saja! Dan minta ganti dengan Hinata yang lebih pantas!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia tidak mau kalah. Ia sudah berusaha keras dua minggu ini dan selalu merepotkan Shikamaru, ia tidak akan berhenti kecuali Shikamaru yang merupakan _Patner_ atau Tsunade sang kepala sekolah yang memintanya berhenti.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Wajah siswi-siswi itu memerah karena menahan marah, dengan karas ia menarik rambut Sakura kuat.

"Dasar gadis kampung tidak tahu diri!" teriak siswi itu.

Sakura menggenggam tangan siswi yang menarik rambutnya dan menariknya agar terlepas."Sa-sakit...!" erangnya tertahan.

**Tap!**

Tangan siswi yang menarik rambut Sakura di genggam erat oleh seseorang. Dan sesaat Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dan juga takut dari siswi itu.

"Shi... ka.. maru..." ucap siswi itu lirih.

"Hanya orang tidak mampu yang mengatakan hal bodoh seperti ini."

Tangan siswi yang menarik rambut Sakura bergetar dan perlahan terlepas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya siswi itu takut karena di tatap tajam oleh Shikamaru.

Dengan ekor matanya Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi bosan Shikamaru yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya seakan melindunginya.

Shikamaru melirik Sakura sekilas dan memfokuskan tatapan tajamnya ke depan, kearah siswi-siswi yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

**Greb**

Sakura merasakan tangannya di genggam erat oleh tangan Shikamaru dan perlahan menariknya, meninggalkan siswi yang melongok tidak percaya melihat mereka pergi.

Salah seorang siswi menggigit jari jempol tangannya kesal. "Sial! Awas saja kau nanti!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shika?" panggil Sakura yang di seret kasar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas mereka?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah dan menundukan kepalanya ke bawah. "Yang mereka kata 'kan benar." ucapnya lirih sambil tertawa hambar. "seharusnya Hinata yang mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat itu, bukan aku."

Shikamaru mengerutukan giginya geram dan menarik tangan Sakura kembali berjalan.

"Shika!" teriak Sakura.

"Jadi menurutmu, semua yang telah kita lakukan itu tidak ada gunanya?!" bentak Shikamaru tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura menarik tangannya paksa, walau itu membuat tangannya semakin memerah. Setidaknya ia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak pantas." Sakura menatap mata Shikamaru yang kini membalikan badan menghadapnya.

Shikamaru balik menatap Sakura. "Siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas? Mereka?" tanya Shikamaru kesal.

Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang marah, baru kali ini ia melihat Shikamaru semarah ini.

"Jika kau berhenti sekarang, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu!" Shikamaru melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Setelah Shikamaru menghilang di tikungan koridor, Sakura membalik badannya dan berlari pergi dengan linangan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"_Bodoh! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku!"_ batin Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari pergi tanpa memperhatikan siapa saja yang di tabraknya.

"Sakura?" gumam Ino mengerutkan alisnya, yang kebetulan lewat melihat Sakura yang berlari sambil menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks... hiks..." Sakura sekarang sudah tiba di rumahnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menangis sepuasnya di sana, di mana tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan mendengarnya.

**Drrr Drrr**

_Handphone_ Sakura bergetar. Perlahan Sakura mengambil _Handphone_-nya dan menghapus air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

**From: Gaara**

**Saku, kenapa kau tidak datang ke cafe?**

Sakura menutup _Handphone_-nya tanpa niat membalas pesan Gaara. Kembali Sakura merasakan _Handphone_-nya bergetar, bukan hanya sekali tetapi beberapa kali. Karena kesal ia melempar _Handphone_-nya ke atas kasur. Membiarkan _Handphone_ itu terus bergetar.

Sakura meringkuk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya, membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan di lantai. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun atau pun bekerja hari ini. Biar, biarkan saja semua orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sakura tertawa miris membayangkan seseorang yang mungkin mengkhawatirkannya, mungkin kah ada seseorang yang menkhawatirkan orang sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Gaara, apa belum ada balasan?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Gaara menutup _Handphone_-nya dan menghelakan nafasnya berat. "Belum." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku khawatir, tidak biasanya Sakura-_chan_ tidak datang bekerja." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Semua laki-laki di sana ikut menundukkan kepala mereka, memikirkan sesuatu mungkin.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura." suara Sai memecahkan keheningan di antara laki-laki itu, membuat semua orang menatapnya yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Tetapi langkah Sai terhenti saat tangan Sasuke menghalanginya. "Mungkin ia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu." ujarnya.

Sai diam sejenak dan menghelakan nafasnya berat.

"Sakura~" gumam Kiba khawatir.

Sementara sebagian laki-laki sedang berdiam diri, Shikamaru malah bersikap sebaliknya, ia terlihat kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Merepotkan."

* * *

"Nge~" Sakura merenggangkan tangannya dan bergeliat malas di atas tempat tidur.

Sepertinya ia ketiduran karena kelelahan menangis semalaman, setidaknya karena puas menangis, perasaannya menjadi lega walau masih ada rasa sesak di dadanya.

Sakura melirik jam Weker di atas meja, yang sudah menunjukan pukul 08:15. Sakura tersenyum miris, sudah sangat terlambat jika ia ingin pergi ke sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba. Biarlah, mungkin ia akan di gantikan oleh Hinata yang pasti bisa menjawab soal-soal itu, setidaknya siswi-siswi di sekolah tidak akan kecewa jika Hinata yang mewakili mereka.

Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, mungkin membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya yang lelah akan membuatnya lebih segar. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura keluar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa. Hari ini ia akan bolos sekolah saja dan bermalas-malasan di rumah.

**Tok tok**

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk seseorang. "_Siapa yang mengetuk pintu pagi-pagi begini?"_ batinnya.

Suara ketukan itu semakin keras, menandakan seseorang di luar sana tidak sabar untuk di bukakan pintu. Dengan malas Sakura berjalan ke depan dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sangat tidak sabar itu.

"Ada ap—" perkataan Sakura terhenti saat di depannya sudah berdiri Gaara bersama Temari lengkap dengan seragam sekolah meraka. _"Apa yang mereka lakukan di jam sekolah begini?"_ batin Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah sekarang? Lombanya sudah di mulai dari tadi?!" tanya Temari.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Aku tidak bisa ikut. Biar Hinata yang menggantikan ku." jelasnya dengan suara kecil yang begitu sedih.

"Sakura..." suara Temari terdengar lirih, ia sadar ada yang salah dengan Sakura hari ini.

**Sret**

Tubuh Sakura terangkat tiba-tiba dan mendarat di bahu Gaara yang menggendongnya.

"Ga-gaara, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Sakura memukul-mulul punggung Gaara, minta di turunkan.

Gaara hanya diam tanpa mempedulikan perkataan protes Sakura, malah Gaara lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah Sakura.

"Temari-_nee_." panggil Gaara, Termari hanya bisa diam melihat adik bungsunya menggendong Sakura di bahu. "tolong bawakan seragam Sakura!" pintanya.

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

Sakura yang di gendong paksa terus berontak minta di turunkan, ia tidak ingin sekolah hari ini. "Turunkan aku Gaara!" bentaknya marah.

Gaara berhenti berjalan tapi tetap tidak menurunkan Sakura dari bahunya. "Apa kau akan lari?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Gaara, dan perlahan tubuhnya melemah dalam gendongan Gaara. "Aku lelah terus di hina. Aku juga punya perasaan." ucap Sakura sedih. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha bersabar dan menerima hinaan dan ejekan dari semua orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sekarang ia lelah, batinnya lelah, fisiknya lelah dan perasaannya lelah.

"Kau tidak seperti Saku-_nee_ yang aku kenal." mendengar perkataan Gaara, manik _Emerald_ Sakura membulat tidak percaya. "Saku-_nee_ yang ku kenal tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini." lanjut Gaara.

"Jika kau lelah. Kau bisa bersadar pada kami." Gaara menurunkan Sakura dari bahunya dan mengangkat kepala Sakura yang tertunduk, membuat _Emerald_ dan _Jade_ bertemu. "kami selalu ada untuk mu, Sakura." Gaara tersenyum, meyakinkan Sakura bahwa apa yang di katakannya memang benar.

"Gaara..." ujar Sakura lirih.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di tempat lomba.

"Apa kalian yakin tidak memiliki pengganti lain?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya. "jika kalian tidak punya pengganti, kemungkinan sekolah kalian akan kalah." lanjutnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ pasti datang. Aku yakin itu!" ujar Naruto mantap, ia yakin Gaara dan Temari pasti bisa membawa Sakura.

"Jika itu pilihan kalian, apa boleh buat. Tapi ingat kalian tidak punya waktu banyak!" laki-laki yang sepertinya pengawas lomba dengan kartu pengawas bertulisan Genma yang menggantung di lehernya itu, kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan lomba.

"A-apa Sakura-_san_ akan datang?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Ino menepuk bahu Hinata. "Sakura pasti datang. Seburuk apa pun keadaanya ia pasti datang." ujar Ino yakin. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Sakura dan ia tahu Sakura adalah orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah di temuinya.

**Drap Drap**

Suara langkah kaki orang yang berlari menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Sakura-_san._" panggil Hinata saat melihat Sakura, Gaara dan Temari yang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

"M-maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama." ujar Sakura mengatur nafasnya.

Sasuke mendorong Sakura memasuki ruangan lomba. "Cepatlah masuk!" perintahnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat memasuki ruang itu semua orang menatapnya tidak suka, walau tubuh Sakura bergetar ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya pengawas lomba dengan kartu nama yang menggantung di lehernya bertuliskan Kotetsu.

Sakura membungkukkan badanya. "Maaf saya terlambat." ujar Sakura. "saya Haruno Sakura, peserta lomba yang mewakili Konoha Senior High School." lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

Kotetsu mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya mengejek Sakura, yang membuat semua peserta lain tetawa mendengar perkataannya.

Sakura tetap membungkukkan badannya. "Saya tahu, makanya saya mohon, tolong izinkan saya mengikuti lomba ini!" mohon Sakura.

Bibir Kotetsu berkedut marah, siapa gadis jelek yang seenaknya datang terlambat dan masih kuku ingin mengikuti lomba. "Kau pikir kau sia—"

"Kotetsu" panggil Genma memotong perkataan Kotetsu. "biarkan ia mengikuti lomba!" perintahnya.

Kotetsu mendengus kesal dan memberikan lembar soal kepada Sakura dan menyuruhkan untuk duduk di ikuti sorak-sorak dari peserta lain.

Genma memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk di tempatnya. _"Gadis ini yang begitu di percayai meraka."_ batinnya memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura mempersiapkan alat-alat tulis yang di butuhkannya, setelah itu memperhatikan jam bulat yang menempel di dinding ruangan. _"Aku hanya mempunyai waktu tidak sampai setengah jam."_ batinnya dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya dengan tenang.

Di pojok ruang Shikamaru memperhatikannya dan tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang mulai fokus dengan soalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam, ia menyesal sudah membuat teman-temannya khawatir seperti ini.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa Sakura-_chan_." ujarnya mewakili yang lain. "kami senang kau datang." lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat semua orang di sana terdiam karena melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_?" ujar Naruto panik dan sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang panik di situ.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengisi setengah dari soal-soal itu." ujar Sakura menyesal. "padahal Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang setidaknya harus mengisi 70 soal jika ingin menang." lanjutnya.

Semua laki-laki di sana hanya bisa diam dan saling memandang bingung satu sama lain, bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sementara para laki-laki berdiam diri, para gadis berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"Tidak apa Sakura." ujar Ino yang membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ka-kau sudah berusaha dengan baik." tambah Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

Temari tersenyum. "Kami tidak marah padamu." ujarnya.

Air mata Sakura semakin menetes dan memeluk Ino. Semua yang ada di sana hanya tersenyum. Ya, terkadang untuk masalah seperti ini memang harus di serahkan kepada para gadis, 'kan.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian." ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menarik perhatian mereka semua. Membuat Sakura yang memeluk Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat siapa orang yang datang itu.

"Ah, kau pengawas yang tadi." terik Naruto yang ingat laki-laki di depanya adalah salah seorang pengawas lomba, Genma.

"Ya, aku senang kau masih mengenaliku." ujarnya senang. "aku datang hanya ingin memberitahu agar perwakilan dari Konoha Senior High School mempersiapkan diri mereka." lanjutnya.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap bingung ke arah Genma, tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

"Perwakilan Konoha Senior High School masuk ke babak final." jelasnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Semua mata membulat tidak percaya. "Benar,'kah?" gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

Genma tersenyum. "Ya, selamat untuk kalian berdua." ujarnya.

Semua orang senang dan melompat bahagia. "Selamat Sakura, Shika." teriak mereka.

Genma kembali terseyum melihat mereka semua. _"Anak-anak muda yang bersemangat."_ batinnya.

"Ah, persiapkan diri kalian berdua. Dan kali ini pastikan jangan terlambat." ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Walau jarak Genma dari rombongan Naruto cukup jauh, ia masih bisa mendengar teriak-teriak senang mereka. Genma menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Kau memiliki murid-murid yang menarik Kakashi, aku jadi iri padamu." gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak mau di temani?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku, yakin Ino." tolak Sakura halus. "jika hanya ke toilet, aku bisa sendiri." lanjutnya.

Hinata menatapnya khawatir. "A-apa tidak apa-apa Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura tersenyum menandakan ia baik-baik saja. "Ya, aku tidak apa. Aku pergi dulu." ujar Sakura dan berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sakura jangan lupa babak finalnya di mulai 10 menit lagi!" teriak Ino dari jauh yang hanya di balas lambaian tangan oleh Sakura.

"Eh, entah kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura." ujar Temari yang menatap kepergian Sakura.

* * *

"Ah, leganya~" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet dan sesekali memperbaiki posisi kacamata.

**Bruk**

Tubuh Sakura terdorong ke depan saat seseorang menabraknya, yang menyebabkan ia tersungkur dan kacamatanya terlepas.

"A-aduh~" keluh Sakura sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

"Kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu di sini, gadis kampung!" mata Sakura membulat dan tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

Dengan cepat ia membalik badannya dan mendapati siswi-siswi yang menghinanya kemarin sedang menatapnya tidak suka dan marah.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia takut, benar-benar takut. "A-apa mau kalian?" tanyanya takut.

Siswi-siswi itu menyeringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

Salah seorang siswi berjongkok di depan Sakura, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura. "Kami hanya ingin merayakan keberhasilan gadis kampung yang bisa masuk final, padahal datang terlambat." ujarnya meremehkan. "iya,'kan teman-teman?" lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap tajam siswi di depannya, ia tahu siswi-siswi ini memiliki niat jahat padanya.

**Plak**

Mata Sakura membulat saat merasakan tamparan keras dari siswi di depannya.

"Jangan sombong, hanya karena Shikamaru membelamu!" teriaknya kesal. "ia hanya kasihan melihat gadis kampung yang menyedihkan sepertimu." lanjutnya kesal.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan dari siswi itu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, jika Shikamaru menjawab semua soal dengan benar. Ia pasti akan sangat malu jika sampai kalah, karena gadis menyedihkan yang datang terlambat sepertimu!" ujar siswi itu kesal karena tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Sakura. "seharusnya kau lenyap saja!" lanjutnya sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya berjalan mengikutinya.

Sakura hanya diam tak mampu mengatakan apa pun. Dadanya sesak dan terasa sangat sakit. Apa yang di katakan siswi itu benar. Shikamaru pasti menjawab semua soal dengan benar. Jika tidak, mereka pasti kalah karena Sakura hanya mengisi setengah dari semua soal yang di terimanya.

**Brak**

Siswi itu mendorong Sakura memasuki ruangan yang kotor dan berdebu, yang di penuhi barang-barang rongsokkan tidak terpakai, seperti gudang.

"Pikirkan semua yang telah aku katakan dan jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu di hadapan kami lagi!" siswi itu menutup keras pintu gudang dan menguncinya dari luar, membiarkan Sakura terkurung sendirian di dalam.

**Tes tes**

Air mata Sakura menetes jatuh dengan derasnya. Ia sadar diri, seharusnya ia memang tidak melanjutkan sekolah di KSHS saat beasiswanya di cabut. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan mengalami semua ini.

"Maafkan kau." isak Sakura, sendirian di dalam gudang yang gelap.

**.**

**.**

**Tap tap tap**

"Bisakah kau berhenti, _Dobe_!" perintah Sasuke yang kesal melihat Naruto terus-terusan berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya, membuatnya kesal saja.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih bisa tenang di saat seperti ini. "_Teme_, aku cemas tahu?" teriak Naruto kesal mencoba menyalurkan perasaan cemasnya. "kenapa Sakura-_chan_ belum kembali juga?" tanyanya.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan Sakura belum juga kembali dari toilet, padahal lomba sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

"Baiklah para hadirin sekalian." suara seseorang yang menggema melalui speker, membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan menolehkan kepala mereka ke samping. Terlihat seorang MC yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung tempat babak final akan di lakukan. "jika dalam waktu 5 menit perwakilan Konoha Senior High School tidak bisa datang atau tidak ada yang menggantikannya, maka peserta di anggap mengundurkan diri." jelasnya.

Tentu saja Naruto jadi semakin panik dan menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Ghyaaaaa! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" teriaknya.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" ujar Neji yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat frustasi hanya karena gadis merah muda itu tidak juga kembali.

"Jika kau hanya berteriak di sini tidak akan ada gunanya." ucap Neji membuat Naruto menghentikan aksi frustasinya. "lebih baik kalian berpencar mencarinya, mungkin saja sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura." lanjutnya.

Bagai tersambar petir, wajah laki-laki di sana memucat seperti wajah Sai. Pikiran negatif berlalu lalang di otak mereka membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Sakura. Bagaimana jika ia tersesat? bagaimana jika ia di culik laki-laki mesum? atau bagaimana jika ia tertidur di toilet, eh?

"Aku, Hinata-_sama_ dan Shikamaru akan menunggu di sini, untuk bersiap jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi Hinata-_sama_ bisa menggantikan Sakura. dan kalian cari dia!" perintah Neji yang di balas anggukan kepala. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka semua berpencar mencari Sakura ke segala sisi KSHS yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

"SAKU?"

"SAKURA-_CHAAAN_?"

"SAKURAAA?"

Mereka terus memanggil nama Sakura dan memeriksa ke semua tempat yang kemungkinan di datangi Sakura, tetapi nihil tak ada Sakura di satu tempat pun.

"Cih, kemana dia?" ujar Kiba cemas.

"Guk.. guk!" suara gonggongan Akamaru mengagetkan Kiba, dan dengan cepat ia berlari menuju Akamaru yang sedang mengendus-ngedus sesuatu.

"Akamaru ada apa?"

"Nge... nge.." Akamaru mengendus kacamata jadul milik Sakura yang terjatuh.

Kiba mengambil kacamata yang di endus Akamaru dan mengelus bulunya bangga. "Kau hebat sobat!" Kiba mengambil _Handphone_-nya dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Hallo, aku sudah tahu di mana tempatnya..."

Di ruang yang begitu gelap, Sakura terus menangis sendirian. Dan sesekali bergumam maaf entah pada siapa. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal karena sudah menyusahkan teman-temannya dan membuat mereka kecewa. Sekarang mereka pasti marah padanya dan menggantikannya dengan Hinata.

"SAKURA APA KAU DI DALAM?" suara teriakan dari luar membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, Kiba.

"SAKURA?" panggil seseorang lagi yang di yakini Sakura milik Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dari luar.

Mendengar suara teman-temannya, air mata Sakura semakin banyak menetes. Lagi, ia menyusahkan teman-temannya.

"Sakura menjauhlah! Kami akan mendobrak pintu ini." teriak Sai dari luar.

"Jangan!" teriak balik Sakura dari dalam. "jangan tolong aku!"

Mereka yang berada di luar saling bertatapan bingung. "Apa yang kau katakan Sakura?" teriak Kankuro tidak mengerti dari luar.

"Hiks... ku mohon... jangan tolong aku lagi!" isak Sakura. "sudah cukup... kalian menolongku! Aku hiks... hanya akan menyusahkan kalian saja."

Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Gaara dan Sasuke mengepalkan tangan mereka kuat hingga kuku jari mereka memutih.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Kiba

**Brak!**

Pintu terbuka paksa karena di dobrak oleh laki-laki di luar sana. Mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya, melihat teman-temannya kini berdiri dengan wajah marah yang tidak pernah di lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak pernah menyusahkan kami." ujar Kiba yang kini berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura yang berlutut di depannya.

Naruto ikut berlutut di sebelah Kiba. "Kami senang menolong mu." ujarnya memperlihatkan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Kau tak pernah menjadi beban bagi kami." Sai ikut berlutut sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah tugas kami menjagamu, Saku." Gaara ikut berlutut di depan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan berlutut tetap di sebelah Kiba. "Sebaliknya kami yang menyusahkanmu terus." ujarnya.

Sakura terdiam bahkan air matanya juga ikut berhenti mengalir. Di belakang sana, Temari, Ino dan Kankuro yang melihat semua kejadian itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki yang terkenal dingin dan cuek itu bisa bersikap begitu lembut di depan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Maaf." ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar, mencoba menahan butiran permata yang masih ingin berjatuhan.

Ke lima laki-laki itu tersenyum dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Jika ingin minta maaf nanti saja setelah lomba selesai." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan berlari pergi bersama semua teman-temannya. "_Terima kasih Kami-sama sudah memberikan ku teman yang begitu berharga."_ batin Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-_san_." ujar Hinata panik sambil melirik jam yang menunjukkan, 5 menit sudah berlalu dari tadi tapi Sakura belum juga kembali.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, di mana ia melihat Shikamaru melangkah pergi. "Shikamaru-_san_?" panggil Hinata saat melihat Shikamaru pergi menjauh.

"Biarkan saja Hinata-_sama_, sebaiknya anda siap-siap saja untuk menggantikan Sakura." ujar Neji tegas sambil menyilangkan ke dua tangan di depan dada.

"Ta-tapi Neji-_niisan_?"

"Lima menit sudah berlalu dan perwakilan dari Konoha Senior High School belum juga muncul." suara MC yang berteriak di atas panggung membuat Hinata semakin camas. "kalau begitu dengan ini kami nyatakan Konoha Senior High School mengun—" sebelum MC menyelesaikan kalimatnya Microfon yang di gunakannya mati yang membuat para penonton menjadi bingung dan panik.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya MC itu ke pada salah satu orang di dalam.

"Sepertinya ada yang melepas kabel sambungan Microfon-nya. Tunggulah! biar kami periksa dulu." jelas orang itu dan berlari meninggalkan MC. "Ha, ada-ada saja." keluh MC itu lelah.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti, Neji di sebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, di mana Shikamaru telah berdiri dalam diamnya.

"Neji, Hinata, Shika!"

Merasa nama mereka di panggil, ke tiga orang itu membalikkan badan mereka dan lengkungan tipis tercipta melihat siapa yang memanggil nama mereka.

"Tes, tes! Ehem~" ujar MC memeriksa Microfon-nya yang kini sudah menyala kembali. "Maaf atas gangguan teknis yang terjadi tadi. Baiklah karena perwakilan Konoha Senior High School belum juga datang maka mereka dinyatakan mengu—" lagi, perkataan MC tepotong karena seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku mengerti." ujar MC itu mantap.

"Maaf sepertinya perwakilan dari Konoha Senior High School sudah siap, maka babak final lomba cepat tepat sekota Konoha akan di buka!" teriaknya kencang yang di ikuti tepuk tangan meriah para penonton.

"Sakura-_san_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Hinata."

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi!" ujar Temari. "biarkan Sakura dan Shikamaru bersiap-siap." lanjutnya yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain dan perlahan satu persatu dari mereka melangkah pergi ke arah bangku penonton.

"Berjuanglah Sakura-_chan_, Shika!" teriak Naruto memberikan semangat yang di balas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura dan Shikamaru.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan yang lainnya, kini tinggallah Sakura dan Shikamaru berdua dalam diam.

Sakura yang merasa bersalah dan tidak enak dengan Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu, Shika." ujar Sakura menyesal karena terus-terusan merepotkan Shikamaru yang paling tidak suka di repotkan. "maaf karena sudah berprasangkan buruk, maaf sudah menyusahkanmu, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, maaf sudah marah-marah padamu, maaf karena sudah membuatmu menjawab soal bagianku, dan maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu." Sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya, ia benar-benar bodoh karena melakukan banyak kesalahan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama saat-saat seperti ini." ujarnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu." lanjut Shikamaru yang membuat Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya, mana mungkin orang malas seperti Shikamaru mau repot-repot memperhatikan orang yang tidak menonjol seperti Sakura.

Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan tidak percaya Sakura akan perkataannya hanya bisa menghebuskan nafasnya. "Kau tahu aku adalah tetangga Ino, 'kan.?" tanyanya memastikan yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Sakura. "rumah ku berada tepat di depan rumah Ino dan karena itu aku sering melihatmu dari jendela kamarku saat kau berkunjung ke rumah Ino." jelas Shikamaru.

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat. "Ti-tidak mungkin?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku hanya penasaran, siapa siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura yang namanya selalu berada di sebelahku." Shikamaru terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang kini mengerutkan alisnya, cepat sekali perubahan ekspresi gadis di depannya ini. "dan saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar Ino meneriaki namamu di depan rumahnya, aku jadi tertarik dan mengintip dari kamarku." lanjutnya.

Shikamaru memberi jeda sebentar, membiarkan gadis di depannya mencerna baik-baik perkataanya. "Seperti dugaanku, kau hanya gadis kutu buku yang sangat suka membaca." ejeknya. "tapi setiap kali aku melihat kau yang serius membaca aku jadi berpikir _'apa sebegitu menyenangkan membaca buku?'_ dan karena penasaran aku mulai melakukan kebiasaan lamaku yang sudah lama tidak kulakukan saat tidak bisa tidur, yaitu membaca semua buku koleksiku."

"Ja-jadi saat kau bilang dulu tidak mengenalku, saat Kakashi-_sensei_ memperkenalkan ku. Kau berbohong Shika?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Tidak. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, bukankah kita memang belum kenal sebelumnya." jawab Shikamaru yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu.

"Dan sejujurnya aku senang kau bekerja di cafe dan tidak berhenti sekolah karena beasiswamu di cabut." Shikamaru tersenyum. "kau tahu alasan ku bekerja di cafe karena kau Sakura. Aku juga ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan serius seperti dirimu, bukan dengan bermalas-malasan seperti kebiasaanku. Dan saat Kakasi-_sensei_ menawariku bekerja aku langsung menerimanya." lanjutnya.

"Aku juga senang saat Tsunade-_sama_ menjadikan kau _Patner_-ku dalam lomba ini."

"Tapi kenapa saat itu kau menolaknya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti, seingatnya Shikamaru menolak ber-_Patner_ dengannya saat Tsunade mengumumkan mereka yang akan menjadi perwakilan sekolah.

"Karena ku pikir, kau tidak suka ber-_Patner_ dengan orang malas sepertiku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak percaya diri bisa menjadi _Patner_ mu, hanya itu." jelas Sakura.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Menurutku tidak ada orang yang lebih pantas selain kau yang bisa menjadi pasanganku."

Wajah Sakura memerah, entalah rasanya ada maksud lain dari ucapan Shikamaru.

Dan bertepatan dengan itu tirai merah di samping mereka terbuka, suara MC dan sorak-sorak penonton di depan yang meneriaki nama Sakura dan Shikamaru bergema di ruangan itu.

"SAKURA!"

"SHIKA!"

Shikamaru mendekati Sakura dan menarik tangannya untuk berjalan ke atas panggung. "Oleh sebab itu tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu." ujarnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap mata Shikamaru, mencoba mencari sinar kebohongan di sana, tapi hasilnya nihil yang terpancar dari manik hitam Shikamaru hanya sinar keyakinan.

Melihat Sakura yang terus menatapnya membuat Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kita pasti menang!" ujarnya dan kembali mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru. Syukurlah ia tidak menyerah sampai akhir.

Suara teriak-teriakkan makin kencang membuat Sakura menjadi tidak sabar untuk memenangkan lomba ini bersama Shikamaru. Mereka pasti menang, Sakura yakin itu.

"Kita sambut perwakilan dari Konoha Senior High School..." MC itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi menunjuk arah di mana Sakura dan Shikamaru kini berdiri. "Nara Shikamaru peraih nilai sempurna di sesi pertama dan _Patner_-nya yang tak tergantikan Haruno Sakura!" tepuk tangan dan teriakkan semakin meriah, para penonton menyambut ke munculan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hore! Selamat atas kemenangan kalian Shika, Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto senang.

Shikamaru dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang melompat-lompat senang merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Ka-kalian hebat. Bisa menjawab semua soal itu." puji Hinata bangga.

Semua orang menganggukan kepala mereka sependapat dengan Hinata. Hinata benar, saat lomba tadi Shikamaru dan Sakura tidak membiarkan lawan mereka menjawab satu soal pun dan membuat mereka meraih kemenangan mutlak atas lawan mereka.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. "Kita harus merayakan kemenangan ini." sarannya dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari semuanya. "dan Sakura, hari ini kau libur saja bekerja!" lanjutnya yang membuat Kiba, dan Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Sai dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji pura-pura tidak dengar.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat reaksi laki-laki di depannya. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum. "Kau benar Ino, aku akan meminta izin libur hari ini." ujar Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto yang merasa suasana sedikit kaku berusaha mencairkan keadaan. "Ehem~" dehemnya menarik perhatian semua orang. "aku penasaran, bagaimana mungkin Microfon MC bisa mati sendiri?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk.

Ino menatap Shikamaru bingung begitu juga orang-orang di dekatnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Shika?" tanyanya melihat sahabat kecilnya yang terbatuk dengan tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin itu yang di sebut dengan keajaiban." ujarnya polos.

Sebagian dari mereka menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan pendapat Sakura dan sebagian lagi hanya diam memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

Mungkin keajaiban itu memang ada. Tetapi, terkadang harus kita sendiri yang membuat keajaiban itu terjadi, iya'kan Shika?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Lohha, aku kembali lagi dengan Chap. 9 *kali ini bener-bener 9, gak salah kayak Chap sebelumnya* hahahaha

Maaf kalau Chap. ini kurang memuaskan di tambah MissTypo yang bertebaran, maaf banget ya... (_ _")

Chapter ShikaSaku kali ini adalah Chapters terpanjang yang pernah aku buat, 8942. Itu tanpa Author Note loh. *bangga

Gak heran juga. Chap ini selain Romance, Friendship-nya juga aku buat dan itu cukup banyak mengambil tempat. Yaps, karena aku suka waktu ngetik jadi gak sadar sudah sepanjang ini hahahaha

Oya, gak tahu apa ini penting atau tidak tapi mulai Next Chap gak bisa Update kilat atau pun cepat. Paling cepat 1 minggu, kalau mood lagi bagus 2 minggu sekali, tapi kemungkinan bisa ngaret lama. maaf ya...

Langsung aja balas Review bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Yang Login cek PM, yang gak ini balasannya.

**innocence girl:** Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan Review. Maaf sebelumnya jika Fict ini mengganggu anda, saya tidak pernah memaksa anda untuk membaca Fict saya. Oleh sebab itu jika anda tidak suka, saya sarankan lebih baik anda tidak usah membaca Fict ini dari pada anda mengalami gangguan mata (' v ')/

**sasusaku loversss:** Menma? belum pernah kepikiran mau masukan Menma jadi salah satu tokoh. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada peran dan karakter Menma cocok, pasti akan muncul.

**Guesswho:** Iya sama-sama, aku juga mau minta maaf (_ _)

Syukur kalau Sasuke gak OOC, aku juga senyum-senyum ngetik Chap ini :)

**NekoNeko-chan:** Terima kasih pujiannya dan syukur kalau Sasuke gak OOC :D

Ya, gak akan berhenti nulis cuma gara-gara dapat Flame, kok.

Terima kasih dukungannya, jadi semangat ni... (' v ')9

**beky:** Gak bisa janji SasuSaku tapi akan coba di usahakan, Pair akhirnya mau di kembangkan dari cerita dan mungkin Vote dari Reader juga ;)

karena sampai sekarang masih bingung Sakura cocoknya sama siapa *pundung*

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan Review (' v ')/

**joujima-kun:** banyak yang dukung SasuSaku ya, hehehehe

Chap SasuSaku sweet? syukur banget, ku pikir karena alurnya kecepetan jadi Romance-nya gak kerasa (;_;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan Review (' v ')/

**Sadikaachan:** Mungkin mulai sekarang Update-nya gak bisa cepat seperti biasa lagi, maaf ya... :"(

Aku juga suka banget Sakura-centric oleh sebab itu, aku coba buat Fict dengan tema utama Sakura-centric. Dari awal ngetik sengaja belum menentukan sama siapa Sakura nanti akhirnya dan itu jadi masalah yang cukup serius sekarang. Karena terlalu asik sama Pair-Pair-nya jadi bingung menentukan Pair terakhrinya... (T_T)

Chap ini ShikaSaku semoga gak mengecewakan :)

**sasusaku kira:** Kasian banget nasib tu surat cinta di bakar Sasuke XD hahaha

Ya itu mungkin saja terjadi, Sasuke emang agak overprotektif sama Sakura tapi gak terang-terangan, habis gengsi Uchiha-nya tinggi ckckck *Dichidori*

Yaps, ini udah Update semoga menghibur :D

**Chichoru Octobaa:** Dari awal cerita Sakura emang sudah di setting jadi cewek lugu yang polos XD *dipukul*

Ini sudah di lanjutkan :D

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan Review :D

_Guest: Berhubung Guest-nya ada 2 jadi di tulis Guest 1 dan Guest 2, maaf ya!_

**Guest 1:** Tiga kata: Terima Kasih Banyak :D

Syukurlah kalau suka SasuSaku dan terima kasih dukungannya :)

**Guest 2:** Pair NaruSaku udah pernah muncul di Chap 5 Menu: Family

Tapi, jika yang dimaksud Pair Ending, mari kita berdo'a bersama semoga terakhir Sakura bersama Naruto ;)

**Michiko Rei:** ini Pair selanjutnya ShikaSaku, semoga gak mengecewakan ya...

dan terima kasih sudah meninggalkan Review :D

**Shikamaru:** Hoa~ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan Review di Fict aneh ini... *tidur*

**Author:** Shika jangan tidur di sini! *teriak pake toa*

**Sakura:** Jika sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review agar Author-san jadi semangat ngetik lagi :)

Next Menu: Teamwork, sampai ketemu di Chap. 10 *lambai

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 28 April 2013


	10. Menu: Teamwork

"Haruno berikan ini pada wakil ketua!"

"Ha'i!"

"Haruno, tulis ulang ini!"

"Eh! Baik."

"Haruno kumpulkan ini!"

"Ya,"

"Haruno periksa ulang ini!"

"Yang ini?"

"Haruno belikan air minum!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Perintah tegas beberapa orang membuat gadis merah muda bermarga Haruno berlari kalang kabut sesuai perintah-perintah yang di terimanya.

**Bruk**

Sang gadis merah muda bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura terduduk lelah di lantai. Kakinya sakit terus-terusan berlari bolak balik dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, sesuai perintah yang di terimanya dan tak jarang perintah yang di terimannya lebih pantas di sebut suruhan seperti pembantu saja.

"Ahhhhh! aku lelah jadi assisten ketua OSIS!" teriaknya kencang. Tak pernah terpikirkan akan selelah ini menjadi seorang assisten dari ketua OSIS.

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura kini berdiri diam dalam barisan memanjang ke samping, di mana beberapa orang yang juga berbaris sepertinya sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan orang di sebelahnya. Bertanya ada gerangan apa mereka di kumpulkan di ruangan ketua OSIS.

Tadi, saat jam belajar mengajar, datang seseorang siswi berambut coklat yang di cepol dua. Sepengetahuan Sakura, siswi bercepol dua itu merupakan salah seorang anggota OSIS sekaligus kakak tingkatnya. Dan entah karena apa siswi ini memanggil nama Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruangan ketua OSIS bersama beberapa siswa dan siswi lain.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia. Menunggu dalam diam dan beberapa tatapan tidak suka yang terarah padanya. Hanya saja Sakura sudah cukup terbiasa merasakan aura yang seakan ingin mengusirnya, dan itu tidak akan mempan lagi untuknya.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu yang di buka menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu. Tanpa di komando pun mereka semua serempak menolehkan kepala mereka ke samping guna melihat siapa orang yang baru saja masuk.

Di barisan depan sekali terlihat Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu, di belakangnya ada Neji sebagai ketua OSIS dan di belakang Neji ada 2 orang siswi, satu orang siswi bercepol dua yang tadi memanggilnya kemari dan siswi berkuncir 4 yang tak lain adalah Temari. Di belakang siswi bercepol dua ada 1 orang siswa bergaya unik, rambut hitamnya di potong menyerupai mangkuk dan tak lupa alisnya yang tebal dan bulu matanya yang tidak biasa, mengingatkan Sakura akan guru olahraga yang selalu tampil nyentrik.

Kembali, suara bisik-bisik di sekitar Sakura terdengar lagi dan kali ini lebih terdengar jelas membuat ruangan OSIS itu terlihat seperti pasar tradisional yang sedang ramai-ramainya.

**Brak**

Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam dengan wajah takut yang memucat.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini bukan untuk saling mengobrol." ujarnya tegas dan menatap tajam siswa dan siswi di sana.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba mengurangi emosinya. "Kalian tahu, setiap tahun sekolah akan melakukan agenda tahunan yang di buat oleh OSIS sebagai tugas terakhir mereka sebelum di gantikan dengan yang lain," jelas Tsunade yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari orang-orang di sana. "karena itu aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini sebagai perwakilan dari tiap kelas, untuk membantu OSIS dalam menjalankan tugas terakhir mereka." lanjutnya.

"Kalian di beri pengecualian khusus untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran," perkataan Tsunade membuat beberapa orang di sana tersenyum senang, senang karena tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran. "tapi, kalian harus mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan sebaik mungkin!" perintah Tsunade tegas.

"Neji," karena dipanggil, Neji mendekati Tsunade. "Sekarang kau bisa mengambil alih dan kerjakan tugas mu sebaik mungkin, waktu kalian tidak lebih dari dua minggu."

Neji dan semua orang di ruangan itu menganggukkan kepala mereka, dan sedikit membungkukkan badan saat Tsunade keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggalan Tsunade, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Mereka yang ada di ruang itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf, mohon perhatiannya!" suara lantang dari siswa berambut mangkuk menarik perhatian siswa-siswi itu.

Sakura terdiam, ditatapnya satu persatu kakak tingkatnya yang kini sudah berdiri di depan. Siswi bercepol dua hanya tersenyum senang, siswa berambut mangkuk mengacungkan jempolnya entah kepada siapa, di sebelahnya Temari memasang wajah tegas dan datar, dan di tengah-tengah ada Neji yang hanya diam menatap balik Sakura yang memperhatikannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. _"Apa yang ku lakukan?"_ batinnya takut.

"Kita akan memulai rapat untuk persiapan agenda tahunan OSIS." ujar Temari tegas. "aku wakil ketua OSIS, Sabaku Temari." lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan aku ketua sesi perlengkapan, Chao Tenten." ujar gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Aku Rock Lee, ketua sesi Olah Raga. Semangat masa muda!" teriaknya bersemangat. "yang di tengah itu ketua OSIS, Hyuga Neji." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Neji yang berdiri diam.

"Seperti yang Tsunade-_sama_ katakan, kalian di kumpulkan di sini untuk membantu kami melakukan tugas terakhir kami sebagai OSIS," jelas Neji menambil alih pembicaraan. "tahun ini, agenda tahunan yang ingin kami buat adalah perlombaan olahraga." lanjutnya.

"Semua perencanaannya telah di buat oleh anggota OSIS yang lain. Yang kalian lakukan hanya melakukan semua yang tertulis di daftar."

Tenten maju ke depan dan membagikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada siswa-siswi.

Setelah menerima beberapa lembar kertas, Sakura membolak balik untuk membacanya. Mata Sakura menyipit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya, dan di ulanginya lagi membaca lembaran itu dan seketika matanya membulat melihat tulisan...

**Assisten Ketua OSIS: Haruno Sakura**

Sakura bisa menebak akan banyak kesulitan yang harus di hadapinya mulai sekarang.

**.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat, sungguh berat menjadi assisten ketua OSIS yang selalu ingin sempurna. Belum lagi pandangan tidak suka dan remeh dari siswa-siswi lainnya. Sungguh berat.

"Sakura!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping guna melihat pemilik suara. Dan dapat dilihatnya dua orang siswi mendekat kearahnya.

"Temari_-nee_, Tenten-_senpai_!" panggil balik Sakura.

Temari dan Tenten berdiri di depan Sakura. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Temari melihat Sakura yang terduduk lemas di depannya.

Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ah, tidak Temari-_nee_. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." jawabnya.

Tenten melirik kantong plastik di sebelah Sakura. "Apa itu, Sakura?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sakura mengambil kantong plastik itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi, agar Tenten dan Temari bisa melihat isinya. "Minuman kaleng." jawabnya.

Temari sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat isi kantong plastik itu. "Kenapa kau membeli minuman kaleng?" tanyanya. "ku pikir pekerjaan yang di berikan Neji sudah lebih dari cukup membuatmu sangat sibuk, Sakura." lanjutnya.

Sakura memasang senyum terpaksa. Tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia di paksa oleh senior dan siswa-siswi yang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak ada urusannya dengan tugas yang di berikan Neji.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, Temari dan Tenten hanya bisa saling pandang dan menepuk bahu Sakura lembut.

"Bersemangatlah!" kata Tenten, memberikan dukungan pada juniornya.

Temari tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau ada kesulitan, bisa meminta bantuan kami." ujarnya.

Mendengar perkataan Tenten dan Temari, senyuman tulus kali ini benar-benar tercipta di bibir tipis Sakura. "Terima kasih, _Senpai_." ujarnya senang, syukurlah orang-orang seperti Temari dan Tenten masih ada di organisasi OSIS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaa~" Sakura menghelakan nafasnya berat. Di tatapnya kembali lembaran kertas di tangannya dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kuat.

Ia lelah dan bosan membaca lembaran kertas di tangannya berulang kali, kalau saja bukan karena Neji yang memerintahkannya memeriksakan laporan agenda untuk kegiatan Olah Raga, ia tidak akan mau membacanya.

Di lirik sekilas jam bundar yang tergantung rapi di dinding ruangan yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.40, tinggal 5 menit lagi waktu istirahatnya selesai.

"Ku pikir kau sedang istirahat Sakura?" tanya Yamato yang muncul dari arah samping Sakura dengan sebuah gelas di tangan kanannya.

Sakura menutup lembar kertas di tangannya dan menatap Yamato tidak bersemangat. "Aku sekarang sedang beristirahat, _Sensei_." jawabnya.

Yamato yang sedang meneguk air dari dalam gelasnya sedikit mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Kenapa kau terus membaca lembar itu?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan gelas ke atas meja yang tidak begitu jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

Sakura melirik lembaran di tangannya. "Ini tugas yang harus aku selesaikan." jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

Yamato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia tahu Sakura sedang mendapat tugas tambahan membantu anggota OSIS untuk agenda tahunan sekolah.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura masih tertunduk lelah dan Yamato jadi bingung sendiri melihat murid perempuannya.

"Ambil ini, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya karena melihat bayangan seseorang di depannya. Dan dapat di lihatnya Choji berdiri dengan segelas jus jeruk yang di sodorkan ke arahnya.

Sakura memandangi gelas itu lalu ke Choji, tidak mengerti maksud Choji yang memberinya segelas jus jeruk.

"Minumlah! Agar perasaanmu lebih tenang." jelas Choji melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Choji memang baik kepada siapapun. Dengan senang hati Sakura menerima gelas yang di sodorkan Choji dan mulai meneguknya perlahan. Rasa jus jeruk yang melewati tenggorokkannya yang sedikit asam membuat perasaan menjadi tenang dan rasa manis yang terasa sangat enak.

Setelah sekian detik akhirnya air dalam gelas itu kandas sudah. "Terima kasih Choji." ujar Sakura.

Choji tersenyum yang membuat kedua pipi _Chubby_-nya membulat lucu. "Sama-sama Sakura. Senang melihatmu bersemangat lagi." ujarnya.

Sementara ketiga orang di dalam sedang sedikit bercanda gurau, di depan pintu masuk ada Neji yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan kedua kelopak mata tertutup rapat.

"Neji, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sai saat melewati Neji.

Neji membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan manik mutiara yang berkilauan. Sekilas ia melirik Sai dengan ekor matanya.

"Sakura, bisa tolong bantu kami?" tanya Sai yang menghentikan pembicaraan ketiga orang di sana.

Sakura melirik jam dinding di atas. "Ah, tentu saja." ujarnya saat menyadari jam istirahatnya telah selesai.

Sai hanya tersenyum lembut dan menunggu Sakura menghampirinya. Dengan berlari kecil Sakura mensejajarkan dirinya dan berjalan bersama Sai. Saat melewati pintu depan pandangan mata Sakura dan Neji bertemu, dengan sedikit terkejut Sakura menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam hormat pada Neji yang menatapnya datar.

"S-selamat sore!"

Neji hanya berlalu melewati Sakura dan Sai tanpa membalas salam hormat Sakura. Sakura menatap punggung Neji sedih, selama ini ia tak pernah bicara dengan Neji kecuali saat di sekolah, itu pun lebih pantas dikatakan perintah sebagai atasan kepada bawahannya. Sementara itu Sai menatap Sakura di sebelahnya sedikit khawatir.

* * *

Angin berhembus melewati jendela koridor yang membuat helai merah muda yang di ikat berantakkan terbang tidak beraturan. Sakura, pemilik helai merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping memandangin dedaunan yang kini mulai berubah warna menjadi _O__range_, sebagian dari dedaunan itu jatuh dari ranting pohon dan menumpuk menjadi satu. Musim gugur telah tiba.

Sakura mengelakan nafasnya. Ia lelah sekali hari ini karena hampir semalaman tidak tidur, mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Neji yang harus di selesaikannya hari ini juga. Ia sudah sangat lelah, rasanya ingin berhenti saja jika bisa.

"Apa kau sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Dari depan, Sakura mendengar suara siswi yang sedang mengobrol dan sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya di belakang mereka.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar." jawab siswi yang satu lagi. "Aku tidak setuju dengan agenda tahun ini. Olah Raga? Yang benar saja!" keluhnya.

Siswi yang di sebelahnya mengangguk cepat. "Kau benar. Tidak keren sekali bermandikan keringat di bawah terik matahari."

"Aku harap agendanya diganti pertunjukan musik seperti tahun kemarin."

"Ya, semoga saja ketua OSIS mengganti agenda itu."

Sakura hanya diam saat kedua siswi tersebut menghilang di tikungan koridor. Ia tak bermaksud mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang, hanya saja kedua siswi itu berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras membuat Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka.

Perlahan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

_**"Aku tidak setuju dengan agenda tahun ini. Olah**__** R**__**aga, yang benar saja!"**_

Obrolan ke dua siswi tadi masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Sakura.

"Apa agenda tahunannya di tolak siswa-siswi lain?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Sakura di sibukkan dengan tugas bantu-bantunya dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengeluh. Memang aneh akhir-akhir ini Neji selalu memintanya memeriksa ulang daftar agenda atau malah mengubahnya di beberapa bagian. Apa karena agenda yang sudah-sudah telah di tolak.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS'. Dengan perlahan di raihnya kenop pintu dan membukanya...

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Proposal kita di tolak lagi!"

Suara teriakkan frustasi yang di kenali Sakura sebagai suara Tenten dan Lee menghentikan gerakkannya yang ingin membuka pintu. Dengan sedikit penasaran ia mengintip dari cela pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Di dalam sana ada Neji, Temari, Tenten dan Lee yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

**Brak**

Temari memukul meja di dekatnya membuat Tenten, Lee dan juga Sakura melompat kaget.

"Dan kenapa para promotor ikut memundurkan diri, padahal sebulan yang lalu mereka sudah setuju." keluh Temari kesal.

"Apa kita harus membatalkan agenda ini atau menggantinya dengan yang lain?" tanya Lee putus asa. Sudah tidak ada waktu jika harus mencari promotor lain yang bersedia membantu mereka.

Sementara ketiga orang itu sibuk memberikan argumen mereka. Sang ketua, Neji hanya memejamkan kelopak matanya dan duduk diam di bangkunya.

"Agendanya tidak akan di ubah." akhirnya setelah diam cukup lama Neji mengeluarkan suaranya.

Temari sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, tidak setuju dengan pendapat Neji. "Tapi Neji, jika agendanya tidak di ubah maka para promotor tetap akan menolak bekerjasama dengan kita." jelasnya.

"Jika mereka tidak mau bekerjasama, tinggal cari orang lain yang mau bekerja sama." jawab Neji datar.

"Apa masih ada orang yang mau bekerjasama dengan kita jika waktunya sudah sangat dekat?" tanya Lee tidak yakin.

Neji berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari atas mejanya.

"Aku yang akan mengurus itu." ujarnya dan perlahan berjalan melewati ketiga orang yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri Neji, aku wakil mu. Biar ku bantu." tawar Temari.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. "Tidak perlu, kau urus saja di sini."

Temari masih terlihat tidak bisa terima dengan saran Neji. "Tapi—"

"Aku akan melakukannya bersama assistenku." potong Neji cepat, membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kau sudah tahu tugasmu sekarang, Haruno...?" lanjutnya.

**Glek**

Sakura menelan air ludahnya. _"A-aku ketahuan!"_ teriaknya takut dalam hati. Apa mungkin Neji memiliki mata yang bisa menembus pintu.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu itu dan memasang senyum kikuk. "Y-ya, aku tahu ketua." jawabnya. Selama menjadi anggota bantuan OSIS Sakura memanggil Neji dengan Ketua, karena sebelumnya ia di pelototin senior dan siswa-siswi lain saat memanggil Neji dengan nama belakangnya.

Temari mengerutkan alisnya. "Sakura, sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanyanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, takut melihat Neji yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Belum lama." jawab Sakura asal. Kepalanya sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik, siapa pun pasti begitu jika di tatap lekat oleh Neji.

"Ayo, pergi sekarang!" perintah Neji saat melewati Sakura.

"B-baik!" Sakura berlari kecil mengejar Neji yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Apa mereka bisa?" tanya Tenten sambil memandangi punggung Neji dan Sakura yang kini telah sejajar, tetapi terlihat jelas Sakura menjaga jarak dari Neji.

Temari tersenyum simpul. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "tapi, jika Sakura. Mungkin bisa." lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk diam memandangi jalan di depannya dengan beberapa lembar kertas di pangkuannya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam mobil putih Neji. Sakura yang cukup bosan berdiam diri melirik Neji yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya, ia tidak tahu ke mana Neji akan membawanya karena Neji tak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya bosan dan kembali fokus memandangi dedaunan yang kini sudah berubah warna, tidak terasa musim gugur telah tiba dan tidak terasa juga sudah setengah tahun lebih ia bekerja menjadi _Maid_ di Clover's Cafe.

**Ckit**

Mobil yang di naiki Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar berlantai lima, yang entah rasanya Sakura mengenali gedung ini.

"Ayo turun!" perintah Neji sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa melepas sabuk pengamannya tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali di lepas. "Aduh, bagaimana melepas ini?" gumamnya gusar.

**Deg **

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat tiba-tiba Neji mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, dan dapat Sakura rasakan deru nafas Neji di telinganya.

"Tenanglah!" perintah Neji tenang, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

**Klik**

Sabuk pengaman itu terlepas. Dengan cepat Neji kembali keposisinya dan keluar dari mobil, menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Sakura memegangi dadanya. _"Tadi itu menakutkan."_ batinnya lega.

Sakura keluar dari mobil dan memandang sekeliling gedung itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah tulisan besar bertuliskan 'Kantor Walikota Konoha'. Ah, pantas ia merasa tidak asing ternyata ia sedang berada di kantor Walikota.

Menyadari ada yang aneh, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ketua, kenapa kita ke kantor Walikota?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Neji memandang Sakura sekilas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. "Kita akan meminta persetujuan dari Walikota." jawabnya singkat.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Neji memasuki kantor Walikota. Mungkin sama seperti cafe yang membuka Event _Hanami_ beberapa bulan yang lalu, kali ini Neji juga melakukan cara yang sama agar mendapatkan dukungan yang lebih kuat.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya nona resepsionis ramah saat melihat Neji dan Sakura menghampirinya.

Resepsionis itu mengerutkan alisnya memandangi Sakura. "Anda yang waktu itu." tunjuknya. "Apa anda bersama Namikaze-_sama_ lagi kali ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura. Ternyata ia masih ingat bahwa Sakura pernah datang kemari sebelumnya.

"Tidak ak—"

"Apa Namikaze-_sama_ ada di ruangannya?" tanya Neji memotong perkataan Sakura.

Resepsionis itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan Neji lebih lekat. "Anda Hyuga-_sama_ dari Hyuga Crop." ujar resepsionis itu menyadari siapa Neji. "Tentu saja Hyuga-_sama_. Namikaze-_sama_ sedang berada di ruanganya." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih" Neji pergi meninggalkan resepsionis itu dan dengan cepat Sakura mengikutinya.

Sekilas Sakura memandangi resepsionis itu yang masih memandangi mereka atau lebih tepatnya memandangi Neji penuh kagum. _"Sikapnya selalu berbeda jika bicara pada laki-laki."_ batinnya.

**#**

**Tok Tok**

Neji mengetuk pelan pintu bercat coklat dan membukanya saat mendengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Maaf mengganggu Namikaze-_sama_." Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja sambil membaca lebaran kertas ditangannya. Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Neji ikut membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Karena mendengar suara seseorang Minato—laki-laki berambut pirang—menghentikan aktifitas membacanya dan menolehkan kepala ke samping.

"Neji, Sakura!" ujarnya saat menyadari siapa yang datang. "Silakan duduk!" lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan menunjukkan dua kursi kayu yang berada tetap di depan meja kerjanya.

Sakura dan Neji menganggukkan kepala mereka dan perlahan duduk di kursi yang di tunjuk Minato.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya saat Neji dan Sakura sudah duduk di posisi mereka.

Neji melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Dan Sakura yang mengerti maksud lirikan Neji, menyerahkan lembaran kertas di tangannya kepada Minato.

"Saya ingin meminta bantuan anda Namikaze-_sama_." pinta Neji. "sekolah saya akan mengadakan agenda tahunan, dan tahun ini agendanya adalah perlombaan olahraga." lanjutnya.

Minato membaca dengan serius lembar kertas yang di berikan Sakura dan sesekali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka dengan idenya. Untuk memperkuat hubungan antar siswa dan melatih kerjasama tim." ujar Minato dan menutup lembar kertas di tangannya. "jadi, aku harus tanda tangan di mana?" tanyanya.

Neji berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan dengan tangan kanannya ia menunjukkan di mana Minato bisa membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

Setelah selesai menandatangani lembar kertas itu, Minato kembali menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. Dan tidak lupa Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukkan badannya rendah.

"Namikaze-_sama,_ terima kasih atas kerjasama anda." Neji kembali berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya, membuat Sakura ikut berdiri. "maaf kami harus segera pergi." lanjutnya masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Minato tersenyum simpul. "Ya, tidak masalah." jawabnya.

Sakura dan Neji berjalan kearah pintu, tetapi gerakan Neji yang akan membuka pintu terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Minato memanggil mereka.

"Ada yang terlupa." ujar Minato.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. _"Jangan bilang stempel!"_ batinnya, masih diingat dengan jelas kejadian tempo hari.

Minato berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. "Sakura, datanglah lagi ke rumah bersama Naruto! Kushina-_chan_ selalu menanyakanmu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah. "Ah, te-tentu saja. Saya akan berkunjung lagi kapan-kapan." jawabnya.

Minato tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Kami tunggu, loh!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya malu, kejadian saat berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze masih teringat jelas di memori ingatannya. Di sebelah Sakura, Neji hanya memandang aneh keakraban Minato dan Sakura.

* * *

Kini, Sakura dan Neji kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka, dan kembali hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti atmosfir di dalam mobil BMW putih milik Neji.

Perjalanan mereka cukup lama jika di bandingkan sebelumnya, dan Sakura benar-benar bosan hanya berdiam diri seperti ini.

"Ketua..." panggil Sakura ragu-ragu, takut membuat Neji marah.

Neji melirik gadis merah muda di sebelahnya sekilas dan bergumam tidak jelas lalu kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya. Mendapat respon dari Neji dan sepertinya Neji tidak marah membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Emm, kita mau ke mana lagi, ketua?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Kita akan mencari orang yang bersedia menjadi promotor." jawab Neji singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan.

Lagi, keheningan menguasai. Dan Sakura benci suasana ini.

"Err... Ketua..." panggil Sakura lagi. "kenapa ketua bisa bekerja di cafe?" tanyanya.

Neji hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Membuat gadis merah muda itu tertunduk lesu, begitu susahnya membuat sang ketua berbicara. Tapi sayang, karena menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura jadi tidak bisa melihat senyum tipis di bibir sang ketua.

"Kakashi-_sensei_." ujar Neji tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mengangkat kepala. "dia yang menawariku bekerja." lanjutnya.

Mendengar jawaban Neji, Sakura hanya bisa ber 'O' ria. Dan karena kepolosannya itu Sakura merutuki ke bodohannya, karena ia hanya menjawab singkat seperti itu maka hilang sudah topik pembicaraannya.

Sakura hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya dan kembali memandang pemandangan di luar karena kesunyian mengepungnya(?) lagi.

Neji menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan perlahan memasuki sebuah bangunan tinggi pencakar langit. Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kagum melihat bangunan itu, belum pernah melihat bangunan semewah itu.

Perlahan Sakura dan Neji berjalan memasuki gedung itu, namun mata Sakura sedikit menyipit saat melihat lambang aneh di bagian depan gedung. "Kipas?" gumamnya kecil saat melihat sebuah kipas besar berwarna merah putih di depan gendung.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan lambang kipas raksasa di depan gedung, Sakura jadi tidak fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

**Bruk**

Tubuh Sakura sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat secara tidak sengaja menabrak orang di depannya.

"Aduh~" keluhnya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sakit karena menabrak orang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" mendengar suara berat laki-laki membuat Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura cepat masih dengan memegangi hidungnya. "maaf, telah menabrak anda." Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf pada orang di depannya.

Orang yang menabrak atau ditabrak Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak masalah." jawab orang itu singkat dan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Melihat ekspresi orang ini mengingatkan Sakura pada sosok Sasuke yang terkadang dingin itu. Hanya saja orang di depannya terlihat sedikit lebih ramah dan rambut hitam panjang yang di ikat ujungnya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam.

"Haruno!" suara Neji menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Untuk terakhir kali Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan laki-laki yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji saat Sakura sudah kembali berjalan di sampingnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Aku tidak sengaja menabrak orang." jelasnya.

Neji melirik sekilas gadis merah muda yang memegangi hidungnya. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati!" ujarnya singkat.

**Tok Tok**

Dengan pelan Neji mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'Direktur' di depannya. Dan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mengizinkannya masuk Neji membuka pintu itu pelan.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Uchiha-_sama_." Neji membungkukkan badannya hormat dan Sakura yang melihatnya juga ikut membungkukkan badannya.

Di depan Sakura dan Neji ada seorang pria parubaya yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah laporan dengan serius.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya pria parubaya itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari laporan di atas mejanya.

Sakura sedikit berbidik ngeri melihat aura pria di depannya, aura yang seakan mengusirnya dari ruangan ini.

"Maaf Uchiha-_sama_. Bisakah saya, Hyuga Neji meminta waktu anda sebentar." pinta Neji sopan.

Mendengar nama Neji, pria parubaya itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap Neji dan Sakura bergantian.

"Tidak biasanya seorang Hyuga berkunjung langsung ke kantor." ujar pria itu.

Sakura yang hanya diam memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah pria di depannya. Cara bicara, tatapan tajam ke dua manik hitam pria parubaya ini mengingatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Apa semua orang di dalam gedung ini memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Sasuke?

"Saya ada perlu dengan anda langsung Uchiha-_sama_," jawab Neji tenang. "saya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk menjadi promotor di agenda tahunan sekolah." jelas Neji.

Pria parubaya itu sedikit mengerutkan alis mendengar perkataan Neji. "Biar ku lihat dulu proposal agenda mu!" perintah pria itu.

Neji melirik Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari maksud Neji berjalan ke depan dan menyerahkan lembar kertas yang dari tadi di remasnya untuk mengurangi ke gugupan yang melandanya.

Dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura menyodorkan kertas itu, dan pria itu hanya menatap Sakura aneh.

"Merah muda?" gumam pria itu saat menyadari rambut Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan sekarang ia benar-benar panik harus menjawab apa. "I-ini asli." jawabnya gugup, tidak ada kata-kata lain yang terlintas di kepalanya selain itu.

Pria itu hanya diam dan membaca lembar kertas yang Sakura berikan dengan serius. Cukup lama pria itu membaca lembar kertas itu membuat Sakura semakin gelisah.

Pria itu menghelakan nafasnya sambil meletakkan lembar kertas yang telah selesai di bacanya. "Apa kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya pria itu pada Sakura.

Sakura diam sejenak. "Ya, saya satu kelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_." jawab Sakura jujur.

Pria itu menatap Sakura tajam membuat Sakura semakin gugup. "Sasuke-_kun_?" ulangnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan perkataan pria di depannya. "Sasuke-_kun_ yang memintaku memanggilnya begitu." jelasnya.

Sebuah lengkungan tipis tercipta di wajah pria itu. "Aku ayahnya Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku." ujar pria yang ternyata ayahnya Sasuke, Fugaku.

Bagai tersambar petir, Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa ia tak menyadari kemiripan dan nama depan pria di depannya ini dengan Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke juga akan ikut dalam perlombaan ini?" tanya Fugaku pada Neji.

"Jika agenda itu bisa di laksanakan, kemungkinan Sasuke ikut itu besar." jawab Neji. Tentu saja Sasuke akan ikut dalam perlombaan, bukan hanya Sasuke tapi semua siswa-siswi KSHS harus ikut.

"Kalau begitu, di mana aku harus menandatanganinya?" tanya Fugaku.

Neji maju ke depan dan membuka lembar kertas yang tadi di berikan Sakura. "Anda bisa tanda tangan di sini." tunjuk Neji pada salah satu lembar kertas itu.

Setelah selesai menandatangani lembar kertas itu, Fugaku menyodorkannya kepada Sakura. "Ambil ini, Sakura." ujarnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil lembar kertas yang disodorkan Fugaku dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kami permisi Uchiha-_sama_." ujar Neji sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, begitu juga Sakura yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah memberi hormat, Sakura dan Neji berbalik badan dan berjalan ke depan pintu, namun sebelum Neji membuka kenop pintu, sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu membuka pintu.

"Maaf." ujar laki-laki berambut dan bermata hitam saat menyadari dua orang di depannya sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara berat Fugaku yang kali ini terdengar dingin membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf nona manis, kau jadi terkejut." ujar laki-laki itu sambil menepuk bahu kanan Sakura dan berlalu melewatinya.

"Jangan menggoda wanita, terutama gadis itu!" Fugaku menatap tajam laki-laki di depannya yang di balas cengiran lebar laki-laki itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda." ujar laki-laki itu sambil tertawa. "jangan mentapku seperti itu kakak ipar!" lanjutnya takut di tatap dingin Fugaku.

Sakura diam memperhatikan dua orang laki-laki itu. Menurutnya laki-laki yang baru masuk tadi sikapnya mirip Naruto dan Fugaku mirip Sasuke. Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya Sakura melewatkan sesuatu.

Seingatnya ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Fugaku tadi. Jadi, bagaimana Fugaku bisa tahu namanya.

"Haruno." panggil Neji yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Sakura berjalan mendekati Neji. Terserahlah, dari mana Fugaku mengetahui namanya. Ia seorang Uchiha, apa hal yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh Uchiha.

* * *

**Brem**

Mobil yang dinaiki Neji dan Sakura berjalan pelan. Sekarang apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan. Persetujuan dari Walikota sudah di dapat dan promotor pun sudah ada, Uchiha pula. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi pendukung.

Awalnya Sakura kira mereka akan kembali ke sekolah karena semua yang mereka butuhkan sudah di dapatkan, tapi ternyata tidak. Lagi, BMW putih Neji berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang tidak kalah megah dari gedung milik Uchiha Crop.

Kali ini sedikit berbeda dari dua gedung yang sebelumnya di masuki Sakura. Jika sebelumnya mereka harus menemui resepsionis terlebih dahulu, tetapi kali ini Neji langsung berjalan masuk. Dan anehnya lagi, semua orang yang mereka temui di jalan pasti membungkuk sopan, memberi hormat.

_"Sebenernya tempat apa ini?"_ batin Sakura penasaran.

**Cklek**

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat pintu berwarna coklat yang terbuka. Dari pintu itu keluar laki-laki parubaya yang lagi memberi hormat pada Neji saat berpapasan dengannya.

**Tok Tok**

Dengan sopan dan pelan Neji mengetuk pintu di depannya. "Hiashi-_sama_." ujarnya pelan.

Tidak begitu lama terdengar suara berat dari dalam, mengizinkan Neji dan Sakura memasuki ruangan itu.

Hal pertama yang di lihat Sakura saat memasuki ruangan itu adalah ruang kerja yang sangat luas. Berbeda dengan dua ruangan yang di masuki Sakura sebelumnya, ruangan kali ini lebih bersih dari tumpukan dokumen di atas meja.

"Tidak biasanya kau berkunjung kemari di saat jam sekolah, Neji."

Di dekat jendela besar berdiri seorang pria berambung hitam panjang yang begitu lurus. Ia tidak mengenakan kemeja atau pun jas, melainkan _H__akama_ berwarna abu-abu gelap.

"Saya datang untuk meminta bantuan anda, Hiashi-_sama_." Neji menutup mata dan membungkukkan badannya. Sakura yang tidak mengerti ikut membungkukkan badannya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu membalik badannya. Dan sesaat Sakura menahan nafasnya saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan manik mutiara milik pria itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa pun, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan pria itu sedang menatapnya.

"_Apa ada yang salah padaku?"_ batin Sakura takut.

"Gadis itu?" suara berat pria itu kembali terdengar, yang membuat Sakura semakin gugup.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, teman sebangku Hinata-_sama_." jelas Neji dan sesekali melirik Sakura di sebelahnya.

Pria itu berjalan pelan ke kursi kerjanya. "Silakan duduk." ujarnya menunjuk dua kursi kosong di depannya.

Perlahan Neji dan Sakura berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang di tunjukkan pria itu.

"Hiashi-_sama_, saya ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk menjadi promotor dalam agenda tahunan yang di adakan di sekolah." pinta Neji. Dengan sedikit panik Sakura menyerahkan lembar kertas kepada pria itu.

Pria itu diam sejenak membaca baik-baik lembar kertas yang diberikan Sakura.

"Bagaimana Hinata menurutmu?" tanya pria itu dan sekilas melirik Sakura dan kembali pada lembar kertas di tanganya.

Sakura menelan air ludahnya. "Hi-hinata gadis cantik yang baik."

Pria itu meletakkan lembar kertas di atas meja dan menatap Sakura lekat. "Apa hanya itu?" tanya lagi.

Untuk sesaat Sakura hanya diam membayangkan sosok Hinata yang di kenalnya hampir setengah tahun ini.

"Hinata gadis pemalu dan mudah gugup," jelas Sakura membuat laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah asilnya, sedangkan Neji hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam. "tapi sebenarnya ia mudah cemas terutama jika sesuatu terjadi dengan orang dekatnya dan terkadang aku berpikir Hinata sedikit kesepian." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau pikir Hinata kesepian?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Hinata sangat suka berada di tengah-tengah orang yang di sayanginya, terlihat dari caranya menatap segerombolan siswi-siswi yang sedang mengobrol. Dan aku senang bisa sebangku dengannya." jelasnya.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Begitu," gumamnya. "Aku Hyuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata dan paman dari Neji." lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hinata sering bercerita tentang dirimu Sakura-_san_." Sakura menatap laki-laki itu tidak percaya. "terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi teman putriku." lanjutnya.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Anda salah, saya lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena Hinata sudah banyak membantu saya." ujarnya.

"Kali ini biarkan aku membantu kalian. Di mana aku harus menandatangani lembar ini." tanyanya.

Sakura melirik Neji di sebelahnya, meminta persetujuan darinya. Neji yang mengerti maksud Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seakan membiarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menunjukkan di mana Hiashi bisa menandatangani lembar kertas itu. Dan setelah selesai lembar kertas itu di kembalikan kepada Sakura.

"Maaf Hiashi-_sama_, kami harus segera kembali ke sekolah." ujar Neji saat Sakura sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia bekerjasama dengan kami Hiashi-_sama_." lanjutnya dengan penuh rasa hormat. Dan setelah itu Neji berdiri dari posisi duduknya di ikuti Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Neji..." panggil Hiashi. "apa kau sudah membawanya menemui Hizashi?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sakura.

Neji diam sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Mungkin secepatnya." jawab Neji pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Saranku, lebih baik kau segera mengajaknya menemui Hizashi sebelum terlambat." saran Hiashi sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan dua laki-laki di depannya hanya memasang senyum kaku.

Neji membungkukkan badannya. "Saya mengerti, Terima kasih Hiashi-_sama_." ujarnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Neji membalik badan di ikuti Sakura.

"Sakura..." panggil Hiashi lagi, tapi kali ini Sakura, bukan Neji.

Sakura berhenti melangkah dan membalik badannya.

"Teruslah menjadi teman Hinata!" ujarnya.

Sakura diam sejenak mencerna baik-baik perkataan Hiashi dan setelahnya ia tersenyum sumringah. "Tanpa di pinta pun aku akan tetap jadi teman Hinata." ujarnya senang.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji dan Sakura melangkah pergi dan kembali ke dalam Mobil BMW putih milik Neji, namum sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan gedung itu Sakura dapat melihat tulisan besar yang berdiri kokoh di depan gedung itu.

"Hyuga Crop." baca Sakura. Ah, begitu. Ternyata gedung yang di datanginya kali ini adalah perusahaan Hyuga milik keluarga Hinata.

Sakura menengadakan kepalanya ke atas. "Syukurlah aku pergi bersama Neji." gumamnya pelan, yang walaupun pelan masih bisa di dengar oleh laki-laki di sebelahnya sehingga memunculkan lengkungan di sudut bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow! Ini hebat sekali!" teriak Lee kagum sambil memandangi beberapa lembar kertas di depannya.

Di sebelah Lee ada Tenten yang memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut dan kagum sama seperti Lee.

"Walikota Namikaze, Uchiha Crop dan Hyuga Crop. Bagaimana cara kalian bisa membuat mereka bersedia bekerjasama dengan kita?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya. Siapa pun pasti tidak akan percaya, tiga orang paling berpengaruh di Konoha bersedia membantu sebuah rencana agenda tahunan anak sekolah. Sungguh sulit di percaya.

"Mereka semua orang-orang yang baik." jawab Sakura. Berdasarkan pengamatannya saat bertemu ketiga orang hebat itu, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan mereka melakukan ini karena putra-putri mereka akan ikut terlibat. Orang tua yang baik.

"Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu. Pasti ada alasan yang lain—"

"Sudahlah Tenten!" tegur Temari. "yang penting sekarang kita sudah memiliki promotor dan tugas kita selanjutnya membuat persiapan untuk agenda tahunan ini." lanjutnya sambil merapikan lembar kertas yang berhamburan di atas meja.

Sakura, Lee dan Tenten menganggukan kepala mereka setuju dengan perkataan Temari.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bersemangat menyelesaikan tugas ini!" teriak Lee penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

Sakura dan Tenten mengikuti gaya Lee, mengepalkan tangan mereka dan mengangkatnya ke atas. "Semangat!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Temari yang melihat tingkat teman-temannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan Neji hanya menyuguhkan senyuman kecil melihat semangat membara anggotanya.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan persiapan perlombaan Olah Raga sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal merapikan beberapa sudut bagian. Walau sudah hampir selesai bukan berarti tugas yang di kerjakan angota OSIS dan siswa-siswi yang ikut membantu berkurang, melainkan semakin banyak dan membutuhkan kerja ekstra.

Hal itu terjadi juga pada gadis merah muda yang sedang sibuk memeriksa jadwal perlombaan di ruangan OSIS sendirian. Sesekali terlihat sang gadis merentangkan tangannya ke atas atau memutar-mutar pinggangnya yang sedikit terasa pegal. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam ia duduk manis di kursi dan membaca semua agenda maupun laporan yang di terimanya. Tapi walau ia harus bekerja lebih keras, ia menikmatinya. Bekerja bersama anggota OSIS dan siswa-siswi lainnya dalam satu kelompok yang sama, membuat senyuman manis terukir di bibir tipisnya. Sebelumnya, tak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya barang sedikit pun bisa bekerja bersama dalam satu kelompok.

Di tutupnya laporan yang di bacanya. Perlahan tangan munyil nan ramping itu meraih kacamata jadul besar yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Matanya terasa berat dan sedikit berair, ia mengantuk, sangat mengantuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur karena mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan sang ketua OSIS.

"Jika tidur sebentar kurasa tak masalah." gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya. Kedua manik _Emerald_ sedikit demi sedikit meredup dan perlahan tertutup rapat.

**Cklek**

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka menampilkan sosok sang ketua yang membawa sebuah botol minuman di tangan kanannya. Di edarkan pandangan matanya mencari sosok gadis merah muda yang seharusnya menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikannya. Namun yang dilihatnya bukan sosok gadis merah muda yang sedang serius membaca, melainkan gadis merah muda yang sedang tertidur lelap di pojok ruangan dekat jendela yang terbuka.

Perlahan Neji—sang ketua—berjalan mendekati gadis merah muda, dan meletakkan botol minuman yang di bawanya tepat di sebelah sang gadis. Di pandanginya sejenak wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu dan perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras..." kedua manik mutiara itu melembut. "Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zraaast**

Angin dingin musin gugur berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa lembar daun yang kini sudah berwarna kuning kemerahan.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat terbuka, menampilkan kilau _Emerald_ milik gadis merah muda yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

**Tek**

Tanpa sengaja tangan munyil itu menyengol botol minuman yang berdiri tepat di sebelah tangannya.

"Punya siapa ini?" tanyanya bingung, seingatnya sebelum tertidur botol itu belum ada di sini.

"Punyamu." suara berat yang di kenali Sakura—sang gadis merah muda—mengagetkannya dan dengan cepat di tolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Di depan jendela telah duduk seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang. Angin yang bertiup melalui jendela yang terbuka menerbangkan beberapa helai coklat milik laki-laki itu, seakan menari bersama angin.

"Ketua..." gumam Sakura saat menyadari siapa yang duduk di sana.

Laki-laki yang di panggil ketua membalik badannya dan menatap tajam Sakura yang mulai terlihat gugup dan takut karena ketahuan tidur.

"Ma-maaf." ujar Sakura cepat.

Neji hanya menatap Sakura datar. Tak ada sorot kemarahan di sana, hanya datar tak terbaca.

"Tak perlu minta maaf." ujar Neji. "kau berhak mendapatkan waktu istirahat." lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam, baru kali ini ia merasa sedekat ini dengan Neji. Biasanya Neji tak menanggapi perkataannya, tapi kali ini aura yang di tunjukkan Neji berbeda. Begitu bersahabat dan hangat.

**Brak**

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka paksa, menampilkan sosok Tenten yang terlihat berantakan dan panik.

"Ketua!" teriaknya saat melihat Neji. "GAWAT!" lanjutnya.

Neji berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Tenten, begitu juga Sakura yang penasaran dengan ekspresi panik yang di perlihatkan Tenten membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji saat sudah berdiri tepat di depan Tenten.

"PERSIAPANNYA!" teriak Tenten, belum bisa merangkai kata-kata akibat rasa panik yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya.

Alis Sakura sedikit mengerut. Apapun yang akan di katakan Tenten, pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik. "Tolong katakan dengan sedikit tenang, Tenten-_senpai_!" pintanya.

Tenten menatap Sakura sedih membuat Sakura semakin yakin hal buruk telah terjadi.

"Persiapannya... di rusak seseorang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jahat sekali!"

"Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, dia sungguh kejam."

"Kasihan OSIS."

"Apa agenda tahun ini akan di batalkan?"

"Sepertinya. Hanya dua hari tersisa, tidak mungkin OSIS bisa memperbaiki kerusakan ini."

Suara bisik-bisik siswa-siswi sepanjang koridor yang di lalui Sakura, Neji dan Tenten membuat perasaan mereka semakin gusar.

"KETUA!" teriak Lee saat melihat Neji berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya saat melihat spanduk Olah Raga yang di kerjakan anggota OSIS yang lain kini tergeletak di tanah dengan banyak tumpahan cat dan coretan di sana.

Kejam, siapapun yang melakukan ini sungguh kejam. Apa orang itu tidak tahu seberapa keras anggota OSIS membuat spanduk itu.

"Apa hanya spanduk ini yang rusak?" tanya Neji datar, tapi dari sorot matanya terlihat ia sedang marah.

Lee menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak," jawabnya. "hampir semua perlengkapan dan peralatan yang telah selesai, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda." jelas Lee.

Neji terdiam begitu juga beberapa anggota OSIS yang berada di sana. Mereka menatap miris hasil kerja keras mereka hampir dua minggu ini.

"Apa kita batalkan saja ketua?" tanya salah seorang anggota OSIS.

Neji hanya diam, kini fokusnya terarah pada gadis merah muda yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memperbaiki semua ke rusakkan." ujar seseorang lagi.

"Jika kita berhenti sekarang dan mengubah agenda perlombaan Olah Raga dengan konser musik seperti tahun kemarin mungkin masih bisa." jelas seseorang.

"Atau tahun ini tidak usah di adakan saj—"

"Tidak..." gumam Sakura membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh. "tidak boleh berhenti!" ulangnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kita sudah tidak punya waktu la—"

"Masih ada!" potong Sakura cepat. "ki-kita... masih punya waktu dua hari..." lanjutnya dengan suara serak dan lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Dua hari tidak akan cukup jika hanya mengandalkan kemampuan kita."

"Jika di kerjakan dari sekarang masih bisa." bela Sakura.

"Kau tidak mengerti, kita sudah tidak punya kesempatan la—"

"Karena tidak ada kesempatan, maka semua usaha dan kerja keras kita harus berakhir sia-sia, hah!?" bentak Sakura marah memotong perkataan orang itu. Semua yang telah mereka lakukan harus berhenti sekarang? Ia tak mau seperti ini.

Semua orang terdiam melihat beberapa tetes air mata meluncur dengan mulusnya dari balik kacamata tebal Sakura.

"Semuanya... sudah berusaha keras dan sekarang harus berhenti hiks... itu..." suara Sakura tercekak di tenggorokkannya. "itu... sangat mengesalkan..." lanjunya dan sesekali isakan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia kecewa, semua kerja kerasnya bersama kelompok yang begitu di inginkannya harus berakhir, bahkan sebelum hasilnya terlihat.

"Hiks... ji-jika kita bekerjasama sekali lagi, kita mungkin bisa memperbaiki kerusakannya." ujar Sakura pelan.

Semua orang hanya diam, sebagian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan sebagian lagi menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jika kalian tidak mau hiks... A-aku akan melakukannya sendiri!" Sakura mengambil sebuah palu dan beberapa paku dari dalam kotak yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang masih berdiri diam.

**#**

Sakura berjalan cepat membuat langkahnya bergema di sepanjang koridor yang kini sudah sepi. Ia marah tapi tak tahu pada siapa ia marah. Apa pada orang yang telah merusak perlengkapan? atau pada anggota OSIS yang tidak mau berusaha? Kesal, ia kesal, jika mengingat semua orang seakan menganggap ini semua sudah pasti terjadi.

Di dekat lapangan _Outdoor_ tergeletak sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Festifal Olah Raga Konoha Senior High School' yang kini sudah patah di beberapa bagian. Sakura berjongkok di depan papan itu.

"Hiks... Hiks..." air mata terus meluncur jatuh, tak peduli sudah berapa kali Sakura mencoba menghapus dan menahannya.

Sakura mengambil satu paku dan memposisikannya pada bagian papan yang patah, ia akan memakunya hanya saja karena penglihatannya yang kurang jelas dikarenakan genangan air matanya, membuat tangan kanan yang hendak memukulkan palu melenceng dan hampir saja mengenai tangannya kalau saja sebuah tangan besar tidak menahan laju palu itu.

Dengan cepat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan di depannya kini sudah berjongkok seseorang, Neji. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sendiri," ujar Neji menatap dalam _Emerald_ di depannya. "aku akan membantumu." lanjutnya.

Kedua pupil mata Sakura mengecil tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Neji yang biasanya dingin dan tidak peduli, kini akan membantu Sakura. Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan melewati keduanya. Untuk sesaat Sakura terpaku pada manik mutiara di depannya.

"Te-terima kasih..." dengan pelan mulut Sakura terbuka. "ketua..." lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis berkembang di wajahnya.

**Deg**

Kini manik mutiara Neji yang membulat. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar ke wajahnya. Sakura yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Neji dengan tiba-tiba, memandang Neji dengan bingung dan pelahan mengerakkan tangannya menyetuh dahi Neji. Apa ketuanya ini sedang demam?

**Tap**

Tapi sebelum berhasil menyentuh dahi Neji, Neji sudah lebih dulu menahan tangan munyil Sakura.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Neji sedikit gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Sakura!" suara teriakkan kencang cukup mengagetkan keduannya dan dengan cepat Neji melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura dan menatap siapa orang yang sudah berteriak kencang dan mengganggu acaranya(?).

Sakura berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, begitu juga Neji. "Ino?" ujar Sakura bingung melihat Ino dan bukan hanya Ino tetapi Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Lee, Tenten dan anggota OSIS yang lain berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Naruto nyengir lebar dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Kami datang untuk membantumu, Sakura-_chan_." ujar Naruto riang.

"Kenapa?"

Temari maju ke depan. "Ada yang ingin mereka katakan." Temari menunjuk rombongan anggota OSIS yang terteguk diam.

"Ma-maafkan perkataan kami tadi, Haruno." ujar salah seorang menjadi perwakilan bicara. "sebenarnya, kami juga tidak ingin agenda yang sudah kita semua kerjakan di batalkan begitu saja. Jadi kami akan membantu memperbaiki kerusakan." lanjutnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan di ikuti anggukan kepala anggota yang lain.

"Syukurlah Sakura-_san_." gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kami semua akan ikut membantu memperbaiki semuanya." ujar Kiba bersemangat.

Sakura terdiam, air mata yang tadi telah berhenti kembali mengalir, syukurlah perasaannya tersampaikan kepada teman-temannya. Dan sukses membuat semua orang di sana panik sendiri melihat ia menangis.

"Saku?"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Sakura?"

"Haruno!"

Teriak mereka hampir bersamaan. Neji tersenyum kecil yang tidak disadari oleh yang lain kecuali Hinata yang memandang Neji aneh. Perlahan tangan Neji bergerak mendarat dan tepat di atas kepala Sakura, dielusnya sayang kepala merah muda milik sang gadis yang masih berusaha menahan air matanya.

Tidak begitu jauh dari sana, telihat Yamato yang berjalan dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Senpai_." panggilnya saat melihat Kakashi berdiri memperhatikan siswa-siswi itu.

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya. "Yamato."

"Kupikir kau akan ikut membantu mereka?" tanyanya saat melirik kotak peralatan perkakas yang di bawa Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangkat kotak peralatan di tangannya. "Awalnya. Tapi, sepertinya bantuanku sudah tidak terlalu di perlukan lagi." ujarnya.

"Ya, 'dia' melakukannya dengan baik." Yamato memandang kumpulan murid-murid yang terlihat serius mendengarkan instruksi dari Neji.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, 'dia' melakukannya dengan baik."

* * *

Semua orang bekerja dengan semangat walau terkadang di hiasi dengan tawa canda, tapi mereka melakukan semuanya dengan serius. Waktu dua hari yang tersisa di lewati dengan penuh keringat. Bukan hanya anggota OSIS atau siswa-siswi saja yang memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi, tapi ada beberapa siswa-siswi dan para guru yang ikut membantu melihat mereka bekerja dengan kerasnya.

Tidak terasa waktu dua hari sudah berlalu dan semua kerusakan peralatan sudah berhasil di perbaiki karena bantuan dari banyak pihak.

Di depan pintu masuk gedung utama KSHS, Sakura sedang berusaha keras memasang bunga kertas yang di buatnya bersama Ino dan Hinata untuk menghiasi bagian itu.

"Nge~ sedikitt lagi..." Sakura terus mengenjit untuk mencapai sisi yang cukup tinggi baginya tapi sayang, sudah berapa kali ia mencoba mencapainya tetapi hasilnya tetap saja gagal.

"Siapa yang memasang ini terlalu tinggi?" gumamnya kesal sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau yang terlalu pendek." mendengar suara yang mengejeknya dengan cepat Sakura membalik badannya. Dan di sana telah berdiri Neji dengan wajah datarnya dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Si-siapa yang pendek? Itu saja yang di pasang terlalu tinggi!" belanya.

Neji menyeringai dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh munyil gadis itu.

"Ketua!" teriak panik Sakura saat kakinya sudah tidak mengijak bumi lagi.

"Sekarang sudah sampai?" tanya Neji tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan panik Sakura.

Sakura diam dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Benar juga, karena Neji mengangkat tubuhnya, sekarang ia bisa mencapai bagian yang cukup tinggi itu. Perlahan Sakura menempelkan bunga kertas itu dan sedikit merapikannya.

"Terima kasih Ketua." ujar Sakura dan perlahan Neji menurunkan tubuh Sakura.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu." ujar Neji tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

Sakura menatap Neji malu. "Ah, itu tidak ada apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan usaha teman-teman yang lain." ujarnya sambil tertawa kaku.

Neji tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi assisten ku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Hyuga Neji berterima kasih padanya sebanyak dua kali. Oh, pasti ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Terima kasih." ulang Neji saat menyadari raut polos tidak percaya gadis merah muda di depannya. "aku suka tipe pekerja keras." lanjutnya dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih mencerna perkataannya.

"Sa-sakura-_san_?" panggil Hinata yang tidak sengaja melewati tempat Sakura.

"Hinata." ujar Sakura saat Hinata sudah berdiri di depannya. "kau belum pulang?" tanyanya saat menyadari sudah 1 jam berlalu dari jam pulang sekolah, dan tidak biasanya Hinata belum di jemput supir pribadinya.

"I-ini aku sudah mau pulang." jawab Hinata. "Sakura-_san_, apa dulu kau pernah pergi menemui Tou-_sama_ bersama Neji-_niisan_?" tanyanya.

Sakura diam sejenak. Tou-_sama_? Ah, Hiashi-_sama_ maksud Hinata, laki-laki yang di temuinya saat meminta bantuan bersama Neji. "Ya, aku bertemu dengan ayahmu saat mencari promotor bersama ketua."

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa yang di katakan Tou-_sama_?"

"Dia bilang agar aku terus berteman denganmu."

"Apa jawabanmu Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan terus menjadi temanmu."

Hinata ikut tersenyum. "A-ano... selain itu apa Tou-_sama_ mengatakan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu sambil menaikkan telunjuknya di depan dada.

Mengatakan sesuatu yang lain? Ah, ya Rasanya Hiashi mengatakan sesuatu selain tentang Hinata. "Ya, kalau tidak salah ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hizashi," jawab Sakura. "ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Hizashi?" tanyanya penasaran. Sebenarnya Sakura bermaksud bertanya pada Neji tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Senyuman Hinata semakin lebar. "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti Sakura-_san_." jawabnya penuh penekanan. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, Hinata sedang merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Hinata-_sama_!" panggil supir pribadi Hinata yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

Hinata dan Sakura membalik badan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Kou." ujar Hinata menyesal.

Laki-laki yang di panggil Kou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah Hinata-_sama_."

Hinata kembali membalik badan menghadap Sakura. "Sakura-_san_ aku pulang dulu." ujarnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, hati-hati Hinata."

"Saya permisi Haruno-_san_." ujar Kou sopan.

"Kou." panggil Hinata. "kau harus memanggil Sakura-_san_ dengan Sakura-_sama_ mulai sekarang!" perintah Hinata yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Kou. Bukankah ia hanya boleh menambahkan embel-embel –_sama_ pada keluarga Hyuga saja.

Tapi karena tidak mau mengambil pusing, di turutinnya juga perintah majikannya. "Saya permisi Sakura-_sama_." ulangnya sopan. Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar namanya di tambah embel-embel yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

Sementara itu di dekat pintu, Hyuga Neji sedang menyender pada dinding di belakangnya dengan tangan kanan menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat merah.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Hinata-_sama_..." gumamnya malu. Karena mengerti maksud adik sepupunya itu.

Sepertinya Hinata tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu Neji, lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hai, hai aku kembali dengan Chapters 10 (' v ')/

Bagaimana NejiSaku? Apa mengecewakan atau tidak memuaskan? Ya, aku tahu sudah Chap 10 tapi MissTpyo tidak juga berkurang ni...

Ini Pair utama pelayan cowok yang terakhir, tapi bukan berarti Pair-nya sudah habis atau Ending cerita semakin dekat. Sebaliknya aku punya rencana menambah Pair untuk Sakura dan beberapa Pair akan ku munculkan.

Mulai sekarang ceritanya akan di fokuskan kepada Sakura, bagaimana perasaannya berkembang dan sedikit demi sedikit rahasia utama akan terbuka hahahaha *tertawa misterius

Chap berikutnya adalah Chap Special perlombaan olahraga. Bagaimana keseruan Sakura dan kawan-kawan dalam berlomba? Kita tunggu saja *digorok Reader

Oke, saatnya balas Review. Seperti biasa yang Login cek PM dan yang gak ini balasannya.

**Sasusaku kira:** Iya, emang Shika yang cabut kabel mikrofon. Aku aja gak nyangka(?)

Umur? Malu ni kalau ngomongi umur. Kalau gak ada halangan(?) pertengahan tahun nanti 19 tahun :D

Ini udah di update semoga menghibur.

**NekoNeko-chan:** Terima kasih pujiannya, jadi malu.

Chap ini NejiSaku semoga suka :D

**Beky:** Point lagi untuk SasuSaku :D

Maaf agak lama update, tapi ini sudah di usahakan update secepat yang di aku bisa.

**Guest 1:** Huaaaa aku juga bahagia kamu bersedia baca dan meninggalkan Review tapi maaf gak bisa update cepat :"(

**Guest 2:** satu kata, Sama! *nah loh

Shika memperhatikan Saku karena penasaran, tapi lama-lama jadi kebiasaan hahaha

Ini NejiSaku semoga suka :D

**Gita zahra:** rencananya rahasia ya... hahaha

Hmm SasuSaku pendukungnya banyak juga ya...

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan Review :D

**Sadikaachan:** Terima kasih pengertiannya.

Iya, NejiSaku semoga gak mengecewakan :D

**Resa:** Terima kasih pujiannya :D

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan Review :D

**Puihyuuchan:** Syukur kalau Shika gak berlebihan disini, takutnya nanti OOC.

Ah, benar semuanya pasti ada hubungan dengan Kakashi *ikut introgasi XD

Ini sudah di lanjutkan semoga menghibur...

**Neji:** Terima kasih sudah membaca, selanjutnya tinggalkan Review *datar

**Author:** Neji itu tidak sopan! Kenapa semua tokoh ini tidak ada yang benar *geleng-geleng

**Sakura:** Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini dan juga sudah bersedia meninggalkan Review.

Next Chap, Special Menu: Perlombaan Olah Raga!

Sampai jumpa lagi *lambai

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 06 Mei 2013


	11. Menu: Special Lomba Olar Raga

**Tik... Tik...**

Suara jam dinding yang berbunyi terdengar bak irama lagu bagi gadis merah muda yang kini sedang serius dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Diambilnya beberapa sayur hijau yang segar sebagai _garmise_ penghias masakannya.

Dengan cekatan tangan munyil milik sang gadis memotong kecil sayur hijau itu, yang mengeluarkan suara khas pisau yang beradu. Setelah di rasa cukup, beberapa masakan yang telah selesai dibuat disusun rapi dalam sebuah kotak bekal yang ukurannya tidak bisa di bilang kecil, bukan hanya satu tapi ada empat buah kotak bekal yang kini sudah terisi penuh dengan berbagai jenis masakan.

Sang gadis merah muda menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya dan memandang takjub hasil karya yang di buatnya dari tadi subuh.

Sebuah lengkungan tercipta di bibir tipis milik sang gadis. "Ku harap mereka suka masakanku." ucapnya senang sambil membayangkan wajah bahagia orang-orang yang akan memakan masakannya.

Di tutupnya rapat kotak bekal itu, lalu di susun menjadi satu dan di masukkan ke dalam sebuah tas kecil berwarna hijau muda yang dibuat khusus. Sekilas diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat meja makan, kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30, sudah waktunya ia pergi ke sekolah.

sang gadis merah muda mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak dipinggir meja makan, dengan tangan kanan membawa tas kecil berwarna hijau muda. Dengan langkah riang, sang gadis berjalan ke pintu depan untuk memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu bercat coklat di depannya, dihembuskan terlebih dahulu nafasnya dan dalam hati ia berdoa.

"_Semoga perlombaan hari ini, semuanya berjalan lancar."_

* * *

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Semua siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School berbaris rapi berdasarkan kelas mereka masing-masing di lapangan _Outdoor_. Kini semua siswa sudah menggunakan seragam Olah Raga dan sebuah ikat kepala.

Dengan langkah anggun Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah, menaiki podium yang berada di depan barisan siswa-siswi.

"Hari ini sekolah kita akan mengadakan perlombaan Olah Raga sebagai tugas terakhir dari anggota OSIS yang tahun ini di ketuai oleh Hyuga Neji," Tsunade tersenyum ke arah Neji yang sedang berdiri di belakang podium bersama anggota OSIS yang lain. "dan tak lupa bantuan dari perwakilan kelas." lanjutnya.

"Di harapkan kalian dapat berlomba dengan menjunjung tinggi sportifitas dan kerjasama tim yang solid. Cukup sekian pidato saya dan dengan ini agenda tahunan OSIS resmi DIBUKA!" teriak Tsunade kencang yang di ikuti suara tepuk tangan dari siswa-siswi juga guru di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang diikat berantakan sedang memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot ke bawah. Pita merah yang terikat di kepalanya berkibar-kibar di tiup lembut angin dingin di akhir musim gugur.

"Sakura!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sakura—gadis bersurai merah muda—menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Lengkungan tipis tercipta di bibirnya saat melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Ino."

Dengan berlari kecil Ino mendekati Sakura. "Syukurlah kali ini kita satu tim." ujarnya senang yang di balas anggukkan kepala oleh Sakura. Setelah hampir dua tahun bersekolah di KSHS baru kali ini Ino dan Sakura berada di dalam satu tim yang sama.

"Bukan hanya kalian saja yang berada di satu tim yang sama, kan?" dari belakang Sakura dan Ino terlihat Temari yang sedang bertolak pinggang, Tenten yang tersenyum sumringan dan Hinata yang sedang memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

"Temari-_nee_, Tenten-_senpai_, Hinata!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersama.

"Tidak di sangka ya, kita semua bisa berada di satu tim yang sama." ujar Tenten.

Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa boleh buat, kan? Timnya hanya ada 2. Jika tidak teman, ya kita musuh!" ujarnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Tim Olah Raga terbagi menjadi 2. Tim putih dan tim merah, sesuai dengan ikat kepala yang mereka kenakan. Pembagian tim berdasarkan kelas. Tiap tingkat terdiri dari 4 kelas, yang dibagi menjadi dua kelas untuk tim putih dan dua kelas sisanya tim merah. Jadi totalnya, satu tim terdiri dari 6 kelas.

"Ta-tapi... syukurlah, kita semua bisa satu tim." ujar Hinata senang dengan wajah memerah.

Tenten menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk segerombolan siswi yang membentuk pola lingkaran di tengah lapangan dan berkata. "Ngomong-ngomong, cukup mengagetkan mereka semua juga satu tim dengan kita?"

Sakura memincingkan matanya agar dapat lebih jelas melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan siswi-siswi itu di tengah lapangan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah 7 orang pemuda yang tidak asing di penglihatannya yang kini sedang di buat repot oleh siswi-siswi itu.

Alis Sakura naik sebelah, ia bingung. Bukan karena para pemuda yang sedang di kerubuni siswi-siswi itu, melainkan ikat kepala yang mereka kenakan sama dengan miliknya.

_"Jadi kami semua satu tim."_ batinnya.

Sepertinya Sakura lupa jika Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan Shikamaru satu kelas dengannya dan secara otomatis akan satu tim dengannya juga. Gaara adik kelasnya yang suatu kebetulan kelas Gaara juga termasuk ke tim yang sama dengannya. Dan terakhir Neji dan Sai yang juga kebagian tim yang sama dengannya. Atau jangan-jangan ini ulah _sensei_ mereka lagi, Kakashi?

"Hoi-hoi... jangan melupakan kami?" dari arah kerumunan siswa muncul Kankuro, Lee dan Choji yang berjalan mendekati para gadis.

"Eh, kita juga satu tim?" tanya Sakura terkejut saat melihat ikat kepala merah yang di gunakan Kankuro, Lee dan Choji.

"Ya Sakura. Jika kau satu tim dengan Ino dan Tenten-_senpai_, berarti kami juga termasuk di dalamnya." jelas Choji.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, pertanda ia tidak mengeti maksud perkataan Choji.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, membuat mereka semua hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dalam. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahu dunia luar selain dunianya saja.

"Aku, Ino dan Choji satu kelas, Sakura." jelas Kankuro sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut melihat ke polosan adik sepupu merah mudanya.

"Aku dan Lee satu kelas, Sakura." jelas Tenten. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke Lee yang sedang mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum ala _Mr. Nice Guy_.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Kankuro dan Tenten.

"Tapi..." Ia menatap Kankuro dan Tenten serius. "kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat kalian semua besama?" tanyanya bingung.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Sakura, mereka kembali menghembuskan nafas serempak. Kepolosan gadis merah muda ini sudah melewati batas ke normalan.

**Greb**

Ino mencubit hidung Sakura dan sedikit menariknya gemas. "Kau itu benar-benar polos atau bodoh, sih Sakura?!"

"I-ino sakit!" erang Sakura. Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. Bukankan kata pepatah_ 'malu bertanya sesat di jalan.'_ dari pada penasaran lebih baik bertanya, 'kan?

"Woi-Woi.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto dari jauh saat mendengar Sakura mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha membuka jalan dari kerumunan siswi-siswi yang melingkarinya.

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuka jalan dan berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura yang masih mengerang kesakitan, di ikuti pemuda yang lain di belakangnya.

Karena di tatap Naruto dan pemuda yang lain tajam, Ino melepaskan cubitannya dari hidung Sakura. "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu! Seakan kalian ingin menerkam ku saja." keluhnya.

Gadis merah muda itu hanya memegangi hidungnya yang baru saja di tarik Ino, namum tatapannya teralih pada sosok berbulu putih di dekat Kiba.

"Akamaru!" teriaknya saat melihat Akamaru di sebelah Kiba. "bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" tanyanya sambil mengelus bulu Akamaru lembut.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Tsunade-_sama_ untuk membawa Akamaru kemari." jelas Kiba.

"Para peserta lomba di harap segera berkumpul di lapangan. Perlombaan pertama akan segera di mulai!" suara keras yang bergema dari _speaker_ sekolah menghentikan semua aktifitas siswa-siswi dan secara serempak mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang telah disebutkan.

**~~Clover's Cafe~~**

"Para muridku yang bersemangat, kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian!" di tengah lapangan terlihat Gai guru Olah Raga yang berteriak kencang. "silakan ambil kertas di dalam kotak berdasarkan warna tim kalian!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk dua kotak yang berada di sisi lapangan.

Sesuai instrusi dari Gai semua murid antri dan mengambil kertas satu persatu. Sakura yang sudah mengambil kertas lebih dulu dengan perlahan membukanya.

"_Player_." gumamnya saat membaca tulisan yang tercetak di kertas.

"Apa kalian sudah mengambil kertas kalian masing-masing?" tanya Gai dengan suara keras dan di jawab teriakkan oleh siswa-siswi. "jika di kertas tertulis _Player_, artinya kalian akan menjadi peserta dalam lomba." lanjutnya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, ia mendapat kertas bertuliskan _Player_ berarti ia akan ikut perlombaan pertama. Uh, padahal ia hanya ingin menjadi penonton saja.

"Lomba pertama adalah _Dodgeball_. Tiap tim terdiri dari 10 peserta. Peraturannya mudah. Siapa yang terkena lemparan bola di anggap keluar dari perlombaan, dan bagi perserta yang bisa mendapatkan bola silakan melepar bola pada tim lawan. Tim terakhir yang masih memiliki peserta yang tersisa dia lah pemenangnya." jelas Gai.

Sakura meremas kuat kertas di tangannya. Ia tidak begitu baik dalam bidang Olah Raga dan bisa ditebak ia akan menjadi incara tim lawan.

"Sakura-_san_ kau mendapat giliran pertama lomba, kan?" tanya Hinata yang tadi sempat membaca tulisan di kertas Sakura.

Sakura menelan air liurnya. "I-iya."

**Deg**

7 orang laki-laki di sana langsung menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Sakura. _"Ini berbahaya untuk __Sakura."_ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Wah, kau tidak beruntung Sakura. Ikut dalam perlombaan yang cukup berbahaya." ujar Tenten sambil menepuk bahu Sakura berusaha memberikan semangat kepada juniornya.

"Aaaaaah! Andai aku juga peserta. Aku pasti akan melindungi mu Sakura-_san_!" teriak Lee kecewa.

"Tenang!" suara Naruto menarik perhatian semuanya. "Aku yang akan melidungi Sakura-_chan_!" Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan _Player_.

"Cih, bukan hanya kau yang akan ikut berlomba bodoh!" cibir Kiba sambil memperlihatkan kertas miliknya yang juga bertuliskan _Player_.

Sai tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kertas miliknya yang juga bertuliskan _Player_.

"Mari bekerjasama."

Gaara menghampiri Sakura dan menyodorkan kertas miliknya.

"_Player_." baca Sakura, dengan cepat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Gaara dan di balas anggukkan kepala oleh Gaara.

"Para peserta di harapkan segera bersiap-siap!" teriak Gai.

Sakura menghelakan nafasnya kuat, ia akan sengaja terkena bola saat siswi yang melempar bola agar ia segera keluar dari perlombaan. Ya itu rencana yang bagus.

Semua peserta sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Saling berhadapan dan melempar pandangan tajam. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, kecuali gadis dengan helai merah muda, Sakura.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Ino sambil memperhatikan posisi timnya, tim merah.

"A-apanya yang aneh, Ino-_san_?" tanya Hinata balik.

Ino sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Posisi Naruto, Gaara, Kiba dan Sai seakan sedang melindungi Sakura?" ujarnya. Sakura berada di barisan belakang bersama 2 siswi lainya tapi di depan Sakura berdiri Naruto, Gaara, Kiba dan Sai yang seakan menjadi perisai melindunginya dari lawan mereka.

Semuanya hanya diam tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Hanya Ino, Tenten dan Lee yang tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura bekerja sebagai pelayan di Clover's Cafe.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." ujar Temari sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Gai sambil bersiap melempar bola yang dijawab anggukkan kepala oleh para peserta. "Perlombaan pertama _Dodgeball_ DIMULAI!" teriaknya sambil melempar bola ke tim putih yang memang mendapatkan giliran pertama.

Dari tim putih terlihat seorang siswa yang bertubuh besar mengambil ancang-ancang bersiap melempar bola putih seukuran bola Volly.

**Syutt**

**Bruk**

Lemparan pertama sukses mengenai wajah salah seorang siswa dari tim merah.

"Kau keluar!" teriak Gai sambil menunjuk siswa yang terkena lemparana bola.

Siswa itu mengeluh kesakitan dan perlahan keluar dari area lomba.

_"Pasti sakit."_ batin Sakura saat memperhatikan siswa itu berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Jangan cemas Sakura..." bisik Kiba saat menyadari wajah takut gadia itu.

"Kami pasti akan melindungimu!" lanjut Naruto yang di ikuti anggukkan kepala oleh Gaara dan Sai.

"Karena bola berhasil di tangkap tim merah, maka selanjutnya tim merah yang akan melempar bola." jelas Gai.

Naruto menerima bola yang di berikan siswa anggota timnya dan memperlihatkan seringaian jahat ke arah tim putih.

"Ayo, segera akhiri perlombaan ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam sudah berlalu dan kini peserta yang tersisa hanya tinggal Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sai dan Sakura dari tim merah, sedangkan tim putih hanya tersisa satu peserta yaitu siswa bertubuh besar yang mendapat giliran pertama melempar bola. Dan bola sekarang berada di tim putih.

Kiba mengusap kasar keringatnya yang mengalir "Cih, hebat juga dia!" pujinya karena dari tadi siswa itu selalu berhasil menghidari lemparan bola mereka.

"Siswa itu adalah salah satu pemain _Dodgeball_ yang di akui sekolah." jelas Neji dari sisi luar lapangan.

"Pantas saja, ia selalu berhasil menghidari bola." ucap Sai yang kondisinya tidak beda jauh dari Kiba.

Siswa itu menyeringai. "Sudah terlambat mengetahuinya." ujarnya meremehkan. "dan sekarang incaranku adalah... dia!" siswa itu melempar kuat bola di tangannya yang di arahkan tetap menuju Sakura.

**Syutt**

Sakura menutup kelopak matanya bersiap menerima lemparan bola.

**Bruk Bruk**

Suara bola yang membentur kuat terdengar oleh Sakura, tapi anehnya kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Dengan pelan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan dapat dilihatnya Naruto dan Kiba terjatuh tepat di depannya.

"Kalian keluar!" teriak Gai sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Kiba.

Sepertinya sebelum bola itu mengenai Sakura, Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama melindungi Sakura yang mengakibatkan Naruto dan Kiba saling bertabrakkan dan terkena lemparan bola.

"Naruto... Kiba..." gumam Sakura lirih.

"Saku fokus!" Perintah Gaara. "sepertinya siswa itu akan mengincarmu lagi." lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam siswa bertubuh besar di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi sepertinya kalian ingin melindungi gadis kampung itu," ujar siswa itu dan kembali bersiap melempar bola. "kalau begitu rasakan ini!" dengan kecepatan melebihi sebelumnya siswa itu melempar bola yang lagi tepat di arahkan ke Sakura.

**Syuut**

**Bruk**

Kali ini giliran Gaara yang menahan bola itu dengan tubuhnya agar tidak mengenai Sakura.

"Kau keluar!"

"Gaara!" pekik Sakura panik.

Gaara mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak apa, Saku." ujarnya dan perlahan keluar dari lapangan.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kalian benar-benar melindungi gadis kampung itu ternyata. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?!" lagi, siswa itu melempar bola dengan kecepatan yang tidak kalah dari sebelumnya.

**Syu****u****t**

**Bruk**

Kedua manik _Emer__a__ld_ Sakura membulat begitu juga semua yang menonton. Dengan cepatnya Sai menarik tubuh Sakura sehingga ia yang menggantikan Sakura terkena lemparan bola.

"Kau keluar!"

Sakura menghampiri Sai. "Sai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sai tersenyum. "Aku tak apa, tapi maaf jadi tidak bisa melindungimu lagi, Sakura." ujarnya lirih.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, sudah merepotkan kalian." ujarnya sedih melihat pengorbanan teman-temannya.

"Hoi, cepat keluar! Aku harus segera mengakhiri perlombaan ini." teriak siswa bertubuh besar tidak sabar.

Perlahan Sai berdiri dan berjalan keluar lapangan dengan tatapan tidak suka yang di tujukan kepada siswa sombong bertubuh besar yang menatapnya remeh.

"Pelankan leparanmu! Lawanmu hanya tinggal satu perempuan!" teriak Ino cemas dari sisi lapangan.

"Ku bunuh kau kalau sampai melukai Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto tidak kalah kencang.

"Cih, berisik! Aku tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam perlombaan." ujar siswa itu dan bersiap melempar bola. "rasakah ini gadis kampung!"

**Syuut**

Bola itu melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi lemparan-lemparan sebelumnya dan sukses membuat Ino, Hintata, Temari dan Tenten berteriak menutup mata. Sedangkan para pemuda hanya mengeram marah.

_"Ce-cepat sekali!"_ batin Sakura panik, sudah tidak ada tempat untuk menghindar dan jalan satu-satunya hanya mundur ke belakang. Sakura yang mundur ke belakang dengan panik membuatnya tersandung kakinya sendiri dan...

**Bruk**

Jatuh terduduk. Tapi akibat ia terjatuh, bola yang dilepar berhasil ia hindari.

"Bola berhasil di hindari dan sekarang bola berada di tim merah!" teriak Gai yang diikuti helaan nafas lega dari teman-teman Sakura.

"Syukurlah." ujar Hinata lega karena Sakura berhasil menghindari bola.

"Tapi. Ini jadi masalah sekarang. Jika lemparan Sakura meleset maka siswa itu akan kembali mendapat giliran melempar, dan aku tidak yakin selanjutnya Sakura akan berhasil menghindari lemparanya." ujar Temari sambil menatap adik sepupunya khawatir.

Sakura menerima bola yang diberikan Gai padanya dan bersiap melempar bola.

_"Aku tidak yakin lemparanku akan mengenainya__,__ tapi semoga ada keajaiban."_ batin gadis itu dan mulai melempar bola. "Hyaaaaaa!"

Siswa bertubuh besar itu mendengus remeh saat melihat lemparan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat lamban.

"Kalau cuma segitu aku bisa dengan mudah mengindari—"

**Deg**

Perkataan siswa itu terpotong dan tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak, saat dirasanya ada aura membunuh yang begitu kuat terarah langsung padanya. Dengan wajah yang memucat di tolehkannya kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan ke samping, kearah sumber aura membunuh. Dan benar saja, aura-aura kuat itu berasal dari 7 orang pemuda yang terkenal sebagai siswa paling diincar di KSHS.

Dengan susah payah diteguknya air liurnya sendiri dan mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia bisa mendengar suara teriakkan batin dari 7 orang pemuda itu.

_"Jika kau bergerak kau akan MATI!"_

**Bruk**

Karena terlalu takut, siswa bertubuh besar itu hanya diam terpaku di tempat dan dengan mulusnya bola lemparan Sakura yang menurutnya lamban sukses menghantam wajahnya dan siswa itu jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Entah oleh lemparan bola yang di terimanya atay karena ketakutan.

"..."

Semua orang terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah mereka lihat termasuk orang yang melempar bolanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin siswa bertubuh besar dan salah satu pemain _Dodgeball_ yang di akui sekolah, jatuh pingsan karena lemparan lemah dari seorang siswi.

"Kau keluar!" teriak Gai mengembalikan kesadaran semua orang kembali ketempatnya masing-masing. "Pemenang perlombaan pertama TIM MERAH!" lanjutnya.

Semua anggota tim merah berteriak senang, begitu juga teman-teman Sakura yang langsung mengerubuninya.

"Kau hebat Sakura!" puji Ino.

"Ya-yang tadi itu keren sekali." tambah Hinata.

"Semangat masa muda yang sangat membara!" teriak Lee kencang.

Sakura yang di puji hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan kedua pipi yang sudah merona.

"Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Semua murid silakan kembali ke lapangan atletik lari. Perlombaan selanjutnya akan di adakan di sana!" perintah Iruka.

Dengan teratur siswa-siswi kembali ke lapangan tempat mereka berbaris tadi yang kini sudah disulap menjadi lapangan untuk lomba lari.

"Lomba selanjutnya adalah lari," ujar Iruka selaku wasit di lomba ini. "lomba lari ada dua sesi. Lomba lari jarak pendek dan lomba lari jarak jauh, putra-putri." lanjutnya.

Iruka menunjuk 6 buah kotak di depannya, 3 berwarna putih dan 3 berwarna merah. "Lomba pertama lari jarak pendek. Sama seperti sebelumnya tiap peserta silakan mengambil satu kertas berdasarkan kelas masing-masing, tiap tingkat akan di pilih satu orang perwakilan jadi total peserta ada 6 orang. Penentuan pemenang berdasarkan akumulasi nilai urutan _Finish_ mulai dari yang tertinggi 6 sampai yang terendah 1." jelasnya.

Sesuai perintah Iruka, semua siswa-siswi berbaris dan mengambil kertas berdasarkan tingkatan kelas mereka. Dengan gugup Sakura mengambil kertas dalam kotak dan ia berdoa semoga bukan ia yang terpilih. Setelah mengambil satu kertas dengan pelahan Sakura membukanya berharap hanya kertas kosong yang diambilnya. Kosong, kertas yang diambil tak bertuliskan apapun, kali ini bukan ia peserta lombanya.

Di sebelah Sakura, Hinata menghelakan nafasnya dengan cukup berat.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "A-aku peserta lomba lari." ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan kertas bertuliskan _Player_ di tangannya.

Sakura menatap Hinata khawatir. Hinata memiliki tubuh yang lemah, jika di paksa berlari bisa-bisa tubuhnya tidak kuat.

"Para peserta lomba putra di harap segera bersiap di garis _Start_!" perintah Iruka.

"Hoa~ merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru yang ternyata menjadi peserta lomba.

Ino menatap Shikamaru sinis. "Woi, pemalas! Bersemangatlah sedikit!"

Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino sekilas dan berjalan menuju garis _Start_ tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang berteriak kesal di belakangnya.

Sakura tertawa hambar melihat dua sahabat sejak kecil itu. "Sabar, Ino!" ujarnya berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Neji kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Neji berjalan menjauh.

Tanpa menoleh Neji memperlihatkan kertas miliknya yang bertuliskan _P__layer_. Dan di balas anggukkan kepala oleh Naruto.

Kini para peserta putra sudah bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing dengan ancang-ancang siap berlari.

Iruka mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah pistol mainan. "Bersedia... Siap..."

**Dor!**

Setelah letusan pistol semua peserta berlari dengan kecepatan maximum mereka.

"Ketua cepat sekali!" puji Sakura melihat Neji yang memimpin lomba. Semenjak menjadi assisten Neji, Sakura jadi terbiasa memanggilnya Ketua.

"Woi, Shika apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo lari!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, saat semua peserta berlari dengan kencangnya Shikamaru hanya berlari ala kadarnya(?) Dan sesekali menguap bosan.

Perlombaan terus berlanjut yang kini masih di pimpin oleh Neji di posisi pertama, disusul 2 peserta dari tim Putih dan di belakang sekali ada Shikamaru.

"_Finish_!" teriak Iruka kencang dan mulai mengakumulasikan nilai. "Pemenang lomba lari jarak pendek putra, TIM PUTIH!" lanjutnya setelah selesai menghitung.

"Ah! Shika kenapa kau larinya lamban sekali? Padahal Neji sudah meraih tempat pertama." cibir Naruto kesal.

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Merepotkan." katanya malas membuat Naruto dan Ino makin berteriak kesal.

"Para peserta lari putri silakan mengambil posisi masing-masing!"

Mendengar suara teriakkan Iruka, membuat Hinata cemas begitu juga Sakura yang memperhatikannya.

"Hinata-_sama_, anda tak perlu memaksakan diri. Anda minta digantikan saja dengan yang lain." saran Neji yang menyadari gelagat aneh sepupunya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "A-aku ingin mencoba mengikuti lomba." ujarnya.

"Tapi Hinata-_sama_ tubuh—"

Perkataan Neji terpotong saat Temari muncul dan menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. "Berusahalah semampumu," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan kertas miliknya yang bertuliskan _Player_. "sisanya serahkan padaku!" lanjutnya yang dibalas senyuman dari Hinata.

Neji hanya bisa diam, Hinata sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang punggung Temari dan Hinata yang berjalan menuju garis _Start_.

"_Berjuanglah..._" bantinya khawatir.

"Bersedia... Siap..."

**Dor!**

Temari berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan peserta lain jauh di belakangnya.

"Temari-_nee,_ kau cepat sekali!" teriak Sakura kagum. Tidak disangka Temari yang tegas ternyata jago Olah Raga.

Sementara itu Hinata tertinggal jauh di belakang. Wajahnya sedikit memucat dan terlihat ia mulai kesulitan bernafas dan...

**Bruk**

Hinata terjatuh yang membuat semua yang melihatnya panik dan ingin menolongnya.

"Hinata-sa—" pergerakan Neji yang ingin menghampiri Hinata terhenti saat tangan munyil Sakura menahannya.

Dengan cepat Neji menolehkan kepalanya dan alisnya sedikit mengerut melihat ekspresi khawatir yang terlihat jelas di wajah gadis itu.

"Hinata pasti bisa." gumam Sakura dan membuat teman-temannya yang panik jadi diam di tempat.

Neji bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam lengannya bergetar. "HINATA BERDIRI!" teriak Sakura kencang yang membuat siswa-siswi lain menatapnya aneh. "JANGAN MENYERAH, KAU BILANG INGIN MENCOBANYA. SELESAIKAN SEMUA SAMPAI AKHIR!" lanjutnya. Mendengar Sakura yang berteriak menyemangati Hinata membuat siswa-siswi lain ikut menyemangati Hinata juga.

"Ayo, Hyuga-_san_ berdiri!"

"Hinata berjuanglah sampai akhir!"

Neji menatap takjub Sakura dan lengkungan tipis terukir di bibirnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bergetar.

"HINATA!" teriak Neji kencang, baru kali ini ia memanggil Hinata tanpa embel-embel –_sama_. "HYUGA TAK PERNAH MENYERAH!" lanjutnya tegas.

Hinata yang terjatuh dengan pelan kembali berdiri dan kini tatapan matanya terlihat serius. Walau agak kesulitan ia mulai berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya.

_"Semua orang mendukungku, aku tidak boleh menyerah!"_ batin gadis cantik bermarga Hyuga bersemangat dan mempercepat larinya.

"_Finish_!" teriak Iruka dan mulai menghitung akumulasi nilai. "Pemenang lomba lari jarak pendek putri, TIM MERAH!" lanjutnya. Hasil akhir Temari berada di tempat pertama, satu siswi lagi di tempat ketiga dan Hinata berada di tempat ke kelima membuat tim merah meraih nilai lebih tinggi.

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura yang berlari menghampiri Hinata di ikuti yang lain. "Kau hebat sekali!" pujinya.

Hinata yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terasa pendek menatap Sakura. Dan langsung memeluknya. Sedangkan Sakura yang terkejut hanya bisa diam.

"Hohs... Te-terima kasih, Sakura..." ujar Hinata senang sambil menangis. Sakura tersenyum dan balas memeluk Hinata. Semua yang melihat mereka jadi ikut tersenyum senang.

"Persahabatan yang indah. Aku jadi bersemagat!" teriak Lee terharu yang dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya oleh Tenten.

"Berisik!"

"Perlombaan lari jarak jauh akan segera di mulai. Aturannya sama seperti lari jarak pendek, hanya saja peserta lari jarak pendek tidak bisa mengikuti lomba lagi." jelas Iruka.

Semua murid kembali berbaris dan mengambil kertas mereka. Hinata yang kelelahan beristirahat di bawah tenda kesehatan yang disiapkan sekolah untuk situasi seperti ini, bersama Neji.

Sakura kembali berdoa, semoga bukan ia yang terpilih. Dan untungnya, ia bukan peserta lomba.

"Akhirnya setelah menunggu tiba juga giliranku. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Hinata, semangat!" teriak Lee penuh semangat yang menjadi peserta lomba.

Ino yang melihat tingkah Lee mendengus. "Aku juga peserta lomba." cibirnya.

"Peserta lomba lari jarak jauh putra silakan mengambil posisi masing-masing!"

Mendengar perintah dari Iruka membuat Lee berteriak kencang, dan dengan tidak sabarnya ia berlari menuju garis _Start_. Di belakang Lee ada Sasuke yang hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah norak seniornya. Sial baginya, ia juga mendapat kertas bertuliskan _Player_.

"Sasuke-_kun_ juga peserta?" tanya Sakura yang di jawab anggukkan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke akan berlari?" tanya Sai sambil memperlihatkan senyuman biasanya.

"Bersedia... siap..."

**Dor!**

Dengan cepat semua peserta berlari dipimpin oleh Lee yang terus berteriak kencang. Dan sesuai dugaan Sai, Sasuke hanya diam di tempat dengan tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana Olah Raga-nya.

"Ha! Ada apa dengan Uchiha itu? Kenapa dia hanya diam di tempat?" tanya Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki tampan yang hanya berdiam diri di tempat.

"_Teme_ itu jago Olah Raga terutama lari, tapi dia tidak suka memperlihatkannya di depan banyak orang." jelas Naruto yang membuat semua orang _Sweatdrop_.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di udara. "Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya. "jika kau tetap di sana, kau akan kalah dari Lee-_s__enpai_!" lanjutnya.

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut mendengar perkataan sang gadis musim semi. Kalah? Yang benar saja, Uchiha tak pernah kalah dari siapa pun. Apa lagi hanya dalam lomba tidak berguna seperti ini, mau di kemanakan nama besar keluarganya. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari kencang menyusul peserta lain di depannya dan sekilas ia melirik Sakura yang terus berteriak menyemangatinya juga Lee, tapi hanya namanya saja yang terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Lengkungan tipis tercipta di bibir pemuda emo itu. _"Dasar gadis menyebalkan!"_ batinnya dan semakin mempercepat larinya mengejar satu persatu peserta lain.

"_Finish_!" teriak Iruka dan kembali menghitung total nilai. "Pemenang lomba lari jarak jauh putra, TIM MERAH!"

Masih dengan mengatur nafasnya, Lee mendekati Sasuke. "Kau hebat Uchiha! Dengan jarak sejauh itu kau bisa mengejarku dan mengalahkan ku." pujinya. Di detik-detik terakhir Sasuke berhasil mengejar Lee dan meraih tempat pertama di ikuti Lee di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap Lee dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang masih bersorak atas kemenangan tim mereka. Ia terus berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura.

"Aku menang." kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya diam, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Ah! Selamat!" hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Peserta lomba lari jarak jauh putri segera bersiap di posisi masing-masing!"

"Ino bersemangatlah!" ujar Sakura menyemangati Ino yang di balas anggukkan mantap dari Ino.

Perlahan Ino mengambil posisinya, ia yakin akan menang. Jika hanya lari seperti ini, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan menu latihannya tiap pagi sebagai foto model remaja.

"Bersedia... siap..."

**Dor!**

Sesuai dugaan Ino, ia memimpin lomba meninggalkan jauh peserta lain. Kemenangan sudah ada di depan mata.

"_Finish_!" teriak Iruka. "Pemenangnya, TIM PUTIH!"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan menghampiri Iruka. "_Sensei_, bukannya aku yang mendapat tempat pertama, tapi kenapa timku bisa kalah?" Protesnya tidak terima.

Iruka memperlihatkan catatan nilai miliknya. "Kau memang meraih tempat pertama Yamanaka, tapi tidak dengan dua rekanmu yang lain." jawabnya.

Ino terdiam. Kedua peserta lain dari timnya meraih dua posisi terendah yang membuatnya kalah karena nilai tim putih lebih tinggi darinya.

"Meraih posisi pertama memang penting. Tapi ini perlombaan yang membutuhkan kerjasama tim, jangan lupa kau tidak bertanding sendiri." ujar Iruka menasehati Ino yang tadi sempat terlalu percaya diri sehingga melupakan teman-temannya.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura yang menghampirinya.

Ino menatap Sakura sedih. Sakura balik menatap Ino, ia tahu sahabanya ini pasti kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa Ino," Sakura menepuk bahu sahabat baiknya itu berusaha memberinya semangat. "menang atau kalah itu hal yang biasa, yang penting kau sudah berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuanmu." lanjutnya. Ino memeluk Sakura di ikuti isakan kecil kekecewaan.

"Perlombaan di hentikan dulu. Tiap siswa silakan beristirahat!" suara pengumuman bergema dari _speaker_ sekolah.

Semua siswa-siswi berpencar pergi ke kantin atau mencari tempat untuk menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya. Kini mereka sedang duduk bersantai sambil menikmati bekal bawaan mereka-walau sebagian tidak membawa-di bawah pohon _momiji_ yang sudah tak berdaun.

"Hinata, kau yakin sudah lebih baik?" tanya Tenten saat melihat Hinata duduk di sebelahnya bersama Neji.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." ujarnya sambil membuka kotak bekal mewah yang dibawanya.

Semua mata berbinar kagum melihat makanan yang di bawa Hinata. Karena Hinata sudah membuka bekalnya, satu persatu dari mereka mulai membuka bekal mereka masing-masing, kecuali Sakura yang malu karena masakan buatannya kalah jauh dibandingkan makanan mewah milik teman-temannya.

"Sakura, kau tidak membawa bekal?" tanya Temari yang menyadari Sakura hanya memperhatikan mereka.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "A-aku... bangun kesiangan tadi Temari-_nee_." dustanya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Ino.

Dengan cepat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan -Hap, sebuah telur dadar gulung masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Dua alis milik gadis merah muda saling bertautan menandakan ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda pirang ini tapi ia tetap mengunyah telur dalam mulutnya. _"Rasanya enak." _pikirnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang mulai menikmati makanannya, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ada rasa puas dan bangga bisa membuat gadis yang disukai senang. Ya, Naruto tak menyadari saja ekspresi iri dan kesal dari beberapa teman laki-lakinya.

"_Kaa_-_chan_ bilang, aku harus membagi bekalku dengan Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih Naruto. Rasanya enak." ucapnya.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. _"Ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka?"_ batinya. Ino yang duduk diantara Sakura dan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan tanpa sengaja melihat tas besar berwarna hijau muda di belakang Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ino dan mengambil tas di belakang Sakura. "kotak bekal." lanjutnya saat menyadari isi tas itu.

Sakura yang menyadari tas bekalnya sekarang berada di pangkuan Ino, langsung panik dan mengambilnya paksa.

"Sakura!?" Ino menatap Sakura tidak mengerti. "itu kotak bekal mu, kan?" tanyanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia tak bermaksud menyembunyikan bekal yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya untuk dimakan bersama teman-temannya, hanya saja ia malu jika melihat bekal yang dibawa teman-temannya. Apa masakannya cocok dengan selera orang kaya?

"Sakura?" panggil Ino lagi saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sakura.

"Ano... Ini bekal yang ku buat untuk dimakan bersama tapi..." Sakura membuka satu persatu kotak bekalnya. "sepertinya tidak cocok dengan selera kalian." lanjutnya sedih.

Semua orang hanya diam dan memperhatikan kotak bekal Sakura. Tidak ada makanan spesial seperti milik mereka, hanya makanan normal seperti yang sering dibuat oleh kebanyakan orang. Dan bahan yang digunakan pun bukanlah bahan dengan kualitas terbaik melainkan bahan-bahan yang dikirim orang tua Sakura dari desa.

**Set**

**Hap!**

Tanpa di duga. Hampir di saat bersamaan Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara mengambil satu masakan Sakura dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Em~ ini enak!" teriak Naruto bahagia.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Terlalu manis..." ujarnya pelan sambil memalingkan kepala. "tapi aku suka." lanjutnya.

"Ini cukup enak untuk ukuran gadis sepertimu." ejek atau puji Sai sambil tersenyum membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

"Merepotkan." celetuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba, mengejutkan mereka semua. "kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya." lanjutnya.

"Ini tidak buruk." ucap Neji masih dengan mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau harus lebih sering lagi membuat yang seperti ini, Sakura!" ujar Kiba. "apa kau mau coba juga, Akamaru?" tanyanya pada Akamaru yang dari tadi menatap lapar bekal Sakura

"Guk... Guk..." jawab atau gonggongan Akamaru mengiyakan pertanyaan majikkannya.

Melihat para pemuda di depan mereka menikmati masakan Sakura. Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Choji dan Kankuro ikut mencoba.

"Iya, ini enak." puji Tenten dan kembali mengambil satu lagi.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan dari awal kalau kau bisa memasak Sakura!" ucap Choji. "mungkin aku dan Yamato-_sensei_ akan sangat terbantu." lanjutnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah malu. Siapa yang tidak akan malu jika di puji bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Ia senang masakan sederhananya di sukai teman-temannya.

"Sakura, kelak kau akan menjadi istri yang baik." puji Kankuro membuat kedua pipi Sakura semakin memerah, juga beberapa laki-laki di sana. "aku jadi iri dengan calon suamimu."

**Brusss!**

**Uhuk-uhuk!**

"Hoi! ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kankuro marah yang di semprot air oleh Naruto dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

Dengan cepat Ino, Temari, Hinata dan Tenten memberikan minum pada Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Neji dan Gaara yang tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Ka-kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut." jawab Neji mewakili yang lainnya.

"Makanya, jangan makan dengan terburu-buru seperti itu!" tegur Temari yang di jawab anggukkan kepala sebagian dari pemuda itu.

Choji yang menyadari ke anehan teman-temannya hanya bisa tersenyum. Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda di hiasi canda tawa dan kekonyolan Naruto dan Kiba.

* * *

Kini semua siswa-siswi telah berkumpul di aula sekolah sesuai perintah yang mereka dengar. Terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang malah asik mengobrol.

"Mohon tenang semua!" suara keras Gai membuat semua orang terdiam. "kita akan segera memulai perlombaan berikutnya." lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan _microfon_ kepada Shizune yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa makan kalian menyenang, kan?" tanya Shizune yang di jawab teriakan keras oleh siswa-siswi. "bagus jika begitu. Karena perlombaan kita selanjutnya akan memerlukan tenaga yang besar." lanjutnya.

Siswa-siswi yang mendengar jadi berbisik-bisik. Tenaga yang besar? Pasti lomba yang berat pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Perlombaan kita selanjutnya adalah..." Shizune sengaja mengantung kalimatnya, membuat siswa-siswi jadi berdebar-debar menunggu kelanjutannya. "catur!"

Semua orang terdiam dan sebagian melongok. Catur? Apa mereka tidak salah dengar. Sejak kapan catur jadi perlombaan Olar Raga?

"Perlombaan kali ini berbeda dari perlombaan sebelum-sebelumnya." ujar Shizune karena tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari siswa-siswi. "setiap tim di perbolehkan memilih sendiri siapa yang akan menjadi peserta dan peserta yang memenangkan perlombaan ini maka timnya akan yang akan memenangkan lomba." jelasnya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut!" keluh Naruto dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala. Catur, berarti akan memakai strategi dan tentu saja kemampuan berpikir. Maaf saja, ia tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

"Tak ada yang memintamu untuk ikut." cibir Sasuke.

"Kalau kau, jangankan menang. Berhasil lolos seleksi saja aku tidak yakin." tambah Kiba.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tidak ada yang meminta pendapat kalian." kilahnya yang membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Shika?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari Shikamaru menguap bosan dan berjalan ke depan.

Mendengar Sakura meneriaki namanya, membuat Shikamaru berhenti berjalan. "Aku akan ikut lomba merepotkan ini." ujarnya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat pendaftaran.

"Ada apa dengan tuan pemalas itu? Tidak biasanya ia tertarik dengan hal seperti ini." tanya Ino tidak mengerti, yang di ikuti anggukkan kepala yang lainnya.

Semua peserta lomba sudah duduk di posisi mereka masing-masing. Kebetulan, setiap tim mengirim lima orang peserta yang hampir semuanya laki-laki. Tim merah di wakili oleh Shikamaru, Neji dan sisanya mereka tidak kenal.

"Baiklah, sesi pertama di mulai!" teriak Shizune.

Semua peserta mulai berlomba. Sebagian terlihat tenang seperti Neji, ada juga yang terlihat gugup, atau yang terlihat berpikir keras dan ada juga yang terlihat menguap bosan sepanjang perlombaan, tebak sendiri siapa dia?

Lomba yang di penuhi ketenangan itu akhirnya mencapai babak final dan hanya menyisakan satu peserta dari tiap tim. Tim merah di wakili oleh Shikamaru dan tim putih diwakili oleh siswa yang berambut coklat klimis dengan sebuah kacamata minus cukup tebal menutupi matanya.

"Aku senang bisa bertanding melawanmu, Nara-_senpai_." ujar siswa itu sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot ke bawah.

Shikamaru hanya memandang bosan siswa di depannya, dan sepertinya siswa itu adik tingkatnya.

"Pertanding final DIMULAI!"

"Semangat Shika!" teriak Ino dan Naruto bersamaan menyemangati Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti menang!" tambah Kiba dan Lee.

"Gaara, bukankah siswa itu satu angkatan denganmu?" tanya Temari saat menyadari garis merah di celana siswa itu.

Gaara mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya." jawabnya. "ku dengar dia peraih nilai tertinggi saat tes masuk." jelas Gaara.

"Bu-bukannya siswa itu juga yang tadi mengalakan Neji-_niisan_?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Siswa itu memiliki kemampuan strategi yang bagus." puji Neji dengan suara dingin. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesal karena sudah dikalahkan oleh siswa itu.

"Shika pasti menang," suara tegas Sakura menarik perhatian semuanya. "kita semua sudah tahu seberapa jeniusnya Shikamaru." ujarnya yakin.

Semua orang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ah, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa lupa betapa jeniusnya tuan pemalas satu itu.

Perlombaan berjalan alot, siswa itu bukan lawan yang mudah dan kemampuannya bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata. Sudah beberapa kali ia berhasil membuat Shikamaru terdesak.

"Kau memang hebat seperti gosip yang beredar, Nara-_senpai_," puji siswa itu. Tapi tak mendapat respon apa pun dari Shikamaru yang masih menatap bosan papan catur di depannya.

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu dan akan merebut posisi peraih nilai tertinggi, menggantikan mu, _senpai_!" Siswa itu menyeringai remeh. "Aku yang akan menjadi nomor satu!" lanjutnya sombong.

Posisi? Menggantikan? Nomor satu?

Posisi pertama putra Nara Shikamaru dan posisi pertama putri Haruno Sakura?

Menggantikan posisi?

Sakura?

Shikamarui menatap tajam siswa sombong di depannya. "Kau ingin menggantikan ku?" tanyanya remeh dengan seringaian tipis.

Wajah siswa itu memucat, aura senior di depannya berubah tidak seperti sebelumnya. Dan tatapan yang tadinya malas pun menajam seperti predator yang menemukan mangsanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 menit kemudian

"Selamat pemenangnya... TIM MERAH!" suara Shizune menggema di ikuti tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorak tim merah, merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Sial!" ujar siswa berkacamata frustasi. Padahal ia sudah hampir menang, tapi di 5 menit terakhir kakak tingkatnya itu dengan mudah membalik keadaan.

"Hoi!" panggil Shikamaru yang memandang bosan adik tingkat di depannya. "aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin berada di posisi pertama. Tapi, tak akan ku biarkan kau merebut posisi pertama siswa di daftar pengumuman bersebelahan dengan posisi pertama siswi!" lanjutnya dan berjalan pergi menuju kearah teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu untuk merayakan kemenangan tim merah.

Siswa itu hanya menatap tidak mengerti dengan maksud senior jeniusnya satu itu, tapi dalam hati ia mengakui kemampuan dan tekad seniornya. Ia tidak akan kalah, lain kali ia akan memenangkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

Shikamaru menghampiri Choji dan melakukan _High Five_ bersamanya. "Yang tadi itu keren sekali, Shika!" puji Choji.

"Kau benar-benar si jenius ahli strategi." tambah Naruto di ikuti gonggongan keras Akamaru.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian dari teman-temannya. Dan saat pandangannya terarah kepada gadis merah muda yang tersenyum manis kearahnya dan mengucapkan selamat, ia menghapirinya.

"Posisinya akan tetap seperti ini, kan?" tanya Shikamaru membuat orang yang mendengarnya mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, begitu juga gadis merah muda di depannya.

"A-ah, ya." hanya itu jawabannya karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti maksud pemuda di depannya.

"Semua siswa silakan menuju kantin sekarang!"

Suara keras dari _speaker_ sekolah menghentikan aktifitas siswa-siswi di sana, dan secara tertib siswa-siswi itu berjalan menuju tempat yang di sebutkan tadi, walau sesekali terdengar bisik-bisik murid yang bertanya untuk apa mereka pergi ke kantin?

Saat tiba di kantin sekolah ternyata sudah di ubah seperti tempat lomba selanjutnya dengan banyak pita dan spanduk bertuliskan 'Lomba Olah Raga' yang terbentang lebar.

"Yo, anak-anak!" suara berat yang terdengar sangat femiliar di telinga Sakura menyambut ke datangan mereka di kantin.

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk lomba berikutnya?" tanya suara itu yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi dengan senyuman dari balik maskernya.

"Ya!" teriak semua siswa kompak dan penuh semangat. Sepertinya sekarang mereka mulai menikmati lomba ini, walau pun di awal perlombaan banyak yang terlihat malas dan tidak berminat.

"Baguslah. Lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba makan _Burger_!" ujar Kakashi.

Semua siswa menatap tidak percaya. Lomba makan? Yang benar saja! Mereka belum lama selesai makan dan sekarang harus lomba makan. Apa sekolah ingin membunuh mereka dengan cara membuat mereka mati kekenyangan, hah?

"Peserta lomba boleh di tentukan sendiri oleh setiap tim, kalian cukup mengirim lima siswa dan lima siswi sebagai perwakilan, peserta yang paling banyak menghabiskan _burger_ dalam waktu 15 menit timnya, lah yang menang." jelas Kakashi saat menyadari wajah protes siswa-siswinya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut lomba ini. Aku sedang program diet!" tegas Ino. Mau dipaksa pun ia akan menolak. Sebagai model remaja ia harus bisa menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

"Aku mau-mau saja kalau makanannya ramen." ujar Naruto.

"Biarkan aku yang ikut lomba kali ini." ujar Choji tiba-tiba. "kebetulan aku masih lapar." lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk perut besarnya.

"Aku juga akan ikut. Aku tidak mau kalah dengan kalian." sambung Kankuro. Ia sudah bosan menunggu gilirannya tampil.

"Serius? Apa kalian masih sanggup makan setelah tadi." tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

"Jangan remehkan kami!"

"Aku juga akan ikut." Tenten menepuk tangannya.

"Kau yakin Tenten?" tanya Lee.

"Menunggu terlalu lama membuatku lapar." Jawabnya dengan senyumm manis terukir.

"Setiap tim di harapkan segera mendaftarkan perwakilannya!" Teriak Kakashi mengingatkan tiap tim.

**~~Clover's Cafe~~**

Semua perserta duduk di bangku kantin yang di buat memanjang ke samping saling berhadapan dengan satu piring besar berisi _burger_ yang tersusun tinggi ke atas.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Kakashi dengan sebuah peluit di tangan kanan yang di jawab anggukkan mantap oleh semua peserta dengan tatapan tertuju pada piring.

Kakashi mendekatkan peluit ke mulutnya. "Bersedia... Siap..."

**Pritt pritt!**

Dengan cepat semua peserta mengambil _burger_ dan memakannya. Teknik yang di gunakan tiap peserta berbeda-beda. Ada yang langsung mengambil dua buah _burger_, ada juga yang benepuk terlebih dahulu _burger_-nya agar lebih kecil dan mudah di makan, atau memakan burger sambil meneguk air untuk melancarkan _burger_ melewati tenggorokannya.

Saat semua perserta menikmati makanannya, para penonton hanya terdiam dan sesekali meneguk air liur. Sungguh sulit membayakan terbuat dari apa lambung para peserta itu.

"Mereka bukan manusia..." Gumam Lee tidak percaya.

"Lambung mereka pasti terbuat dari karet." Tambah Naruto yang di ikuti anggukan kepala yang lain.

"Hoek! Aku tidak sanggup lagi..."

Satu persatu peserta menyerah, tak sanggup meneruskan makan. Dan kini hanya tersisa 4 orang peserta laki-laki, yang mana dua di antaranya adalah Choji dan Kankuro. Sedangkan peserta perempuan hanya meninggalkan Tenten.

"A-aku... Menyerah..." Salah seorang peserta mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi, pertanda ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan lomba.

Kakashi memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya dan memdekatkan peluit ke mulutnya.

"Waktu tinggal 10 detik." Teriakk Kakashi masing menatap jam tangannya. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1!

**Prittttttt**

"Lomba selesai!"

Semua peserta yang tersisa menghentikan gerakkanya walau mulut mereka masih bergerak-gerak mengunyah makanan yang masih ada di dalam mulut.

Kakashi di bantu Yamato menghitung sisa burger yang masih tersiss di piring dan mencatatnya.

"Baikalah semuanya kami akan mengumumkan pemenang lomba makan _burger_ ini!" Teriakk Yamato membuat semua siswa-siswi terdiam. "_Senpai_!" Panggilnya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi menerima kertas yang di sodorkan Yamato dan bedehem pelan untuk mengembalikan suaranya.

"Sabaku Kankuro berhasil menghabiskan 30 _burger_," baca Kakashi. "Hasegawa Yuta menghabiskan 32 _burger_." Lanjutnya membaca.

Tim putih bersorak senang, karena nama siswa yang di sebutkan tadi berasal dari tim putih.

"Chao Tenten berhasil menghabiskan 28 _burger_." Tenten melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam tim putih yang terus bersorak.

"Terakhir Akimichi Choji menghabiskan..." Kakashi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, membuat semua orang jadi penasara. "Menghabiskan 36 _burger_, dengan ini pemenangnya tim merah!"

Semua anggota tim merah melompak senang sebagian lagi bersorak-sorak senang merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Sementara itu di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan untuk para guru, ada kepala sekolah cantik yang terlihat masih sangat muda di usianya yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad dengan lengkungan tipis penuh arti terpahat indah di wajahnya.

"Shizune!" panggil Tsunade yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan semua siswanya dari kursi depan.

Shizune menghampiri Tsunade dan ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya karena Tsunade akan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Tsunade sambil menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Shizune.

Shizune menatap tidak percaya wanita cantik di depannya. "Akan saya lakukan sesuai rencana anda, Tsunade-_sama_." ujarnya.

* * *

Perlombaan terus berlanjut seperti lomba tarik tambang, lomba memasukan bola ke dalam keranjang dan sebagainya. Semua siswa sangat menikmati lomba mereka.

"Itu adalah lomba terakhir kita, dengan ini total kemenangan tim putih lima kali dan tim merah sembilan kali." suara keras Gai yang sedang berdiri di podium di tengah lapangan _Outdoor_ menjadi penutup lomba terakhir. "dan juara umum tahun ini TIM... MERAH!"

Semua tim merah melompat senang karena tim mereka menang, tidak terkecuali Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Semua guru hanya tersenyum melihat murid-murid mereka bergembira. Sungguh hal yang sangat jarang melihat murid dengan gaya cuek dan sombong itu saling bekerjasama dan mendukung agar bisa meraih kemenangan. Mungkin setelah ini sekolah harus lebih sering membuat kegiatan seperti ini.

"Ehem," suara deheman Tsunade—yang sekarang sudah berdiri di podium menggantikan Gai, membuat siswa-siswi yang sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka berhenti.

"Selamat untuk tim merah," ujar kepala sekolah cantik itu. "untuk merayakan berakhirnya lomba Olar Raga, aku selaku kepala sekolah akan membuat satu perlombaan tambahan yang akan melibatkan tim merah dan guru." lanjutnya.

Semua murid hanya diam mendengarkan dan para guru terlihat berbisik-bisik membicarakan perkataan kepala sekolah.

"Para pesertanya sudah di tetapkan dan ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menyenangkan." ujar wanita cantik itu percaya diri.

Naruto melipat kedua tangan ke belakang kepalanya. "Lomba lagi? Malas, ah!"

Pelipis Tsunade berkedut, dengan keadaan diam seperti ini. Suara sekecil apa pun pasti akan terdengar olehnya.

"Bagi peserta yang namanya di sebut tetapi tidak mengikuti lomba, maka akan mendapat hukuman." ancamnya dengan seringaian tipis.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terteguk diam mendengar ancaman kepala sekolah mereka. Dengan jelas tersirat di dalam perkataan itu bahwa tidak ada yang boleh menolak.

"Ini hanya lomba lari bersyarat. Tiap peserta hanya berlari ke tengah lapangan dan mengambil satu kertas dari dalam kotak. Tugas kalian mencari dan membawa lari bersama kalian apa pun yang tertulis di kertas itu ke garis _Finish_." jelas wanita cantik tersebut karena tidak mendapat respon apa pun.

Di bukanya selembar kertas yang dari tadi sudah di bawanya dan membacakannya satu persatu dengan keras. "Peserta lomba lari bersyarat putra Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Maito Gai, Shimura Sai, Sarutobi Asuma, Matsuda Hayate, Hyuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Hatake Kakashi dan Inuzuka Kiba." ujarnya.

Orang-orang yang namanya di sebut menatap tidak percaya ke arah wanita cantik itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_, kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" tanya Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade.

"Ini lomba murid dan guru. Kau juga guru, kan?" tanyanya mengejek, membuat Kakashi diam.

"Ah! Sudah ku tebak kita pasti akan jadi peserta!" ujar Kiba.

"Tidak ada yang boleh membantah! Para perserta cepat ambil posisi masing-masing!" perintah Tsunade tegas membuat orang yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

Dengan langkah berat tujuh siswa tampan itu mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing. Raut wajah mereka dengan jelas menggambarkan mereka tidak ingin mengikuti lomba ini.

"Bersedia... Siap..." aba-aba Tsunade membuat para penonton menjadi berdebar-debar.

**Dor!**

"Pelombaan tambahan putra telah di mulai!" suara Shizune menggema dari _speaker_ sekolah. Kini ia bertindak sebagai komentator bersama Iruka sebagai _patner_-nya berdasarkan perintah Tsunade. "Maito Gai guru Olah Raga berlari dengan cepatnya meninggalkan semua lawannya. Bagaimana menurut anda Iruka-_sensei_?" tanyanya.

Iruka tersenyum kikuk, kenapa ia juga harus terlibat dengan hal seperti ini. "Ya, tidak di ragukan lagi. Ini lah kemampuan guru Olah Raga." jawabnya asal, berusaha meniru komentator di televisi.

Dengan cepatnya guru Olah Raga paling nyentrik 'Maito Gai' berlari meninggalkan semua lawannya di belakang. Dengan cepat ia ambilnya satu kertas dan tertawa senang lalu berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Di belakang Gai beberapa peserta lain mulai mengambil satu kertas dan dengan seketika wajah mereka memucat sekaligus memerah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan semua peserta?" tanya Shizune penasaran. "ah, ternyata semua yang tertulis di kertas itu sama." lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Iruka hanya menatap guru Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam itu. "_Bukankah kau dan Tsunade-sama yang menyiapkan lomba ini?_" batinnya.

Benar saja, semua peserta terlihat diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Apa sebegitu sulitnya hal yang tertulis di sana. Namun, ketujuh siswa tampan kita hanya saling bertukar pandang antara satu dengan lain. Jelas sekali mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama dan aura persaingan yang awalnya tidak ada tiba-tiba berkobar dengan hebatnya.

Dengan cepat pemuda tampan itu berlari kearah yang sama menuju kerumunan siswi yang berteriak memberikan semangat untuk mereka.

"Ketujuh siswa paling di incar di KSHS mulai berlari. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" ujar Shizune antusias.

"Shizune-_sensei_?" panggil Iruka yang dari tadi hanya diam. "apa yang tertulis di kertas itu?" tanyanya penasaran terutama setelah melihat reaksi para peserta.

Shizune tersenyum, sebuah senyuman penuh arti yang menggoda. "Semua peserta mengambil kertas bertuliskan '_Bawa lawan jenis yang paling kau sukai!_'."

**Deg**

Semua siswi memerah mendengar perkataan Shizune. Jadi secara tidak langsung siapa pun yang di ajak lari oleh para peserta adalah lawan jenis yang mereka sukai. "_Ini namanya pengakuan tidak langsung!"_ batin semua siswa bersamaan.

Tentu saja sekarang semua siswa berharap-harap cewas. Berharap salah satu dari laki-laki tampan itu mengajak mereka. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat beberapa siswi pingsan.

Saat semua orang sedang heboh sendiri dengan khayalan mereka. Gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura hanya berteriak memberikan semangat kepada teman-temannya yang berlari sejajar.

"Ini benar-benar serangan berbahaya!" ujar Ino.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menghadap gadis pirang ekor kuda itu dengan tatapan minta penjelasan lebih.

"Dengan mengajak seseorang berlari bersama mereka, dengan tidak langsung peserta tersebut mengakui ia menyukai orang tersebut." jelas Temari sambil terus memperhatikan ketujuh pemuda yang berlari menuju arahnya.

"Ini namanya serangan _combo_ pengakuan tidak langsung!" teriak Tenten antusias.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan ketiga gadis cantik itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud perkataan gadis-gadis itu. Tapi satu kesimpulan yang didapatnya, siapa pun yang di ajak berlari akan membuat peserta itu menang, eh?

Suara teriakan-teriakan para siswi tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka semua melongok dengan bola mata membesar. Terkejut dan tidak percaya itu lah kalimat yang paling tepat menggambarkan ekspresi mereka.

Semua tatapan tidak percaya itu terarah pada satu objek yang sama, di mana seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang di ikat berantakkan berdiri dengan mata membulat dan di depannya berdiri tujuh orang pemuda tampan dengan tangan kanan terulur kepadanya.

"Berlarilah bersama ku?!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, ia panik, benar-benar panik. Kenapa teman-temannya mengajaknya berlari, padahal ia tidak suka Olah Raga terutama lari. "A-a-aku tidak bisa! Teman-teman kalian jangan bercanda!" ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Hebat! Ketujuh siswa tampan sekolah mengampiri satu siswi yang sama!" teriak Shizune selaku komentator heboh.

Bukannya menyerah ketujuh pemuda itu semakin mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah serius dan tegas.

"Kumohon!"

Baiklah, sekarang Sakura benar-benar bingung. Ajakkan siapa yang akan di terimanya? Jika ia memilih salah satu dari mereka, bagaimana dengan sisanya? Ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya.

"Te-teman-teman aku—"

Belumlah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari arah belakang tubuh munyilnya di gendong secara paksa di bahu oleh seseorang, yang lagi membuat semua orang yang melihatnya semakin melongok.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Teriak bersamaan ketujuh pemuda tampan itu saat melihat _Sensei_ mereka menggendong Sakura di bahu dan membawanya berlari meninggalkan mereka yang hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Maaf, kalian terlalu lama. Jadi aku saja yang membawanya." ujar _Sensei_ berambut perak itu dengan senyuman di balik maskernya.

"A-apa ini?! Sungguh mengejutkan. Hatake Kakashi guru bahasa Inggris yang berhasil membawa siswi itu berlari!" begitu bersemangatnya Shizune sampai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan Iruka yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memijat batang hidung, ia sedikit pusing melihat rekannya satu ini.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ kenapa...?" tanya Sakura yang masih berada di dalam gendongan Kakashi.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin menolong mu."

"Menolongku?"

"Akan sulit memilih di antara mereka. Jadi biar aku yang membantu mu."

Sakura diam. Ah, benar juga. Akan sulit memilih salah satunya. Jika yang membawanya _Sensei_-nya sendiri, mungkin tidak akan ada yang protes.

"Sakura, pegangan yang kuat! Aku akan menambah kecepatan." perintah Kakashi.

Gadis merah muda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada seragam Olah Raga yang digunakan Kakashi dan menutup kedua kelopak mata saat Kakashi menambah kecepatan. Cukup menakutkan digendong seperti ini, apalagi di tambah berlari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang hening saat para juara naik keatas podium bertingkat yang di siapkan kepala sekolah khusus untuk 3 perlari tercepat.

Di posisi ketiga ada guru Kimia, Sarutobi Asuma dan sesuatu atau seseorang bersamanya yang tak lain guru Sejarah Yuuhi Kurenai. Di posisi kedua ada murid tingkat tiga Matsuda Hayate bersama seorang siswi dengan garis kuning di seragam olahraga yang sama seperti miliknya. Dan di posisi pertama, di podium paling atas ada guru Bahasa Inggris yang sedang tersenyum dari balik maskernya sedangkan gadis merah muda di sebelahnya hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Selamat untuk kalian semua yang telah berhasil dan khusus untuk pelari yang di bawa peserta di posisi pertama akan mengikuti lomba yang sama." ujar Tsunade dengan senyuman senang berkembang di wajah cantiknya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Tunggu sebentar, Tsunade-_sama_! Aku tidak bisa ikut lomba." protesnya.

Senyuman di wajah Tsunade menghilang. "Kau mau protes, Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya sarkartik.

Gadis musim semi itu menelan air liurnya, kepala sekolahnya sangat menakutkan. "Tidak..."

"Baguslah. Cepat bersiap di posisi mu!" perintah Tsunade.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju garis _Start,_ di mana di sana telah berbaris beberapa siswi lain dan ada dua orang guru yang sedang bersiap-siap. Sepertinya mereka juga peserta lomba.

"Sakura semangat!" teriak Ino memberi dukungan kepada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Yosh, kalahkan mereka semua, Sakura-_san_!" Lee tidak mau kalah memberi dukungan pada Sakura.

"A-ano..." suara kecil Hinata menarik perhatian mereka semua. "apa mereka tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah tujuh orang pemuda yang masih terdiam di posisi saat menawari Sakura berlari bersama mereka.

Temari menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi biarkan mereka seperti itu." ujarnya yang di ikuti anggukkan kepala yang lain.

**Dor!**

Suara tembakkan pistol menandakan perlombaan sudah di mulai dan dengan itu pula sorak-sorak para siswa memberikan dukungan kepada mereka terdengar.

"Perlombaan lari bersyarat putri telah di mulai. Kita lihat kali ini kejutan apa lagi yang akan para peserta perlihatkan." ujar Shizune selaku komentator lagi dan rekannya Iruka hanya menghela nafas berat, kenapa ia harus yang terlibat dengan hal seperti ini?

"Para peserta hampir tiba di tengah lapangan untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kotak. Bagaimana menurut anda Iruka-_sensei_?" tanya Shizune setelah lelah berteriak heboh sendiri.

"Mereka para siswi bersemangat dan—"

Belum selesai Iruka menjawab pertanyaan Shizune, suara teriak histeris Shizune memotong perkataannya.

"Apa yang terjadi. Setelah para siswa sekarang para siswi juga hanya diam setelah membaca kertas yang mereka dapatkan!?"

Akhirnya setelah berusaha cukup keras Sakura tiba di kotak, dengan hati-hati di pilihnya satu kertas putih itu dan membacanya.

'_Bawalah lawan jenis yang kau sukai!'_

Mata Sakura menyipit setelah membaca tulisan itu. Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan para siswa sebelumnya.

Diremas kuat kertas dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak mau kalah, jika teman-temannya sudah berusaha dalam lomba yang mereka ikuti kenapa ia tidak bisa. Ia akan berusaha keras. Sakura menutup kelopak matanya dan membiarkan semilir angin menerbangkan helai merah mudanya.

"_Aku harus membawa lawan jenis yang aku sukai... kalau begitu..._" batin Sakura dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

Dengan pelan ia mulai meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan belari menuju kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

**Brak!**

Meja yang di gebrak Shizune bergema dan dengan semangatnya ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Peserta mulai berlari menuju tempat seseorang yang akan mereka ajak."

Iruka mengerutkan alisnya. "Seseorang?" tanyanya.

Shizune duduk kembali di kursinya, dan berdehem pelan mengembalikan wibawanya. "Ya, sebenarnya semua kertas isinya sama." jawabnya jujur sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Iruka hanya tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban guru itu. Sekarang ia benar-benar curiga dengan lomba ini.

"Semua isinya sama?" gumam Lee tidak mengerti.

"_Baka_! Maksudnya, semua yang tertulis di kertas sama dengan yang tertulis di kertas pada lomba sebelumnya." jelas Tenten sedikit kesal.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang Sakura berlari ke arah kita?" tanya Choji sambil menunjuk seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang berkibar ditiup angin saat ia membelahnya.

**Deg**

Seperti mendapat angin segar, ketujuh pemuda yang tadi sempat syok dan frustasi karena gadis yang mereka sukai di bawah pergi oleh guru mereka. Kini serempak berbalik badan. Tidak begitu jauh dari mereka sang gadis berlari dengan wajah serius dan yakin.

**Deg... Deg... Deg...**

Detak jantung mereka semakin kuat dan cepat saat sang gadis semakin mendekat. Dan entah mereka sadari atau tidak wajah mereka sudah sedikit merona merah.

Sakura berlari menuju kearah teman-temannya karena ia memang akan meminta bantuan di sana. Tapi saat ia sudah berada di depan mereka ia sedikit membungkukkan badan dengan lutut sebagai tumpuhannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat, mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersendat karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berlari.

"Hohs... Kumohon... Berlarilah bersama ku hohs..."

Melihat gadis itu memohon dengan wajah merah—karena berlari, seragam Olah Raga yang basah oleh keringat yang terus menetes menuju ujung dagu membuatnya terlihat seksi, bias cahaya matahari yang temantul dari kacamata tebal menampakkan samar-samar kilau Emerald di dalamnya dan membuat pemuda di sana menuguk air liur mereka.

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya. "Tentu sa-"

Tapi perkataannya langsung di potong Naruto cepat. "Ayo, Sakura-_chan_!" ujarnya.

**Blet****a****k**

"Apa-apaan kau, _Teme_!?" cibir Naruto Kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Sasuke.

"Dia tidak menawari mu, _Baka_ _Dobe_." ujar Sasuke sombong dengan kilat tidak suka dari kedua _Onx__y_-nya.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Kalau bukan aku lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin kau, kan _Teme_?!" tanyanya setengah mengejek.

"Tentu saja bukan Sasuke." jawab Sai yang membuat aura membunuh Sasuke keluar. "Sakura pasti menawari ku." jawabnya percaya diri, tidak lupa senyum khas Sai yang tanpa dosa.

"Maaf, tapi aku yakin Saku menawari ku." timpal Gaara tidak mau kalah yang di hadiahi _Deathgl__ar__e_.

"Merepotkan." celetuk Shikamaru membuat semuanya terdiam. "dia itu menawari ku." lanjutnya.

Demi apa pun, rasanya mereka ingin membunuh Shikamaru atas perkataannya itu.

"Berhenti!" suara berat Neji membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri dan menghentikan aksi saling lempar tatapan pembunuh.

Suasa kembali tenang, tidak ada yang mau membantah sang ketua jika sudah berbicara. Bahkan Sasuke hanya bisa berdecih kesal.

"Sakura berlari kearah ku, artinya ia menawari ku." lanjutnya tegas.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Semua orang _Swartdrap_ bersamaan. Mereka pikir Neji ingin menghentikan pertengkaran konyol para pemuda itu, tapi ia sendiri malah ikut dalam pertengkaran itu.

"A-ano... Teman-teman..."

Suara kecil Sakura yang masih mengatur nafas menarik perhatian semuanya.

Gadis itu berdiri tegak. Tatapan matanya ia alihkan ke samping karena tidak sanggup melihat tatapan penuh harap ketujuh pemuda tampan itu.

"Sebenarnya... Aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Syuut Ctarr**

**Syuut Ctarr Ctarr**

Suara kembang api kecil yang di sediakan sekolah menandakan berakhirnya perlombaan Olah Raga pertama di Konoha Senior High School.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura turun dari atas podium bertuliskan angka 3 di depannya.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil Ino sambil berlari dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Selamat kau mendapat juara ketiga." pujinya.

Sakura tertawa senang. "Terima kasih Ino." jawabnya.

"Guk... Guk!" dari atas podium Akamaru melompat dan menerjang Sakura sehingga ia jatuh terduduki. Akamaru terus menjilati wajah Sakura hingga kacamatanya terlepas.

"Sudah-sudah Akamaru..." perintahnya.

Akamaru berhenti menjilati wajah Sakura dan dengan senangnya ia duduk di depan gadis merah muda itu dengan ekor berkibas ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"He he he... Kau senang karena aku ajak berlari ya, Akamaru?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus bulu putih Akamaru.

Akamaru menggonggong senang dan kembali menjilati wajah Sakura.

"Aku juga senang Akamaru."

Teman-teman Sakura hanya memandang bingung kearahnya, pasalnya mereka tidak percaya, sangat malah, bahwa gadis merah muda itu akan membawa lari seekor anjing bukan manusia yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat mengharapkannya. Walau itu tidak melanggar aturan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengajak Akamaru berlari bersamanya. Akamaru itu anjing jantan ternyata." celetuk Kankuro tiba-tiba dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka." tambah Tenten yang di ikuti anggukkan kepala semua orang.

"A-ano..." ujar Hinata membuat semua arah pandang yang tadi di tujukan kepada Sakura teralih padanya. "apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka?" tunjuknya pada beberapa orang yang terlihat depresi di pinggir lapangan.

Mereka semua serempak menghembuskan nafas berat. Di pinggir lapangan terlihat Naruto dan Kiba sedang berjongkok dengan jari yang berputar-putar membentuk gambar abstrak di tanah.

"Dia suka padaku, dia tidak suka padaku..." gumam Naruto.

"Aku kalah oleh anjing..." lirih Kiba.

Tidak begitu jauh dari mereka ada Sasuke yang berdiri tegak dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah dan sesekali terdengar gumaman tidak jelas. Di dekat Sasuke ada Gaara yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon yang ada di sana dan sesekali memukul-mukul pohon pelan.

Neji tetap dengan gaya dingin dan tenangnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ya itu jika di lihat sekilas karena sebenarnya tubuh Neji yang sedang berdiri tenang itu bergetar.

Mungkin semua orang tenggelam dengan pikirannya, hanya Shikamaru yang duduk tenang dengan mata terpejam. Tidur, kah? "Anggap saja yang tadi itu mimpi..." ujarnya pelan. Mau lari dari kenyataan ya, Shika?

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. Tapi percayalah, kalian tidak akan mau melihat senyum Sai kali ini. Karena senyumannya sangat mengerikan dengan aura aneh yang menguar di senyuman itu.

"_Mereka benar-benar terpukul._" batin Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Choji dan Lee yang melihat mereka.

"Teman-teman..." suara lembut gadis merah muda, Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri di depan para pemuda itu mengejutkan mereka.

"Sejak kapan Sakura ada di situ?" gumam mereka.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai mendongakkan kepala mereka, di sana Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain. Kita akan merayakan kemenangan tim." ujarnya setelah mendapat respon dari ketujuh pemuda tampan itu.

Ketujuh pemuda tampan itu langsung kembali normal dari depresi mereka. "Ayo!" ujar mereka semua bersamaan.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan tujuh laki-laki tampan menuju kerumuman siswa-siswi yang merayakan berakhirnya lomba Olar Raga sekolah. Tidak buruk juga membuat agenda biasa seperti sekolah normal lainnya, mungkin mulai tahun depan perlombaan Olah Raga akan di jadikan agenda tahunan sekolah.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Jangan bunuh aku! *sujud-sujud

Maaf yang sebesar-sebernya karena Chap ini benar-benar ngaret, sekali lagi maaf (_ _)

Bagaimana apa Special Menu ini mengecewakan? atau terlalu OOC?

Kalau OOC itu kemungkin mulai Chap ini sampai ke depan akan semakin banyak, karena aku ingin memasukan unsur komedi saat para pelayan pria saling bersaing mendapatkan perhatian Sakura. Selain itu Next Chap juga akan ngaret lagi dan tidak akan sepanjang Chap-chap sebelumnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa ini penting atau tidak tapi alasan utama kenapa Chap ini ngare itu karena kesibukan dan tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk terutama minggu-minggu ini aku sedang UTS *lari dari kenyataan

Selain itu entah kenapa mood nulis aku hilang, tiap mau melanjutkan fict. Saat laptop sudah nyala tapi ide yang ingin di tuangkan hilang bersama angin(?) dan baru tahu sekarang kalau itu yang di namakan WB (T_T)

Dan sekali lagi aku mau minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas Review semua Reader di chap kali ini, tapi akan di usahankan chap berikutnya akan dibalas.

**Kakashi:** Author-san kau jadi semakin sibuk di akhir semester seperti ini *senyum senang(?)

**Author:** K-kau pengertian sekali, Sensei *nangis

**Tsunade:** Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan Review di Chap sebelumnya dan terima kasih sudah menyepatkan diri untuk membaca fict aneh ini.

**Sakura:** Next Menu: Beach

Salam hangat,

Kimeka ReiKyu

Palembang, 29 Mei 2013


	12. Menu: Beach

**Clover's Cafe**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Story © Kimeka ReiKyu**

**Warrnig: AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**[Sakura-Centric]**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

Putih, itu lah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana malam hari ini di kota Konoha. Di sepanjang pertokoan Konoha terlihat beberapa pasangan saling memaduh kasih, menikmati suasana romantis di bulan Desember. Benda putih berbentuk bulat kristal yang terasa dingin bila menyentuh kulit terus berjatuhan dari langit gelap. Menambah kesan romantis di malam musim dingin bersalju ini.

Di salah satu bangunan bergaya Eropa modern terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang tersenyum melalui kaca jendela yang sedikit berkabut. Kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya menandakan suhu udara semakin turun. Musim dingin telah tiba di Kota Konoha.

"Salju..." gumam gadis itu senang saat melihat butiran-butiran salju yang terus berjatuhan dari langit malam.

"Haaahh~"

Suara helaan nafas berat yang cukup keras menghentikan aktifitas melihat salju sang gadis merah muda. Dengan pelan ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping guna melihat siapa gerangan yang di malam indah seperti ini menghelakan nafas putus asa.

Tidak jauh dari sang gadis, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang terduduk lesu tidak bersemangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan hari-hari biasanya.

Dengan sedikit penasaran di dekatinya pemuda itu, "Naruto..." panggilnya.

Karena mendengar suara orang lain, sang pemuda mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lesu gadis musim semi yang kini telah berdiri di depannya.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Sebelah alis sang gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura terangkat. Tidak biasanya ia melihat pemuda hyperaktif ini lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang di panggil Naruto kembali menghela nafas berat membuat gadis di depannya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

"Jika kau hanya menghela nafas tidak berguna seperti itu, nilai mu tidak akan meningkat, _Dobe_."

Dari arah belakang keduanya, muncul seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang. Tampang dingin dan angkuhnya membuat suasana yang sudah dingin semakin dingin saja.

"Kau tidak mengerti penderitaan ku, _Teme_," jawab Naruto sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan sahabatnya satu ini.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pemuda di depannya yang sudah dikenalnya sejak usia 5 tahun.

"Jika kau tidak menceritakan masalah mu, maka kami tidak akan bisa membantu mu, Naruto," tegur Sakura menarik perhatian kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Naruto diam sejenak, terlihat ia sedang berpikir cukup keras. Dan setalah ia mengambil keputusan, dirogonya kantung celana pelayan yang dikenakannya. Dari dalam kantung celana ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah terlipat dan sedikit lecek. Kertas itu di serahkan kepada gadis merah muda di depannya.

Dengan pelan Sakura membaca tulisan di kertas itu, dan kedua bola matanya sedikit membulat.

"Naruto... kau..." ujar Sakura sedikit terbata-bata sedangkan pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam di sebelahnya hanya menatap datar sahabat pirangnya.

Pemuda pencinta _Ramen_ itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Jika aku tidak bisa meningkatkan nilai ku pada ujian kenaikan kelas nanti, maka aku akan tinggal kelas," ujarnya lirih.

Sakura ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kertas apa yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. Kertas nilai sementara siswa sebelum menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Dari mana ia tahu? Tentu saja karena ia juga menerima kertas yang sama tadi siang. Hanya saja nilainya sudah tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi, karena rata-rata nilai yang didapatnya 98. Tapi untuk Naruto jangankan nilai standar sekolah 75, nilai aman 50 saja ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Jika di ujian perbaikan nanti ia tidak bisa memperbaiki nilainya ia bisa tinggal kelas.

"Kau masih punya waktu satu minggu untuk belajar, Naruto."

Dari arah dapur muncul lagi beberapa pemuda yang kini sudah mengenakan pakaian biasa, sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Teman-teman," ujar Sakura saat menyadari siapa para pemuda itu.

Salah seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru duduk di kursi depan Naruto dengan tangan kanan di gunakan sebagai tumpuhan kepalanya. "Kau tidak pernah belajar, mana mungkin bisa mendapat nilai yang baik."

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah mendengar perkataan pemuda malas si tukang tidur tetapi jenius itu.

"Kau enak Shika, kau jenius. Sementara aku...?"

Suasana jadi hening seketika, tidak ada yang bersuara. Semua orang yang berada di sana hanya diam dan menatap sedih sahabat pirang mereka satu ini.

**Kriet...**

Suara kursi yang di tarik memecahkan keheningan. Salah satu pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang ikut duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba mengikuti pelajaran tambahan atau ikut les," saran Neji, pemuda berambut coklat.

Naruto melirik pemuda Hyuga itu sekilas dan kembali menundukkan kepala, "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya tapi metode belajar yang digunakan tidak cocok untuk ku," jawabnya pelan.

Keheningan kembali memenuhi atmosfir ruang depan Clover's Cafe di mana delapan orang pemuda dan seorang gadis hanya diam membisu.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Suara pintu depan cafe yang diketuk cukup keras membuat semuanya menolehkan kepala serempak kearah pintu.

"Siapa yang datang di malam hari begini?" tanya Kiba yang diikuti beberapa anggukkan kepala.

"Biar aku yang buka," ujar Sakura berjalan pelan kearah pintu.

Pintu terbuka pelan menampilkan sosok seorang pria dewasa dengan gaya yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sedikit acak-acakkan yang menggunakan jaket kulit tebal berwarna hitam dengan dalaman sebuah kaos yang juga berwarna hitam, celana jeans yang berwarna coklat gelap ditambah syal coklat yang melingkari lehernya, membuat pria dewasa itu terlihat tampan. Hanya saja kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya membuatnya nampak seperti orang yang mencurigakan. Siapa orang normal yang akan menggunakan kacamata hitam di malam hari?

Pria itu membuka kacamatanya dan nampak sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Sakura yang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku tahu dari awal kita memang sudah berjodoh," ujar pria itu meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. "mau 'kah kau menikah dengan ku—"

Belumlah pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dengan manis di atas kepalanya.

"_Baka_!" ujar seseorang yang memukul kepala sang pria aneh.

Sakura menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam pria aneh di depannya dan sebuah lengkungan tipis tercipta di bibirnya saat melihat siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari pria aneh itu.

"Rin-_nee_."

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil menatap lembut sang gadis merah muda yang masih menyuguhkan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sakura-_c__han_, kau semakin manis saja," puji Rin sambil memeluk Sakura erat, ia sangat merindukan gadis manis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ini.

Pria aneh yang kepalanya dipukul Rin hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya dengan bibir dimajukan ke depan. "Rin, itu tadi sangat menyakitkan."

Rin melepas pelukannya dari Sakura dan menatap kesal pria di depannya. "Siapa juga yang mengizinkan mu menggoda Sakura-_chan_," bentaknya tidak kalah kesal.

Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang dewasa itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Obito-_nii_?" suara teriakan Kiba menghentikan pertengkaran kecil keduanya.

Pria yang di panggil Obito oleh Kiba membalik badannya. "Yo semua! Apa kabar kalian?" sapanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Para pemuda tampan itu tidak ada yang membalas sapaan Obito, mereka hanya melempar tatapan curiga penuh selidik pada sang pria.

Karena di tatap seperti itu, Obito sedikit gelagapan, sekarang ia terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang tertangkap basah menggoda anak gadis orang. "Berhentilah mengintimidasi ku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" keluhnya.

Para pemuda tidak mengubris perkataan Obito dan lebih tertarik pada Rin yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menujuk jarinya tepat pada wajah Obito dan berkata. "Kenapa kau membawa orang mesum ini kemari, Rin-_nee_?" tanyanya penuh hinaan.

Obito menepis tangan Sasuke yang dengan tidak sopannya menunjuknya. "Oi Sasu-_chan_, jangan mengejek ku. Begini-begini aku ini paman mu!" ujarnya tidak terima.

Sasuke menatap _horror_ pria aneh yang memang pamamnya itu. "Aku tidak ingat memiliki paman seperti mu," ujarnya dingin. "dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan seperti itu!" tambahnya.

Obito tersenyum mengejek, "Kau masih marah padaku, Sasu-_chan_~" ujarnya menggoda.

Aura membunuh dengan kuatnya menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, ia sudah siap menendang pria aneh di depannya ini sampai ke Planet Pluto.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke melakukan niatnya, tangan Neji yang menepuk bahunya menghentikan niatnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya berurusan dengan orang seperti dia."

Sasuke menutup matanya, kembali kesikap biasa yang dingin dan datar.

"Jadi, ada apa Rin-_nee_ datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Sai yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum memperhatikan.

Rin sedikit tersentak kaget, hampir saja ia melupakan alasan kenapa ia datang, "Aku datang karena ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Kakashi," jawabnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ ada di dalam bersama Yamato-_sensei_, benarkan Gaara?" tanya Sai memastikan karena seingatnya hari ini Gaara kebagian membersihkan dapur bersama kedua pria itu.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Berhentilah mengacuhkan ku!" teriak Obito yang dari tadi diacuhkan. "lihat Sakura-_chan_, mereka jahat sekali!" keluhnya pada gadis merah muda yang hanya bisa memasang senyum terpaksa mendengar perkataan pria dewasa yang sama sekali tidak dewasa.

"Ada apa kalian membuat keributan di malam hari?" tanya Kakashi yang baru saja datang bersama Yamato yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Pria berambut perak itu sedikit tersentak melihat siapa tamu yang datang pada malam hari begini dan membuat keributan di depan cafe.

"Rin, Obito? Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar?"

Obito dengan cepatnya menunjuk wajah para pemuda yang tadi mengacuhkannya. "Mereka yang menahan ku di sini!" adunya.

Kakashi hanya menatap datar sahabatnya itu. "Rin, semuanya, lebih baik kalian masuk saja ke dalam?" tawarnya mengacuhkan Obito.

Sesuai dengan saran Kakashi, semuanya masuk ke dalam cafe meninggalkan Obito yang melongok di depan karena diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hei kalian, tunggu aku!" teriaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana cafe yang sepi kini jadi sedikit ramai semenjak kedatangan pria aneh dan Rin. Ia terlihat akrab mengobrol bersama para pelayan pria dan Kakashi. Sakura yang tidak mengenal pria itu hanya memperhatikan saja. Rasanya ia pernah melihat pria aneh ini di suatu tempat, tapi di mana?

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Suara lembut Rin menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa _nee-chan_?"

Wanita cantik itu hanya menatap bingung gadis cantik di depannya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menganggukkannya pelan. Ia baik-baik saja, hanya saja karena melamun ia jadi kurang fokus.

Obito meraih dagu runcing Sakura sehingga ia bisa melihat langsung sepasang manik _emerald_ sang gadis merah muda, "Kau tak perlu sampai terpesona begitu pada ku, Sakura-_chan_. Dari awal kau sudah mencuri hati dan tubu—"

Sebelum Obito menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah lemparan buku mendarat di kepalanya, dan kali ini pelakunya adalah Kakashi.

"Jaga ucapan mu, Obito!" ancam Kakashi dengan tatapan menusuk yang mengerikan.

Sakura sedikit ngeri melihat sorot mata _sensei_-nya satu itu kalau sudah marah. Tapi ia penasaran siapa sebenarnya pria aneh di depannya ini.

"_Nee-chan_..." bisik Sakura pada Rin di sebelahnya.

Rin sedikit membungkukkan badannya menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi gadis merah muda di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sebenarnya siapa pria itu?"

Rin diam sejenak sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius. Cukup lama Sakura menunggu Rin menjawab pertanyaannya tapi nihil, wanita cantik itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan membisikkan sesuatu pada Kakashi dan juga Obito.

Kakashi melirik Sakura sekilas saat Rin membisikkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Obito hanya menganggukkan kepala atas apa yang dibisikkan Rin padanya. Sakura memandang bingung ketiga orang dewasa di depannya. Untuk apa mereka saling berbisik?

"Ehem~" deheman Obito menarik perhatian semua orang, "Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat, tapi aku akan memperkenalkan diri pada Sakura-_chan_ yang merupakan pelayan baru di cafe," ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Namaku Uchiha Obito, salah satu pemilik cafe bersama dengan Kakashi dan Rin," Obito meraih tangan kanan Sakura. "senang kau bisa menjadi bagian dari cafe yang di penuhi laki-laki kejam ini, Sakura-_chan,_" lanjutnya.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan ku bekerja di sini, emm..."

"_Nii-chan_, cukup panggil aku seperti itu saja," potong Obito saat melihat gadis manis itu kebingungan memanggil namanya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala, "Ano... maaf sebelumnya tapi apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini, Obito-_nii_?" ia sudah sangat penasaran, rasanya mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Obito melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, sebuah senyuman tipis penuh makna terukir di wajah tampannya.

_"Maaf nona manis, kau jadi terkejut,"_ ujarnya lembut sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Kedua bola mata _emerald_ milik gadis merah muda itu membulat. Ia ingat kata-kata itu, ia memang pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. Saat itu Sakura sedang pergi bersama Neji untuk mencari promotor dan saat ia akan pulang setelah mendapat tanda tangan dari Direktur Uchiha Crop. tanpa sengaja ia hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang pria di depan pintu.

"Saat di Uchiha Crop?" tanyanya memastikan, takut salah orang.

Pria dewasa berambut hitam sedikit acak-acakan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan perkataan gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Aku senang kau masih ingat pada ku, Sakura-_chan_. Kupikir kau juga akan melupa—"

"Obito!" potong Kakashi cepat, dari sorot matanya dengan jelas tergambar ia tidak suka dengan apa pun yang akan dikatakan Obito selanjutnya.

"Maaf Kakashi, aku terbawa suasana," ujarnya menyesal.

Sakura menautkan kedua alis merah mudanya, ia bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan dua orang dewasa di depannya sekarang.

"Obito_-nii_..." panggilnya pelan membuat pria tampan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang gadis, "tadi Obito_-nii_ ingin mengatakan apa?"

Obito terlihat sedikit bingung dan gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah, itu..." ia semakin salah tingkah sendiri karena ditatap dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari sang gadis dan beberapa pemuda di sana yang malah melempar tatapan curiga padanya.

Obito terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya mengubah topik pembicaraan, tapi apa? Tidak ada sesuatu yang... ah, dapat!

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dia?" tanya balik Obito—mengubah topik pembicaraan—sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda pirang yang dari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala dengan aura suram yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Serempak semua orang yang ada di sana menolehkan kepala kearah yang ditunjuk Obito. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah Naruto yang terlihat frustasi sendirian.

Neji mendekati Obito, "Ia sedang dalam masalah..." suara Neji yang begitu kecil nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan yang membuat beberapa orang yang berada cukup jauh tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Obito menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia mengerti dengan perkataan Neji. Pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam khas Uchiha mendekati Naruto yang masih duduk sendiri dengan aura suram di sekitarnya. Dengan pelan ditepuknya bahu Naruto.

"Naruto, aku akan membantu mu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus."

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap datar sang pria atas perkataannya, pasalnya ia sendiri tahu bahwa semasa sekolahnya pria di depannya ini mendapatkan nilai yang tidak jauh beda dengan miliknya. Dengan apa ia akan membantunya?

"Aku punya cara pembelajaran yang cocok untuk mu," ujar Obito menyadari tatap tidak yakin pemuda di depannya. "kami semua akan menjadi guru mu, bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Naruto diam sejenak. Sepertinya ia sedang mempertimbangkan rencana dadakan yang di buat Obito. Hmm, sebagian dari pelayan laki-laki memiliki nilai jauh di atas rata-rata bahkan nilai mereka menempati posisi atas. Tidak ada salahnya jika teman-temannya mau mengajarinya.

"Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk," jawabnya sedikit ragu menyetujui rencana Obito.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku bersedia mengajari mu," tolak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengajari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku sudah janji dengan Akamaru untuk mengajaknya pergi selama libur," tambah Kiba yang diikuti gonggongan persetujuan dari Akamaru.

Neji mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Aku dan Sai rencananya akan melihat-lihat Universitas yang menawarkan kami beasiswa."

"Aku juga harus menemani Temari-_nee_ mendaftar di Suna," tambah Gaara dengan tampang datar.

Shikamaru menguap lebar dan sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, "Merepotkan, aku ingin tidur di hari libur ku," katanya malas.

Mendengar perkataan teman-temannya aura gelap Naruto yang sempat menghilang kembali lagi dan ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tapi, tepukkan lembut Kakashi membuat Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jika meraka tidak bisa biar aku, Yamato, Rin, Obito, Choji dan Sakura yang membantu mu." ujar Kakashi, "Bener 'kan, Sakura?" tanyanya menatap gadis merah muda itu dengan senyuman ramah dari balik masker yang dikenakannya.

"Ah!? Ya," jawab Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kakashi yang mendadak. Selama hari libur menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas ia tidak ada rencana kecuali belajar, jadi tidak apa-apa jika menyempatkan waktu untuk membantu Naruto belajar.

"Bagus," teriak Obito sambil menjentikkan jari. "Kita akan mengajari Naruto selama libur, jadi kalian bawalah pakaian secukupnya, untuk masalah tempat dan sebagainya biar aku yang urus."

"Maksud Obito-_nii_, kita akan menginap di suatu tempat bersama selama membantu Naruto belajar?" tanya Choji memastikan yang di jawab anggukkan kepala oleh Obito.

Menginap? Bersama?

"Mulai besok cafe akan ditutup selama kita pergi, dan kalian yang tidak ikut akan diberi libur," ujar Kakashi sambil melirik ekspresi beberapa pemuda di dekatnya. Dan sebuah lengkungan tipis tercipta saat dilihatnya ekspresi para pegawainya berubah.

"_Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik,_" batinnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zraaash**

Suara angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat helai merah muda yang diikat berantakkan terbang ke sana kemari terbawa angin. Angin yang begitu nyaman dan menyejukkan ditambah suara kicauan burung camar yang terbang beriringan bak irama musik penyabutan di telinga sang gadis. Tapi dari semua itu, suara yang paling membuatnya senang sehingga memunculkan seulas senyum manis di wajahnya adalah suara ombak dihadapannya.

"Pantai..." gumam gadis itu senang. Baru kali ini ia pergi ke tempat yang memiliki genangan air asin yang begitu luas. Warna biru yang membentang sejauh mata memandang, pasir putih yang menyentuh kulit kaki terasa seperti mengelitik syaraf.

"Kau suka, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ini indah sekali," jawab sang gadis merah muda tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan indah laut di depannya. Seharusnya sekarang ia sedang merasakan hawa musim dingin bulan Desember di kota Konoha, tetapi pria yang merupakan salah satu atasannya ini malah membawanya ke sebuah pulau tropis menikmati cahaya matahari pantai di bulan Desember. Orang kaya memang luar biasa.

"Maaf." ucap Yamato, "bukankah, seharusnya kita membantu Naruto belajar, bukannya berlibur ke pantai?" tanyanya penasaran.

Obito menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Ck... ck... pemikiran mu sangat dangkal Yamato," ujarnya sombong. "cara yang paling mudah untuk memahami pelajaran bagi orang seperti Naruto adalah belajar sambil bermain. Selain itu, tujuan utama kita tetaplah membantu Naruto belajar dan pantai sebagai media bermainnya ho... ho... ho..." jawabnya percaya diri.

Yamato hanya memandang bosan dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Obito. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya jika apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan pria di depannya tidak sama. Lihatlah penampilan pria itu yang sangat mencerminkan ia sedang berlibur! Celana pendek berwarna hijau tosca—dengan garis putih di kiri dan kanan—untuk berenang, kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di atas kepalanya, payung besar di tangan kanan dan sebuah bola volly pantai terapit di ketiak kirinya. Dan ia masih dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan tujuan utamanya adalah belajar.

"Tidak apa-apa Yamato, sesekali kita pergi berlibur bersama juga baik," timpal Kakashi membela sahabat karibnya satu itu.

Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sebagai seorang guru ia tahu, terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar itu tidak baik, dengan sedikit bersenang-senang mungkin tidak apa, ya mungkin saja?

"Aku setuju dengan pemikiran Obito-_nii_," ujar Naruto. "tapi... Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?!" perempatan siku muncul di dahi pemuda pirang itu, dengan sedikit kesal ia menunjuk satu persatu wajah beberapa pemuda tampan di belakangnya.

"Kalian bilang sibuk, tapi kenapa malah ikut bersama kami, hah?!" tambahnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Para pemuda yang ditunjuk Naruto hanya cuek tak peduli seolah tidak tahu jika teman mereka satu ini sedang marah.

"Membantu teman itu hal yang baik," ujar Sasuke memberi alasan.

"Orang seperti mu mengatakan hal seperti itu... rasanya err..." Naruto menatap curiga sahabatnya satu ini. Sejak kapan tuan Uchiha yang acuh tak acuh mau membantu orang lain.

"Tiba-tiba Akamaru mengatakan, ia ingin bersama Sakura," sambung Kiba memberikan alasannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengerti bahasa hewan, hah?!" bentak Naruto mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Universitas yang akan kami datangi di tutup karena sedang libur," kini giliran Neji dan Sai yang memberikan alasan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin ada Universitas libur sampai di tutup segala!" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Temari-_nee_ pergi bersama Kankuro-_nii_." ujar Gaara datar.

"..." Naruto diam, alasan Gaara paling masuk akal sejauh ini tapi rasanya terlalu dipaksakan.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, "Hoa~ aku bosan tidur."

"Kalau bosan, kenapa kau terus menguap dari tadi?" tanya Naruto setengah membentak.

Pemuda pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, teman-teman yang tidak setia kawan seperti mereka itu mau membantunya pasti karena ada alasan lain. Rasanya kesal waktu ingat mereka tidak mau membantunya dan sekarang mereka malah ikut ke pantai, padahal ia punya rencana untuk menarik perhatian Sakura selama berlibur ah! salah, maksudnya belajar di pantai. Kalau teman-temannya juga ikut maka kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan gadis musim semi itu akan berkurang. Tapi...

_"Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil apa pun agar bisa berdu__a__an dengan Sakura-_chan_ sambil melihat matahari terbenam he... __h__e..."_ batin Naruto dan mungkin keenam pemuda di belakangnya juga memikirkan hal yang sama karena dari tadi terus tersenyum dengan seringaian mencurigakan.

_"Pola pemikiran yang mudah di tebak,"_ batin Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Yamato dan Choji yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka.

Obito menepuk-nepuk tangannya membuat ketujuh pemuda yang sibuk dengan rencana mereka kembali fokus menatapnya.

"Cepat ganti pakaian kalian dengan baju renang, kita akan menuju pantai!" perintahnya.

Sakura menautkan alisnya dan berjalan mendekati pria itu, dengan ragu-ragu ia berkata, "Maaf Obiti-_nii_, aku tidak membawa baju renang, karena ku pikir kita hanya akan menginap di cafe."

Obito menepuk pelan bahu sang gadis merah muda, "Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," sebuah seringaian terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Ayo ikuti aku!" perintah Obito. Mereka semua saling melempar tatapan meminta penjelasan satu sama lain. Mencoba mencari penjelasan, mungkin saja ada yang tahu dengan rencana pria ini, namun nihil, kerena rencana ini semuanya disiapkan oleh Obito seorang diri.

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan sepanjang garis pantai, menikmati semilir angin laut yang terus bertiup nyaman. Hingga sampai di sebuah rumah besar yang terbuat dari kayu bercat biru muda seperti laut, di depannya terdapat teras yang cukup luas dengan banyak ornamen hiasan yang berbentuk hewan laut seperti kerang dan bintang laut. Dari pada rumah lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai sebuah villa.

"Ini hebat sekali..." kagum Sakura, ini kali pertamanya melihat sebuah villa di tepi pantai, seperti yang ada di televisi.

Obito berjalan ke depan pintu dan membalik badan menghadap semua orang. Dengan kedua tangan di pinggang ia berkata, "Ini adalah villa yang digunakan oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk menghindari musim dingin, dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan kita yang akan menggunakannya. Hebat bukan?"

Kedua manik _e__merald_ Sakura berbinar kagum. Orang kaya memang hebat. Walau gadis merah muda itu dibuat kagum oleh Obito tetapi tidak untuk yang lain, mereka hanya diam tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Karena semua yang dikatakan Obito merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_,.." panggil Obito membuat gadis merah muda yang memandang kagum villa teralih padanya. "sekarang masuklah ke dalam bersama Rin, aku sudah menyiapkan baju renang untuk mu!" lanjutnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersama dengan Rin ia memasuki villa mewah milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Obito-_nii_ kenapa kau memerintahkan kami mengganti pakaian, bukankah seharusnya kita sekarang memulai rencana untuk mengajari Naruto?" tanya Choji bingung.

"Kita 'kan baru sampai, lebih baik sebelum mulai belajar otot-otot tubuh yang tegang setelah naik pesawat dibuat lebih relex sedikit," ujar Obito mencari alasan.

"Itu alasan yang terlalu memaksa, Obito-_nii_," Kiba mendelik curiga pada pria dewasa itu. Bergaul dengannya cukup lama membuatnya sedikit paham dengan cara pemikiran pria itu.

Obito terteguk diam. Alasannya ditolak. Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang sedang ingin bersenang-senang. Selain itu, sekarang cuaca sedang memasuki musim dingin, di mana sebagian negara berubah menjadi serba putih. Dan sebagian orang—termasuk ia sendiri—lebih memilih berlibur ke pantai dan bermandikan cahaya matahari, belum lagi para wisatawan yang datang dengan baju renang mereka. Uh, ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan satu itu.

"Ehm, dengarkan aku!" bisik Obito pelan agar tak didengar oleh Kakashi dan Yamato, "Apa kalian tidak ingin ke pantai dan melihat wanita cantik menggunakan bikini?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda. Laki-laki mana yang tidak akan tergoda oleh bikini?

Para pemuda itu diam sejenak dan setelahnya serempak menggelengkan kepala. Mereka tidak tertarik dengan hal mesum seperti itu, jangan samakan mereka dengan pria mesum satu ini.

Obito mendesah kesal, rencananya gagal. Tapi jangan panggil ia Uchiha Obito kalau begitu saja sudah menyerah. Sebuah seringaian tipis terukir di wajah tampannya, sekarang saatnya menggunakan jurus terakhir.

"Kalian serius tidak ingin melihat wanita cantik menggunakan bikini?" tanyanya memastikan yang dijawab anggukkan mantap oleh para pemuda tanggung itu. "termasuk wanita cantik dengan rambut merah muda menggunakan bikini?" _Shcak matt_, kali ini pasti berhasil. Lihat saja ekspresi para pemuda yang berubah drastis. Wajah mereka memerah padam, walau pun sebagian berusaha tetap memasang wajah datar tapi itu tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Obito berjalan menjauh meninggalkan para pemuda yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. Dengan sangat perlahan ia bejalan kearah pintu, "Baiklah, jika kalian sangat tidak sabar untuk segera memulai pelajaran," ia melirik para pemuda itu dengan ekor matanya. "tapi, kalau aku jadi kalian. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Tu-tunggu... Obito-_nii_!" suara teriakkan Naruto menghentikan langkah Obito, sekilas ia menyeringai dan berbalik badan.

"Sepertinya apa yang Obito-_nii_ katakan benar. Otak ku tidak akan bekerja dengan baik jika syarafnya lelah karena perjalanan jauh," lanjut Naruto.

"A-aku juga sama. Otot-otot ku pegal semua," tambah Kiba diikuti gonggongan Akamaru.

"Ide mu tidak buruk juga, paman mesum. Merelex 'kan otot ide yang bagus," ujar Sasuke datar sambil melirik ke samping.

"Bersantai sedikit baik untuk kesehatan," timpal Neji dengan tangan berlipat di depan dada.

"Akan jadi sangat merepotkan, jika baru tiba langsung mulai belajar," Shikamaru menguap bosan, walau dari sudut matanya ia terlihat antusias.

"Sudah lama tidak bermain di pantai," Gaara ikut menyumbangkan argumentasinya.

"Aku mengalami _jetleg_, jika bermain di pantai akan segera sembuh," ujar Sai dengan senyuman polos tanpa dosa. Ia tidak menyadari saja tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

Obito hanya tersenyum mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan para pemuda itu, ketara sekali mereka hanya mencari-cari alasan.

Obito menganggukkan kepalanya seolah-olah mengerti, "Jika alasan kalian begitu, segeralah ganti pakaian sebelum Rin dan Sakura-_chan_ selesai!" perintahnya. Tanpa menunggu kalimat selanjutnya para pemuda itu—minus Choji yang tertatih-tatih—dengan cepat masuk ke dalam villa, segera mengganti pakaian mereka.

Dari kejauhan Kakashi dan Yamato melihat perubahan para pemuda itu. Sedikit penasaran mereka mendekati Obito yang memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Obito, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Kakashi penuh selidik, ia sudah kenal betul tabiat sahabatnya satu ini.

"Bukan hal yang aneh." jawab Obito singkat, jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Masa muda itu menyenang 'kan, ya?"

**~~Clover Cafe~~**

"Mereka lama..." keluh Naruto tidak sabaran.

Sudah lima menit mereka menunggu di luar setelah selesai mengganti pakaian dengan celana renang pendek. Secara normal waktu lima menit tidaklah lama. Tapi, jika kau sedang menunggu hal yang diinginkan, waktu lima menit terasa seperti lima jam. Lebay memang tapi itu kenyataan.

"Bersabarlah sedikit Naruto, wanita memang memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari pada pria," perkataan Kakashi terasa _de javu_ bagi Naruto, rasanya ia juga pernah dibuat menunggu seperti ini.

Naruto menghelakan nafas dan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat teman-temannya yang lain. Sepertinya mereka juga bernasib sama, sama-sama menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke berdiri bersama Obito, dan sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, atau Obito yang sedang menggoda Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menggunakan celana pendek warna biru gelap dengan lambang kipas di bawah bagian kanan. Tidak begitu jauh ada Kiba dengan celana pendek berwarna ungu gelap sedang berjongkok, dan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut bulu Akamaru di sebelahnya. Di sebelah Kiba ada Shikamaru yang duduk bersandar pada Choji di belakangnya, kelihatannya ia sedang tertidur karena bosan menunggu. Di dekat Sasuke ada Neji, Sai dan Gaara yang diam berdiri, mungkin sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat semua pria yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan ke depan.

"Wow-wow, sabar semuanya!" perintah Rin yang cukup terkejut dikerumuni oleh para pemuda yang tidak sabaran itu.

"Mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto tidak sabaran. Bayangan gadis merah muda dengan bikini menari-nari dalam kepalanya.

Karena mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura yang awalnya masih berada di dalam—diperintahkan Rin—keluar dari dalam villa.

**Deg**

Semua mata melebar kagum, sang gadis yang di tunggu-tunggu nampak sangat manis dengan _hot pants_ berwarna biru muda dan _tan top_ berwarna merah, rambut merah muda panjangnya diikat ekor kuda dengan hiasan bunga matahari besar memperlihatkan lehernya yang mulus menggoda, sungguh manis sekali bikini itu. Eh, bikini?

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak memakai bikini yang aku siapkan?" tanya Obito kecewa, padahal ia sudah susah payah membelinya untuk Sakura.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu ke samping dan sedikit menutupinya dengan telapak tangan, "A-aku malu Obito-_nii_, pakaian itu terlalu terbuka... Rasanya seperti memakai pakaian dalam..." bisiknya pelan dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Bagi Sakura ini kali pertama baginya pergi ke pantai dan jika harus menggunakan bikini yang err... terbuka mungkin ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak akan pernah keluar dari dalam villa dari pada harus mengunakan pakaian kekurangan bahan itu.

Semuanya hanya diam, jujur mereka cukup kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat gadis itu mengenakan bikini. Tapi wajah memerah sang gadis sungguh manis dan cantik, hanya melihat itu saja mereka sudah puas. Sangat malah.

"Tidak apa Saku, kau manis dengan pakaian biasa," puji Gaara diikuti anggukkan dari para pemuda yang masih setengah terpesona itu.

**Greb**

Obito menarik paksa tangan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya, "Ayo, segera menuju pantai!"

"Hoi _baka_! Kau tak harus menarik ku!" protes Sasuke tidak terima.

"Obito-_nii_ biarkan aku bersama Sakura-_chan_!" mohon Naruto, sedangkan orang yang di mohon tetap menarik tangannya dan tertawa senang.

"Merepotkan..."

"Ayo Akamaru!"

"Guk.. guk..!"

"Mereka kekanak-kanakan sekali, ya?"

"Kau benar Sai."

"Aku lapar..."

"Aku membawa beberapa cemilan untuk di pantai."

"Yamato-_sensei_ selalu siap..."

"Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Sakura yang di tinggal di belakang hanya menatap punggung para pemuda yang mulai menjauh menuju pantai. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka semua, andai saja suasana seperti ini bisa bertahan selamanya...

_"Cepatlah tumbuh dewasa dan kami semua akan menunggu mu..."_

sekilas banyangan seseorang melintas di dalam benaknya, bayangan seorang pemuda yang terlihat samar-samar. Dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya yang terasa begitu nyaman.

"Sakura-_chan_, kurasa kita juga harus segera menyusul mereka...?" tawar Rin yang kini sudah berdiri di depan Sakura.

Untuk sesaat sang gadis mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit silau karena pancaran sinar matahari di depannya. Pancaran sinar yang membuat sosok di depannya terlihat begitu berkilauan.

"Ya, _nee-chan_..."

**#  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_, lihat kerang yang ku temukan!" perintah Rin sambil memperlihatkan cangkang kerang di tangannya.

Kedua manik _emerald_ sang gadis merah muda berbinar, "Indah sekali _nee-chan_..."

"He he he... kita bawa beberapa sebagai oleh-oleh saja, bagaimana?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, "Ya, aku juga ingin memberikannya pada Ino, Hinata, Temari-_nee_ dan Tenten-_senpai_."

"Ayo cari yang banyak!"

Sementara para gadis sedang berburu cangkang kerang di pantai, para pria dewasa dengan santainya duduk menikmati panas matahari pantai yang membakar kulit putih mereka tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terpesona para pengunjung lain.

"_Senpai_, apa tak masalah kita seperti ini?" tanya Yamato sedikit khawatir.

Kakashi melepas kacamata hitamnya dan sedikit bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Tak masalah, kau tak harus khawatir seperti orang tua yang anaknya ingin di lamar seperti itu, Yamato..." godanya.

"Si-siapa yang khawatir seperti orang tua yang anaknya ingin di lamar?! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mereka yang sepertinya sudah melupakan tujuan utama kita datang kemari."

Kakashi memperhatikan kelakuan para murid sekaligus pelayannya. Naruto dan Kiba sedang berselancar, Sasuke yang menatap tajam kelakuan paman mesumnya, Obito yang menggoda para pengujung wanita. Shikamaru dan Choji yang tertidur. Neji, Sai dan Gaara yang mengawasi Sakura dari jauh. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Yamato benar, mereka telah melupakan tujuan utama datang kemari.

Kakashi berdiri dan mengambil bola volly pantai yang dibawah Obito, "Yamato, mereka tanggung jawab ku dan juga untuk seterusnya."

Yamato terdiam di tempat dan perlahan lengkungan tipis terukir di wajahnya, "Terserah kau saja, _senpai,_" ujarnya dan mengikuti langkah seniornya satu itu.

Kakashi berjalan ke tengah pantai, "Yo!" panggilnya keras, cukup keras untuk membuat semua orang mengalihkan kepala kearahnya, "mau bermain volly pantai?" lanjutnya.

Para pemuda dan gadis yang di maksud menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan berjalan mengerubuni guru mereka yang masih berdiri dengan bola volly.

"Kami setuju, hanya saja di sini terlalu ramai," komentar Kiba sambil melirik pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka aneh dan penuh nafsu.

Kakashi meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir. Benar kata Kiba di sini terlalu ramai dan sepertinya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Obito..." panggilnya pada sahabat karibnya yang mesum, "apa kau punya tempat yang bagus?" lanjutnya setelah mendapat respon kecil dari Obito.

"Hemm~ tempat yang bagus, ya?" gumam Obito sambil mengingat-ingat tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan, "hanya disekitar villa saja tempat yang sepi dari pengunjung, karena tempat itu cukup pribadi sehingga tidak sebarang orang bisa ke sana." ujarnya menganalisa. Walaupun ia termasuk katagori mesum—tidak mau mengaku—di dalam tubuhnya tetap mengalir darah jenius Uchiha, kan?

"Yosh, kita bermain di sana saja kalau begitu!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

Mereka semua berjalan kembali menuju villa, setidaknya itu tempat yang cukup aman untuk mereka dari tatapan memuja pengunjung lain.

**Sreek sreek...**

Reflek, Sakura yang berjalan di belakang sekali bersama Rin dan Yamato berbalik badan saat mendengat suara dedaunan yang saling bergesek. Tapi saat Sakura membalik badannya tak ada siapa pun di belakang mereka. Rasanya seperti ada orang yang mengikuti mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_..." panggil Rin yang melihat ekspresi gelisah dan takut gadis di sebelahnya, "apa ada sesuatu?"

Sakura tak bergeming, masih fokus dengan semak-semak yang ada di hadapannya. Apa tadi hanya perasaannya saja karena tak mungkin ada orang yang mengikuti mereka.

"Sakura?" kali ini suara Yamato yang cukup keras membuat sang gadis tersentak kaget, "ada apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kupikir ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita, mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja," jelasnya sambil tertawa hambar.

Yamato dan Rin mengikuti arah pandang Sakura tadi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan semak-semak itu, mungkin tadi hanya suara daun yang bergesek karena hembusan angin pantai yang lumayan kencang.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" teriak Obito dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Yamato melambaikan tangannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura hanya terkejut mendengar suara daun yang bergesek," jelasnya.

Sebagian dari para pemuda itu mengerutkan alis mereka. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau mencurigai sesuatu. Tapi sudahlah, tak mungkin ada hal aneh di tempat yang mereka tuju. Orang bodoh mana yang mau memasuki wilayah pribadi milik Uchiha.

Sementara mereka semua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju villa. Sakura yang masih berjalan di belakang sekali, sesekali menengok kebelakang. Memastikan apakah tadi hanya perasaannya saja.

"Sakura-_chan_ semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, jika terjadi sesuatu mereka semua pasti akan melindungi kita," ujar Rin menenangkan gadis merah muda yang masih gelisah itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "Ya, _Nee-chan_ benar."

**Sreek sreek****...**

Kembali, suara dedaunan semak-semak yang saling bergesek terdengar tapi kali ini Sakura tidak ingin ambil pusing. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering merasa aneh dan seperti melihat bayang-bayang yang tiba-tiba, membuat ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Selama ia masih bersama yang lain, ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang dikatakan Rin. Ya pasti.

Dari dalam semak-semak muncul sesosok bayangan asing yang dari sorot matanya fokus memperhatikan segerombolan muda-mudi dan beberapa orang dewasa saling bercengkraman riang di dapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rasakah ini!"

**Syuut**

Bola volly yang di _smash_ Naruto melaju dengan cepatnya dan terarah tepat menuju Kiba di seberang jaring sana.

"Sial!" dengan sedikit kelabakan Kiba berhasil memantulkan bola menuju jaring kearah Naruto.

Tapi sebelum bola putih bulat itu melewati jaring, Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan melompat mem-_block_ bola tersebut dan akhirnya jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Point untuk tim _Dobe-Teme_, perpindahan bola!" teriak Neji selaku wasit dalam permainan volly pantai kali ini.

"Yey!" teriak Naruto senang dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke.

"Aaaahh! Sai apa yang kau lakukan?! Seharusnya kau yang di depan mem-_block_ bola!" bentak Kiba sedikit kesal dengan _patner_ bermainnya yang hanya diam.

Seolah tak bersalah Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Di awal kau mengatakankan, bagian mem-_block_ adalah tugas mu."

"Eh!?" Kiba tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sai yang santai tapi tepat sasaran itu, mulutnya benar-benar tajam pikirnya.

"Mereka itu merepotkan sekali..." gumam Shikamaru yang terbangun karena suara berisik teman-temannya.

"Ha ha ha..." Choji yang menjadi tempat sandaran Shikamaru tidur hanya tertawa hambar dengan sekantung keripik di tangannya.

"Naruto..." panggil Gaara sambil melempar bola volly, "sekarang giliran tim _Dobe-Teme_ yang melakukan _service_," lanjutnya selaku assisten wasit.

Naruto menerima lemparan bola Gaara, "Semakin sering disebut nama tim ini jadi tidak keren..." gumamnya.

"Salah mu yang memberi nama itu," cibir Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Naruto.

Naruto melempar bola volly keatas dan bersiap memukulnya, "Kupikir agar nama timnya mudah diingat, kalau tau jadi aneh begini harusnya ku buat jadi Sakura Love Naruto sa—"

**Blatk**

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya jitakan hangat Sasuke dengan telak mengenai kepalanya, "_Baka-dobe_!" maki Sasuke.

**Syuuutttttttt... sreek sreekk**

"..."

Karena Sasuke yang menjitak kepala Naruto, tanpa sadar Naruto memukul bola volly tak bersalah itu keras sehingga membuatnya melambung tinggi dan jauh menuju semak-semak.

"Bolanya..." gumam Rin melihat nasib malang bola tak berdosa itu jadi terlempar jauh.

"Naruto cepat ambil bolanya!" perintah Neji tegas.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke, "Kenapa aku yang mengambilnya?! _Teme_ yang memukulku, seharusnya dia yang mengambilnya!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Hah?! Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Neji penuh penekanan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan aura hitam.

"Ti-tidak..." ujarnya takut dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Neji kalau sudah marah lebih mengerikan dari gorila yang mengamuk di tengah kota.

Dengan langkah gontai pemuda pirang itu berjalan keluar dari lapangan, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh suara kecil yang begitu lembut terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

"Biar aku yang menggantikan Naruto mengambil bola," tawar Sakura yang sudah bosan hanya duduk diam memperhatikan para pemuda bermain.

"Itu kesalahan Naruto, Saku..." ujar Gaara membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam, "kau tak perlu repot mengambilkannya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku hanya ingin membantu mengambil bola itu, apa tidak boleh...?" tanyanya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca kepada semua orang di sana.

**Glek**

Serempak mereka semua menelan air liur. Dari mana gadis merah muda ini mempelajari tatapan berbahaya seperti itu. Ini berbahaya, hanya di tatap seperti itu saja rasanya jantung mereka sudah mau melompat dari tempatnya.

"Ka-kalau itu keinginan mu... silakan lakukan..." jawab Neji sedikit terbata-bata. Apa ini rasanya jadi Hinata, sepupunya.

Tatapan berkaca-kaca yang dipelajari Sakura dari Ino berubah jadi tatapan gembira. Akhirnya ia berguna juga.

Dengan langkah riang gadis merah muda itu belari kecil menuju semak-semak di mana terakhir kali ia melihat bola itu jatuh.

Ditengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi bola bulat berwarna putih itu tak juga terlihat. Padalah ia sudah cukup lama dan jauh masuk ke dalam semak-semak, tapi tidak ketemu juga.

"Bola putih bulat kau di mana?" panggil Sakura ditengah-tengah aktifitas mencarinya. Apa ia pikir bola volly yang jelas benda mati itu seperti anak kucing yang akan muncul kalau di panggil?

Setelah cukup keras mencari akhirnya bola itu ditemukan juga. Bola itu terjatuh di antara semak-semak wajar ia jadi kesulitan menemukannya, tapi untunglah ketemu dan dengan ini ia bisa segera kembali ketempat teman-temannya...

**Sreek Sreek...**

**Deg!**

Dengan cepat Sakura membalik badannya, suara itu bukanlah suara daun yang bergesek karena angin tapi lebih terasa seperti suara daun yang disenggol dan suaranya terdengar begitu dekat.

"Si-siapa itu...?" tanya sang gadis takut-takut, bola volly yang baru ditemukannya dipeluk erat untuk mengurangi perasaan gugup dan takut yang sedang menderanya.

Tak ada suara jawaban, hanya suara angin yang berhembus saja yang terdengar. Begitu sepi dan mencekam.

Dengan sedikit panik gadis musim semi itu berdiri dan mencoba berjalan keluar dari semak-semak itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat bayangan orang di balik semak-semak di sampingnya.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Sakura mendekati sosok bayangan itu. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya dan dengan tangan gemetar ia menepuk bahu sosok yang membelakanginya itu...

"Ghyaaaaaaaa!"

"Kyhaaaaaaaa!"

**Deg**

Semua kepala dengan cepat terarah ke sumber teriakan nyaring yang begitu familiar.

"Sakura?!"

"Sakura-_chan__?_!"

"Saku?!"

Teriak mereka antara takut, panik, khawatir, cemas yang bercampur menjadi satu. Mereka benar-benar berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak menimpah gadis itu, semoga saja...

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hai apa kabar? aku kembali... *pasang wajah polos

Aku tepat waktu, 'kan? *ditampar reader* baik-baik aku ngaku, aku ngaret lama hampir satu bulan (_ _")

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena tugas kuliah menjelang UAS itu banyak banget dan aku harus fokus dulu dengan tugas itu...

Tapi untunglah chap ini bisa di selesaikan walaupun gak yakin 100% XD

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? apa terlalu membosankan atau mengecewakan?

Berhubung kemarin ada Reader yang minta fict dibuat jadi menegangkan dan bikin penasaran, makanya aku _cut_ chap ini waktu adegan teriak-teriakan ha ha ha...

Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini akau lagi suka sama _gender humor_ dan _frendship_ jadinya ikut ngaru sama fict ini, adegannya jadi kebanyakan humor, ya? *walau gak nyakin itu lucu

Baik saatnya menebus janji untuk balas Review, seperti biasa yang Login cek PM dan yang gak Login ini balasannya:

**a girl:** Gakuen Alice? aku tahu manga itu, tapi maaf aku gak tahu scane yang kamu maksud soalnya aku gak ngikuti manganya (n.n")a

scane ini emang terinspirasi dari manga tapi bukan Gakuen Alice, melainkan manga Sakura... apa, ya? aku lupa, yang pasti manga itu udah lama banget mungkin sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu :D

**sasusaku lovers:** Ini chap 12, maaf menunggu lama dan semoga tidak mengecewakan (_ _)

**Guest:** Terima kasih :D

Syukurlah humornya kerasa, ya... awalnya malah gak yakin sama humornya ha ha ha

**puihyuuchan:** Gkgkgkgkgk *ikut ketawa

Saku lebih suka anjing dari pada cowok keren XD

Iya ni, Kakashi-_sensei_ cari kesempatan dalam kefrustasian(?). Ini menu pantainya, semoga gak mengecewakan :D

Maaf gak bisa update cepat tapi terima kasih sudah menunggu...

**NekoNekoChan:** Syukurlah kalau suka :D

Pair KakaSaku ya, hmm~ bagaimana ya? tunggu aja perkembangan ceritanya *Sok misterius XD

Terima kasih doanya dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu lama he he he :D

**beky:** Ya, mungkin chap kemaren bisa dibilang KakaSaku, ya? *balik nanya

Ini udah semampunya dan sebisanya tapi malah ngaret lama, maaf ya...

dan terima kasih dukungannya :D

**sasusaku kira:** Iya, akhirnya setelah melewati tumpukkan tugas bisa update juga *ngapus keringat

hm *ngangguk* jadi anak kuliahan itu sibuk banget, mana waktu tidur berkurang lagi...

Terima kasih dukungannya jadi semangat ngerjakan tugas yang masih tersisa #Plak XD

**Saku chan:** Terima kasih pujiannya, ini sudah dilanjutkan.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan... :D

**sasusaku lovers:** Orang tua Saku? belum kepikiran untuk memunculkan orang tua Saku langsung, tapi ibunnya Saku udah pernah muncul (walau suaranya aja) di chap 7 menu; Promise. Ya, semoga saja suatu saat aku bisa munculi orang tuanya Saku, jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi ketujuh cowok itu mencari perhatian calon mertua ha ha ha XD

**summer:** Gak apa-apa, sudah Review aja udah seneng banget :D

Aku gak jenius kok, yang jenius itu Shika *nunjuk Shika* aku hanya orang aneh yang kebanyakan ngayal(?) dan inilah hasil dari pemikiran gak jelas ku XD

Pasti akan terus dilanjutkan tapi yang jadi kendala itu mood untuk ngetik kadang-kadang hilang, tapi aku tetap akan semangat kok, terima kasih dukungannya :D

**Nabil-san:** Maaf tidak bisa update cepat ,ini aja untung masih sempat update sebelum puasa (rencananya mau update pas bulan puasa)

Terima kasih sudah di tunggu setiap hari, aku senang sekali :")

Ya, gak apa-apa, Nabil sudah mau meninggalkan Review aja udah senang banget terima kasih ya... :D

**Obito:** Nona-nona dan tuan-tuan yang cantik dan tampan, sebagai perwakilan Author-san yang sedang pacaran sama tugas kuliahnya *nunjuk Author* saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan Review. Ah, untuk dukungannya juga terima kasih banyak! Jangan lupa selesai baca tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa Review, ya... *kedip

**Author:** Siapa yang pacaran dengan tugas?! a-aku... lagi dinner sama tugas bukannya pacaran...! *otaknya lagi rusak

**Rin:** Kemungkinan update Clover's Cafe akan ngaret lagi, jadi mohon maaf harus membuat Reader jadi menunggu lama (lagi), tapi akan tetap dilanjutkan hanya saja tidak bisa update kilat atau pun cepat *senyum

**Sakura:** Untuk menu selanjutnya adalah Memories dan semoga tidak berubah...

Salam hangat,

Kimeka Reikyu

Palembang, 23 Juni 2013


End file.
